The Tormented Race: Alternative Universe
by The WildCard
Summary: What if the Planet Vegeta had never been destroyed? This tale shows us how one Prince battles bravely against not only super powers and his emotions - but against the realisation that the Universe he exists in is crumbling from within.
1. The Prince's Pride

The struggle for power was all that kept the Saiya-jin race alive. Some people called them monkeys but, in reality, brutes was a far better definition of them. The blood lust started from King Vegeta himself and stemmed all the way down to the lowest class soldier. They were a warrior race and one that showed no mercy.  
  
Prince Vegeta was often thought of as the best prospect that the Saiya-jin race had ever seen. It wasn't uncommon for lower class and occasionally even elites to simply just admire him as he trained in the Saiya-jin royal palace. There was something about the child that yearned to be the best, which yearned to be the most powerful. It was a very dangerous tool indeed, especially when mixed with the fact that he had been blessed with an awful amount of natural talent.  
  
The Prince differed in a very big way to he other Saiya-jin though. Whereas they trained in order to serve both Frieza and their King, he trained for a very different reason. It was no secret that strength was everything in the Universe - this was why Frieza controlled so much territory. The image of the icy tyrant always stayed with the Prince as he threw his fists into the air and continued to practise his punching techniques. The rest of the Saiya-jin trained for survival, but the Prince trained in the hope of one-day fulfilling the legend.  
  
"You come from the strongest blood line in the history of our Planet," proclaimed King Vegeta as the Prince drifted away into a daydream of the tales his Father used to preach to him. "If anyone will do IT, you're the one! You have a lot to live up to!"  
  
IT. Two letters. Yet, they meant so much to the Prince as he clenched his fist and threw another kick in the direction of his Saibaman sparring partner. The sweat poured from his forehead and he began to up the tempo of the match. The green insect like Saibaman stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the young Prince charge up a ball of yellow Ki on the palm of his hand. Vegeta cracked a smirk as he bounced the energy playfully on the tip of his finger. Finally, his face hardened.  
  
"One day this will be Frieza standing in front of me!" he muttered to himself.  
  
It shot across the floor of the hall and exploded with a flash. The Saibaman lay on the floor desperately trying to regain his feet. It was to no prevail though as he finally gave in and slumped to the floor. It was a hard life being one of the Prince's sparring partners.  
  
The Prince picked up his towel and smiled with emotion. Each day of training made him stronger and the day upon which he'd finally claim his destiny beckoned.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," exclaimed one of the palace's many messengers and errand runners. "Lord Frieza has requested that you attend a special counselling on his ship tomorrow at noon."  
  
The Prince winced slightly. A meeting with Frieza himself? Usually, this only happened when there was something big in the pipeline. He remembered the last time he'd been requested to attend a council Frieza had assigned him to clear a Planet with a lot of strong fighters upon it. Perhaps he'd been given another mission?  
  
"A meeting with Frieza?" he repeated. "Right. Prepare my ship and inform my Father that I shall be leaving the palace tomorrow."  
  
The commoner nodded.  
  
***  
  
The Prince couldn't sleep at all that night. He lay there, tossing from side to side in a desperate attempt to close his eyes triumphantly. Excitement had over come him. Of course he'd never let on to Frieza that he was so interested in taking another mission - that is of course if a mission was the reason for this meeting.  
  
He gazed out of his window towards the stars. One day he'd rule them all.  
  
*** Zarbon and Dodoria roamed about Frieza's mothership aimlessly. It had been a quiet few weeks for the elites since they'd been assigned to conquer the Planet Konack. Zarbon liked it that way though. Despite the fact that was a great fighter, Zarbon always thought of himself more as a lover than a fighter. Fighting was just something he did in order to survive - he didn't have the same emotion and passion for battle that the Saiya-jin did.  
  
They strolled around the corridors whilst Dodoria continued to hum to the obvious discontent of his green haired partner.  
  
"Do you want to stop doing that now, Dodoria?" chirped Zarbon as he fired a look of anger towards the bloated pink creature.  
  
"I'm bored in case you didn't notice, Zarbon," snapped back Dodoria. The two often disagreed over matters; just because they fought together didn't mean they had to like each other.  
  
"Well, it looks as if Business is about to pick up," chirped Zarbon as he gazed on at the space pod that had just entered the mothership's loading bay. "That's Prince Vegeta you know. Apparently Frieza has summoned him to discuss something of importance."  
  
"Importance? What use can that spoiled brat be? He has no real strength. He's just like the rest of his stupid race of primates. They all claim to be superb warriors and tell you of how they get stronger with each battle. The bottom line is that they don't live to see many battles because they are so inferior to begin with!"  
  
Zarbon laughed. Dodoria was nothing more than a blithering idiot himself. Yet, Zarbon shared in his hatred for the Saiya-jin. They were just too arrogant for his liking.  
  
"They may be inferior, but the Prince is a one off. By the time he matures he will become a powerful fighter! Sometimes I wish we could just go down there and wipe them all out! Prince Vegeta has the potential to become stronger than you or I. His energy is astounding for a boy of his age. You're blind if you fail to see this!"  
  
Dodoria shook his head.  
  
"Stronger than me? I don't think so, Zarbon!" chuckled Dodoria heartily. "What next? I suppose he's going to be stronger than Lord Frieza too, eh? He's just like the rest of them. Arrogant and weak!"  
  
There was no point arguing with him. Zarbon wasn't all that bothered anyway. He realised how strong Vegeta could become and how he had to keep a close eye on him. If Dodoria was prepared to ignore the evidence - it was on his own head.  
  
Suddenly, the corridors opened to Dodoria's startle. The small frame of the young Prince marched down the hallway in the direction of Frieza's grand chamber. Dodoria looked on as Vegeta wore a look of solid ice.  
  
"Out of my way!" commanded the youngster as he shoved past the pink creature with force.  
  
Dodoria hated being told what to do by anyone other than Frieza. He especially hated Saiya-jins thinking they had any short of authority over him.  
  
"You little."  
  
"Now, now, Dodoria," calmed Zarbon as he placed his hand in front of Dodoria's chest. "I don't want you to injure the little monkey before his big meeting. Tell me your Royal Highness, what's it like to be heir to throne for a race that should be swinging from trees?"  
  
Vegeta stopped. He hated it when his heritage was mocked. He grimaced and yet knew there was no way he'd be able to defeat Zarbon or Dodoria yet. It was the same old story. Still, even if he wasn't strong enough, he still had a sharper tongue.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, you clown! One day I'll make you eat your words. It might be sooner rather than later as well!" announced the Prince angrily, as he didn't bother to turn and fully acknowledge the comments.  
  
Zarbon laughed off the idle threats of the Prince. However, one day he knew that Vegeta would be in a position to say things like that and actually be able to back it up.  
  
***  
  
"Ahh, Vegeta, how nice of you stop by," cackled Frieza as the young Saiya- jin entered the grand chamber. The white doors shut behind him, tramping him in a room with the single most destructive force the Universe had ever seen.  
  
"I was instructed to come here because you have something to say to me, Frieza," began Vegeta. "What do you want with me?"  
  
Vegeta was too young to address the tyrant formally. Instead, he treated him just as he would his father - with a bit of respect but nothing too spectacular.  
  
"We'll get to that, Vegeta," announced Frieza. He hid his face from the Saiya-jin mostly out of arrogance but also because of the fact he hated to be around the Saiya-jin race. Their smell made him feel sick. "I want you to look out at all these Planets and stars for a moment. Every Planet that you see falls under my rule. The Empire is stronger than it has ever been before, Vegeta. We had a bit of trouble with rebellions from the Planet Konack but the elites soon sorted that out. There is no challenge to my power anymore. No threats. I live in a perfect world."  
  
"You sound as if you don't want it that way, Lord Frieza!" exclaimed Vegeta as he struggled to understand where Frieza was going with this topic.  
  
"Far from it, Vegeta. Everything is just as I always wanted it to be. That is until around 3 days ago," said Frieza as he finally span around in his chair and stood up to face Vegeta. "My father had recently acquired a new Planet to live on. The Planet Namek. However, after around a month of living there and leaving the Empire solely under my control - my contact with him has been severed. I want you to travel to Namek and find out what has happened and report back to me with your findings."  
  
Vegeta gazed at Frieza not quite knowing what to say. This wasn't your run of the mill Planet conquering. This directly involved Frieza's family - why hadn't this job been given to his elites?  
  
"But, if I may ask, why me? Why have I been chosen?"  
  
Frieza turned to space once more.  
  
"They lack your passion for battle. There was a time when my elites were fresh and showed a certain degree of pride. Now, they do not. They don't have to. They are considerably stronger than any of my other fighters apart from yourself and your father. Complete this mission and prove your worth!"  
  
Vegeta knelt down and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"It shall be done!"  
  
He turned and walked through the door of the chamber confidently. There was now a bit of a swagger in his walk. He thrived on the extra responsibility.  
  
***  
  
Zarbon entered the grand chamber at the request of Lord Frieza. Just as Vegeta did not know exactly what Frieza had planned for him, he strolled in with an air of uncertainty clouding him.  
  
"My Lord, you have summoned me."  
  
"Yes, Zarbon," started up Frieza once more. "I called you here to take on a small mission that should not prove too difficult. It is one you will enjoy as well!"  
  
Frieza laughed a little. It wasn't really unusual but it unnerved Zarbon at the same time.  
  
"What is it, my Lord?"  
  
"You are to travel to the Planet Namek alone, Zarbon. Upon reaching the Planet, you will find a young Saiya-jin Prince by the name of Vegeta. I want him dead!" beamed Frieza with a look of callousness about him.  
  
"Dead?" exclaimed a dumbfounded Zarbon.  
  
"Yes. Dead. I hope you're not questioning my judgement, Zarbon!" sounded off Frieza with a bite in his tongue now. "I have reason to believe he is treasonous. See to it that this little ape is put to sleep permanently!"  
  
Zarbon nodded. He was still taken back by all of it. Frieza would never reveal why he wanted the young Prince dead exactly, but it did arouse the curiosity of Zarbon. He nodded finally and left the room. Frieza stood alone.  
  
***  
  
The villain waltzed around the grand chamber with his arms behind his back. His demonic eyes lit up the room as they glowed with evil Ki. Once more he faced the black abyss that greeted him as he gazed out of the ship's biggest window.  
  
"That young Saiya-jin is becoming too strong. His power level is at 17,000 already and he's nowhere near fully-grown. I'd exterminate the whole lot of them if it weren't for the fact that I could really do with the extra man power in my ranks. No matter. This is the only one that stand a chance of fulfilling...that...myth. Super Saiya-jin? They don't exist."  
  
For one so powerful he was far from convincing. Still, the problem would be dealt with and the promising youngster would be killed. Frieza really didn't need to do it - the Prince could be finished off at anytime by one of his elites and it would remain this way for quite some time. Indeed, Vegeta had a lot of growing up to do before he posed any real threat to Frieza's elites. Yet, more out of boredom and the constant nagging of THAT legend looming over him, Frieza decided now was as good a time as ever.  
  
"Super Saiya-jin? Pfft!" he shook as he took his place on his throne once more.  
  
***  
  
The Planet Earth was one of the Planets in the Northern galaxy that hadn't been conquered by Frieza's Empire yet. The job was in the pipeline though and sooner or later, Earth would fall too. Upon the Planet Earth lay another Saiya-jin.  
  
"Goku, can't we take.a.break from this?" asked an exhausted bald fellow as he continued to block a series of punches and kicks.  
  
"Just another five minutes!" replied Goku as he upped the intensity level slightly catching Kuririn off guard with a nicely timed roundhouse kick to the back of the head.  
  
Kuririn lay on the floor trying to get up. Goku laughed playfully as he stared down at his best friend.  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt you there!" he chuckled.  
  
Kuririn let out a series of groans and mumbles as Goku continued to chuckle.  
  
"You're getting strong, Goku. You're a certainty to win the Budokai this year. Well, that is, if I don't enter!" laughed Kuririn as he teased Goku.  
  
The two best friends smiled at each other and then leapt into another bout of laughter.  
  
"We'll just see about that, Kuririn!"  
  
Goku and Kuririn were still only young. They had the rest of their lives in front of them just as Prince Vegeta did. Yet, they didn't fully understand the role they were to play and the way they'd shape such important events in the future.  
  
Ignorance is bliss as they say. The ignorance held by the Saiya-jin on Earth was about to be shattered in just a few short years. Prince Vegeta's was set to be shattered within a matter of days. Maybe Vegeta was right after all, just maybe he wasn't blinded by his own desire to become stronger - just maybe.strength was and is everything. 


	2. The Waiting Game

It was just a small dot in space but at the same time it was also very significant. The small Saiya-jin space pod ploughed through the nothingness of space as it charged towards the Planet Namek. The usual custom was for the Saiya-jin to fall asleep when travelling such great distances but for some reason Vegeta could not bring himself to close his eyes. The Prince was on edge. This was to the extent that he began muttering away to himself.  
  
"This is it, Vegeta!" he commanded as he raised his fist and slammed it into the floor of the pod. "You've finally got your big chance to impress, Frieza! Once this mission is done and dusted, you can return for the next mission and then the next. Soon, you'll be strong enough to take his place!"  
  
He smiled and rested his head on the floor of his pod. The ship itself was rather luxurious and slightly better equipped than your average Saiya-jin pod. Only the best would do for the Prince.  
  
"It feels great to be out of that palace for a change too! If King Cold is dead then that means I get to kick some Namekian ass! Two birds with one stone! I hope King Cold rots with the rest of his stinking family!"  
  
Hatred was the only word that could describe the emotions Vegeta felt for Frieza's Empire and those who obeyed willingly. He obeyed because he had no choice. Well, no choice.yet.  
  
He gazed out at space just as Frieza had done in the grand chamber.  
  
"One day you'll ALL belong to ME! Your TRUE ruler!"  
  
Vegeta's cackling brought a shiver to the stars. Even nature knew that if the Saiya-jin Prince was allowed time to mature then everything he said would become truth. Would the Universe be a better place with Vegeta rather than Frieza in charge? Who knows? Perhaps it was safer with Frieza in charge. After all, the Saiya-jin did have a bigger blood lust than any other race in existence. Maybe time would tell.  
  
***  
  
The Prince slid out of his pod and gazed around at the Namekian landscape. It was just as he had pictured it - full of life and energy. Everything on the Planet was so damn green it was untrue! His knowledge of the Planets told him that Namekians were traditionally farmers and so he didn't expect to find any great powers lying dormant on the Planet.  
  
Vegeta set about his mission instantly. He folded his arms and looked upward as he tried to detect the Ki that King Cold would surely give out. He scratched his head and grumbled slightly. It shouldn't take this much concentration to detect a Ki the size of Frieza's father, surely? Vegeta began to question whether Cold was actually on Namek. Had Frieza got it wrong? No, Frieza was all-powerful. He didn't make mistakes.  
  
The Prince winced.  
  
"What's this? A power level of around 10,000? King Cold isn't so weak!" protested the Prince as he scanned the landscape for more evidence of power. "That's it. 10,000? Perhaps it is King Cold suppressing his true power. Yes, that must be it. Hmm. Why does the power feel so calm and pure then? Cold is one of the most ruthless individuals to ever exist! This makes no sense!"  
  
Vegeta growled one last time and looked at his fist. He loved to be constantly reminded of his own strength.  
  
"It's time to do a little investigating!" he snarled as he set off in search of the unknown Ki he had found.  
  
Something just didn't add up. Was he being setting up? No, there was no need for it. Frieza would see Vegeta's value. There was no chance this was a trap. Was there?  
  
*** Zarbon sped through space in the same manner that the Prince had done. He too was glad to get away his imperial duties. This was mainly because of the fact that Dodoria was getting on his nerves quite a lot recently. He sighed deeply. Space travel was so boring and he spent so much of his time doing it. Still, at least this time he'd get to kill off that snotty little brat at the end of it all.  
  
Zarbon had thought long and hard about why Frieza wanted Vegeta dead now. Surely he wasn't scared of the Prince? Alright, Vegeta was strong, very strong and would one day become stronger than most of Frieza's elites.but Frieza himself? That was impossible. Zarbon didn't even know just how powerful his master was and frankly he hoped he never had to see Frieza at a hundred percent.  
  
Suddenly, the ship's computer beeped as some kind of robotic voice uttered a few words to him.  
  
"Estimated travel time to Planet Namek - 2 hours."  
  
Zarbon smiled. The wait continued.  
  
*** 


	3. Enter the Prince

The air shrugged Vegeta aside as he shot through it with great determination. He'd selected his best Saiya-jin armour for this mission. This, of course, was NOT because of the fact that he felt everything had to be "right" with regards to the mission, oh no. Vegeta wanted the Planet Namek to understand that he was a Saiya-jin. His heritage meant everything even when choosing his uniform.  
  
It wasn't long before he was a hundred yards or so from the Ki he had detected. He descended gracefully from the sky and looked around. There was a small village to the North of his position and he could just about make out the bodies of a few green creatures moving about.  
  
Most people that carry out investigations hang back and let the action unfold before stepping in. However, Vegeta was not "most people". Despite the fact that he was only a bit stronger than the power level of 10,000 - he wasn't about to get all cautious. What did the Prince of all Saiya-jins have to fear from a being weaker than himself?  
  
The Prince liked to make an entrance.  
  
A bolt of blue Ki flew through the village and crashed into a mountain 20 yards south. The explosion made quite a few Nameks jump as they spun around in the direction of Vegeta. The Prince stood there with that famous old smirk on his face; his right arm raised and his palm facing the mountain.  
  
He strolled towards the nearest Namek. The green creature wore one of the customary Namekian outfits and was slightly tubby. Vegeta knew that his actions were likely to send a shiver down this guy's spine and that was exactly the way he wanted it. The Nameks were supposed to fear him. He had no equal on this Planet.  
  
"Sorry about that," began Vegeta as his eyes beamed down at the small Namek. "My hand slipped!"  
  
The tubby Namek was obviously very shaken by the Prince's approach. He stood there - not quite knowing what to say or even what to do. Vegeta enjoyed these sorts of games. It was rushes of power and authority such as the ones experienced in this situation that kept him alive. He knew that Frieza's life was all about one big rush of power. He wanted that for himself.  
  
"And so, as you stand there, quivering, little fellow, I guess you're wondering what in the world the Saiya-jin Prince is doing on your Planet?" he proclaimed with a little burst of uncontrollable laughter coming out of his mouth every now and again. "Well you see, I am looking for a person by the name of Cold. King Cold. He's not a Namek like yourself. No, he's much more powerful than that. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to tell me where I can find him. Hurry now, I should warn you I am quite impatient!"  
  
Vegeta's quips rolled off the tongue as if he'd practised them. He really was a master of intimidation and the best thing about it was - he knew it only too well.  
  
"Err.Err.Err," stuttered the Namek in shock.  
  
"Come on now, you fool! I don't have all day to wait around while you find your tongue! If you don't give me an answer within the next five seconds then you can kiss your little village goodbye! Understand?" howled the Prince.  
  
His tolerance levels were particularly low when confronted with inferior beings.  
  
"Kiss the village goodbye? But then, you'd have to go through me first, I suppose!" announced a voice from one of the small huts. Vegeta's attention was instantly caught by this declaration.  
  
A large Namek strode out from the hut as the tubby one ran off in fear. He looked straight at the Saiya-jin Prince without flinching. Vegeta noticed that his scouter was once again reading at 10,000.  
  
"You do not go around my Planet making threats. We are a peaceful race by nature. These people do you no harm and yet you threaten to wipe them out? You are a guest here."  
  
"Oh save me the sentimental crap! I am Prince Vegeta! I will do what I please!" he proclaimed in a much louder voice than previously before. "Now, you have to make a choice, Namek. Tell me where King Cold is or you will suffer the same fate as that little rock I just blew up!"  
  
"King Cold? I have never heard that name in all of my life! I am sorry but we cannot help you, friend. Now, I suggest you continue your search and leave us in peace!" barked back the Namek with just as much intent as Vegeta.  
  
"You SUGGEST, do you? You obviously do not know what you're dealing with here!" raged Vegeta as he became slightly angrier. "I SUGGEST that you come with an answer quickly or face my wrath!"  
  
The Namek sighed. Vegeta didn't move. He stood there. Motionless.  
  
"I have no reason to fight you. We don't you just leave us in peace!"  
  
"What's your name, friend?" inquired Vegeta as suddenly his face seemed to become that bit more sadistic than before. His anger had calmed but now his expression seemed to worry the watching Nameks more than ever.  
  
"My name is Nail. I am the strongest Namek on this Planet and once again I urge to leave us in peace! Why do you wish to know my name?"  
  
Vegeta stifled a laugh.  
  
"Well, Nail, I wanted to know just whom I was addressing firstly," cackled Vegeta as he raised his hand. He smiled. "Secondly, I wanted to say this.Nail.HERE'S YOUR REASON TO FIGHT ME!"  
  
A bolt of blue Ki shot through the air and took out two of the small huts in the village. The other Nameks looked on in horror. Nail cried out in despair as he glared at Vegeta with a look that could pierce ice.  
  
"There were children in there! You monster!" he ranted.  
  
"Well now Nail, if you hadn't asked me to give you a reason to fight then I guess I wouldn't have killed them, now would I?" he laughed sadistically. "You have no one else but yourself to blame for their deaths!"  
  
Nail shook with rage.  
  
"You're wrong!" he bellowed as a white aura overcame his body. The Namek was powering up.  
  
"It looks like it's playtime!"  
  
The two warriors took up battle positions as the Planet Namek looked on with fear. The Saiya-jin tyrant that had already taken the lives of two families was now ready to take on its strongest son. The eldest Namek on the Planet continued to sit on his huge throne like chair. Guru had confidence in Nail.  
  
There was no real reason for this fight to take place. However, if Vegeta was to become the strongest in the Universe, he needed to fight opponents of a good calibre. This Namek would have to do until he could find someone stronger to test his abilities against.  
  
The death of Nail would bring Vegeta closer to fulfilling the legend.  
  
***  
  
Zarbon's ship landed quietly and without warning. The self proclaimed best looking follower of Frieza began to become accustomed to his new environment just in the same way that Prince Vegeta had. Zarbon loved to take a few minutes to sniff the fresh air every time he visited a new Planet.  
  
"Nice Planet," he muttered to himself. "A fitting place for the demise of the Universe's biggest loud mouth!"  
  
Zarbon set off in search of his target. 


	4. Namekian Hope

Vegeta and Nail bore down upon each other. They both wore contrasting facial expressions. Vegeta's seemed to thrive on these kind of circumstances. Nail's was born out of fear and his disgust of his Saiya- jin counterpart. They had both been drawn to the battle ground from different backgrounds but with a common goal - to stand up for something they believed in. Vegeta believed in power. It was everything to him. In order to receive more power - he had to go through the Namek. Nail believed in peace. In order to keep the peace - he had to make sure that this villain could not harm his people anymore.  
  
"Well, are you going to just stand there and look as if you're going to hurt me or are you actually going to try?" smiled Vegeta as his confidence grew. "You might catch me off guard if you attack now! Then again.you may not!"  
  
Nail had never faced an opponent of this calibre before. Guru had always told him of the dangers of fighting races such as the Saiya-jin. There was no way around it this time though. It had to be done.  
  
The large Namek jumped into the air and threw a stinging right hook in the direction of Vegeta. His fist flew through the air and hit.nothing but rock. Vegeta had somehow managed to move out of the way of the punch. Damn, he was fast.  
  
"I'd give up now if that's all you've got, Namek!" he snarled as he folded his arms and looked upward. The sky seemed to frown upon his actions but he didn't care. Not one bit.  
  
Nail let out a bit of a growl. He began to materialise a ball of energy on his finger tip. The ball grew to the size of a small ball and rotated gently. Electricity seemed to buzz outward from the sphere as it spun gracefully.  
  
"Try this one!" exclaimed Nail as he propelled the ball towards Vegeta.  
  
The Saiya-jin Prince had already set himself up to block the attack. Suddenly, the Ki diverted itself and shot downwards and into the ground. Vegeta laughed and pointed at the Namek whilst he shook his head several times.  
  
"I think you need to work on that aim of yours, Nail!"  
  
"Oh no, Vegeta, my aim is just fine!" smirked the Namek.  
  
"Huh?" blurted out Vegeta.  
  
Nail raised his arms upward as his energy ball burst through the rock below Vegeta and overcame the Saiya-jin Prince. Vegeta glowed with electricity as the attack seemed to take away some of his own energy. Finally, the explosion came, leaving the Prince to pick himself up from off the floor.  
  
Vegeta looked at his uniform. Some of the material had wasted away due to the intensity of the attack. This guy was clever but he wasn't the Prince. It was time to stop messing around and get down to business.  
  
"Sneaky," chuckled Vegeta. Usually, he would have been quite annoyed that some weakling had just altered the design of his uniform but he had to admit that Nail's electricity ball was quite a clever attack. Vegeta's admiration for the Namek was short lived though.  
  
The Saiya-jin leapt at his opponent as the two began to exchange combinations of punches and kicks. It seemed as if Vegeta was beginning to get on top of the situation when suddenly the Namek disappeared leaving nothing but a blurred image of himself behind.  
  
"A Zanzoken? He's good. Very good!" muttered the Prince as he surveyed the area in an attempt to locate the Namek.  
  
Then, Vegeta felt it. Nail's Ki was sneaking up behind him. The Prince spun around to the shock of the flying Namek. Nail couldn't pull away or dodge the Saiya-jin as Vegeta lifted a knee straight into his abdomen. Nail rocked backwards. Vegeta followed up his first onslaught with a strong elbow right on the point of Nail's back. He could almost feel it break as the Namek was sent crashing into the ground.  
  
Nail lay on the floor in agony. His body ached from only two of Vegeta's attacks. Was there anyway that could beat this guy? It didn't look too good. The Namek managed to pick himself up and stabilised himself. Vegeta had taken a position in the air by this time. Nail looked up at the sadistic Saiya-jin.  
  
"This ends now!" cried out Vegeta as he once again placed his palm in the direction of the Namek. His attack seemed to be taking a while to charge up. This was Nail's chance.  
  
Nail flew up at Vegeta as more blue Ki became to materialise on his palm. Nail was just about to swing his leg at the Prince when to his horror Vegeta released his attack with vigour and style.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
  
The surging beam of energy shot at Nail at almost point blank range. The only way Nail could avoid being killed by this blow was to repel it. The Namek began to call forth extra power as he looked for guidance from Guru. His mentor could do nothing but offer mental strength to him from afar. This was all he needed though.  
  
"Now, you.die!" screamed Nail as the beam reversed its direction.  
  
A look of horror overcame Vegeta as he watched his own attack coming straight back at him. There was nothing he could do about it either.  
  
"There's.there's no way!" he shrieked as the Big Bang attack exploded in his face.  
  
The Saiya-jin Prince dropped from the sky as the attack decimated him. There he lay, on the ground, panting for breath and coughing up a bit of blood. He could hardly believe that this inferior creature held the upper hand. It was time to even the score. He regained his vertical base and pierced the Namek with a look of hatred. Nail smiled.  
  
"ALRIGHT NAMEK, YOU GOT LUCKY!" he exclaimed as his rage seemed to build up. "Now.It's time to.see.the true extent of my POWER!"  
  
Vegeta locked his feet into position on the ground as Nail looked on from above. The Namek wondered what was going on. Whatever it was, it didn't look good. Vegeta's pupils widened as his eyes became blood shot. Every part of his body seemed to stiffen, including his tail that usually flowed behind him so gracefully.  
  
Vegeta held his arms out in a spherical position and pointed towards the Namek. It seemed to drain Vegeta's strength an awful lot as his body tried to keep up with power he was exerting. Nail could sense the amount of Ki that the Prince was trying to draw out from his own body. He couldn't allow this amount of energy to be shot at him or it could have disastrous consequences. He had to stop him before he fired once again.  
  
Nail flew at Vegeta once again. This time there was no dramatic climax though. This time Nail didn't have a chance to get anywhere near the blast. This time Nail would not be able to fight off Vegeta's attack. This was it.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" screamed the Saiya-jin as he roared like a wounded animal.  
  
The yellow burst of energy struck Nail immediately and caused an explosion unlike any that the Planet Namek had ever seen before. The ground itself shook, as the top layer of the Planet's crust was unearthed. Vegeta seemed to control even the elements as the wind howled, took small pieces of debris and scattered them in foreign lands.  
  
"EVERYONE DIES WHEN THEY MESS WITH ME! EVERYONE!" he proclaimed as a warning to the Universe. Finally, the dust cleared as the rest of the Nameks looked on in hope that their hero had not been destroyed by the attack. If Nail had been killed, then they would surely follow?  
  
Nail lay on the floor in a heap. He was motionless and bloodied from the attack. This fight was over. Vegeta was still somewhat amazed that his Final Flash had not simply vaporised the Namek from existence. At least he could take comfort from the fact that once again he had proved his strength. He wasn't going to let this one live though. Nail had caused too many problems for him. It was time to end this battle once and for all.  
  
Vegeta hobbled across to the broken body of the Namek. Nail was barely conscious but could just about lift up one eyelid to understand what was going on. Vegeta picked him up by the neck and looked on in disgust at the savaged body of his opponent. He raised the body in the direction of the Namek village. Children turned away in horror as they realised that the protector of their village was about to be put out of his misery. Nail was much more than just a protector to the village though - he was a brother. A faint tear trickled down the weary cheek of Guru himself.  
  
"You fought well, Namek! And as much as I'd like to keep you hanging here for a little while longer whilst I tell you how much stronger I am than you, I'd prefer it if you were dead! Any objections?" croaked Vegeta as he managed to crack another smile. Nail didn't have the energy to even speak anymore. He offered no response and began to accept the inevitable. Vegeta raised his arm and began to charge his final blow.  
  
"Wait!" cried out a familiar voice as a green warrior sporting the same armour that Vegeta wore descended from the sky. "I object!"  
  
Vegeta dropped Nail instantly and turned his attention to the descending warrior. Vegeta's arrogant look disappeared and was now replaced by something born out of desperation. The Saiya-jin Prince could not believe what he was seeing.  
  
Thoughts of betrayal ran through his head as he gazed on at Zarbon. 


	5. Myths and Monkeys

Vegeta felt as if his very world was caving in on him. He didn't need to even ask Zarbon why he'd travelled to the Planet Namek. It was quite evident from Zarbon's grin that he'd been given instructions to terminate the Prince's relationship with Frieza. He'd known that something was up as soon as he left his space pod and couldn't detect Cold's Ki. This was his greatest fear though. He'd often had nightmares about being killed by a warrior that possessed little or no real power. Of course, Zarbon was stronger than Vegeta - but the Prince always imagined himself going out against someone like Frieza or dying of old age. He wasn't about go without a fight though. It wasn't meant to end this way.  
  
Zarbon stood there with his hand firmly placed upon his hip. The sun glinted and reflected off the necklace he seemed to treasure so much. His facial expression told a story in itself. It almost seemed as if Zarbon was gloating over a victory he'd not yet earned. There he stood, silent. He waited for some kind of speech from the Saiya-jin. Zarbon got a kick out of killing monkeys.  
  
The Prince could hardly move. His battle with Nail had sapped most of his energy. He should have finished the Namek off earlier than he had done. Vegeta felt his legs ache as he struggled to move towards Zarbon. If he could just get close enough; maybe he could catch him off guard with a sneak attack. It was his only chance in his current state or at least the only one that sprung to mind.  
  
Vegeta continued to crawl towards Zarbon. The elite offered no response other than a faint chuckle. He gazed down upon Vegeta and felt sorry for him in some ways. Zarbon, despite hating the Saiya-jin with a passion, respected the way they headed into battle with pride. The battered creature he saw before him didn't have the energy to show any pride - hell, he didn't even have the energy to stand up. Suddenly, the Prince fell down to one knee as he writhed in pain.  
  
"Look at you, Vegeta, you're pathetic! What would your Father say if he saw you like this? He'd tell you that you're not fit to be the heir to the Saiya-jin throne, that's what he say!" proclaimed Zarbon as the Prince dug his finger nails into the brown soil. It was just too much for him to take. Zarbon crouched down and faced the Prince with a new found glare as he continued. He intensified his tone. "But you know what I'd say, Vegeta? I'd say that you ARE fit to be the heir. You know why? Because you look like crap. And that's exactly what the rest of your race is! Crap! Each one of you stupid monkeys rabbits on about legends and myths that will never come to fruition. However, you, actually believe it wholeheartedly. I can see that now. You believe it is your destiny to fulfil a legend that doesn't even exist, Vegeta!"  
  
The Prince managed to turn his head towards Zarbon. Blood trickled down his face as he began to croak out a few telling words.  
  
"You'll.see.one day! I'll return.and I will fulfil the legend! Then, I'll put YOU and your BASTARD of a master in your TRUE place!"  
  
Vegeta fell to the floor once again. All this talking was draining his energy. He needed to think of a way of surviving.and fast.  
  
Zarbon stared on in disgust as he absorbed Vegeta's words. How could this ignorant little brat make such claims? It seemed that he was unchanged even in the face of death. Zarbon was half expecting him to beg for his life or at least make some kind of plea. Then Zarbon realised that he was dealing with the Saiya-jin Prince. He was dealing with someone that thought he would live forever, someone that believed in fantasies such as the Super Saiya-jin myth. Vegeta's whole life was nothing more than a fantasy.  
  
Zarbon let out a bellowing roar of laughter as the Planet Namek shuddered. It now had two enemies.  
  
"What's so funny?" rebelled the Prince.  
  
"Even in your final hour, you persist in trying to claim you can destroy me! You need to grow up, Vegeta. You need to realise that you're nothing more than an arrogant youngster with a very little power level. However, I'm afraid, Prince Vegeta, that you'll never get the chance to grow up!" announced Zarbon as his tone hardened once again. "Your life ends here!"  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta had it.  
  
"Wait! Zarbon.Zarbon.There's.something," he struggled as he managed to raise his left arm towards the sky. Zarbon seemed intrigued as to what Vegeta was going to say. He entertained it, but vowed silently that these words would be his last utterances. "There's.something.I need to ask you..Something of great importance."  
  
Zarbon peered down at the dying Saiya-jin. He posed no real threat anymore. The elite decided to let the Prince continue. Besides, he wanted to know what Vegeta was talking about.  
  
"Have you.ever.seen the full.beauty.of.a.full moon?" he stuttered, but somehow managed to force a smile.  
  
Zarbon stopped dead in his tracks. A full moon? What the hell was Vegeta talking about? There was something he was forgetting.  
  
Vegeta threw his hand skyward as he suddenly released a gleaming white ball. Zarbon watched on in horror as the ball seemingly grew in mid air. The ball glowed with radiance as it cast a silvery shadow over the Planet Namek.  
  
"The moon? The.MOON? Shit, I forgot!"  
  
It was too late. Vegeta had already cocked his head back and was looking directly into the face of the magnificent moon he'd created. A surge of energy shot through his body as he let out what can only be described as a ferocious cackle.  
  
The metamorphosis continued as hair sprouted all over the Saiya-jin's body. The most powerful trait of the Saiya-jin was about to be painfully revealed to Zarbon. The killer instinct that had been developed by the Saiya-jin over their centuries of evolution was now being uncovered. It was this same killer instinct that had taken the Prince from being nothing more than a heap on the floor to a 60 foot Oozuru.  
  
The Oozuru peered down at Zarbon, almost smirking at him. It then let out a roar that made even the Heavens tremble. The wind created by the gush of rage blew Zarbon back a few hundred yards as he struggled to come to terms with the fact he'd let the Prince transform. Now, it was Vegeta who held the upper hand in terms of power, but this one wasn't over just yet.  
  
The giant monkey seemed to be wounded from the confrontation Vegeta had already undergone with Nail. That meant that there was no way he could be at full strength. However, on the other hand - Zarbon didn't really fancy messing with a being that was around 60 feet tall.  
  
Frieza's right hand man hardly had time to compose himself before the monkey's onslaught began. The ape released a huge beam of blinding light from its mouth that engulfed everything in sight. The whole Planet seemed to be eclipsed by this demonic Oozuru force as it tried its very hardest to wipe out Zarbon.  
  
"How the HELL did I let him transform?" screamed Zarbon in vein. He knew that the odds were firmly stacked against him now. The sweat poured down his once calm face as he gazed up at the gigantic being in front of him.  
  
Zarbon flew at the monkey's head frantically but it was to no avail. The elite fell flat on his back and the Oozuru took command by swatting him with his right hand. Despite shocking Zarbon, the blow didn't really affect him that much, as he quickly managed to regain his footing just before the giant monkey connected with one of those size 145 boots.  
  
"Close one!" muttered Zarbon as he floated in front of Vegeta.  
  
Was it Vegeta though? Surely there was no way that this beast could be put in the same classification as the Saiya-jin Prince? Of course, this monkey had Vegeta's soul and fighting spirit - that much was obvious from the way its attacks were relentless and ruthless. Zarbon took encouragement from the fact that despite being 60 feet taller than previously, underneath all of that hair and mass, this was still Vegeta he was fighting. It was for that reason that he still remained confident that he could pull this one off.  
  
The war between the two evils on Namek continued for some time. Zarbon mainly dodged and weaved out of the way of Vegeta's destructive blows and occasionally threw the odd energy ball in the direction of the Oozuru. Neither side could seemingly break the dead lock as the two powers were virtually evenly matched.  
  
Then, Zarbon noticed it. The Oozuru was slowing down.  
  
"What the hell? He's tiring!" exclaimed an excited Zarbon as he gazed into the red eyes of the Saiya-jin Prince.  
  
Vegeta was becoming desperate to put this one away now. He'd thrown everything he could at Zarbon and although he was certainly going toe-to- toe with him - he wasn't exactly winning.  
  
Vegeta panted for breath as he rolled backwards onto his left leg. The monkey was slightly off balance and Zarbon had noticed.  
  
Without for hesitation, Zarbon propelled himself at the giant beast, connecting with a terrific head butt right between the eyes. Zarbon pulled away and upward as the monkey fell to one knee just as Vegeta had done previously.  
  
"Now, you will die in your true form, you stupid monkey!" proclaimed Zarbon to all those that cared to listen as he forced the remaining Ki that flowed through his body into one final beam of energy. The beam shot from his finger like a bullet on a collision course with the giant ape. It didn't take long for Vegeta to realise that he was about to be dissected by Zarbon's projectile.  
  
The Saiya-jin Prince knew full well that had didn't have enough spring in his step to avoid the blast. His only option was to hope that he had enough power left to force another mouth beam. Sure enough, Vegeta shot the blast straight back at Zarbon as both attacks collided with each other. Vegeta's beam pushed against Zarbon's bullet in the hope that it would give way and finally claim the elite fighter's life.  
  
The respective attacks glistened in the sky as sparks flew off in every conceivable direction. The entire Planet watched in as the two powers continued to collide. Even the wildlife seemed to take the time out to gaze on at the awesome display of power that lit up the skyline.  
  
Vegeta knew there was nothing more he could do now other than pray that his last ditch efforts to win the fight would pay off. Little did he know that Zarbon was in a similar position. The constant bashing he'd taken at the hands of the giant Oozuru had weakened Zarbon severely. Either way one of them was going to fall depending on which attack prevailed.  
  
Then, it came. The lights faded. The explosions died down. Both fighters dropped to the floor as Vegeta slowly decreased in size and returned to his normal self. The weary body of Zarbon couldn't move a muscle. It had taken everything he had to ensure that he would not be killed by that monkey and he had succeeded. Zarbon slowly but surely passed out as his body finally gave in.  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself. He knew Zarbon had lost consciousness and that his life was safe for a while at least. However, his celebrations were short lived as the lack of oxygen to his lungs suddenly caught up with him. Vegeta followed Zarbon's lead as his body gave in to the strains of multiple battles.  
  
If the Saiya-jin Prince wanted to become the strongest fighter in the Universe, he was going to have to suffer to get there.  
  
The Planet Namek breathed a huge sigh of relief. It seemed as if the green world had come out on top as both Vegeta and Zarbon were rendered helpless. Nail had just about survived his conflict with the Saiya-jin too and would live to fight another day. However, the Planet was left to contemplate its fate as it begged the question - what was going to happen when all 3 fighters regained consciousness? 


	6. Aftermath

The Planet Namek had witnessed was could only be described as an epic battle between Zarbon and Vegeta. Both warriors lay flat on their backs, dead to the world. The Saiya-jin Prince drifted off into a long and winding dream. This dream was unlike any he'd had ever before though - this one felt real.  
  
Vegeta could see the Planet Namek. He could also see Frieza in his final form. Then, he saw it. The body of a Saiya-jin lying on the floor as the debris floated over it. Small insects gathered as they attempted to gnaw at the body. There was something familiar about this Saiya-jin though. There was something he'd seen before. Then, he saw it - the face of the Saiya-jin.  
  
Vegeta woke up in shock.  
  
He could feel his bone cry out in pain as they rubbed up against each other. It seemed as if at least a few of his bones had been crushed in the battle. It really didn't bother him that much though. The Prince knew that if he could make it back to his pod then he'd return to his home Planet and jump in one of the regeneration tanks. After a gruelling battle like this one was obviously going to be a lot stronger than before. Maybe this had turned out for the best after all.  
  
Zarbon still hadn't come around. He was lost in nothingness as he continued to drift between the various levels of consciousness. He found himself in the dreamlike position that Vegeta had been in previously. His thoughts were focused on the aftermath of all this. What would Lord Frieza say when he discovered that he wasn't able to complete his mission? Zarbon recalled memories of Frieza killing elites on the spot for failure to complete their duties. He prayed that Frieza would be in a good mood. It was his only hope.  
  
Vegeta pulled out a small box like control from underneath his armour. It was silver in colour and had a large red button on top of it. It was his pod's autopilot controller. He pressed the red button once as he collapsed onto the ground once again. To say he was exhausted would have been an understatement.  
  
Within a few minutes his pod arrived. The insignia of the Saiya-jin was tattooed across the back of it in bold print. It was truly a wondrous sight to behold for the Prince. He'd feared that he wasn't going to make it several times throughout the day. Now, he knew, he'd made it after all.  
  
Somehow he manages to stumble into the ship's cockpit and enter the co- ordinates for his home Planet. Then once again, he passed out as the ship began to leave Namek's atmosphere. The Prince would have happy memories of that place. He'd finally defeated one of Frieza's elites. The strength that he'd been promised as a child was finally arriving.  
  
Zarbon's eyes opened as he watched the Saiya-jin pod disappear from the Planet's view. The fact that he was now simply watching Vegeta escape prolonged his agony. There he was, one of Frieza's most powerful elites, reduced to nothing by a spoiled brat with an inferior power level. He knew that one day Vegeta would be able to best him in a battle but never expected that day to dawn upon him so quickly.  
  
Unlike Vegeta, Zarbon did not possess a remote control that directed his ship. He was going to have to crawl across the dusty ground in order to get there.and it was quite a distance away. The elite sighed once more. He dreaded what Frieza would make of all this. 


	7. Divided Loyalties

It wasn't long before Vegeta's space pod reached the Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. He broke into a psychotic smile as he gazed on at the ruby like mass he was entering. It felt good to be home - especially after the incidents on Namek.  
  
What would he tell his Father though? King Vegeta was merely another puppet for Frieza and the Prince knew this all too well. However, even if his Father couldn't help him to the extent that he'd be sure of safety, he also understood that his Father would never turn over his own son to the icy tyrant.  
  
The pod crashed onto the safety mat type landing platform with a thud. Vegeta hated those landings - he always ended up banging his head on the top of the ship. No matter though; there were more important issues distracting him.  
  
The Saiya-jin Prince sprawled out of his pod and collapsed on the floor. Within the space of a few seconds two purple aliens had picked him up and were carrying him to the regeneration area. These purple aliens were like slaves to the Saiya-jin race. Of course, they were classed as being under the control span of Frieza himself, but in practise the Saiya-jin ruled them and they answered to King Vegeta.  
  
The two aliens could hardly believe that they were carrying the King's son to the healing area. It was unheard of for warriors of such strength to ever need any medical attention. This ensured that a little bit of banter was passed to and fro between the aliens as to how Vegeta could have got himself into such a state. The funny thing about the situation was that the aliens presumed that the Prince couldn't hear them due to being unconscious. However, the Prince was not unconscious at all and simply could not find the strength to open his eyes. Vegeta listened on as the little aliens speculated as to who had done this to him. He didn't care too much about whatever they were bantering about because he knew that only his health mattered in this current climate.  
  
He faced up to a frightening prospect as the aliens gently lifted him over their backs; taking turns in doing so. His lack of eyesight failed to make him blind though. Now, he was left with a mental image of Frieza glaring down upon the broken body of a Saiya-jin warrior on the Planet Namek. His dream. The battered Saiya-jin. Vegeta.  
  
***  
  
Frieza stood alone in the grand chamber of his ship. Often he'd just stand for hours upon end gazing out of the window at the parts of the Universe that fell under his control. His power now spanned slightly further than the Northern galaxy and he had plans to expand into the Eastern section too. There was no reason why this could not be achieved as well. What could possibly stop Frieza from controlling the entire Universe? Nothing, right?  
  
Frieza winced ever so slightly.  
  
There was something that had been bothering him for a good deal of time now. Lately, he'd been encountering visions. These were the sort were mental images just appeared before your very eyes - as if you were living out a fantasy.or even nightmare. In this situation, it was the latter of those two possibilities.  
  
It was almost as if Frieza's one flaw was being continually exposed. That fear of course being that one individual would rise up and overthrow his rule. The Saiya-jin were arguably the one race that could make that happen. Frieza was able to recognise their ability to transform during a full moon and despised them for it. He'd meant to destroy the Planet on several occasions but after careful consideration he been driven to the conclusion that the Planet Vegeta had some useful iron ores and raw materials.  
  
It was sometimes very stressful being the ruler of the galaxy. Frieza often remembered the way in which he had seized power - it brought a smile to his face through even the toughest of times. He could never claim all of the credit for building the Empire though. It was a family effort that brought their home Planet to its knees.  
  
The Planet Glacier boasted some of the strongest warriors in the Universe as each new born began with a power level exceeding at least 3 times that of any Saiya-jin. Frieza was a freak of nature though. The child had been born with a power level of around half a million. Frieza's father was astounded when he first heard how powerful his new son was and it was in the instant that he was informed of his son's strength that he began to plot the downfall of his own race. It didn't take long either; Frieza trained for several years under the supervision of his father and found himself as the strongest Glacierian in existence. Once this plateau had been achieved, the destruction of the Planet Glacier soon followed as the Cold family set off in attempt to conquer the galaxy. They recruited several races to carry out their dirty work and conquer new Planets for them as time went by. It had been a lengthy process but a very worthwhile one.  
  
Just thinking about the events on Glacier ensured that all notions of a Saiya-jin uprising against him were quashed for the time being. Frieza began to drift off as he pondered about new Planets that could be conquered for the Empire.  
  
This apparent naivety surrounding the Saiya-jin race would prove to lead to his ultimate downfall.  
  
***  
  
King Vegeta bounced into the regeneration area of the Saiya-jin palace as he went in search of his son. The King had been informed of the ill state of the Prince and was quite concerned about the situation. He knew that his son's state could not have been caused by something minor. No. Indeed, if what the alien slaves were telling him was true - something critical had occurred to his son on Namek.  
  
Finally, the King came face to face with his son as he looked on at the battered body of the warrior locked inside of the regeneration chamber. Prince Vegeta's head hung and faced the ground as the oxygen tank over his mouth attempted to breathe new life into him.  
  
"Is he done in there yet?" inquired a worried King Vegeta as he scowled across at 3 or 4 of the aliens with intent.  
  
"He's actually supposed to be in there for another half an hour, Sire," mumbled one of the aliens to the blatant irritation of the King.  
  
"I don't have half an hour!" he growled, as he once again seemed to intimidate the aliens with just a mere glance. The King placed his hand on the glass base of the chamber. "Release him now and after I had found out how why he has returned in such a state then he can go back in!"  
  
The little alien nodded as he shuffled across to the control panel beside the chamber. It took a few seconds but slowly the glass from around Vegeta peeled back as the water inside his prison drained away. The Prince still looked weary from his escapades on Namek but seemed a lot better than he been previously.  
  
"Vegeta!" proclaimed his father as the Prince managed to finally stumble out of the chamber. The little alien quickly wrapped a robe around the naked body of the Prince as he walked slowly towards his father. "Vegeta! What the hell has happened to you? Who has done this?"  
  
The Prince gazed up at his father. It wasn't going to be easy trying to explain this.  
  
"It.It.was Frieza!" announced the Prince as he sat down on one of the many beds scattered around the regeneration area. Upon hearing the name of the icy tyrant, the purple aliens that had been attending to the Prince knew that this was not their place to listen to whatever Vegeta was about to tell his father. They fled without prompting.  
  
"Frieza?"  
  
"Yes!" bawled the Prince. "There was no mission on Namek. When I arrived, King Cold was nowhere to be found. Then, Zarbon showed up and attacked me! It was a set up! Frieza wants me dead!"  
  
The King's jaw dropped almost to the ground as he struggled to come to terms with such a revelation.  
  
"Frieza?" he repeated. "But why would he want you dead? You're quickly becoming one of his most powerful fight."  
  
Then it hit him. Frieza saw his son as a threat. That was why he wanted him dead. It all made sense now. King Vegeta shook his head as he gazed down upon the Prince. If Frieza found out that the King had helped his son escape death then he would be killed. On the other hand, there was no way that the King could turn over his son or kill him. The King faced a dilemma. The Prince knew exactly what was going through his father's mind.  
  
"He must think you're getting too strong!"  
  
The Prince shrugged off his father's response and continued with purpose.  
  
"You can't simply just present me to Frieza on a plate, father! I am your only son and the only heir to your throne! You simply cannot do it!" pleaded the Prince as he awaited a definitive response from the King. The Saiya-jin had a reputation for being particularly ruthless even with regards to their children and this was stuck in the back of the Prince's mind. "I also understand that I can no longer stay here whilst Frieza is after me!"  
  
An awkward silence overcame the duo as the pondered the future. It seemed like an eternity as the pair looked at one another. Around a minute passed as they both sat in deep thought. Then, the King spoke.  
  
"You're going to have to flee the Planet, son," he commanded as he placed his right arm on Vegeta's shoulder. "I can help you no more than this. If you stayed here, you'd be as good as dead anyway."  
  
The Prince seemed to crack at such a suggestion. Leave Vegeta? Leave his heritage? Leave EVERYONE? He sighed. Vegeta knew it was the only way that he would be safe from Frieza for the time being. The Prince nodded his head slowly.  
  
"I will not let you wander the Universe on your own though. I will get 3 of the Planet's strongest to accompany you. It's for the best this way, Vegeta," stuttered his father as he struggled to hold back a tear. He was witnessing the departure of the son he had raised from birth. The son he had hoped would take his rightful place amongst his ancestors as a Super Saiya-jin. The son he had hoped would one day over throw Frieza and rule the Universe alone. The King realised that he was going to miss out on the best years of his son's life. Heartbreak didn't even cover it. "Train hard, my son. Train hard and then return when you're strong enough. I know you have it inside of you to become the strongest Saiya-jin that has ever lived!"  
  
King Vegeta's words filled his son with passion. The King always seemed to have that effect on the Prince. They had built up a respect for one another over the years. Of course the relationship he sometimes hit the rocks because of the tempers of both father and son, but never the less they were almost identical in personality. Their relationship had never been built upon love and perhaps there was doubt as to how much they did love each other, but they always maintained their pride. It was pride and respect that kept them together.  
  
The pair looked on at each other, waiting for the other to say something worthwhile but it was not forthcoming. The entire story was told in their respective facial expressions. The broken father. The teary eyed son.  
  
***  
  
A situation such as Prince Vegeta's required immediate attention and of course the King had prepared a pod for Vegeta to travel in within the space of 20 minutes. The three Saiya-jin that had been assigned to escort Vegeta were Saiya-jin that the King knew he could trust.  
  
The first of three was Nappa. An elite class Saiya-jin that had been a long time acquaintance of the Prince. Vegeta and Nappa had often been assigned by Frieza to carry out missions in conjunction with a few of Frieza's middle class warriors. They knew each other very well and realised their strengths and weaknesses.  
  
The second of three was another strong Saiya-jin by the name of Raditz. In comparison with Vegeta and Nappa, perhaps he wasn't that strong but he would prove useful due to his good knowledge of the Planets. He often travelled alone when conquering Planets and this made him a valuable asset to the team.  
  
The third warrior was a surprise selection from King Vegeta and a personal request from Raditz. The Saiya-jin's name was Bardock. Raditz's father. He wasn't an elite. He was a lower class. However, he was the Captain of one of the Saiya-jin's best fighting teams. He'd conquered Planets that seemed unconquerable to a lower class Saiya-jin. It was true that Bardock had surpassed all expectations of a lower class and now found himself with a sizeable power level.  
  
Bardock longed to fight side by side with his son in battle and saw this as his chance to do so. Raditz had been stronger than his father for a good few years but recently Bardock had seen his power surge beyond that of his son and was eager to show off just what he had achieved. Most of his motivation stemmed from the fact that Raditz never seemed particularly proud of his father or his strength. This was his chance to prove that he was one of the best Saiya-jin.  
  
The team of Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz and Nappa stood on the departure platform as the King looked on at the 4. Would he ever see his son again? There was a possibility that this would be the last time that the Prince and King met. They both knew it. You could see it in their eyes.  
  
"Farewell, my son!" proclaimed the King as he placed his arm on his son's one last time.  
  
It was emotional moment as the Prince stared directly into the eyes of his father. This time something was different though. This time there were no tears from the Prince. He didn't wear the look of an exile or fugitive. The Prince's face stiffened as it he was about to embark on a mission that would ultimately lead to his glorification.  
  
"Farewell, father!" proclaimed the Prince.  
  
The pair stood once more looking on at one another. They both waited for the other to speak. Was it enough to simply say farewell at a time like this? A part of the Prince wanted his father to finally admit he loved him as son. Yet, another part of the Prince simply wanted to get away. There were many sides to the Prince and most of these sides were dark and cold. The battle of personalities continued within Vegeta as he could stand to wait no longer.  
  
The Prince turned and advanced to his pod. He knew it was for the best.  
  
***  
  
The pods raised from the departure platform as King Vegeta stood there with his hand raised in the air. The bond between father and son seemed to drift away as the pod lifted itself into the atmosphere. Slowly, the image of King Vegeta was lost to time as he faded away from view.  
  
This was not a time for tears though. This was a time for a new beginning. A new era. It was the first step to the revolt that would change everything. 


	8. The Mysterious Planet

It wasn't long before the Saiya-jin pods had left the Planet Vegeta completely. Each one of the warriors on this mission left behind them a tale of their own. As emotional as the departure was, they all looked towards the future. They were the future. The future of their race. The young Prince was now surrounded by the fact he had to live up to the fact that if anyone was to free the Saiya-jin race from Frieza's tyranny - it would be him. It was this same mentality that ensured he mature very quickly.  
  
The Saiya-jin had decided that the option for them was to find a Planet outside of Frieza's boundaries where they would not have to worry about attacks. From there they'd be able to plan training schedules in order to become stronger. Bardock knew just the place.  
  
He'd heard of a Planet called Roon that Frieza was unable to conquer. Apparently, Frieza wanted to sell the Planet to some wealthy clients; however when his middle class soldiers were defeated - he never bothered to send in the elites to finish the job off. The rumour was that the clients disappeared and Frieza saw the Planet was worthless and therefore left it to rot. However Bardock had always suspected that the plot ran a little deeper than this. Frieza wasn't the type to just let a Planet rot. He operated two policies with regards to Planets; they either bowed before him or they perished. There was no 3rd option under normal circumstances. That was why Bardock felt quite safe no Roon.  
  
The pods touched down gently onto the Planet floor. King Vegeta had ensured that the Prince's team had been given the best pods in the fleet and because of that the landing mechanisms on each were a lot smoother than your average pod. The floor still grumbled slightly upon impact but nothing too serious.  
  
The 4 rebels all climbed out of their pods and stretched their legs grumpily. I'd had taken them 3 weeks to arrive on Roon and that's a long time for muscles to go without being used. Still, they'd slept for at least 2 and a half weeks of the journey. The Saiya-jin were good at sleeping.and eating for that matter. If it weren't for their passion for fighting then perhaps they would have developed into the Universe's biggest slobs!  
  
The Prince gazed around the Planet, waiting for something to catch his eye. Nothing really did. The sky was almost a combination of red and violet and the grass was perfectly green below. The wildlife of the Planet was graceful and pleasant too. Birds chirped merrily in the sky and families of salmon could often be seen jumping from their blue home and diving back every now and again.  
  
"Nice place," nodded Raditz and he bent over a picked up a single piece of grass. Slowly, he released the grass as it floated in the gentle breeze before falling back to its usual domain. "It seems like this place has got some good resources. I can't think why Frieza wouldn't have wanted this place even if the locals had defeated some of his lower class soldiers. He could have sent us in!"  
  
Bardock sensed something eerie about the situation. This Planet was too calm. It was almost like perfection illustrated. His son was right. Frieza should have claimed this Planet.  
  
"The locals must be quite strong to have defeated even lower class soldiers. I think we should stay alert!" announced Bardock as he moved his eyes shiftily from one side of the landscape to the other.  
  
Vegeta switched on his scouter and began to look for some kind of noteworthy power level. He could feel some small energy sources coming from the south of the Planet but nothing that could possibly bother his party or lower class soldiers for that matter.  
  
"Strange," he mumbled. "I'm picking up that the highest power level on this Planet is no more than 100. How have they managed to defeat Frieza's troops with power like that?"  
  
"Perhaps they can transform?" added Nappa as he looked on at the Prince. Vegeta wasn't so sure.  
  
"We may as well find out one way or the other!" smiled the Prince as he sprung into the air. There was something about this mystery that encouraged him to delve further in. He wanted to know the secret power of the inhabitants of Roon.  
  
The others didn't question Vegeta's judgement. They too followed suit.  
  
*** The Saiya-jins found themselves crouching behind a rock, as they were quick to find the source of the small power levels. Usually the Prince would have simply just barged in, caused a fuss and showed everyone just who was Boss. In this instance, caution seemed to be the better option.  
  
Just beyond the ridge that the Saiya-jin hid behind lay a vast, rocky canyon. The canyon was littered with hundreds of small green men with large foreheads. They all seemed to be wearing the same kind of outfits too - long, flowing blue cloaks that touched the floor. Several of them held walking sticks and looked quite old, but there was also a good population of youngsters in the camp. There was something else about their appearance that Vegeta couldn't make out. It was some form of small marking on their forehead.  
  
Suddenly, a gong sounded as the little men turned and faced a balcony of some form. The balcony seemed to be made out of marble and glistened in the sunlight. The gong sounded for a second time as the aliens now placed their heads on the floor but still facing the balcony.  
  
It was at this moment that yet another alien appeared. This time he stood on the balcony, gazing out at the little green men below. He too was green and small just like the rest. In fact his only defining feature was the fact he wore a red cloak as opposed to their blues ones. Well, there was one nothing thing that was different too - there was no marking on his forehead.  
  
Then the alien spoke.  
  
"Our mission is going according to plan, my sons! You are all doing very well indeed! It will only take another decade or so now before we see the true rewards of our labour! However, we must continue to extract the ore from this Planet in order to power our ships. We shall dig on for victory!" exclaimed what seemed to be the leader from the balcony.  
  
The rest of the aliens let out a chorus of approval.  
  
Then, to the Saiya-jins horror, the leader seemed to stare up at the rock which they were hiding behind. He smiled.  
  
"Now, now, Vegeta!" exclaimed the leader as he pointed towards the rock. This automatically attracted the attention of the rest of the tribe. "Do not be shy! Come down and introduce yourself!"  
  
The Saiya-jin looked at each other. How could this be so? Surely this little insect could not detect Ki? They weren't sure whether to be afraid of this invitation or not. Vegeta was too proud to run away though - after all he could bring this Planet to its knees with one energy blast.  
  
The Prince led the way down the treacherously rocky path as they reached the foot of the canyon. Vegeta knocked one or two of the aliens out of the way as he marched towards the leader. Bardock, Raditz and Nappa held the rear and watched each alien closely as they passed. They didn't like it.  
  
"Listen you clown, I don't know how or why you know my name and I don't particularly care. We're on a mission here and there are a few things we'd like to know about this Planet!" fired Vegeta as the other Saiya-jin gazed at one another. They all began to smile. For once they were able to appreciate the brilliance of the Prince's arrogance without thinking he was an idiot for it.  
  
"Shoot," replied the little alien as he rubbed his hands with glee.  
  
"Firstly, what is your name?"  
  
"My name? My name is unimportant, Vegeta. However, I will answer your next question and I already know what it will be," began the little thing. The alien's pitch black eyes seemed to glow with a dirty flame as he continued. "Many years ago, the one you call Frieza sent a few soldiers to try and take this Planet from us. We were able to defeat them by enslaving their minds and bringing about their mental breakdown. After we had destroyed them mentally, they had no will to live and took their own lives!"  
  
The Saiya-jins watched his every move as he shuffled closer to the edge of the balcony. They could hardly believe what he was saying. They'd killed off warriors by attacking their minds? This sort of tactic was unheard of. No wonder Frieza had left the Planet alone.  
  
"I see!" announced Vegeta as he scratched his chin. He didn't know what to make of all this. However if he'd learned one thing over the years, one thing from his father and race - it was to never show weakness to a potential enemy. Despite his shock, his tone hardened. "Clever. Very clever. But you must only attack the brain because you are physically inferior, is that right? Haha. Now little man, I advise you to give me your name or come to terms with an unexpected end.  
  
The little guy strained his eyes towards the Saiya-jin. The leader didn't like people that didn't understand. The Saiya-jin would never understand. They were nothing more than brutes that relied upon brawn to fight. He'd let them have it their way, but just this once.  
  
"My name, Vegeta, is Babidi!' he proclaimed as the entire tribe of aliens fell at to their feet once again. The very mention of their leader's name seemed to set a change reaction amongst them. The Saiya-jin felt the same reaction as a bead of sweat dripped down the Nappa's cheek. "The Wizard Babidi!"  
  
Wizard, eh? The Prince had never dealt with one of those before. Vegeta didn't even believe in magic. Something told him that it would be a lot easier to just throw a Ki blast at Babidi and end it all here. However, something else prevented him from doing so. Something inside him. The Prince was curious to hear what the Wizard had to say.  
  
The Planet Roon looked down at the gathering of the Saiya-jin and Babidi's tribe. Such great power was divided between the Saiya-jin and Babidi camps but they were very different styles of power. Either way, Roon was not impressed. The Planet let out an emotional sigh as the wind picked up and blew through the trees. Meanwhile, the discussion continued. 


	9. The Wizard's Pledge

Babidi stood there somewhat in awe of the sheer power possessed by the Saiya-jin that stood before him. He longed to control them all but knew that even if he did - there were no guarantees that what he wanted to happen would indeed take place. The Wizard had foreseen the arrival of the Saiya-jin on Roon, but the rest of the tale was clouded. There were no certainties on how this was going to end - that would be decided by the Saiya-jin and he had no power over it.  
  
The young Prince was the only one there that knew his fate. The rest of the Saiya-jin were still slightly apprehensive about being around Wizards. How could you defend yourself if you lost our mind? This was the question that Bardock, Raditz and Nappa seemed to be wrestling with.  
  
"I don't like this, Vegeta," sounded off Nappa gently in the Prince's ear. "If they were able to kill some of Frieza's other soldiers, what about."  
  
"Quiet Nappa!" exclaimed Vegeta as he shook the bulky Saiya-jin from off his shoulder. "There is nothing to worry about!"  
  
"Nothing to worry about, you say?" chuckled Babidi wildly as he gazed down upon the Saiya-jin. "If only you knew, Vegeta, if only you knew!"  
  
The Prince grew tired of this charade. Suddenly, a mighty ball of red Ki burned brightly on his finger tip. He scowled in Babidi's direction.  
  
"I will reduce this Planet to nothing but a crater if you continue you talk in rhyme, got it?" announced Vegeta as he pointed his other finger toward the frail little alien. "Now, what do you mean by that, eh? If only I knew? What are you trying to tell me? That you can destroy us all? Afraid not. We're Saiya-jin! Not that run of the mill scum that you dealt with before!"  
  
Babidi continued to giggle to Vegeta's dismay. The ball of energy that Vegeta had brought to the surface didn't really seem to phase the little thing.  
  
"I did not say I'd be the one who would destroy you, did I?" cackled Babidi as he began to pierce Vegeta's skin with a look that would shatter ice. Vegeta felt the Wizard's presence within him. It was as if he was inside him. But, he wasn't controlling him. No, the Wizard was searching. Vegeta felt it.  
  
"Your dream, Vegeta!" howled Babidi with rage. "Your dream! The Planet Namek! The dead Saiya-jin! You!"  
  
Babidi's words hit an instant soft spot.  
  
Vegeta felt the rage inside of him. The veins in his hand seemed to change colour as the tension of his tormented years at the hands of Frieza seemed to snort outward from his body. His dream. He wouldn't let it happen. It was JUST a dream!  
  
"You're lying!" screamed Vegeta at the top of his lungs as he propelled his ball of energy towards the Ki. His scream shook the Planet as his eyes turned a blood red colour and the oxygen began to drain from his body. The Prince wouldn't accept his fate.  
  
Babidi didn't move an inch.  
  
"Admit it, you coward! You're lying!" screeched the Prince as he began to power up subconsciously.  
  
A large crate began to appear around the Saiya-jin Prince as dug his heels further into the ground out of rage. Was this the mental torture that Babidi used to destroy Frieza's soldiers? It was certainly killing Vegeta, if nothing else.  
  
Then, Babidi spoke with conviction.  
  
"There is a way," said the alien softly as he bore down upon Vegeta. The insect like alien was certainly making his presence felt for one so small. "There is a way to change your fate. Your dream need not come true, Vegeta. I can help you but it will come at a price!"  
  
"Change my fate? How? At what price?" cried out Vegeta violently.  
  
The other Saiya-jin really did not know what to make of all this. They'd never seen the Prince in such a state before. They didn't understand what Babidi was talking about. They'd not ventured into Vegeta's mind. They had not seen his greatest fears but somewhere along the way - they would understand everything.  
  
"You must find the other, Vegeta. The Planet Earth! He is your key to survival! If you fail in your quest to find him, then you will find yourself rotting on Namek. Your dream!' cackled Babidi in fury.  
  
"The other? Earth? What are you talking about?" inquired Vegeta as the sweat poured down his face. This was almost impossible for the Prince to comprehend. His fate lied in the hands of another.  
  
"That will become clear soon enough. You will travel to Earth in exactly 1 year from today. If you go one day sooner or even one day later then you will have failed in your mission. You need to train for one year, Vegeta!" announced Babidi with a cry.  
  
"But."  
  
"Quiet!" scowled Babidi as he sighed. He continued. "Your new found friend on Earth will be able to help you in your quest to destroying the Empire. The Imperials will fall. However, whether Frieza dies is entirely in your hands. After the Empire falls, you must return to me. If you do not return to the Planet Roon within 10 years - you will die. It is that simple!"  
  
There was something in Babidi's voice that suggested he was totally serious. Something that uneased the Saiya-jin. Something that left an awkward feeling in their stomachs.  
  
What if this was all just a bunch of lies? There was no certain way of knowing whether or not Babidi could actually see what was going to happen. For some reason though, Vegeta believed every word he said. He'd plunged into the Prince's mind. He saw things through the eyes of Vegeta, even if it was for only a few moments. That was why Vegeta believed him. That was why he'd do as he had been instructed to.  
  
There was still something he could not get his head around though.  
  
"What happens after 10 years? Why am I to return?" inquired Vegeta.  
  
Babidi smiled. There was something about him that just didn't sit right with the group at all. They were powerless to do anything about it though.  
  
"You owe me a favour, Vegeta!" cackled Babidi demonically.  
  
The evil laughter filled the air as the Saiya-jin looked at one another. It seemed as if even the rest of the little aliens weren't too comfortable with Babidi's laughter either. They all wore the same look that the Saiya- jin did.  
  
"Papara-pa!" screamed Babidi as he raised his hands towards the Saiya-jin.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding flash of white light surrounded the Saiya-jin. Raditz and the rest raised their arms to their eyes as they attempted to protect themselves. Slowly, they opened their eyes once again to find themselves back beside their pods.  
  
The experience seemed slightly surreal to them. Encounters with Wizards? Changing landscapes? The Saiya-jin weren't used to this. Every time they had come up against some form of opposition with power - it had been physical power. No wonder Frieza hadn't sent anymore troops back to Roon. The only ones that would be able to defeat Babidi were the ones with unbelievable mental resilience. That was something of a rarity amongst Frieza's troops too because of the fact they only obeyed Frieza because he was the strongest in the Universe. Well, at least for now. It would all change if the Prince had his way.  
  
Raditz scratched his head and looked towards Vegeta.  
  
"Earth? The name of that Planet rings a bell. But, I cannot think why!" exclaimed Raditz as he sat down upon the rocky terrain.  
  
Bardock fell down to his knees. The veteran held a few pieces of rock that he'd picked up in his hand and watched them drop to the ground. He looked towards Raditz. Then it came.  
  
"Kakarotto." 


	10. United by Fate

There was something different about Vegeta's mentality after his meeting with Babidi. He'd never been dissected in such a way before. That wasn't to say that, of course, any of Vegeta's arrogance was lost - no this part of Vegeta was embedded forever into his personality. However, he began to question a lot more things such as why he was having these reoccurring dreams.  
  
However, since the meeting with Babidi, he'd been having different dreams. Vegeta no longer dreamt of a body on Namek that he had now presumed to be his. His dreams were very different. He saw a large pink ball floating around and throwing Ki blasts. It was all very confusing and he didn't know what to make of it.  
  
"Right," announced Vegeta as he stood up from the little rock he was sitting on. The other Saiya-jin were busy attending to their pods but Vegeta's voice alerted them immediately. "We must begin training, straight away. We can split into two groups of two and spar every day for the next year! After 2 months, we will swap partners since I easily get bored of punching the same face over and over!"  
  
Raditz, Bardock and Nappa nodded. They too believed it was now time to become stronger.  
  
Bardock hadn't said much on the journey at all. In fact he seldom spoke to Nappa and Vegeta; but this didn't bother them too much. He was spending the majority of his time with Raditz just as he had planned. The oldest of the Saiya-jin figured that he was definitely earning his son's respect. However, the only way he'd ever fully earn would to prove himself in battle. The day was still young.  
  
***  
  
The Planet Earth remained a peaceful outlet of the Universe. After Goku had defeated it's many enemies in previous years, there wasn't that much for the Saiya-jin to do. However, Goku was a warrior and because of this fact, he had never stopped training. His power now exceeded imagination as far as Earth's warriors went. This would not be enough for his next challenge though. He had to excel even the solar system's limits to prevail once again.  
  
"What do you think Kami wants, Goku?" shouted Kuririn across the sky as the pair floated through the air towards the lookout point.  
  
Goku didn't know. He'd received a telepathic call from the guardian of the Earth and was now on his way to answer it. That was as much information as he had on the situation.  
  
The strange thing was that Goku had never heard Kami as distressed as he sounded when they spoke. There was a slight croak in his voice as if something terrible was about to happen. Goku was good at reading people's thoughts in this way; despite his lack of common sense, skills such as this one were crucial to survival on the battlefield.  
  
"I don't know, Kuririn," proclaimed Goku with a look of seriousness overcoming him.  
  
The lookout point stood in the clouds, bellowing down upon the rest of the Planet Earth. It was without doubt the most important building upon the Planet but yet it hadn't seen such terror as it faced now since the Kaio- shins visited centuries ago.  
  
Goku and Kuririn landed gracefully upon the marble platform. The shrine in the sky was as beautiful as ever as the palm trees wobbled slightly in the wind and the stonework of the building glowed like a silver phoenix in the morning sunlight.  
  
Suddenly, two figures came darting out of the building and jog in the direction of two of Earth's protectors. Kami and Popo never changed. It seemed as if they didn't put weight on and almost all of their physical features stayed the side even over time. Mr Popo would always be the chubby genie like fellow and Kami would always be the tall, wise, pale emerald that Earth depended on.  
  
"Son Goku! Kuririn! Thank goodness you're here! We've just received some terrible news from Kaio-sama!" panted Kami as he placed his hands on his knees in an attempt to regain some of his breath.  
  
"What's going on? Who's Kaio-sama?" inquired Kuririn.  
  
"Kaio-sama is one of the Gods that watches over our Galaxy. He is my superior!" proclaimed Kami as he finally stood upright and looked at the two warriors head on.  
  
"Whoa! He's high up the food chain!" proclaimed Kuririn as his eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What's this terrible news, Kami?" interrupted Goku. Kaio-sama? Goku had never heard of this guy before. This must be serious, he thought to himself.  
  
"Firstly, the evil tyrant that has almost complete authority in our galaxy, Frieza, has begun a search for the Dragonballs! If they fall into the wrong hands then Frieza would be unstoppable! However, that problem can wait, since it will take Frieza quite a while to gather the information of the locations of the two sets," announced Kami with a sense of urgency that was immediately transferred to Goku's body language.  
  
"Frieza? That name sounds familiar. We cannot allow him to find the Dragonballs!" exclaimed the Saiya-jin as he raised his fist. "You said firstly as well? Does that mean there is more than one problem, Kami?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Goku!" butted in Mr Popo.  
  
"Kaiosama understands that a team of Saiya-jin are set to arrive on Earth in exactly 1 years time. However, he does not know their mission or what they want with this Planet. The Saiya-jin are a disgusting race that devour Planets and then present them to Frieza himself as he sells them to his clients! They could be trying to conquer this Planet or they could be in search of the Dragonballs, we just do not know!" cried out Kami as once again he ran out of breath. The old Namek panted for a few seconds as he struck his staff into the floor. He continued. "However, these warriors are far superior to anything we have to offer - even yourself, Goku! We have no defence against them!"  
  
Goku was stunned. Warriors more powerful than himself? He'd not had a good fight since the Budokai tournaments. He didn't know whether to be afraid or not. However, some part of him yearned for battle once more. It had always been there - yet he'd never known why he got this blood rush.  
  
"They're strong, eh? I guess we've got a whole year to train in preparation then! By that time, I should be ready for anything, right?" sounded off Goku confidently. He always counted on his skill to shine through.  
  
"This sort of thing requires something more than ordinary training, I'm afraid," proclaimed Kami as he turned to Goku. The green Namek placed his arm on the Saiya-jin's shoulder and pointed towards the sky.  
  
"We've arranged for you to undergo some special training with Kaio-sama himself. Normally, you have to be dead to visit the afterlife. However, after Kaio-sama pleaded our case to the supreme Kaio-shins they agreed to allow one Earthling visit the world of the dead without actually dying!" exclaimed the guardian with a new found sense of hope. "You will train under Kaio-sama for a year as you develop your battle skills. Then, perhaps, we will stand a chance of defending the Planet. Kuririn, Tenshinhan and your old friend Piccolo will spend 6 months in the Room of Spirit and Time. This is the only way that we stand a chance."  
  
Goku placed his hand on his chin and scratched it gently. Train with Kaio- sama? What an honour to train under such a leader! The Saiya-jin longed to become stronger and this was the sort of environment that he thrived on.  
  
Kuririn on the other hand shook with fear. He knew what training in the Room of Spirit and Time entailed. It was nothing but a solid year of sweat and Ki blasts. He'd not done it before but Mr Popo had pointed out that the room was really only to be used in a last resort situation - it was for this reason that Kuririn was slightly uneasy about going in there to say the least. The gentle breeze carried a sense of inevitability about it. It seemed that Goku would always find trouble and trouble would always find him. He did not quite understand that the biggest Chapter of his lifelong legacy was about to be unfolded though. Despite all his previous conquests and all his battles as a kid, his future was the only thing that mattered. His future would be what the people of Earth would remember him for in the centuries to come. 


	11. The Forgotten Saiyajin

The Saiya-jin space pods raced away in search of the Planet Earth. The Prince lay back and gazed at the stars. The son of Bardock would be the one that would be able to help him in his quest? How could this be? There was simply no way that another Saiya-jin could be of any use in this scenario. What was his name? Kakarotto? Bardock was one of Frieza's lower levels so that meant that, in turn, the same would apply to his son. That was the way it worked. Bardock was incredibly strong though for a lower level soldier. If this "Kakarotto" was stronger than his father was, perhaps he could become a value part of Vegeta's team.  
  
Vegeta tried to clear his mind of the new Saiya-jin he was destined to meet. He couldn't do it though. He longed to know just why this warrior rather than any other would ultimately prove to be a key reason in overthrowing Frieza's tyranny. It seemed Babidi knew more than the Prince could imagine.  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly.  
  
"I can't wait to finally meet this Kakarotto!" he muttered to himself as he relaxed a little.  
  
The Saiya-jin journey across space continued as the Earthlings began preparations for their arrival.  
  
***  
  
"Next!" bellowed King Yama without thought as he stamped yet another soul with his seal of disapproval.  
  
"Umm.Hi?" exclaimed a voice from the other side of the desk.  
  
King Yama was startled by the voice. The spirits didn't usually speak! Yama peered over the desk and took a look at the individual that stood before him. This one even had a body! It had been a few decades since he'd seen someone other than his advisors in the flesh. The little man stood before Yama dressed in an orange uniform and with jet-black hair that looked as if it could do with a good brushing.  
  
"Who are you?" inquired Yama as he gazed on at the little fellow.  
  
"My name is Goku, Sir. I'm from Earth and Kami has instructed me to go and find someone called Kaio-sama. He's in charge of the Northern section of our Universe so I'm led to believe. I'm supposed to be training with him!" proclaimed Goku as he jumped around and generally looked rather goofy. The thought of training with Kaio-sama filled Goku with promise and delight.  
  
"Eh?" winced the King as he blinked several times. "Goku you say? Oh yes I was informed that you'd be arriving quite soon by Kaio-sama now that you mention it! You're from Earth, eh? Well we don't usually permit living beings to come into the spirit world but you've been granted special permission due to Earth's current climate. Yes, I hear there's a spot of trouble set to occur. What's going on down there?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," said Goku as he scratched the back of his head several times. "There's some aliens coming and they're supposed to be strong. A race called the Saiya-jin, Kami said. Do you know of them?"  
  
"The Saiya-jin? Ah ha! Of course I know of them! I don't think I've allowed a Saiya-jin to go anywhere but to Hell! They're an evil race that crave nothing more than Universal domination. Still, whilst they're under the thumb of Frieza. I guess it's a good thing. They have the potential to be even stronger than Frieza! That's quite frightening in itself!"  
  
Goku nodded. He was busy in his own private dreamland. The chance to become stronger than ever before was just around the corner.  
  
"Yeah!" said Goku abruptly. "Um.So how do I get to Kaio-sama's place? Is he here? Where is he?"  
  
"No, Kaio-sama is not here. He has his own Planet that you will find after you journey along the snakeway. Be warned though, it is the longest walkway in the Universe so you're going to be walking for some time. In effect your training with him has already started, you see! Kaio-sama gets a lot of people requesting to train with him so in order to weed out the weaker ones that aren't worth his time - he makes them journey along the snake way!" laughed King Yama playfully. He steadied himself momentarily, coughed and then continued. "Anyway, before I show you to the snake way, I just need to check a few details on your profile."  
  
King Yama shuffled around his desk and opened the large brown drawer. Inside the drawer were stacks and stacks of paper. Goku wondered as to what they all were but didn't bother to ask.  
  
"Son Goku is your name, right?" inquired Yama as Goku watched his head pop up and down from behind the desk.  
  
"Yes," replied Goku decisively.  
  
"Hmm," announced Yama as he finally picked himself up and looked across at Goku. "There is no record for a Son Goku in our database which has never occurred before. This is most strange. Are you sure you have no other name? Goku is your birth name, right?"  
  
"I think so," said Goku as he frowned slightly. "I had an accident as a small child so I couldn't tell you what happened to me in the early years of my life. I've still got a bit of a scar where I bumped my head!"  
  
King Yama rubbed his glasses with his handkerchief and looked down at the black haired fellow known only as Son Goku. He'd not encountered a spirit that he didn't have a profile for ever before. Something was wrong about all this.  
  
"I'll look into it, Goku. We can check your details sometime later. I'll speak to Kaio-sama about it," nodded Yama. "Yes, well, the snake way.One of my associates will show you the way but then you're on your own! Good luck Goku, you're going to need it!"  
  
"Thanks!" smiled Goku as one of the little blue apprentice's of King Yama led Goku by the arm.  
  
"And make sure you kick some Saiya-jin ass!" he snorted as Goku faded into the distance.  
  
King Yama was still recovering from the shock of not having a profile for Goku. Nothing like this had ever happened before. There was something about that guy that was different. King Yama couldn't put his finger on it. He'd sort it out later.  
  
"Next!"  
  
***  
  
Goku stood before the giant pathway. It was almost over awing. He could see nothing but one single, solitary path. He was beginning to see why Kaio-sama used this as a means of deterring people from wasting his time.  
  
"Here you are, Sir! I'm going to have to leave you now! I do hope you make it to Kaio-sama's!" greeted the little blue minion as he nodded his head politely.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for showing me the way!" nodded Goku as the two parted company.  
  
Now, he was alone. Well, almost. It was now simply Goku and the Universe's biggest garden path.  
  
"Better get started!" he chirped to himself as he began stretching his muscles. "I'll be able to get a lot more training in if I run all the way! Alright, let's do it!"  
  
Goku's strength was his enthusiasm. He loved life and life loved him. Everything including his physical strength stemmed from the fact that he was so positive and active. Nothing was impossible for Son Goku as he had proved time and time again. He was a true winner in every sense of the word and his ability to overcome any challenge no matter what the odds were was simply unbelievable.  
  
Goku sped off in search of his dreams.  
  
***  
  
Frieza strolled back and forth on his ship. Zarbon had not reported back to him yet and he was long overdue. The Planet Namek was not that far away but yet Zarbon's ship was not too fast at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the chamber opened and in the doorway stood the object that Frieza had been looking for. Zarbon. He looked slightly more bruised than ever before. Frieza knew that it was going to take a war to finally kill of Vegeta's spirit but he had been confident in the abilities of one of his best elites.  
  
"Lord Frieza!" stuttered Zarbon as he motioned towards the icy ruler.  
  
"Where the hell have you been Zarbon? You look as if Vegeta posed more of a threat than he should have done!" scowled Frieza. The small, ruthless leader of the Empire strode towards Zarbon as each footstep made even the Heavens shake with fear.  
  
There was no escaping the truth. It had to come out. Zarbon had to face the consequences of his failings.  
  
"Lord Frieza, I have failed in my mission to kill Prince Vegeta!" proclaimed the green being as he dropped to his knees in sorrow. It had taken a lot to say that. He knew that those words practically sealed his demise. Frieza did not tolerate failure.  
  
Frieza's eyes widened. The tyrant was stunned. There was no way that he expected Zarbon to have been defeated.defeated.by a monkey! Zarbon watched on as the rage mounted inside of his superior.  
  
"Failed? You FAILED, Zarbon?" cried Frieza with a sting. "You are stronger than him and you let him escape! Vegeta is still ALIVE? You idiot! No doubt he has fled and that means I have no way of tracing him! Zarbon.Zarbon!"  
  
The green warrior felt a small tear trickle down the side of his face. This wasn't because of the fact he was facing up to his own death. No. This was because he was ashamed. The Saiya-jin weren't the only ones to have enormous pride.  
  
"I am sorry, Lord Frieza. I understand that I must now face up to the consequences of my actions!" he sobbed.  
  
Frieza grabbed Zarbon by the throat and lifted him towards the ceiling. It was a sorry sight to see a warrior that prided himself on appearance to be in such a state.  
  
"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD SPARE YOUR SORRY LIFE!" bellowed Frieza in Zarbon's face.  
  
Zarbon could not comply. He felt that he deserved to die. In fact he now wished that it had been Vegeta that had put him out of his misery. Zarbon didn't want to go out like this but there was nothing more that could be done. He had to pay his debts.  
  
Suddenly, Frieza dropped Zarbon to the ground as he became calm at a rather alarming rate. The icy ruler turned his back on the green warrior and paced back towards his chair. Frieza sat and faced the rest of the galaxy.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Zarbon, you are to go to the Planet Vegeta immediately," snarled Frieza as his tone picked up once again. "If the Prince has returned to his home Planet then no doubt his father has complied with either hiding him or helping him escape. Therefore, I realise now that I can no longer trust the Saiya-jin King. Something needs to be done about this fact."  
  
Zarbon said nothing as he continued to listen.  
  
"I want you to take Dodoria and the Ginyu force. Go to the Planet Vegeta and take the Saiya-jin throne. Kill all Saiya-jin's that stem from the Royal bloodline. I want them ALL dead! Then I want you to find a Saiya- jin that you can trust. Someone that will bow before my every wish! I want you to revolutionise the way the Saiya-jin live! Do you hear me, Zarbon?" croaked Frieza.  
  
"But my Lord - why have you spared me? I deserve to die!" stuttered Zarbon.  
  
"Your loyalty to me has spared you. You could have just as easily fled. However, despite your failings, I will give you the chance you need to gain your revenge on the Saiya-jin. Take away their King and place a puppet on the throne!" bellowed Frieza once more.  
  
Zarbon was amazed and yet excited at the same time. His aching bones longed to jump into the air. He had never felt so much relief in his life before but yet he felt that it was ill deserved. Nothing would stand in his way of claiming the throne for his Master.  
  
"But Lord Frieza, I have one question," inquired Zarbon humbly. "Why do you not simply blow the Planet up? The Saiya-jin are nothing but a nuisance!"  
  
"It is one of the biggest treasures of my Kingdom, Zarbon. The Saiya-jin make useful foot soldiers. I have reason to believe that quite soon I am going to need all the men that I can muster. I need not give all the details out to the likes of you either. Now, you have heard all you need to hear. Go, Zarbon and think yourself very fortunate. The next failure you make will be your last!" exclaimed Frieza as he pointed towards the door of the chamber.  
  
This time Zarbon complied as he trotted out of the room not quite knowing what to make of Frieza's rantings. He was behaving in a very strange manner. The fact that Zarbon was still alive paid testament to this fact. 


	12. The Unspoken Truth

The giant snake way seemed never ending as Goku continued to sprint along as fast as he possibly could. His courage never wavered in the face of adversity and his thoughts were focused upon becoming stronger.  
  
Goku wondered just what Kaio-sama looked like. He'd heard so much about him but yet had never laid eyes on him. Goku envisaged him as a mighty warrior; standing at over 6 feet tall and with muscles the size of pineapples. The date had already been set and now Goku followed the pathway that would decide not only his destiny but the destiny of an entire world.  
  
***  
  
The pounding of pods smashing against the Planet Vegeta's core created havoc amongst the elements. The wind seemed relentless as Zarbon stood on the rocky surface as his hair flickered viscously. The Ginyu force stood before Frieza's right hand man and observed the Planet carefully. Jeice scanned the Planet for any power levels that would cause a problem to their mission.  
  
"What a pitiful Planet!" chanted Jeice. "This is the home of the mighty Saiya-jin? It's not up to much!"  
  
Suddenly, Jeice's scouter beeped signifying that his search for powerful life forms was over.  
  
"A maximum power level of around 30,000! That'll be King Vegeta!" nodded Jeice. He hadn't really expected to be up against anyone with an energy level of over 20,000. Never the less, he was well enough equipped to be able to destroy anyone on the Planet.  
  
Zarbon didn't like the Ginyu force too much. He thought they were obsessed with posing and chanting rather than battling itself. Of course, they were strong except for Guldo but even he had his uses. Captain Ginyu himself was probably the most competent of the warriors Frieza had picked for this mission. That was, after all, why he was Captain. Zarbon decided to ensure that if a fight broke out that Ginyu was right behind him - a power level of 120,000 would prove quite handy.  
  
The imperial troops could see the Saiya-jin palace in the distance. It was a truly wondrous site to behold. Despite the Saiya-jin's lack of compassion and attention to detail, their palace was something else. It shone radiantly like a crystallised village as Zarbon peered towards it. The only reason it had been built with such care was because it represented the Saiya-jin completely. The palace was a part of their heritage and there was no race that carried so much pride. Frieza's minions knew that they had to take away a part of their history - The history that they prided themselves on so very gratefully. It was for this reason that they knew that the Saiya-jin would not just disappear into the night; they would fight to save their Kingdom.  
  
The team set off towards the palace as Zarbon led the way.  
  
***  
  
King Vegeta could feel that there was something in the air that was wrong. Frieza had not yet sent anyone to check up on the whereabouts of his son and inevitably someone would come. Each second since the Prince's departure had crushed him - he simply didn't know when to expect Frieza's forces and this had made him mentally weak.  
  
The King stared at the large courtroom that lay before him. Suddenly, several figures appeared in the doorway. He knew exactly who they were.  
  
"King Vegeta!" exclaimed Zarbon as the party strutted towards the throne. "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not going to beat around the bush either. We're here today because of direct orders from Frieza himself. As you're probably aware by now, your son was supposed to have been killed for undisclosed acts of treachery against the Empire. However, he managed to escape this punishment and our sources inform us that you have been in contact with him. Do you know the whereabouts of Prince Vegeta?"  
  
King Vegeta smiled. The strange thing was that it was the first time he had done so since the Prince had left.  
  
"So, he managed to escape his punishment, Zarbon? Does that mean he managed to get the better of you? My, my! One of Frieza's finest warriors defeated by my son! He truly is a Saiya-jin!" chuckled Vegeta as he stood up and walked towards Zarbon.  
  
Zarbon was slightly unnerved by all of this. The King was being too far cocky for his liking. However, what Zarbon failed to realise is that King Vegeta had already accepted his fate. He knew what was going to happen. Now, it was time for him to show Frieza what he really thought. Despite all his pride, King Vegeta just as the rest of the Saiya-jin were, was controlled by Frieza and his personal thoughts were never voiced - he told Frieza what he wanted to hear and nothing more.  
  
"Watch your mouth, you monkey!" snarled Zarbon as he recomposed himself.  
  
"Monkey? Is that all you've got, Zarbon? That old line has been done to its death!" proclaimed the King as he got in Zarbon's face. The Ginyu force were slightly stunned by this approach and for that reason stayed away from the conflict for the time being at least. "You're the only monkey here, Zarbon! A one trick monkey that should earn his keep in the circus! You couldn't even destroy a mere child! Frieza has gone soft! You should be dead!"  
  
Zarbon would not spoken to like this. Without further warning, the green haired style guru of Frieza's team elevated the King by the scruff his neck. However, Zarbon couldn't hold him there for long and the King was quick to brush off Zarbon's grip with a certain amount of ease.  
  
"I'm not the King of the Saiya-jin for nothing, you fool!" exclaimed King Vegeta as he snarled with intent. This time Dodoria and the Ginyu force did move forward. The King was becoming far too vocal for their liking. King Vegeta turned to Dodoria and addressed him with a tone of voice that would have shattered glass. "What do you think you're doing, you pink ball of crap? If Zarbon here has any honour what so ever, he should be allowed to face me without your help! So what's it going to be Zarbon? Do you face me like a true warrior or do you cower behind these hired thugs?"  
  
Zarbon had not expected this kind of response from the King. Come to think of it though, he hadn't expected any real response from him. Zarbon had just expected him to roll over and die - especially with Captain Ginyu stood there. However, now he realised, this was the Saiya-jin and they were the most annoying race in existence in his view.  
  
Zarbon didn't know what to do with regards to the challenge. He'd struggled against Prince Vegeta and although he should have killed him - he didn't. The King was stronger than his son but Zarbon would still have a slight advantage in terms of power if he transformed. This fight was a risk. However, the only reason Prince Vegeta had beaten him was because he transformed. If Zarbon could keep this fight in doors - there would be no chance of a transformation.  
  
"Alright, Vegeta!" exclaimed Zarbon with a degree of arrogance. "You'll get your fight!"  
  
Suddenly, a shot of pink Ki shot through the air and penetrated King Vegeta's Saiya-jin armour. The blast forced him to the floor as he clutched at his chest. The King cried out in pain as Zarbon turned around to find Dodoria pointing his finger in the direction of the wounded Saiya- jin.  
  
"Dodoria!" screeched Zarbon.  
  
"I'm tired of all this talking, Zarbon! Frieza gave us a mission here and I'm not taking any chances. Perhaps if you'd done the same on Namek, then the Prince would have been dead by now! We're doing this one by the book. Frieza might not be as lenient if any of us fail this time!" sparked Dodoria to Zarbon's disgust.  
  
The King sprawled around on the floor as Zarbon and Dodoria offered nothing but looks of hostility towards one another. Zarbon was outraged that Dodoria had seemingly struck a mortal wound to the King. Zarbon saw any chance of revenge for his defeat on Namek as being destroyed with that one blast of energy.  
  
"I was going to do it myself! You idiot! You have no sense of pride you blithering pig!"  
  
"Shut up! Pride? Pride? What's the use in pride? Pride gets you nowhere. Common sense is the most valuable asset a warrior can have! My common sense tells me that Frieza will have us all killed unless we deliver the goods! And I seriously doubt you have it in you to defeat this Saiya- jin too! His son defeated you! Now, I'm going to finish the job and then we can go home!"  
  
Zarbon was incensed. The fact that he had lost to Vegeta was bad enough but now Dodoria was rubbing it in. The need to crush Dodoria's skull against the rock Saiya-jin ground became greater than ever. However, he realised that any sort of action would inevitably lead to his demise at the hands of Frieza.  
  
King Vegeta looked up at the group of warriors that stood before him. He now knew that his time was up. He would not have his final fight against Zarbon after all. However, he knew that this was the correct way to go out - with his pride and dignity very much in tact.  
  
"You wouldn't even grant me one last fight! Look at that Zarbon, you must be weak! Your own kind thinks that you've not got enough to put me away! How sad!" stuttered the King as the smile reappeared on his face. Spurts of blood shot from his mouth as he struggled to supply his lungs with oxygen.  
  
"It's time to put you out of your misery you stupid primate!" exclaimed Dodoria as he raised his finger once more.  
  
"Wait just a minute!" shouted the King with a new found passion. "There is something I want you to know. Something that Frieza should know. Something that Frieza probably does know. My son Vegeta has incredible potential. One day he will return.he will return and he will avenge my death. He will start off by finishing what he started on Namek, Zarbon. Make no mistake about it!"  
  
"Hahaha!" laughed Jeice. "Yeah, sure, old man! It'd take an extreme amount of power to defeat us all! Your son is good but he will never be that good! You can die safe in the knowledge that your son will never return here!"  
  
"You're wrong!" cackled the King as he raised his fist towards the sky. "If anyone.anyone will do it, it will be him. You can laugh at the legend all you want to. But you know that Prince Vegeta will one day transcend, fulfilling his purpose and become a Super Saiya-jin. When that day comes - not only will you perish but the Empire itself will fall and Frieza will be defeated!"  
  
King Vegeta's words seemed to hit a chord with the others. They knew that if the legend was true then the power of a Super Saiya-jin might prove even too much for Frieza. It was this thought that sent a shiver through their spines as the Prince's mental image engulfed their thinking.  
  
Then it came. King Vegeta's last words were to be his most daring and the ones that finally told the truth that everyone already knew but no one dared speak.  
  
"You were instructed to kill my son because Frieza is SCARED! He knows it is nothing more than a matter of time before he meets his end. The Super Saiya-jin will prevail and he will bring an end to Frieza!"  
  
Dodoria looked at Zarbon with intensity. However, it was not the same intensity that had fuelled their quarrel. This was a look that suggested he believed King Vegeta wholeheartedly. And why not? The Prince continued to grow in strength, as Zarbon knew only too well. Supposing the legend of the Super Saiya-jin was true? Frieza had good reason to want the Prince dead.  
  
With one final cry of agony, King Vegeta rolled over and accepted his time was over. The King of the Saiya-jin had fulfilled his life's purpose. He left behind nothing but pride and honour. The King trusted in his son's abilities and knew that he would finally bring an end to Frieza. It was only a matter of time before the Prince unlocked his true potential. Then, and only then, would the natural order of the Universe be restored. The Saiya-jin would rule. King Vegeta's death symbolised the one thing that his son provided to the Universe - hope. 


	13. The New King

The death of King Vegeta was received rather quickly by the Saiya-jin public. The King had his enemies but everyone on the Planet respected his power and it was for this reason that a rather subdued atmosphere surrounded the Planet. Of course, they'd not been informed the circumstances that created his death. Rumours began to float around of King Vegeta challenging Frieza himself for the supremacy of the Empire but most of the Saiya-jin laughed them off.  
  
Now that Zarbon and the rest of Frieza's super elites had finished off the royal bloodline, the Planet Vegeta lacked direction. King Vegeta had always been the rock that the Saiya-jin depended on - he was their constant.  
  
Zarbon had turned to the only Saiya-jin he really knew that still resided on the Planet. Although Zarbon didn't know the guy too well - he was the only candidate for the role of King. Zarbon knew him because he'd worked alongside him once many years ago when Zarbon wasn't considered one of Frieza's best fighters.  
  
"Now, you must understand that the Planet Vegeta is under Frieza's control although we're giving you direct management of it. You're the new King and you're directly responsible to Frieza himself. This is both an honour and a great responsibility. Are you sure you're up to the task?"  
  
"Yes," replied Toma. The thought of ruling the Saiya-jin race filled him with excitement. Despite him not being the strongest Saiya-jin in existence, his friendship with Zarbon had done enough to ensure that he was crowned the new King of the Planet. "Does that mean that the Planet will be renamed Toma?"  
  
"No," announced Zarbon as he smirked in the new King's direction. "Lord Frieza has requested that the Planet name stay the same. It won't go down very well with the Saiya-jin if the name of their Planet is changed after all this time. Also, all of Frieza's clients know the Planet by the name Vegeta. It would be illogical to change it."  
  
Toma didn't feel any remorse about claiming the throne. In truth, he disliked the previous King as it was - he'd been overlooked for the Captaincy of one of the strongest Saiya-jin teams that Frieza boasted. This was down to King Vegeta. The former King had always considered Bardock to be a better fighter than Toma and despite Toma's superb relationship with Bardock - he would always be considered second best. Now, he was in control.  
  
The biggest risk that Toma knew he was taking involved the Prince. When Vegeta eventually did return to his homeland - there would be hell to pay.  
  
***  
  
Goku was beginning to think that Kaio-sama was simply an illusion and that he didn't actually exist. Where was his Planet? Goku had ran for so long that he couldn't even remember how long he had actually been running for! It seemed despair was setting in when finally IT appeared.  
  
The Saiya-jin's pulse raced slightly as he gazed up to see a little green dot on the horizon. It wasn't a part of the snake way. No. It was a Planet.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Goku at the top of his lungs and he jumped into the air and danced around.  
  
Goku sped off towards the Planet as he realised that his dreams were now only a few short minutes away.  
  
***  
  
Kuririn and Tenshinhan were still somewhat wary of being in the same room as Piccolo. According to what Kami had told them, Piccolo was now very much on their side - but that didn't stop them from not trusting him. Every time either of the human sparred with him there was a constant fear that he'd fire a Ki blast and destroy them. It was hampering the intensity of their training too. No one liked sparring when they feared that they were going to die.  
  
Piccolo had endured enough of it.  
  
"What's matter with you two?" he howled suddenly. Kuririn and Tenshinhan seemed startled by the outburst. Piccolo had barely spoke since he arrived. "You have to understand that I am not the same Piccolo that fought Goku all those years ago! I understand that the fate of this Planet is of greater importance than anything else! However, you two seemed concerned that my motives for training in here are wrong! Now, EITHER STOP WASTING MY TIME or LET THE EARTH DIE!"  
  
The humans were stunned. They didn't know what to make of it. Something told Kuririn that Piccolo was in fact telling the truth though. Even if he wasn't, he agreed that it was stupid to only train at 50 % when the Earth's future was at stake.  
  
"He's right, you know, Tenshinhan!" proclaimed Kuririn as he nodded his head softly. "We have no right to risk the future of the Earth simply because we don't trust Piccolo. Our strength could make all the difference!"  
  
Piccolo smiled gently.  
  
"It's not a matter of trust. It's a matter of life and death!" smirked Piccolo. He realised that in time the duo would understand him better. Their trust would finally be gained.  
  
****  
  
The patter footsteps on Kaio-sama's neat, little pathway seemed to echo around his home Planet. Goku had finally found himself at the end of the snake way and standing just outside of Kaio-sama's house. He took the time to admire his surroundings completely as he took a deep breath from the sky and swallowed it completely.  
  
"Welcome, Goku!" chirped a merry voice from inside the small house at the top of the pathway. "I have been expecting you!"  
  
"Kaio-sama?" replied Goku as finally a small figure came into sight. He was rather tubby and wore a distinctive symbol on his clothing that would ensure he would definitely stand out in a crowd. However, his defining feature was undoubtedly the antenna that stood on edge upon his head.  
  
"I can see you're a clever one, Goku!" giggled Kaio-sama as he shuffled towards the Saiya-jin. "Yes, I am Kaio-sama. I understand that you've been informed about the Saiya-jin situation? They're heading for Earth and that can only mean trouble. That's why you're here."  
  
Goku was taken back by Kaio-sama's physical features. He'd expected a huge warrior to be training him yet all that stood before him was a tiny old man. Still, Master Roshi was old but he was still very strong. Goku kept the faith. This guy was after all in charge of the Northern galaxy.  
  
"Yes, it's all been explained to me, Kaio-sama," said Goku as he continued to examine Kaio-sama.  
  
The old man winced and adjusted his glasses slightly. Then he let out a small belt of laughter before looking Goku straight in the eye.  
  
"But HAS it been all explained, Goku?" remarked Kaio-sama.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kaio-sama was beginning to unnerve him.  
  
"Well, King Yama couldn't find a profile for you. That's never happened before. So we were led to the conclusion that your name is in fact not actually Goku. We were led to believe that perhaps you had another name. A name from your past," began Kaio-sama. "It's my business to know the ins and outs of my galaxy, Goku. That's my job. And that's why it wasn't hard to understand just why King Yama was unable to find you on the database."  
  
"Why's that then?"  
  
"Because your name was not Goku originally. That name was given to you by the father you came to know and love called Gohan. However, your genetic father was not called Gohan. In fact, your genetic father was not even from Earth!" announced Kaio-sama.  
  
Goku's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely there was no way this could be right? He was an alien?  
  
"Then, if my name's not Goku - what is it? And where am I from?" inquired Goku as he scratched his head.  
  
Kaio-sama paused for a moment. He knew this would be hard for self professed human to take in. However, the truth needed to come out. It was vital to his development that Goku understood who he was.  
  
"Your name is, or rather was, Kakarotto!" exclaimed Kaio-sama as he placed his hands on his hips and trotted back and forth in front of Goku. "You were born on a Planet called Vegeta. It's quite a distance away from the Earth too! The race that dwell on the Planet Vegeta are called."  
  
Goku knew it. He always had done. The words seemed to trickle out of his mouth without second thought.  
  
"The Saiya-jin".  
  
Goku and Kaio-sama stared at one another. Kakarotto's past had finally revealed itself as he now faced up to the fact that he had lived his life under false pretences. No sooner had Kakarotto uttered the word "Saiya- jin" than he realised why he'd always had this lust for battle. It was his nature. His way of life.  
  
The duo didn't have long to stand around and ponder Goku's past though. He had to accept that he was going to have to face some of his own kind. Kaio- sama knew only too well about the power of a trained Saiya-jin. That was why he was confident that Goku would prevail over the forces that threatened the Earth.  
  
The training had begun. 


	14. Another Empire?

It had been hard for Toma to win over the support of all of the Saiya-jin. Frieza's influence on the death of King Vegeta had done much to unnerve the people somewhat. However, they all knew that any attempts to seize Toma's throne now would only lead to their own destruction at the hands of one of Frieza's elites.  
  
Toma himself was proud of the fact that he'd become King. However, he could not escape the looming presence of Prince Vegeta. He knew that as long as the Prince lived - there would always be a chance that he could be destroyed. The young Saiya-jin was Toma's greatest fear. It was justified too.  
  
Now, Toma had to address the Saiya-jin people. He had tell reassure them that he was the man for the job. It wasn't enough simply to be King - he wanted their respect.  
  
Toma walked out onto the palace balcony. The masses of Saiya-jin had gathered for the new King's inaugural speech. They longed to know what their new leader felt - and many of them did this with hostility. Toma could feel his heart pounding against his chest. It was a dramatic moment for him as he didn't know just how the people would react.  
  
"Greetings!" proclaimed the new King with a stutter. Toma composed himself and proceeded to speak with a bit more vibrancy. "I know that some of you are unfamiliar with the circumstances under which I have become the new King of this Planet. However, the circumstances of it are not important. What is important is the future of our race. You will be pleased to know that I have struck a final deal with Frieza himself that will ensure the happiness of the Saiya-jin for generations to come!"  
  
The crowd cheered. Most of them were afraid of what would happen now that King Vegeta had been killed. It seemed that Frieza was a walking time bomb and that no one was safe. This pledge went a long way to restoring their faith.  
  
"The death of King Vegeta is indeed most unfortunate. However, it is now in the past and we must look to the future. We must continue to obey Frieza and live our lives as best we can! After all, we are the Saiya-jin, are we not?" boasted Toma. The nationalistic statement evoked yet another cheer from the crowd.  
  
However, one spoke out.  
  
"But what's going to happen when Prince Vegeta returns? He's our real King now that his father is dead. You have no more right to that throne than I do!" exclaimed a random Saiya-jin radically. In turn, others began to nod their head. "I'd say the Prince is going to be more than a little annoyed when he finds you sitting in his throne!"  
  
The crowd sensed the anxiety of Toma as he cocked his head back slightly. The new King had visions of the Prince's return. The look on his face. It was Vegeta's eyes - he couldn't escape them. They had such intensity and such sheer passion that they followed Toma wherever he ventured looming over him ominously.  
  
The crowd began to cheer for their Prince.  
  
Toma felt the sweat circulating around his body. He knew that the crowd was right. What would become of him if the Prince ever returned?  
  
***  
  
"Good! Good!" exclaimed Kaio-sama as he continued to put Goku through his paces.  
  
Kaio-sama had been improving Goku's speed and agility by pitting him against Bubbles the monkey. The old man always found it funny that even super warriors such as the Saiya-jin resorted to chasing wildlife around a field to become stronger! However, it was a perfect training method and Goku was already seeing the benefits of it.  
  
"Alright, Goku," said Kaio-sama as he threw his right arm up into the air and slowly beckoned Goku to stop for the time being. "I think it's time for something different now. I'm going to teach you one of my greatest techniques. It should prove useful against the Saiya-jin since the odds are that you may still be weaker than them. However, this little trick should even up the score somewhat!"  
  
Goku's pupils inflated. A trick? This sounded promising. Any technique that would ensure that Goku was in a position to compete with the Saiya-jin was invaluable! Goku loved every minute of the training even if he didn't see the logic in chasing animals.  
  
"A new technique?" inquired Goku. "To make me stronger? Cool! What's it called?"  
  
Kaio-sama smiled and placed his hands behind his back.  
  
"The Kaio-ken attack."  
  
***  
  
Zarbon strolled around the corridors of Frieza's ship. He felt quite good about himself after the events on the Planet Vegeta; however, he still wished that Dodoria had given him the chance to dispose of the King personally.  
  
That was Dodoria's nature for you though. Zarbon's loathing of one of his closest allies was well documented. They were complete opposites - one being the presentable, good looking servant and the other being the slobbish, fat pink creature. Still though, Zarbon would have to put up with him for a little while longer.  
  
The door to Frieza's chamber opened without a sound as Zarbon strolled through it. This time he'd be able to tell Frieza that he'd succeeded. It was so refreshing after his disappointment against Prince Vegeta to be able to stroll into the grand chamber.  
  
"Ahh, Zarbon," remarked Frieza. "I trust that you have succeeded in your mission?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza," smirked Zarbon triumphantly. "We have eradicated all of the royal bloodline and placed a Saiya-jin that we know we can trust on the throne. His name is Toma and over the years he has proved to be one of your most loyal Saiya-jin fighters!"  
  
Frieza smiled.  
  
"Good," he proclaimed as he placed his hands on his lap. "I am tempted to send you after Prince Vegeta. However, I think that he may now come to us after the death of his father. It's just a matter of time. Therefore, Zarbon, I'd like you to travel to the southern galaxy for me. Apparently, another Empire has been formed. I would like you to find out whether or not it poses any threats to me. I am content with simply possessing the Northern galaxy at the moment and have no desires to conquer further a field. However, they may not. See to it that we see eye to eye and find out how powerful their leader is."  
  
New Empire? Zarbon was slightly astonished by all of this. Frieza rarely accepted any other domination in the Universe. Usually, he'd have crushed any other Empires outright. Zarbon remembered the time when another Empire in the Eastern galaxy was set to arise. However, Frieza sent his elites to crush it before it got started. Never the less, Zarbon's curiosity would be satisfied after he reached the Southern galaxy. It took a hell of a long time to get there though as he knew only too well.  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza," nodded Zarbon as he finally responded. "I will bring you the answers that you desire."  
  
"See to it that you do, Zarbon," chanted Frieza.  
  
The duo nodded as Zarbon left the room quite puzzled once again by Frieza's behaviour.  
  
*** 


	15. Haunting Dreams

Goku's orange uniform shook in the wind as he powered up yet again. He was beginning to master the Kaio-ken attack and could feel the new found power that it gave him. The red aura that went with the attack seemed to become a part of him. He could sense the energy he had gained as a result and was completely at home with the power.  
  
"Kaio-ken X3!" screamed the Saiya-jin as his power spiralled upward once again.  
  
The attack seemed to eat away at him though. Kaio-sama had warned him of how the Kaio-ken would destroy him if used too severely. Goku had been advised not to go above Kaio-ken X3 but the Saiya-jin knew that if it took Kaio-ken X50 to ensure Earth's safety - he'd give it a shot.  
  
Kaio-sama nodded once more. He was proud of the progress that Goku had made under his watch. Goku had seemingly mastered the Kaio-ken and had also made his base power level a lot stronger than previously. Kaio-sama was slowly coming to terms with the fact that perhaps Goku may be able to fight the Saiya-jin on equal terms. Goku could easily be as strong as the toughest of the Saiya-jin heading to Earth - so long as he continued his training.  
  
The old man decided that it was not the time to train Goku to fight the Saiya-jin. It was time to train him in order to fight a much more powerful enemy. Frieza.  
  
"Goku," proclaimed Kaio-sama as he called over the Saiya-jin. Goku's body was covered in sweat. He really wanted to push his boundaries as far as possible. Kaio-sama smiled at Goku's efforts and continued. "I am quite confident that you will be well enough equipped to deal with any of the Saiya-jin that are coming to Earth. However, I fear that with the defeat of the Saiya-jin - you will be presented with a battle that would be near impossible to win. Frieza!"  
  
Goku's eye brows raised slightly. The challenge seemed to appeal to him.  
  
"Frieza? You think that if I beat these Saiya-jin then he'll come after me? Wow! He's supposed to be really strong, right?' chirped Goku. It was obvious he didn't understand a power of Frieza's magnitude or the odds are that he would have been struck down by too much fear to talk with such a spring in his voice.  
  
"You must avoid Frieza at all costs, Goku. There is no way that you could match him at the moment. I have never felt a power as evil or horrible as his. He is truly a monster, Goku. However, despite me telling you not to fight him - I have the feeling that you will. It is not in your nature to back down; you training has shown me that much. Therefore, I will teach you one final technique to help you on your quest. The most powerful technique I know of," announced Kaio-sama.  
  
"What's that?" inquired an interested Goku.  
  
"The Genki-Dama!" roared Kaio-sama as his emotion overcame him. "An attack that draws energy from all living things! It is arguably the most powerful attack in the Universe! Now, Goku, I'm getting rather hungry; so we're going to eat FIRST and THEN I'll teach you the Genki-Dama!"  
  
"We're going to eat now?" asked Goku rhetorically. "ALRIGHT!"  
  
****  
  
Mr Popo and Kami seemed to do nothing but worry. They'd not face the threat of something as powerful as a Saiya-jin for quite some time. That was Kami's weakness though - he cared too much for the Earth and its people. Well, that is if you can call it a weakness.  
  
Kuririn, Piccolo and Tenshinhan had finished their training in the Room of spirit and time quite a while ago. Indeed, the trio often found themselves at the look out point questioning just how strong these Saiya-jin would be. However, Kami could not give them a definitive answer as he had yet to encounter powers as strong as the Saiya-jin.  
  
"2 months is all we have now," mumbled Popo as Kami faced the sky. "It's not a long time at all."  
  
"True, true," sighed Kami. "Piccolo, Kuririn and Tenshinhan have improved vastly due to their training. However, I fear that even their combined efforts will not be enough to see off this threat. Son Goku is our only hope."  
  
The duo looked at each other with bleak facial expressions as Kami continued.  
  
"Goku has always been the hope of this Planet. He seems to able to do anything. Goku is a hero in every sense of the word."  
  
Kami was right. Goku was a hero. However, the Saiya-jin's journey to surpass the strength of all others was one filled with peril and danger. Babidi had predicted that Bardock's son would be the only one to aid Prince Vegeta in his quest to overthrow Frieza - and he was. This was not because of any great power no. This was all about Goku's mental strength. Kakarotto lived off determination. That is why he had to prevail.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta rocked backwards in his space pod. His eyelids bided together as he drifted off into his own personal realm of fantasy. However, perhaps fantasy is not completely accurate. The Prince's dreams were intense almost prophetic in their nature.  
  
"Son, your time has come," proclaimed King Vegeta with venom. "Our pride has been torn apart by Frieza. It is up to you. You alone have the power to bring down Frieza. You alone are the one that will once again bring the Universe under Saiya-jin control. You MUST not FAIL!"  
  
The haunting words stuck with Vegeta. He couldn't escape them. They were always there.  
  
The Prince knew something was wrong. Something on Vegeta. He knew the truth but yet couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"No, no," exclaimed Vegeta as he woke in a sweat. The Prince stared out at the vastness of space in an attempt to locate his home Planet. It was to no avail. "Father."  
  
Vegeta's cries were sent throughout space yet no one being apart from his father was able to hear them. King Vegeta would always be there for his son. The King would play a role that was just as significant as his son's as they attempted to bring down Frieza.  
  
Visions of the Prince's broken family and heritage continued to distract him. Vegeta's anger was fuelled and would soon be ready to be released. 


	16. Goku's Surprise

There it stood in the sky like a circular diamond. Goku's Genki-Dama towered above everything on Kaio-sama's Planet as the Saiya-jin held his arms in the air as he called forth more power. He could almost touch the power of the giant ball of energy. It was almost as if the energy was a part of him. He felt it surging though his body. What an incredible force!  
  
Kaio-sama could hardly contain himself as he watched the ball of energy grow. He loved being a part of Goku's life because he could tell that this individual had special qualities - special qualities that he'd never seen before in a fighter. Kaio-sama gently wiped his noise and tried to shut his jaw once more the ball continued to feed off the energy produced by Kaio-sama's little Planet.  
  
"Ok, Goku!" proclaimed Kaio-sama as he stared up against the Saiya-jin. "Toss the ball of energy towards the snake way. I don't want my Planet to be destroyed now do I?"  
  
Goku chuckled slightly. Then a look of seriousness overcame him as he focused once again. Slowly but surely, Goku's arms came down and commanded the Genki-Dama to fall. The duo watched as the enormous attack devoured its way through the atmosphere and caused a small explosion near the snake way. The explosion glimmered almost magical shades of royal blue before disappearing finally and being absorbed by its surroundings.  
  
Kaio-sama nodded his head decisively. Then came the words that the Earth had longed to hear for the past year.  
  
"You are ready, Son Goku."  
  
***  
  
The Z Warriors had all gathered for Goku's return. It had been a long year - especially for Kuririn, Piccolo and Tenshinhan. In fact it'd been longer than a year to them as they'd spent a year in the Room of spirit and time! Now though, they realised that it was time for Goku to return. They'd all got a lot stronger but somehow knew that Goku would be even stronger.  
  
The wind seemed to blow through the bushes gently as everyone on Kami's lookout stood completely still and silent. The sun glowed radiantly and it seemed fitting that Earth's hero returned on such a pleasant day.  
  
Then, they felt it.  
  
Incredible! Goku's energy! It was enormous! There was no chance that it could be anyone but Goku's too - it was so calm and pure. The Z Warriors gazed on at each other as they couldn't get over just how strong their friend had become.  
  
"WOW!" chanted Kuririn.  
  
"Is it MY Goku?" inquired Chi-Chi as her eyes filled up with water.  
  
Piccolo nodded his head and threw a smile in Chi-Chi's direction. He knew that she'd had it hard since Goku had disappeared. Piccolo wondered how she could live her life knowing that her husband may have to just get up and go like he had to do on this occasion. The burden of being the wife of Earth's strongest warrior seemed like a huge responsibility.  
  
The wind howled around Kami's lookout and then slowed down again. Such an unnatural burst of wind could have only been caused by one thing - flying. Sure enough, the Z Warriors watched in amazement as two navy blue boots touched the marble floor of the lookout point with a bang. There he stood, as the sun shone through his hair and projected an almost legendary image of his figure. Son Goku.  
  
"GOKU!" yelled the group in unison.  
  
The Saiya-jin strode across to the group as Chi-Chi threw her arms around her husband. The rest of the group hung back and watched as the couple embraced politely. Goku meant the world to Chi-Chi and although he didn't always show it - she meant the world to him.  
  
"Oh Goku! I'm so glad you're back! I'm so glad!" she proclaimed over and over as he sped up her speech. "Oh, there's so much to tell! So much!"  
  
Goku chuckled and scratched his head.  
  
"I've missed you, Chi-Chi," he whispered as he cuddled the little woman once more.  
  
Suddenly, Mr Popo began to walk towards Goku. The genie like follower of Kami never changed in his appearance. However on this occasion - something was different. He was holding something. It was wrapped in a woollen blanket and seemed quite delicate as Popo was very careful not to drop it. Chi-Chi turned to Popo and offered arguably the biggest smile that the world has ever seen.  
  
"I believe this is yours, Goku!" laughed Mr Popo as he passed the blanket across to the Saiya-jin.  
  
Goku picked up the blanket. It was kind of soft and didn't weigh very much. The Saiya-jin didn't quite know what to make of it. Slowly but surely, he peeled back the blanket to reveal something quite spectacular. A baby boy sucking on a dummy.  
  
"IS THIS MINE?" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs with enthusiasm.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"I'M A DAD?"  
  
The Z Warriors laughed heartily as Goku's eyes filled up with water. He never thought that he'd see the day were he became a father. Now it had arrived and he was shell-shocked. He'd won so many battles and had got so many adrenaline rushes in the past - but this one was different. This one felt absolutely amazing. Goku, a father? Wow.  
  
The Saiya-jin danced around the lookout point merrily as the rest of the crew continued to laugh. The little baby seemed amused to see his father prancing around and generally behaving like an idiot. Goku tickled the little one and to his astonishment, the baby grabbed his finger. Goku could barely break free from it!  
  
"He's a little toughie, isn't he?" he chuckled in Chi-Chi's direction. "Hey! What's his name?  
  
"Gohan!" chirped Chi-Chi. "You always said that we should call our first born after your father!"  
  
Goku couldn't stop smiling. This truly was the greatest day of his life. Gohan! His OWN little baby boy!  
  
The Saiya-jin lifted Gohan out of the blanket completely and held him up in the light. There the little boy stood in the sunlight as it yelped with joy. Then, Goku noticed it. A tail! Gohan had a tail!  
  
"He's got a TAIL? I guess this is because he's a half Saiya-jin!" announced Goku.  
  
The rest of the Z Warriors and Chi-Chi stared at Goku. A Saiya-jin? What did he mean?  
  
"Umm.Whilst I was at Kaio-sama's, I was told a few things about my past," he began. "Firstly, he told me that I'm not from this Planet. I'm from a Planet called Vegeta and I am a Saiya-jin! Yeah, it came as a bit of shock to me too, but it would explain why I used to have a tail, I guess."  
  
The group was stunned except for Piccolo. He'd always known that there was something about Goku that could not have possibly been born on Earth. Piccolo had never quite been able to put his finger on it; but it was definitely there.  
  
The entire group was still in shock from this new revelation but however seemed to forget about it as Goku's presence was the underlying event of the day. Goku's past had been unravelled but the future was of much more concern. The Saiya-jin continued to embrace his friends once again as thoughts of Gohan kept him smiling.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly, a beeping sound came through the intercom of Prince Vegeta's ship. The Prince woke immediately. Whilst he wiped his eyes wearily he pressed the red button that the intercom was connected to.  
  
"We are now only 1 week's travelling time away from the Earth," proclaimed Raditz confidently.  
  
"Excellent news, Raditz!" said Vegeta as he smiled for the first time for as long as he could remember.  
  
The intercom message stopped abruptly as Raditz's voice went dead. The Saiya-jin were only one week away from arriving on Earth. Prince Vegeta rubbed his hands joyfully.  
  
"It's time, Kakarotto, it's time." 


	17. Landing

Goku fell backwards and landed on the soft, grassy embankment that was just outside of his house. This was Goku's chance to unwind before the Saiya- jin arrived. This was his chance to his chance to get to know his new born before the confrontation started. He wasn't about to pass it up.  
  
The little boy rolled over onto his back as he sat beside his father. The child seemed quite timid but had developed a firm liking for his Dad. When Goku was around, Gohan seemed much more confident about his environment. Goku's aura seemed to have a calming effect on the little boy. Goku had that effect on most people though.  
  
Gohan's eyes were quite different to father's in many ways but yet similar in others. The kid's eyes were soft and joyful just like his father's. They were dark pools of shadowy emotion that glowed with passion. It was easy to see that Gohan would grow up to care for people just as his father did. Goku was certain that it was built into his character. However, it was impossible to tell whether the boy would mature into the warrior that his father was. It was too unclear.  
  
Goku knew that Gohan would become strong if guided along the right path. Whether Chi-Chi would allow him to train the boy was another matter though. Still, Goku figured that Chi-Chi had done all the hard work by carrying the little guy around for 9 months whilst he'd gone off with Kaio-sama, so she should be in charge of how Gohan developed and the way he was going to be brought up.  
  
"You're going to be real strong, aren't you Gohan?" chuckled Goku as he tickled Gohan under the arms. Baby Gohan couldn't help but laugh. The bond between the two had been established. It was a relationship that would ultimately pass the test of time.  
  
The thorough bred Saiya-jin weaved a small ball of Ki on his hand and presented it before Gohan. The little boy stopped laughing as he stared at the yellow sphere of energy. It shimmied back and forth before his eyes and hovered wildly on Goku's hand. Goku gazed across at Gohan who had become transfixed by the Ki. Gohan had been sent into an almost trance like state by the ball of energy. Surely he didn't?  
  
"There's no way you already know what this is, right .?" asked Goku - almost questioning himself.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan snapped out of the trance and laughed once again. Goku smiled. They'd shared quite a moment there. It was almost as if Gohan knew what Ki was. Of course, this was impossible. However, it proved to Goku that the child was not an ordinary little boy. He was Gohan - son of Earth's strongest fighter.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo stood high in the mountains and observed the way that the Planet Earth worked. He'd never fully understand human nature despite the fact that they were in many ways like Nameks. The birds chirped below the green figure as he continued to gaze on at them. Humans seemed to treasure the beauty of wildlife and animals and to an extent he shared this view. What really puzzled Piccolo was WHY they showed so much passion about this beauty. Piccolo and the rest of the Nameks admired the beauty of wildlife because it was intelligent. Birds were able to build nests to protect their offspring. They were not dumb creatures. That was why the Nameks had always respected Nature. However, humans respected nature because they thought it looked good. They thought it was pretty.  
  
It was hard for Piccolo to understand why humans possessed the emotions that they did. Love was the one he had most difficulty with. Nameks were asexual creatures and therefore never were designed to love. They were destined to live their lives alone. Piccolo liked it this way. He'd never known any different. However, the more time that he spent with the humans - the more their ways of life rubbed off on him. He was beginning to learn what he could never be taught.  
  
The battle ahead was all that concerned Piccolo now. He'd trained with Kuririn and Tenshinhan for one year in the Room of spirit and time. After they'd finally learned to trust him, they trained a great deal better. It still frustrated Piccolo though that one month had almost been lost due to Kuririn and Tenshinhan not really wanting to spar with him.  
  
Goku's energy was now far superior to his own. Everyone on the lookout was shocked when they felt the Saiya-jin's energy upon returning from Kaio- sama's including Piccolo. The Namek knew that Goku would become incredibly strong as a result of the training but it seemed as if now Piccolo would never bridge the gap between himself and Goku.  
  
Still, it didn't matter anymore. Piccolo had no real desires to fight Goku anymore. The Namek simply wanted to fight alongside him now. The Budokais had taught him to respect Goku. Sometimes respect and envy get entangled and the result is a feud - but Piccolo had overcome that.  
  
"I hope we've got enough for these Saiya-jin," he muttered to himself. "Goku's power has surpassed all expectations. If such an amount of power were needed to defeat these Saiya-jin - then our training would have been for nothing. I just hope Goku's stronger than all of them. We could be in real trouble if he is not."  
  
Piccolo knew how to face up to the truth. He knew that he would not win the battle against the Saiya-jin on his own. However, he just hoped he was strong enough to play a role in the battle. The Namek simply wanted to make an impact.  
  
The waiting continued as Piccolo began to monitor his surroundings once again.  
  
***  
  
"Pontoon!" cried out Master Roshi as he threw his cards against the table.  
  
Kuririn and Bulma fell backwards in their chairs. Roshi had won the last 5 games straight! The guy was a machine! Kuririn had his doubts as to Roshi's game tactics though . He'd never seen him win 5 on the bounce before.  
  
"Right! Come on! You need to take off another item of clothing! Those were the rules!" beamed the old man as his cheeks glowed bright red.  
  
Kuririn was now down to his vest and boxers. It was too cold for this sort of thing as well. A faint draft continued to float through Kame house. Bulma too was feeling a little uncomfortable by this time. She lay there on the coach exposing a pair of bright blue panties and a matching bra. Roshi was loving every minute of this game!  
  
"Yup, that's it Bulma!" shrieked the old man as he rubbed his hands with glee. "You can sit the next one out if you like, Kuririn!"  
  
"I'm fine!" snapped back Kuririn. His determination to win at least one game was now greater than ever.  
  
The small bald fighter threw two cards to Roshi, then Bulma and placed two in front of himself. This was it. Kuririn would win this time.  
  
"I'm sticking!" exclaimed Kuririn as he banged his fist into the table triumphantly.  
  
"I think I'll twist, Kuririn," said Bulma as he beckoned for another card. It came.  
  
It was immediately obvious that the card was not the one she had been hoping for. Her baby blue eyes seemed to fall flat as her smiles turned into a pout.  
  
"Damn it! I'm bust!"  
  
Roshi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Twist!"  
  
The old man stared down at his cards and then looked Kuririn in the eye. Kuririn didn't know what Roshi had. Roshi was playing this one very calmly. Kuririn was unnerved somewhat.  
  
"What the hell! I'll go for broke! Hit me again!" exclaimed Roshi in an excite tone of voice.  
  
Kuririn flicked a card across the table and Master Roshi picked it up immediately. His beady eyes seemed to examine every detail on the card. Roshi spoke.  
  
"21!"  
  
Kuririn darted across the table.  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY! 6 TIMES IN A ROW! THERE'S NO WAY!"  
  
Suddenly, an enormous crash echoed around Kame house as the argument between Roshi and Kuririn ceased. Bulma looked at the two men. Neither of them seemed to know what was going on. It felt as if the Earth had shaken - as if it had moved a couple of inches or so. Kuririn had never felt the ground move in that way before.  
  
The blast had knocked Roshi off balance. A stack of 7 cards flooded from the old man's sleeve as he lay on the floor. The cheater had been exposed.  
  
"Look, Kuririn, he's been cheating!" proclaimed Bulma as she pointed to the old man on the floor.  
  
Earth's favourite bald guy was immovable though. The vibration of the Planet was all that concerned him now. It felt so harsh and cruel. Kuririn shuddered violently.  
  
"What the hell was that?" inquired Roshi as he looked up Kuririn.  
  
An eerie pause overcame the room as all eyes turned to Kuririn for an answer. Somewhere, deep inside, they all knew what he was about to say. However, the final confirmation came as he spoke clearly and with a purpose.  
  
"They're early."  
  
***  
  
The 4 Saiya-jin space pods seemed to have dented Earth's rocky surface. It was certainly anything but a comfortable landing for the 4 warriors. Prince Vegeta shook his head from side to side as the door to his pod opened. The Prince gazed out at the Earth as he watched butterflies dance in the sunlight and the light blue sky govern the elements.  
  
"So, this is Earth?" he chuckled. "C'mon now, let's get a move on guys, we've got work to do."  
  
The other Saiya-jin nodded as the 4 warriors ascended into the air.  
  
"Let it be known to all inhabitants of this Planet - the Saiya-jin's have arrived!" shouted the Prince with venom as nature shuddered.  
  
The inevitable meeting that had been planned before Kakarotto or Vegeta had even been conceived was now at hand. Fate had played its part - now the decisions would be left to two Saiya-jin. 


	18. Panic

Prince Vegeta gazed down at the Planet Earth from his position in the sky. He knew that with one mighty blast of his energy he could ensure that everything would cease to exist. Thoughts like this often wandered through Vegeta's head. He loved his own strength.  
  
Raditz and Nappa seemed to be relishing the fact that they were finally on Earth. It had been so long since they'd been able to walk around freely on a Planet. Raditz was obviously quite excited about meeting Kakarotto especially after what Babidi had told them. However, Bardock didn't seem to have the same passion as his son about finally meeting his second child.  
  
Bardock moped around at the back of the group. He remembered the days when he'd neglected seeing Kakarotto and had just dismissed him as nothing more than an average child. Now, he was going to have to face up to the realisation that Kakarotto could possibly be stronger than both himself and Raditz. It bothered Bardock that he'd never sought to find his son after he'd disappeared to Earth. After all contact was severed, Bardock could have gone looking for him. He chose not to though. Kakarotto was worthless unless he was strong.  
  
Bardock sighed. The son he had chose not to love was now his reason for living. Once more he to prove himself and his worth.  
  
"Let's see," said Vegeta as he clicked his scouter on. The small instrument beeped and made a mechanical sound as the Prince fiddled with it. "Strange. I'm only picking up minor power levels. Below 10,000? He must be suppressing it."  
  
Vegeta looked out at the blue sky. The Prince smiled definitively.  
  
"I think it's time to let Kakarotto know we're here."  
  
The group could just about make out a set of buildings to the North. It looked as if it could be a city. The others looked towards Vegeta. He nodded as they set off in that direction.  
  
***  
  
A solitary bead of sweat rolled down Goku's spinal chord as he sensed the Saiya-jin arrival. He could almost touch their vast power. However, there was something very strange about it. It was as if he'd felt this power before - in a vision. Maybe he'd come into contact with it as a child. It was hard to say. The fact that Goku could identify so well with the Saiya- jin powers he was sensing proved conclusively that he was indeed not an Earthling.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at Goku. She couldn't sense Ki like her husband but she knew him well enough to know when something didn't sit well with him. Goku seemed slightly in awe of something, but Chi-Chi didn't quite know what. Or perhaps she did.  
  
"Goku? What is it?" she questioned as he rocked baby Gohan back and forth in her arms.  
  
Goku didn't answer. The Saiya-jin adjusted his belt and peered out of the window. It was a magnificent day. The sun shone radiantly as the various forms of wildlife hopped about playfully on the hillside. Goku smiled.  
  
"I've got to go now, Chi-Chi. Just in case I'm not back in a while - make sure Gohan grows up knowing his father thought the world of him. Make him train too!" proclaimed Goku as he finally faced Chi-Chi.  
  
The little woman shook violently.  
  
"You might not come back?"  
  
Goku smiled once again.  
  
"Chi-Chi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will BE back."  
  
Chi-Chi knew full well that Goku would have to go through hell to protect the Planet from the Saiya-jin. It was undoubtedly the hardest task he'd ever undertaken. However, he'd always conquered. Goku had never once been defeated outright. He had no equal as far as determination went. This was why Chi-Chi believed that Goku would return. She had to keep the faith.  
  
Goku's front door slammed shut as Chi-Chi sat down on the bed with the little child pressed against her chest. The sound of baby Gohan wailing for his father echoed around their home as Goku leapt into the air in search of his next challenge.  
  
"Make sure you do come back, Goku," whimpered Chi-Chi. "I love you!"  
  
****  
  
It wasn't long before the Saiya-jin team found themselves wandering around one of Earth's busiest cities. The sight of 4 bulky men strolling around in armour was enough to make a few passers by crack a smile but the rest however were quite intimidated by such a sight.  
  
Since Bardock was the scientist of the group, he was quite interested in the way that the buildings had been created and continued to stare in awe at the large skyscrapers. It seemed that the Saiya-jin were centuries ahead of Earth's most advanced technology.  
  
As they strolled around the city not quite knowing where to look or what to do, one teenager found it too hard to resist cracking a joke at their expense. The boy was of average height and wore a stripy blue jumper. With a chuckle, he turned to the advancing men and said something that he would inevitably regret.  
  
"Hey guys! The circus is that way!" he yelled from across the street as he pointed in a particular direction with his index finger.  
  
Vegeta stopped walking. This was his chance to inform Kakarotto of his arrival.  
  
"The circus, eh? Tell me - which way is it to the afterlife then?"  
  
"The afterlife? What do you mean by that?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. A crowd began to gather as the argument continued.  
  
"Well, do you honestly expect me to not kill you after you speak to me as if I'm some kind of circus freak?" quipped the Prince as he stood toe to toe with the teenager. "It seems that these Earthlings are arrogant! I don't tolerate arrogance!"  
  
The teenager didn't know what to do. He couldn't just turn and run now especially since such a large crowd had gathered. He'd never live it down! The teenager swung his left arm at Vegeta's mid section in desperation.  
  
The boy watched in amazement as Vegeta soaked up his punch and smiled back at him.  
  
"I do believe it is my turn now!" said the Prince.  
  
Without further warning, Vegeta buried a knee deep into the abdomen of the teenager. The crowd could almost feel his lungs move around inside as they gasped in shock. The teenager dropped the ground instantly and lay there in a motionless state as panic hit the crowd.  
  
"And now for the grand finale!" laughed the Prince sadistically.  
  
A small ball of red energy began to form as Vegeta extended his right arm. The ball faced the teenager at point blank range. There was no escape.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" said a voice from the crowd suddenly.  
  
Vegeta stopped charging his attack and looked to the crowd. Who dared challenge the Prince of all Saiya-jin? There was nobody on this Planet that could match his strength.  
  
A green figure poked his head out into view as he strode towards the Saiya- jin. Piccolo.  
  
"I know that you're a Saiya-jin. What I do not know is why you are here," said Piccolo as he stared directly into Vegeta's eyes in an attempt to search his feelings.  
  
The wind swept the city as Vegeta's hair flickered in the wind. He stood, smiling at the Namek as he tail curled delightfully around his waist.  
  
"So, you know we're Saiya-jin? Give the green one a prize, fellas! He's obviously well informed!" laughed the Prince as he turned to the others. In turn, the party of Saiya-jins laughed a little before continuing to stare down the Namek.  
  
Piccolo didn't seem overly impressed by their attitude. However, he couldn't help but tingle as he realised just how powerful they were. Piccolo wanted to avoid a fight at all costs - at least until Goku arrived.  
  
"Why are you here? What do you want from this Planet?" inquired Piccolo as he watched the 4 Saiya-jin with great attention.  
  
"Why are we here indeed!" chuckled Vegeta. "We're here to restore some pride to our race. We have long been ruled by the tyrannous ruler by the name of Frieza. He conquered our people and forced us into bondage. However, he has become afraid recently of our strength. Therefore, he dispatched one of his elites to kill me. Now, we plan to overthrow his reign and reclaim the Universe in the Saiya-jin name."  
  
Piccolo nodded. He too had heard of Frieza. Kami had often warned him of the dangers of Frieza and the raw power that he held. However, he'd never used his name used before in such a context.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," exclaimed Piccolo with the same impoliteness that the Earth had become accustomed to over the years. "Why are you on Earth?"  
  
"We have been led to believe that a person on this Planet can help us in our quest to bring down Frieza. A Saiya-jin," proclaimed the Prince as he waved his arms around in a circle. "Kakarotto is his name. Now, my good Namek, since you seem considerably stronger than any of these other pathetic specimens - perhaps you could tell us where we could find Kakarotto?"  
  
Kakarotto? The name didn't ring a bell with Piccolo. The only Saiya-jin he knew of that lived on the Earth was Goku. Surely there wasn't another Saiya-jin that had landed on the Earth with Goku?  
  
"I do not know of anybody called Kakarotto! If he does live here, which I very much doubt, the chances are that he is quite weak. I think you've come to the wrong Planet!" announced Piccolo to Vegeta's obvious despair.  
  
The Prince had been brought up in an environment that had provided him with everything except for his freedom. He was spoiled in many ways. Therefore, he didn't like being told he was wrong - or that he'd come to the wrong Planet.  
  
"Don't play games with me, you green freak! We have NOT come to the wrong Planet! Kakarotto lives HERE! Now, you either stop hiding him away from me or Nappa will make sure that your big ears are twisted around the back of your head PERMANENTLY!" scowled the Prince.  
  
This was it. The moment that Piccolo had trained for during the past year and a half. He was finally going to fight a Saiya-jin. His chances of success were slim to none though. However, he had to buy Goku and the others some time - who knows what terror the Saiya-jin would cause in order to draw out "Kakarotto"?  
  
"I'm ready," smirked the Namek as he dropped his weighted clothing and took up a battle position.  
  
Nappa stepped forward and grinned profoundly at his opponent. It had been a long time since he'd thrown a punch that he actually wanted to connect and hurt someone with. The Namek looked like a good punching bag. He'd do anyway.  
  
"A power level of 5,000? This might to be more of a challenge than I had first anticipated!" muttered Nappa to himself.  
  
He was still stronger than Piccolo but the advantage was not as great as he would have hoped for. Still, he should easily deal with this threat.  
  
Nappa looked the Namek in the eye. He saw venom deep within Piccolo's soul. Nappa on the other hand wore a confident, almost arrogant look on his face at all times. He was a Saiya-jin and no other race in the galaxy could possibly pose a threat to him. Prince Vegeta continually drummed Saiya-jin dominance into his head and a result he'd been completely brainwashed. However, in most cases - his confidence was justified.  
  
The duo stood there growling at each other for several seconds and then just as the action was about to begin - a voice spoke clearly and with a definite purpose.  
  
"Wait, I'm the one you want." 


	19. Destiny's will

Destiny had brought them together once more. It was as if their souls were somehow locked and bided together with some kind of common knowledge. The two Saiya-jin - Goku and Vegeta. It was hard to understand the chemical reaction between the two, as their bonds were soul deep. Only they could truly understand why fate brought them to each other and even they had difficulty in comprehending it.  
  
The mighty Saiya-jin from Earth stood by Piccolo as the Namek gazed on in awe. There was something about Goku that either made you feel very happy or very jealous. The man oozed of pride and nobility. He was the perfect warrior in many respects.  
  
There they stood, just gazing at each other. Their looks pierced each other as they examined every inch with care. Vegeta's armour glowed in the sunlight, almost reinforcing the ferocity of his power. Goku's hair gently danced around his head as he offered nothing but a mere smirk to the world.  
  
It was almost as if eternity had been building up to the meeting for these two individuals. The moment seemed to last for so long. Finally, the deadlock was broken as Goku re-enforced his original statement.  
  
"I'm the one you're looking for. I'm the Saiya-jin!" he proclaimed.  
  
It was only then that Bardock fully took in what Goku was saying. His son stood before him and had seemingly grown into a fine figure of a man. They looked almost identical; but Goku had not laid eyes on his father. He just gazed on at Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarotto!" cried out Bardock as emotion swept over him.  
  
Saiya-jins were not the most emotional race by any means and perhaps any other race would have shed a tear at seeing a son they had feared dead for decades. However, Bardock did not. The weakest of the Saiya-jin group strode gracefully out of the line and stood next to Kakarotto. The pair could hardly believe it. It was as if they were staring straight into a mirror.  
  
This was, of course, a defining moment in the life of Son Goku. He'd always wondered just who his real father was ever since Grandpa Gohan had told him that he'd been found in the mountains. Now, the pair were re- united; re-united to bring down an evil so terrible that it held the northern galaxy in its icy grip. Earth's favourite son felt his chin give way as he gulped for all to see. In turn his pupils responded by adding on a few pounds and finally Goku's calm facial expression was replaced by one of sheer shock.  
  
"F.Father?"  
  
Bardock began to have flashbacks of Kakarotto as a baby. The way in which he moaned and wailed signified his passion and determination. He now saw the results of that same those great traits - and what a result it was indeed!  
  
Goku too was able to recall, although somewhat vague, memories of seeing his father. Goku remembered seeing the white light of his incubation period and men in white coats around him. Then, through the little glass window, Bardock appeared. He'd not changed. He still wore the same red bandanna that he had at Goku's birth. Goku didn't know what to make of it his father though. He was after all a Saiya-jin.  
  
"Son."  
  
Raditz didn't seem to share the moment with his brother or father. He just glared at Kakarotto and his attention was drawn by the fact that his tail had been removed. The eldest son of Bardock stood and continued to look over his shoulder at Nappa who too didn't know what to make of the situation.  
  
"May I remind that this is a mission, Bardock?" scolded the Prince. He hated sentimental crap. He wasn't about to let these two catch up on old times when there was work to be done. The Prince continued as Bardock suddenly stopped looking towards Kakarotto.  
  
The silence was once again broken by Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarotto, ah yes. You must be the one that Babidi sent us looking for. The long lost son of Bardock! A Saiya-jin that never found his way home! Kakarotto! Where have you been all these years? The children of our race were dispatched to Planets in order to conquer them for the Saiya-jin Empire - yet this Plant remains unconquered. What went wrong Kakarotto?" questioned Vegeta with an unnerving, inquisitive voice.  
  
Goku saw no reason to not tell him the entire truth. That was his nature and it was embedded into his character.  
  
"To be honest, I can remember very little of my childhood. I had a bang on the head at a young age and everything before that is a blur! I didn't even realise I WAS a Saiya-jin until I was told not long ago. I didn't realise I was sent here to conquer the Planet," said Goku with the same innocence in his voice that had existed when Gohan had first found him all those years ago. His tone tensed up slightly as he began to question the Saiya-jin. "Now, who are you? And what do you want with me?"  
  
Goku expected a typical response. Something along the lines of "We've come to conquer the Earth". However, it never quite materialised. Instead it was replaced with an attempted plea from the Prince; however, nothing that Vegeta came out with would ever appear to be a plea - therefore it was more of a polite response.  
  
"I am Vegeta. And I am the Prince of the Saiya-jin people!" he announced as he looked up to find one or two humans peering down out of the windows of the various buildings. The Earthlings were anxious as to what the funny looking men wanted - especially after they'd seen a teenager threatened so violently. Vegeta ignored them and continued. "We have travelled here from your home land. The Planet Vegeta. You have to understand, Kakarotto, that despite all of our power - we are ruled by a tyrant. Frieza."  
  
Frieza's name seemed to pop up more and more around Goku. The Saiya-jin from Earth felt it would only be a matter of time before the two powers met. Goku had seen it coming ever since Kami had first uttered the name of Frieza all those years ago.  
  
"What do I have to do with all this then?' asked Goku curiously.  
  
"We had intended to train and become stronger before finally taking Frieza and his forces on. However, we came into contact with a Wizard that informed us that a warrior on Earth would help us reach our goal. It cannot be anyone but you, Kakarotto," proclaimed Vegeta. It was hard for those sort of words to come out of his mouth. They were far too complimentary - so in turn Vegeta had to turn hostile. "However, I now question the truth of this Wizard. You are nothing more than a second rate warrior! Your power level isn't even enough to compete with one of Frieza's elites yet alone Frieza himself!"  
  
Goku had been suppressing his power. He felt that it was wise to do so. These Saiya-jin seemed to have no quarrel with the Earth though. Goku decided that the best option was to let everyone know just how strong he had become. Not even the Z Warriors knew the extent of his true power.  
  
"That's because I'm suppressing my true power, Vegeta," smirked Kakarotto.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow raised somewhat. There was something in Kakarotto's eyes that Vegeta despised. Could this lower level Saiya-jin be more powerful than the Prince? No, that would be impossible. Surely? The Prince twitched tentatively. He switched his scouter on. This was it.  
  
Kakarotto's eyes flared up a bright red colour. He was changing from the calm figure that had reasoned with the Saiya-jin. It was almost as if he was becoming a different person. Kakarotto's feet clamped into position as the rest of the fighters took a pace backwards. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense up as he began to release the energy he'd kept locked away.  
  
"Here we GO!" roared Goku as he leapt into a scream.  
  
The ground moved as Goku's energy propelled itself outward and onto its environment. The wind spun around him as he controlled the elements; ensuring tornadoes swirled for everyone to see. The clouds overhead seemed to pull together and suck in the blue sky. This power up was tremendous. Bardock couldn't believe just how powerful his son had become!  
  
"45,000 and rising!" cried out Raditz as his brother flashed different shades of red.  
  
The Prince couldn't believe it. Vegeta's maximum strength was only 58,000. There was simply no way that Kakarotto could match that. No way.  
  
"53,000!" exclaimed Raditz. "And he's STILL going!"  
  
Piccolo couldn't believe it. Goku had completely eclipsed everyone on Earth. To a certain extent, Piccolo felt a sense of shame in that he used to be just as strong as the Saiya-jin. Now though, he knew that he'd be lucky to land a single punch. On the other hand though, he knew that Goku had to prove that was stronger than the Saiya-jin. If he didn't - then he'd not gain their respect. Goku had to show them he was stronger than Vegeta.  
  
He had to do it; even if it did mean using the Kaio-ken attack. 


	20. Power

All eyes were now on Goku. The Heavens watched in great expectation as to just what his true power was. The Saiya-jin could hardly believe that this lower level was emitting so much energy. It made no sense. Bardock smiled with an air of satisfaction. Was his son the strongest Saiya-jin in existence?  
  
The Prince couldn't believe was witnessing. Kakarotto seemed as if he had no limits! There was simply no way that he could be stronger than a descendant of the royal bloodline. Vegeta scowled in disapproval.  
  
With one final scream of anguish, Goku stopped powering up as his aura blew everyone back a few paces. The Saiya-jin stood in the centre of the onlookers as he dared nature to try and move him. The Planet itself was amazed at just how strong he had become. Now, the Saiya-jin were about to find out.  
  
Raditz flicked a button on his scouter one last time. The power level reading came up. The other Saiya-jin gazed at Raditz. They needed to know the truth.  
  
"56,000!" proclaimed Raditz.  
  
The Prince drew a huge sigh of relief. It was frightening that such a warrior could be within touching distance of the one Saiya-jin destined to fulfil the legend. Despite his initial fears of Kakarotto being stronger than him, he wasn't. If Kakarotto had proved to be the strongest - Vegeta would have hated him for it. Now though, he had built up some kind of respect for him. A power level of 56,000 for a lower class Saiya-jin was extra-ordinary to say the least.  
  
The others knew exactly what the Prince was thinking. They knew that he'd have flipped if Kakarotto had actually been stronger. However, the strange thing was that Kakarotto knew it too. This was the first occasion he'd come into contact with the Prince - yet he realised that raising his power level too much would only annoy Vegeta. It was for this reason that he'd chosen not to use the Kaio-ken.  
  
It took around a minute before anyone decided to say anything. They were all in awe of Goku's power except Vegeta. However, he too was able to respect the abilities of Kakarotto.  
  
"Perhaps there was some truth behind what Babidi told us after all!" said Vegeta as he smiled once again. "You're not as weak as the rest of these creatures, Kakarotto! In fact, you're incredibly strong for a lower level soldier. You're a fine example of what a true Saiya-jin can do!"  
  
Goku smirked.  
  
"Where do we go from here, Vegeta?" asked Goku.  
  
"I have to be sure that we can defeat anyone of Frieza's elites first of all. Therefore, I want Raditz, Bardock and Nappa to continue their training. Since the Namek and the rest of your little group are not too far away from my team in terms of strength - I think it makes sense for them to train together on Earth for a while," proclaimed Vegeta. "Once they are strong enough, I want them cause a distraction and attract Frieza's strongest fighters. Then, you and I can travel to the Planet Vegeta whilst I ensure that everything on my home Planet is as it should be."  
  
"So we're just going to stay put and train with them as well then?" inquired Goku as Vegeta's plans became a little clearer.  
  
"Yes. However, I think that you and I should train together since we're the strongest. There is no point dominating a sparring session, as you don't get as much out of it compared to a session were both combatants are more or less even in strength. But don't worry, I'll go easy on you!" quipped the Prince.  
  
Goku chuckled. He seemed to get along with Vegeta quite well. The Prince respected his power and Goku thought that his personality was pretty sound too. It seemed like a good starting block for building a relationship upon. Goku was pleased that he'd be able to spend some time around Gohan too. He'd already realised that he would inevitably have to leave to help the Saiya-jin in their quest against Frieza, but at least this way he could get to know the little tyke a bit better.  
  
By training with Vegeta, Goku would be able to increase his abilities. It was just one big challenge for Earth's Saiya-jin and he knew that he'd ultimately reap the rewards if he stuck at it. In Vegeta's case - training with Kakarotto was ideal. After sparring with Nappa, Bardock and Raditz, it had become clear that they were no longer effective training partners. Kakarotto would prove to be different. He'd use Kakarotto as a means of pushing himself even further than before. Vegeta was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he couldn't be SO far away from finally achieving his goal of transforming. Exciting times lay ahead for the Prince.  
  
***  
  
Frieza's dining hall was nothing short of exquisite. The tyrant had always had a taste for class and this was reflected by the beautiful décor of the room. The large dining table stretched from one end of the room to the other and could easily have provided room for 30 men. Upon the walls hung pictures of Frieza's earlier days. He remembered his childhood vividly.  
  
The scourge of the Universe tucked into his dinner gracefully. Despite his own lust for battle, he was nothing like the Saiya-jin were mannerisms were concerned. He was far more dignified and self controlled. However, he was still very lonely. It was tough being the most powerful being in existence. He could never really let anyone enter his mind and see what he really thought. Of course, he had no sexual feelings. Asexual beings usually don't. He was fond of certain elites though but he knew that they'd never respect him if they were brought too close.  
  
His mind currently wandered with Zarbon to the southern galaxy. Frieza could not sense Ki like Goku or the other Z Warriors, but he certainly felt something. It was a feeling. Something from the southern galaxy was unnerving him a great deal; but yet he couldn't put his finger on it. That was why Zarbon had been dispatched.  
  
It was only a matter of time though before Frieza found out the truth. The same truth that had haunted him previously. No, this wasn't a Super Saiya- jin. It was far worse in some aspects. So long as Zarbon did his job correctly - Frieza would have all the answers that he needed. However, whether was in a position to react to the answers was a completely different scenario altogether.  
  
The Empire awaited the return of Zarbon.  
  
***  
  
Thanks to the capabilities of Frieza's best ships, Zarbon was able to travel through space much faster than the Saiya-jin. He'd been given one of Frieza's finest cruisers in order to complete a mission, which seemed of high priority to Frieza.  
  
Zarbon really didn't see what all the fuss was about. It was just simply yet another new Empire that had recently been spawned and if acted upon quickly enough - would be destroyed with ease. However, after Zarbon's failings on Namek, he wasn't prepared to question Frieza's authority. If Frieza wanted him to investigate the southern galaxy, that is exactly what he'd do.  
  
"Damn it! Why is space travel so boring?" he said as he questioned the stars. "Ah well. I could be stuck with Dodoria, I suppose. Pink idiot!"  
  
Zarbon's mumbling fell on deaf ears. He didn't want any arguments though so he preferred it that way.  
  
It wouldn't be long before Zarbon would find himself in the middle of a crisis. Frieza's world would eventually be turned upside down. Zarbon was about to find out why. The ship continued on a direct course for one of the southern galaxies best known Planet's - Pinnacor. 


	21. Toma's Warning

Dr Brief's gravity room was big enough to allow two people to train it. It was for this reason that Vegeta and Goku had decided that their sparring sessions would be much more efficient if they took advantage of the facilities at their disposal.  
  
They'd only known each for a short period of time but had come to get a basic understanding of each other. Goku knew that Vegeta oozed both pride and confidence. In turn, Vegeta was able to respect Kakarotto's nobility but felt that he lacked a "cutting edge" quality that would make him an even greater warrior.  
  
"You never told me what happened to your tail, Kakarotto," said Vegeta has he strolled around the gravity room in an attempt to find the controls that dictated the room. "So, what happened?"  
  
"I had it removed a long time ago. The God of this Planet did it, in fact!" proclaimed Goku. He didn't really understand just how much power a Saiya-jin could with a tail.  
  
"You sound as if you're impressed or even pleased by the fact that you had your tail removed? Tell me, did you know of the power that a tail gives to a Saiya-jin?" asked Vegeta. It was obvious that Kakarotto was unaware of his true potential.  
  
Goku offered no response. He was curious at to what Vegeta meant by true potential.  
  
"When a Saiya-jin looks at a full moon then the most incredible transformation is made, if their tail is still in tact," exclaimed the Prince as he began to get rather excited. "The Saiya-jin becomes what is known as an Oozuru. A 60 foot gorilla! Needless to say that such a transformation gives the Saiya-jin a dramatic power increase. In fact your power is increased ten fold! Just think Kakarotto, in Oozuru form, your power level would be over 500,000!"  
  
Goku was shocked. It had been many years since Kami had removed his tail. Now, he realised why. If Goku had transformed then his power would be too great for the Planet to contain. There would have been no one to stop him from rampaging and eventually destroying the Planet. It seemed ironic that this was his life long mission after being dispatched by the Saiya-jin. Each day Goku learned something new about his past. Now though, it was time to look to the future.  
  
"500,000!" he yelped in a rather shocked tone of voice. "Powers like that don't even exist!"  
  
The Prince smiled. He knew that Kakarotto had become very naïve during his stay on Earth. 500,000 was almost nothing in comparison to Frieza. The trouble was that Vegeta didn't know just how strong the icy ruler was. All he knew was that the form that used as his public front was not his final form. Frieza had the ability to transform and become even stronger.  
  
The duo paused as Vegeta took no notice of Goku's comment. He really didn't want to waste energy by talking. It was time to start preparing for the inevitable war that was destined to fall their way.  
  
"Alright, Kakarotto!" exclaimed Vegeta as he threw his fist into the air. "We're going to start off at 15X Earth's normal gravity! After we are able to control our movements and spar effectively, we'll up it a bit!"  
  
The Saiya-jin from Earth nodded. His knew that this was his fate. The path to becoming stronger had become entangled with Vegeta's. Destiny had brought them together but they'd control their own fate from here on in.  
  
The floor seemed to drop a level or two as the gravity machine finally kicked in. The Prince looked towards Kakarotto - neither of them were phased by it. Their desire overpowered everything and that was why they were so much stronger than the rest of their Saiya-jin counterparts.  
  
The ground moved hesitantly as the two Saiya-jin locked their hands together as they desperately tried to exert their skill on the scenario. Neither would move. Sparks flew from the Prince as he tried to tap into the power that gave him a slight advantage over Kakarotto. However, his opponent still managed to hold him off. Kakarotto's determination seemingly evened up the score.  
  
The Prince gazed at Kakarotto as his eyes gleamed with passion. Yes, he was a true Saiya-jin! All these years hadn't changed his soul. Inside, he was still one of them. This was were it counted the most.  
  
***  
  
Despite the obvious respect shared by Goku and Vegeta, their peers weren't as acceptant of one another. Raditz, Bardock and Nappa didn't like the fact that the Prince had forced them to train with a Namek and a few Earthlings. They were weak and almost held back their training. It was Nappa who came worst off as Bardock and Raditz seemed quite happy to spar with each other.  
  
"You're getting fast!" exclaimed Raditz.  
  
Bardock had caught up to his son. His desire to prove that he was not a failure ensured that he'd received a dramatic power boost from their training. In fact, it was possible that if given a few more months - Bardock would surpass Raditz completely.  
  
The eldest Saiya-jin of the group smirked as he continued to try and smash his way through Raditz's defences. His punching technique seemed to have improved greatly as they glided through the air with very little resistance from the wind. In truth, Raditz could hardly believe how fast his father was becoming. Despite his obvious speed increase, his strength hadn't increased as much. As a result, Bardock was fast becoming a lightening fast puncher but with very little substance behind the blows.  
  
Nappa on the other hand was continually arguing with whoever he sparred with. It was usually Kuririn. Piccolo and Ten seemed to have teamed off to an extent and this left Earth's strongest human to spar with the beastly Saiya-jin known as Nappa.  
  
"You're not hitting me hard enough!" screamed Nappa as he propelled Kuririn into a nearby wall with a thunderous left hook.  
  
Kuririn slammed into the wall as you could felt the bricks crumble from behind him. However, it had little effect as Kuririn's resilience was improving as a result of the continual beatings he was taking at the hands of Nappa.  
  
"I'm trying!" snapped back Kuririn as he growled at Nappa.  
  
He didn't trust the Saiya-jin and wasn't entirely sure why Goku did.  
  
Suddenly, Kuririn darted out of the way of a yellow Ki blast. If it had connected with him, it would have surely killed him. Nappa stood back and watched Kuririn dance around like an infant. He too wondered why they had to train with the humans. He knew that Kuririn was never going to win any wars for them. Only Kakarotto seemed to have any real strength - why not just persuade him to join them and vaporise the Planet?  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" scowled Kuririn as he waved his hands with venom in Nappa's direction. "I could have been killed!"  
  
"This is the way the Saiya-jin train! If you want to become stronger, you have to go through HELL to get there!" shrieked Nappa in response. "Stop crying or face up the fact that your Planet could be next!"  
  
Kuririn didn't like it but he was right. Unless they were able to stop Frieza, then the Universe would fall to his complete authority. They'd all be slaves. He wasn't prepared to let this happen. Not when he could make a difference. However, Kuririn's main problem was that he didn't know if he COULD make a difference. He'd always taken the view that in the end it'd be Goku that'd bail them out. This wasn't your run of the mill battle though. They were preparing for the war to end the never-ending conflict in the Universe. They had to win.  
  
***  
  
"Yes, that's it, Kakarotto!" announced Vegeta as the pair exchanged kicks and punches.  
  
They moved around the gravity room with such ease. Kuririn and Piccolo would have struggled to walk but Goku and Vegeta glided around and shot Ki blasts in every conceivable direction. It was as if the pair had no limits. Every time a new blow was landed, a smile would appear on both faces. This was their life.  
  
"Enough of this childsplay, Kakarotto!" exclaimed Vegeta as the sparring stopped temporarily. "Let's go again, but this time at 25X Earth's gravity!"  
  
Once again, the room surged with energy as gravity took its toll. The Prince wanted to see exactly what Kakarotto was made of. The best way of achieving this was by testing his limits and pushing him as hard as he could do.  
  
Goku wasn't phased by the gravity. Sure, it was now a little harder for him to move but he could still walk around although he was having difficulty in doing anything more than walk. He knew this was the way it was meant to be though. Goku said nothing and prepared for yet another onslaught from the Prince.  
  
***  
  
"Quit pushing me!" exclaimed a rather battered and bruised Saiya-jin as he was thrown into the Saiya-jin palace's main room.  
  
King Toma sat on the throne just as he had done ever since the demise of Vegeta. Toma didn't seem too impressed by the sight of such a lowly creature being presented by him by one of his guards. He peered down at the subject and sneered as he held his nose.  
  
"Why have you been brought before me, peasant?" inquired Toma as he oozed with arrogance.  
  
"King Toma! The Planet is in turmoil! Ever since you took over as King, Frieza's men have flooded the Planet and virtually enslaved us! My wife was KILLED for speaking out against Frieza! Did you hear me? KILLED!" screamed the little Saiya-jin. He wasn't too muscular and had jet-black hair. They were about his only distinguishing features. However, for some reason Toma continued to stare at his nose.  
  
"And what do you want ME to do about it?" snapped back the King with venom.  
  
"I want to know were your loyalties are! Do you represent OUR people or are you YOURSELF nothing more than a SLAVE to Frieza?" growled the Saiya- jin as he crept forward towards the King. The guards restrained him once again as they pulled him back the neck. The Saiya-jin choked a little and fell to his knees. "You're KILLING our people!"  
  
King Toma was disgusted by such a showing. Who the hell was this cretin to speak in such a manner? Toma was King. He knew that what the peasant said was entirely true though. He was nothing more than a slave in reality. However, at least he was alive. It was for that reason that he chose to blatantly ignore the pleas of the Saiya-jin that stood before him.  
  
"Guards, I'd like you to take this stupid little thing and put him in the Royal Dungeons immediately. I grow tired of his murmuring!" proclaimed the King as he pointed to the doorway.  
  
The guards nodded and picked up the little fellow by the armpits. It was arguably the most painful way of being carried. Then, came the statement that Toma had been fearing for quite some time.  
  
"WAIT!" demanded the Saiya-jin as he spun around and faced the King once more. Toma sat up. "Your time will come very soon, Toma! Even as we speak, my son Zucchino is hurdling through space in an attempt to bring back the rightful ruler of this Planet! That's right! He knows where Prince Vegeta is and he's going to bring him home! THEN, you will PAY for your crimes!"  
  
The King scowled with rage. He didn't quite know whether to express his shock or simply kill the fellow on the spot. Suddenly, his rage subsided. Perhaps he was bluffing? Yes, there was no way that anyone could know of the Prince's whereabouts.  
  
Toma laughed once more.  
  
"Take him AWAY!"  
  
The guards left the room as Toma sat alone in the grand chamber. It hadn't been decorated since he'd come into power. Everything had remained just as it was for King Vegeta. It was ironic that at this point he chose to look up at the ceiling. His eyes came into contact with a haunting warning.  
  
The huge mural of the Prince and rightful King of the Planet watched over Toma once more. 


	22. Zucchino's Quest

Sorry about the delay - I've been ill. Food poisoning. Bloody kebab houses!  
  
*** Zucchino's space pod shot through space like a bullet. The young Saiya-jin had taken an immense beating at the hands of some of Toma's guards. However, the youngster had managed to prevail leaving the imperials dead in their tracks. He was a small, scruffy looking Saiya-jin with black hair that draped over his left eye and partly clouded his vision. His distinguishing feature was a mysteriously enchanting golden necklace that hung around his neck. His father had given it to him and he'd been told that the necklace was said to bring him luck on the battlefield.  
  
It seemed as if the necklace had stayed true to its myth so far. It was a near miracle that Zucchino had survived the altercation with the guards. He wouldn't have cared that much had he died though. Zucchino hated King Toma and was prepared to give his life into ensuring that his reign was brought to a halt. Prince Vegeta was the only one left that could possibly help him out.  
  
His father had served as a engineer to the Saiya-jin Royal palace under King Vegeta. It was just luck that he'd been standing there whilst the Prince had taken off and said his goodbyes to the Planet. The King had been forced to confide in him. The King knew that the Prince's departure would almost certainly bring about his own demise; but if another person were to learn of the Prince's plans - then perhaps they'd be able to track him. Zucchino's father seemed as good a choice as any to the King.  
  
Now, Zucchino was fully committed to the cause. He had to continue his father's work. He had to continue the work of King Vegeta. He'd travel to Earth and seek out the Prince. Only he Prince could restore pride to the Saiya-jin race.  
  
****  
  
Goku's Kamehamehas spiralled around the gravity room as the intensity of their training was raised yet another notch. It was a truly amazing and inspiring sight to behold as the iron-clad determination of both Saiya-jin to become stronger was almost overpowering. You could almost smell the strength that oozed from the two Saiya-jin. You could also almost taste the passionate battlefield that they had created for each other.  
  
"You realise, Kakarotto, that the rest of them may be of no use against Frieza," proclaimed the Prince as he stopped for a brief rest bite. "It's going to be down to me and you! That is why we must surpass all limitations and become stronger than we ever thought possible!"  
  
Goku somehow knew that Vegeta was right. He'd never encountered Frieza and he figured that had been a good thing up until now. He was now coming to the realisation that this monster had to be stopped. After all, he'd killed off Goku's home Planet and the next Planet he went after could just as easily be Earth.  
  
It was an amazing experience for Goku to watch the Prince train. Vegeta was obsessed with power. It was his entire life. Goku could almost sense the burning sensation that swept through his body as a result of his warrior like demand to become the strongest being in existence. There was something about Vegeta that really emphasised his passion but Goku could never actually place his finger on it. Was it his eyes? The tone of his voice? No, he didn't think so. He thought that his whole mannerisms were power motivated. Goku had never seen such a commanding presence. The Prince was a born leader. Goku respected him.  
  
****  
  
Since their arrival on Earth, Bardock, Nappa and Raditz had done nothing but train. The eldest of the trio thought that were long due a bit of a rest. They'd almost reached the heights of power that Prince Vegeta had wanted them to hit.  
  
Bardock sit down on the mountainside and gazed out at the Planet Earth. It was such a beautiful Planet. He secretly wished that once this whole ordeal had finished that he could return with Kakarotto and do a bit of sight seeing. This was, of course, highly unusual for a Saiya-jin. Would you expect to see Prince Vegeta walking down the street looking like a common tourist? It was as if Bardock's meeting with Kakarotto had made him half-human as well. He understood Kakarotto completely - more than he had ever understood Raditz.  
  
There was always something that just didn't sit right with Bardock though. His two sons were both fine warriors and amongst the strongest in the Universe and he barely knew either of them. He'd spent so much time back on Vegeta doing missions for Frieza and trying to be the father that he imagined Raditz wanted. However, he never actually achieved his goal. He never actually knew what his son wanted from him.  
  
Bardock had become a lot stronger now.  
  
Despite his new found strength, he'd yet to prove anything to Raditz. Naturally, Raditz was somewhat impressed by the degree that Bardock was able to spar at. However, sparring was simply that - just practise. The real test would come when they went after Frieza and his men. Bardock knew that he'd never possess the strength of either Kakarotto or Vegeta and in that sense he knew that he'd not strike the final blow against the icy tyrant. He didn't want to be a disappointment though. His only goal was to at least take out one of the Ginyu force. If he managed to achieve this, he would have earned the respect of Raditz. In this sense, Bardock's mission against Frieza was very different to the rest of the Saiya-jin. Vegeta, Kakarotto, Nappa and Raditz wanted to destroy the Empire and make it out of there alive.  
  
Bardock was on a suicide mission.  
  
****  
  
"We will be entering Earth's atmosphere in the next few minutes," beamed Zucchino's computer as he woke violently. The little Saiya-jin banged his head on the top of the pod in a rather goofy fashion.  
  
"Alright!" boasted Zucchino to whoever wanted to listen.  
  
The Universe's ultimate conflict drew ever closer. 


	23. The Universe's biggest Secret

Something about the Planet was unsettled. A violent storm had raged across the landscape for hours and seemingly had no end. The Planet's wildlife desperately tried to shield itself against the elements by seeking shelter under low branches. It didn't stop the onslaught though.  
  
The team that were about to take on Frieza's empire had resigned themselves to the safety of the indoors. The majority of the warriors were simply goofing about in Kame house with Roshi. In fact, there were only 3 that had chose not to visit him. Naturally, these were the two that all hopes had now been pinned upon. Goku and Vegeta.  
  
The Prince often commented on how a "true" Saiya-jin behaves. He was a true Saiya-jin. His life was nothing more than one gigantic power struggle to best that he could possibly be. A true warrior has no sense of achievement - they simply crave the pulsating feeling that is powered by adrenaline after they connect with a punch. The two Saiya-jin in question knew this and it was exactly why they stood above all others and lead the way.  
  
"You're not like the rest of them, Kakarotto!" proclaimed the Prince at once as they stopped for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your mentality - it's not the same. They fight because they see it as a quick fix. It's a means of getting out of a situation that you don't necessarily want to or have to be in. You, on the other hand, fight because it excites you. A true Saiya-jin relishes the prospect of taking on a challenge such as the one we're about to undertake! I cannot wait to get my hands on Frieza even though I know how strong he is. I feel that you feel this way too. I can't explain why either. That's why you're different! If you understand what I mean?"  
  
Goku looked over at Vegeta. The Prince was trying to avoid eye contact with him. Goku knew that opening up and explaining something so deep was hard for him. It almost went against his nature.  
  
"I understand, Vegeta," nodded Goku as he smiled.  
  
"Even now, as we stand here, throwing punches at each other in an attempt to increase our skills - the rest of them sit back and relax. They're spurned on by fear, Kakarotto!" ignited Vegeta tremendously. "I hate it too. Fear. I've lived half of my life under its constant shadow. That was not by choice. Then, one day, I realised that I'd rather die in conquering my fear than live another day under Frieza. That's why I can't fear him anymore, Kakarotto. Death is the better option!"  
  
Goku didn't know Frieza. He'd only heard people speak of him. Of course, everything he heard was horrific. Everything he heard was true as well. Even if Goku had known how strong Frieza was - he would have reacted in the same manner that Vegeta had. No challenge seemed too big for the dynamic pair of Saiya-jin. If anyone were to fulfil the legend and become a Super Saiya-jin it would be one of them. That was a fact.  
  
****  
  
Zarbon's ship had touched down on Pinnacor without too much hassle. The odd bit of debris thrown upward by the Planet's near legendary volatile atmosphere had caused a bit of damage to the front end of his ship but nothing that required immediate attention. The green creature surveyed the rest of his ship and decided that it was all in working order before then looking around at the new Planet he was confronted with.  
  
Pinnacor was blue in every sense of the word. Everything about the Planet seemed to contain traces of the colour blue. The sky was blue, the grass was blue and even most of the insects that crawled around were blue. However, the Planet appeared to be slightly dull. It was as if it had seen its best days and was now slowly decaying. There wasn't a pleasant feel to the Planet. It was nothing like Namek.  
  
"This place is a little odd," muttered Zarbon to himself. "I better keep my guard up."  
  
Suddenly, Zarbon heard it. A whistling noise that was coming closer with every buzz it emitted. It was moving fast too.  
  
Frieza's right hand man spun around as he was greeted by a thunderous flying kick to the head. Zarbon fell to the side and collapsed instantaneously. He didn't even see whatever had hit him. Whatever or whoever it was - it sure knew how to score a knock out with a kick.  
  
Zarbon's body lay unconscious on the floor. He didn't know or understand just why he was lying in a heap on the unforgiving surface of Pinnacor. However, some part of him stayed awake throughout the entire ordeal, seeing what his eyes could not.  
  
"Take him to the Master!" instructed a voice as it bellowed around Zarbon's brain without his consent.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The voices wouldn't stop. They repeated over and over again. It was the repetition that sent Zarbon crazy. He was sick of being caught off guard. Vegeta had done it on Namek and now.this. The biggest mind game of them all was just around the corner for him though. He was about to come to terms with something that Frieza had dreaded ever since birth - something darker than even the icy tyrant himself.  
  
***  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at each other simultaneously. They felt it. It was some power that they'd never felt before. It wasn't a very strong power level though; Goku estimated that the Ki was roughly equal to Kuririn's, possibly slightly less. The Saiya-jin didn't like it though. What would another abnormal power want on Earth?  
  
"You feel that too?" said Goku.  
  
The Prince nodded.  
  
"We'd better go and check it out."  
  
****  
  
Zucchino had finally made it. Now that he was on Earth it would simply just be a case of finding the Prince and informing him of events on Vegeta. He could taste Vegeta's Ki too. Zucchino's father had not been a great fighter but he was a very intelligent man and had been able to teach him some useful techniques to help him avoid combat situations such as Ki detection.  
  
"They better give me a statue in the Royal courtyard after I pull this one off," smiled the youngster as he showed a display of slight arrogance.  
  
Zucchino and Vegeta were on a collision course. Goku and Vegeta had been united by fate and now it seemed that yet another Saiya-jin would enter the fray. The depth of the conflict against Frieza grew by the minute. However, the darkest kept secret in the armoury of the Universe had yet to be revealed to the Saiya-jin. The very same secret was about to be revealed to Zarbon. 


	24. Vegeta's scar

Zarbon awoke to find himself in a very murky room to say the least. He'd been bolted to the walls of a cell like prison that was totally hostile and didn't look as if it had been lived in for a good few years. He struggled to break the chain's grip but it was far too tight. Zarbon was still weak from the earlier attack - it had really caused his head to spin.  
  
"How do you get yourself into these messes, Zarbon?" he mumbled as he hung his head once again.  
  
Yet another showing of weakness from one of his most trusted soldiers wouldn't impress Frieza. It could even spell the end of him. Zarbon knew that there was something more to all of this though. He'd never been attacked like that before and he certainly wouldn't have expected it in an entirely different galaxy. Who could possibly know who he was?  
  
The cell door opened with an almighty bang as Zarbon lifted his head once more. Four little creatures stood before and gazed at him. They didn't know what to expect from him. It was blatantly obvious that they had no real strength because they could be heard questioning Zarbon's power in their own native tongue.  
  
Without stopping to inform Zarbon of what was about to occur, the four blue creatures with rather large noses handcuffed Frieza's elite and carried him out of the prison. Zarbon didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Surely if he'd been captured the purpose - of his capture would be to be imprisoned? Apparently not.  
  
Zarbon was paraded up a circular flight of steps that seemed to have no end. The blue creatures climbed and climbed - it was obviously taking its toll on them especially since Zarbon was so much bigger than they were. He didn't care to ask what was going on or why he'd been taken hostage. No. He'd wait and see where this led. Besides, he really didn't think that these guys could speak his language.  
  
It took a while but finally Zarbon had arrived at his final destination. The creatures dropped him to the floor callously as he moped around on the red carpet below him. The room he was now presented with reminded him very much of Frieza's grand chamber. In fact, the resemblance was almost uncanny. He noticed the large chair in front of him. Then, in turn, he noticed the figure that sat in it.  
  
"Welcome, Zarbon. I've been expecting you for quite some time."  
  
****  
  
They flew side by side as they soared above towns and woodland. Vegeta never really took the time to admire the view from above. He was simply obsessed with the job at hand and nothing else really came into the equation. Goku, on the other hand, loved to peer down at the Planet he had learned to protect. He remembered the days of flying with nimbus and racing against the little cloud. Those days were now in the past. He'd never forget them though. They were a big part of his life.  
  
"It's getting closer!" said Goku as he turned to Vegeta.  
  
The Prince offered no real response and instead just stared towards the horizon. Then, it appeared. A little dot in the sky. It only looked tiny from so far away but never the less they could make out that someone was flying in their direction.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds before the meeting occurred. Zucchino was a pretty fast flyer and no sooner had Vegeta seen the dot on the horizon than he was looking into the eyes of yet another descendant of the Saiya- jin race. The trio of Saiya-jin lowered themselves from the sky and landed in a small clearing outside of a rather large woodland area.  
  
"Prince Vegeta?" inquired Zucchino. He figured that it was best to make a humble approach; the hostile nature of the royal bloodline was well documented.  
  
"That would be me," smirked Vegeta as he gazed on at Zucchino. "And judging from your tail, I'd say you're a Saiya-jin too."  
  
"Yes, I am," he began. "My name is Zucchino and I have been sent from our home Planet with terrible news of treachery. Since your departure, the imperial forces have completely clamped down on our race and to be honest - it's a wonder that Frieza hasn't just destroyed us all! The new King is nothing short of a disgrace as he uses degrees simply to maintain his own position and power!"  
  
The Prince winced.  
  
"New King? Where is my father?" he asked with a slight croak. The trouble was a part of him already knew the answer.  
  
Zucchino gazed at Vegeta. He'd not thought about how to break this sort of news to him. There is never an easy way to tell someone that their father was the subject of a brutal killing and this scenario was no different.  
  
"Vegeta," said Zucchino with a slight sigh. "Zarbon and Dodoria stormed the royal palace. They killed everyone that got in their way until they finally found your father. When they finally got to him - he virtually told them that he'd not put it up with them anymore. They killed him, Vegeta."  
  
Kakarotto gulped as his mouth widened. The Prince folded his arms as he felt the sweat circulate around his body. Vegeta tried to grit his teeth. Everything seemed as if it was effort. Perhaps if he'd not spent so much time with Kakarotto, he'd have been able to take the news of his father's death that little bit better. Now though, he was used to seeing Bardock and Kakarotto enjoying a bit of banter with one another - the sort of thing he was never allowed to experience with his own father. Kakarotto's influence on him had already changed his personality - not by much but he definitely had built another side to his, once, one-sided image.  
  
"And you're sure about this?" said the Prince with a stutter.  
  
Zucchino nodded slowly but decisively.  
  
"I'm sorry - there was nothing we could do," he added.  
  
Vegeta fell to one knee. He wasn't used to dealing with his emotions. It was the only thing that he couldn't blow up or smash. The hardest fight Vegeta would ever encounter would be the one that raged inside of him. You can't fight your feelings and prevail every time. No amount of strength can prepare you for the loss of a parent.  
  
The Prince began to breathe a lit bit harder as he looked skyward. How could the sky be so blue after hearing of his father's death? Vegeta couldn't understand why the birds in the sky continued to chirp on. This was a sad day and yet life went on. Suddenly, without warning, Vegeta let out a thunderous scream that echoed around the Planet as he shot a bolt of yellow Ki into the air.  
  
"WHO was it? I want to know WHO struck the final blow!" shrieked the Prince as he grabbed Zucchino by the neck. It was the only thing he could do. He had to take out his aggression on someone.  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta!" said Goku at once. "It's not his fault."  
  
Vegeta looked over at Kakarotto. He knew that he was right. The Prince dropped Zucchino and realised he'd caused the youngster to quiver. The kid was doing the best he could to try and help him out and he'd elevated him off the floor by the scruff of his collar.  
  
"Who killed him?" said Vegeta as he toned lowered slightly.  
  
"Zarbon was going to do it but Dodoria decided that he was taking too long so he finished the job off. Your father died as he told them all of what was going to happen upon your return. He told them of how your return would herald the beginning of a revolution. He told them that his son would return and destroy Frieza and the Empire. Your father was very proud of you, Vegeta."  
  
Clouds appeared overhead. Maybe it was a sign of things to come. Maybe it was a sign that all this had no end. Vegeta didn't know what it meant but he felt that it was fitting. Nothing was straightforward anymore. He tried to escape his feelings as he gazed on Zucchino for a long period of time without saying much. It was hard work.  
  
"The new King is still on the Planet, right?" said Vegeta as he finally spoke out.  
  
"Yes, his name is King Toma and he is surprisingly weak for someone of authority," answered Zucchino clearly. "I came to Earth to take you home, Vegeta. This is the way your father wanted it. You're the only one that can end this conflict. You're the only one that can do it. I'm asking you, please, return home and reclaim the throne."  
  
He'd always intended to return home before taking on Frieza. Now though, it seemed that his plans were being sped up. No matter though. He knew the time was right in some ways.  
  
"Kakarotto, get the others," proclaimed Vegeta with a new found solidity. "We're going home!"  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Are you not coming back with me to Roshi's then, Vegeta?" inquired Goku naturally.  
  
"I'd prefer to be alone until we leave. Please, go."  
  
Zucchino and Kakarotto raised themselves into the air as they looked down at the Prince. There was nothing they could do to comfort him. Kakarotto realised that Vegeta's life was now nothing more than one massive, daunting quest. He had to avenge the death of his father and bring down the Universe's biggest terror in the process. The burden was huge but then again so was Vegeta's heart. However, this challenge was going to test even the Prince's determination and will power.  
  
The stage was set for the Prince's return. The fight back was about to occur. 


	25. Identity revealed!

The wind soared above gravity and howled down at the Earth. It acted as a constant reminder that despite it could do nothing to safeguard the future of the Planet - it still had some influence. The raindrops that plummeted to the floor were the size of anvils and everything in their path had no problem with understanding this.  
  
It hadn't taken Goku very long to retreat to Kame house and inform the others as to what was going to happen. Naturally, they were all a bit surprised at the urgency at which Goku had placed such great importance upon. Nappa was the first to question the whereabouts of the Prince after learning of King Vegeta's fate. He'd stood beside the Royal family for decades and watched Vegeta grow into the fine warrior that he had now become. The King was a big part of Nappa's life too but his feeling was dwarfed by that of the Prince.  
  
"Do we have to leave straight away, Goku?" questioned Kuririn as he shuffled his things and threw a few clothes into a box. "It's still pouring down outside and I really don't want to get my head wet!"  
  
"Sorry, Kuririn," began Goku, "but the time is right."  
  
The door to Kame house burst open as two drenched women dragged themselves out of the rain and into the warm. Bulma and Chi-Chi. Of course, baby Gohan was being caressed and adored by his mother from the safety of his blanket underneath her coat. The pair shook off the surplus raindrops and gazed around at the crowd of people that now waited to travel to the Planet Vegeta.  
  
"Hi guys!" chirped Bulma. "I've fixed you up with quite possibly the best space ship that this Planet has ever seen! It'll get you to wherever you want to go in virtually no time!"  
  
"Thanks, Bulma, that's great of you!" said Goku as he nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
She smiled back at him gently.  
  
"Hi Bulma!" sniggered Roshi demonically as his eyes lit up at the sight of a woman. "So, with all these guys goofing off to another Planet - I guess it's just you and me going to be left in here, right?"  
  
Bulma was used to this sort of thing by now. It was Roshi's way of life and one that disgusted her. Despite this fact, she simply accepted it and ignored his perverted pleas with second thought to it.  
  
"So, are you guys ready to go now then?" asked Bulma as the rest of the group continued to watch the movements of little Gohan.  
  
"We have to wait for Vegeta to come back and then we're going to set off right away," proclaimed Goku.  
  
"Vegeta? He's that guy I saw you training with, isn't he?" asked Bulma with a few hidden motives.  
  
Goku nodded. He knew Bulma too well to not understand why she asked that question. He smiled and stifled a bit of a giggle before regrouping his thoughts on the job that lay ahead.  
  
****  
  
It seemed as if the rain had no end. Vegeta was pummelled by the sheer ferocity of the storm that shook the Planet. However, it was nothing compared to the war that raged inside of his soul. Vegeta's internal organs bled violently as hatred overcame his person and changed him into a new person entirely.  
  
Visions of his father haunted him as he thought about the events on his home Planet. He'd always told himself that nothing would distract him from being the strongest in the Universe and destroying Frieza - but his father had never died before. The Prince couldn't avoid a burning sensation engulfing his stomach every time he tried to breathe calmly. No attempts to stop the decaying process inside of him were working.  
  
Questions that perhaps could not be answered continued to bounce around in his head.  
  
"Did he have to die?"  
  
"Could I have saved him?"  
  
"Is this my fate?"  
  
The uncontrollable beast that lurked within was slowly being unleashed. Vegeta was just about able to contain the animal though. He knew that if his rage were released now - he couldn't use it to his advantage. The Prince would wait until they reached his home Planet. Upon arrival the Prince would let it all go. This process could only make him more powerful and in Vegeta's mindset there was no telling what could become of it.  
  
The bubbling cauldron inside of Vegeta's heart made everything tick. He lived to unleash his rage but he'd never experienced this sort of anger before. The cauldrons threatened to overflow as Vegeta defied the Heavens themselves with one daring jibe at the forces that controlled the galaxies.  
  
"I WILL AVENGE MY FATHER!"  
  
***  
  
Zarbon struggled to pick himself up off the floor. He seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.  
  
Once again, he gazed towards the throne like chair at the other end of the room. One solitary figure stood before him. It was the same being that wanted to bring about a revolution of his own - but a revolution very different to the Saiya-jin.  
  
It was quite hard to make out just who the figure was from Zarbon's position. He could barely open his eyes and the figure was some distance away from him. However, whoever it was continued to walk towards the fallen henchman but at a very slow pace.  
  
"I suppose you will wish to know just exactly why we have captured you, Zarbon," proclaimed the figure with intent.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind, yes."  
  
"Well, Zarbon, you are one of Frieza's elites. My intelligence system tells me that you have travelled half way across the Universe to seek out information on my Empire. You don't need to deny or confirm anything, Zarbon. I know everything about your mission."  
  
The figure turned away and gazed over the magnificent chamber. He cracked a smile and then continued.  
  
"My Empire will soon be the only one in existence. My forces will eradicate Frieza's Empire and I alone will rule the Universe. This is the way that it was meant to be!" boasted the evil figure as he once more turned to Zarbon.  
  
Suddenly, Zarbon underwent a laughing fit himself. He couldn't sustain it for long though as he found himself breaking up with a cough.  
  
"You're a fool if you think you can turn over the Empire! What makes you think you can succeed where everyone else has failed? Frieza is the single most powerful being to ever exist! There's no way you can even challenge his power! You're just a power hungry freak with a dream!" chanted Zarbon.  
  
The jibes shocked the 4 blue disciples that had carried Zarbon. They knew how strong their master was. Zarbon did not.  
  
"Silence, you fool! You don't know who or what you're dealing with!" commanded the figure as he broke out into a slight scream. He composed himself and then strode up to Zarbon and looked him in the eye.  
  
There they stood just gazing at one another. It was upon his first actual viewing of the figure that Zarbon was able to work out exactly who it was. Zarbon rocked backwards in shock as he pointed at the figure in front of him. No wonder Frieza was having a few problems sleeping!  
  
"What the hell? I know.I know who you are!" cried out Zarbon almost as if he was in pain.  
  
Finally, the truth was revealed. The stage was set. The most shocking battle for power was about to take place.  
  
"You're COOLER!"  
  
Divided families. Divided power. Divided Empires. It would all end. 


	26. Brotherly Love

The sinister plans that Cooler had planned for his brother seemed to be intensified by the fact that it was a family member that was trying to bring about the downfall of the Universe's most powerful Empire. Zarbon knew that Cooler and Frieza didn't particularly get on and had never seen eye to eye from an early age. However, he never suspected that it would boil down to this.  
  
Zarbon peered up into the eyes of Cooler. They were sick and demonic - just like Frieza's. Maybe that's why the brothers were so powerful. Zarbon didn't know. The strange thing was that Zarbon didn't even want to know. He'd never desired to be as strong as Frieza; he figured that having so much power would only caused trouble.  
  
The Cold family had ruled the Universe for decades now. Frieza was the main architect of the Empire and had proclaimed himself the leader. This had never sat too well with Cooler who had always felt that he had the potential to become even stronger than his brother. King Cold had never agreed with Cooler though and laughed off any claims that he could become stronger than Frieza. It was for this reason that Cooler knew that he could no longer live with his father and brother. He would always stay in the shadow of his brother. Cooler took the decision to flee the boundaries of the Empire and attempt to become stronger than them both.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that you are stronger than your brother?" asked Zarbon as he pulled himself up onto one knee. He smiled at Cooler. "You have never been stronger than Frieza. I remember the old days when you were much younger. You weren't even a challenge to your brother. Has time changed that? I sincerely doubt it!"  
  
Cooler lashed out without hesitation as he smashed Zarbon in the ribs with a well placed kick. Zarbon rolled over and screamed out in pain as he felt one of his bones give way. The green creature grasped his mid section and stared up at the ceiling of the chamber as Cooler looked down upon Frieza's elite.  
  
"The time will soon be upon us. Ever since I left the northern galaxy I have intensified my training. My only goal was to be the sole ruler of the Universe. My father never believed in me whilst my brother laughed off my power and saw me as a failure. Now though, it is I that view them as a failure. I plan to my rightful place as the ruler of both Empires and there is no force in existence that can possibly stop me from doing so!"  
  
Zarbon managed to crack a smile from his horizontal position. The pearl inside his mouth seemed to light up upon hearing Cooler's plans.  
  
"I don't care much training you have done - there is no way you could ever challenge Frieza! The Empire has never been stronger and the soldiers in his ranks are now top quality fighters! My position as an elite is constantly under threat because new warriors continue to emerge and prove their worth! Even if you could match Frieza in a one on one fight, there is no chance you and your men would be able to take on the Empire and win! It's almost unthinkable to imagine a Universe without Frieza! That's how powerful he has become!"  
  
Cooler's grin widened as Zarbon once again became uneasy. He felt his left shoulder ache as he gripped it tightly and gazed upward at Cooler. Zarbon couldn't understand why the Cold family could not just get along and divide the galaxies up between themselves. However, for Cooler, this meant much than just Universal domination - this war was being waged to prove a point.  
  
"You make it sound as if some of Frieza's elites would be able to stand a chance against me! You're one of Frieza's best and look at you! If you think that I am going to be scared off by the likes of Dodoria then I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken! I have unlocked a power so great in size that I DO possess the strength to destroy the entire Empire on my own! If only my brother knew the depths of my new strength, Zarbon!" proclaimed Cooler as he peered over the green henchman once again.  
  
"No," began Zarbon. "You do not understand!"  
  
"No, YOU do not understand, Zarbon!" snapped Cooler once again. "I'm not going to argue with you all day because I have better things to be getting on with. Your life will be spared but only because I want you to tell Frieza of what lies ahead for him! I want you to tell him that I am stronger than he ever thought possibly! I want you to tell Frieza that it is simply only a matter of time before his demise will be brought about!"  
  
Zarbon once more looked at Cooler. Frieza's brother had never sounded so assured or confident about anything and his eyes told Zarbon everything he needed to know. Cooler's power was not an issue to be taken lightly. This was the real deal and whilst whether or not Cooler was actually stronger than Frieza was still debatable - Zarbon wouldn't bet against it.  
  
Forget Vegeta and the Saiya-jin, this was Frieza's biggest problem.  
  
The tiny blue creatures picked Zarbon up by the scruff of the neck and carried him out of the grand chamber upon Cooler's command. They were simply pawns in a game of Universal chess but one thing was for certain - they felt very secure knowing that they were in Cooler's ranks. Zarbon began to question whether Cooler was stronger once again as he began his journey back to his ship.  
  
"Is it possible? Surely not?"  
  
The long journey back to the northern galaxy would give him ample time to think things over.  
  
****  
  
After allowing Vegeta a bit of time to settle down after Zucchino had broken the news of his father's death to him, the Z Warriors and the Saiya- jin finally set off for the Planet Vegeta. The Prince had wanted to travel alone in his own pod to his home Planet but eventually Kakarotto had convinced him that it was for the best if he came with the others. Kakarotto thought that the spirit in the camp would have been damaged had everyone not been there - and confidence needed to be at a correct level in order to overcome the challenges that lay ahead.  
  
Despite Kakarotto's success in making Vegeta board the ship, the Prince refused to sit with the others on the main deck. Vegeta isolated himself in his quarters. He still wanted to be alone with his thoughts. The Prince had drifted off into a dream once again. The results were astonishing.  
  
"You must avenge my death. You must reclaim the Saiya-jin throne. You must bring down Frieza."  
  
King Vegeta's voice bounced around the Prince's mind, jumping from one section to the next.  
  
"You have the power within you to break all limits. You are my son and you will become the strongest warrior in existence. Now, the time is right. Now, the Empire will pay for the suffering and torment that it has inflicted over the past few decades. Now, the time is right, for you to ascend and take your place amongst the Super Saiya-jins that have gone before you, my son."  
  
Vegeta could see his father's face. His nose twitched a little and his mouth curved as if he was speaking directly from the heart. Then, the image of Kakarotto faded into view. Why did Kakarotto keep appearing to him like this? What secrets did the Saiya-jin from Earth hide?  
  
****  
  
Kuririn leant back against the control panel of the main deck. He tossed yet another grape into his mouth and swallowed without too much effort. He'd been cracking a few jokes which everyone, with the exception of Nappa and Piccolo, had found quite funny.  
  
"Damn it, I'm sick of saving the Universe!" he giggled as he digested another grape. "I think I'll let you do it for a change, Goku! How about that?"  
  
Goku smiled gently. He wasn't really paying attention to Kuririn. He was thinking of what lay ahead.  
  
"You see, Goku? I really am a nice guy towards you but what thanks do I get?" laughed Kuririn once again. "Except for that time when you saved my butt and.yeah!"  
  
The group laughed once more if only to shut Kuririn up more than anything else.  
  
"Goku, when we get to Vegeta, what is the plan of attack?" asked Piccolo as he tried to break up the jokes for a minute.  
  
"Well, I think Vegeta wants to attack the Royal palace and get rid of this Toma guy. Zucchino reckons that some of Frieza's elites may or may not be guarding it but we're going to have to take that risk. Vegeta has told me that there is a special band of elites used by Frieza called the Ginyu force who are extremely powerful and I'd advise you all not to mess with them," exclaimed Goku as he became excited by the challenge once again. The Saiya-jin banged his fist into the table in front of him as finished with a flurry. "After we've reclaimed this Planet, then we're going after Frieza himself!"  
  
Goku was certainly optimistic about the group's chances of survival but why wouldn't he be? Goku was one of the strongest forces in existence and if he used the Kaio-ken attack - he was even stronger than the Prince was! Only Frieza could possibly prove too testing for him and perhaps this was the reason behind his confidence. However, Piccolo knew that Goku's confidence came from a very different place. Piccolo knew that Goku didn't care how strong his opponents were because he always had faith in his own skills and strength. Goku always thought that somehow, regardless of the situation, that he would emerge and prevail.  
  
It wouldn't be long before they reached the Planet Vegeta. The time for talking was now almost over.  
  
****  
  
King Toma strode around the royal palace with a spring in his step. His lifestyle had completely changed for the better since he'd become the King. Originally, there were a few subjects that would not acknowledge his power but slowly but surely the Planet Vegeta had come to accept that Toma was now King.  
  
"Servant! Get me more wine!" beamed the King as he pointed at one of the purple creatures that dwelled in the corner of the throne room.  
  
"Yes, Sire!" replied the purple creature as he dashed off to find the finest wine on the Planet for the King.  
  
Life was good.  
  
However, then it came. It came quickly but decisively. One of the purple creatures that served Toma so well burst through the door to the throne way and entered whilst pausing for breath. The little alien looked flustered as he gazed in Toma's direction.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" questioned Toma as he scowled at the disturbance.  
  
"Forgive me, Sire! Our radars have picked up an unknown spacecraft travelling towards the Planet! We are unable to ascertain just who or what is inside the thing!" squealed the purple creature as it once again struggled for breath.  
  
Toma began to think about recent events. What if it was true that a Saiya- jin had in fact been dispatched to inform Prince Vegeta of events on his home Planet? If the Prince was able to reach the Planet surface - Toma was already as good as dead without any of Frieza's elites.  
  
"Arm the cannons and put all soldiers on stand by! I want the entire Planet on Red Alert!" bellowed Toma as his greatest fear seemed to materialise before his eyes. "And send a transmission to Frieza's ship informing him that we maybe in need of some assistance."  
  
The purple creature scurried off at once. He didn't know the depths of Toma's worrying. It seemed as if both of the Empire's great leaders had problems. Frieza had Cooler. Toma had Vegeta. The Universe was heading for a war unlike any other. Nothing was certain. The entire balance of the Planets and the way that people lived could be changed at any one time.  
  
The story of one Prince's exodus from his homeland and glorious return was just around the corner. Exodus. Return. Revolution. Toma was cracking under the pressure as the sands of time began to drain away faster than he ever thought possible. 


	27. Let the Carnage begin!

"Hold on!" yelled Goku as the ship took another pummelling at the hands of shots being fired by cannons from the Planet Vegeta.  
  
The spacecraft rocked from side to side as it started to sway like a drunken boxer on his last legs. Several beeping noises blurted out from the main control panel as Goku and the others desperately rushed over to see what the problem was.  
  
"Damn it! They've hit the fuel supply!" exclaimed Bardock furiously. The eldest of the Saiya-jin onboard toggled a few switches and pressed a few buttons as the others looked on. "We're not going to have enough fuel to get us back to Earth now!"  
  
The electrical bolts that were being pumped into the side of the ship made everyone feel as if the world was caving in. The ship rocketed about just above the Planet's atmospheric level like a pinball. Chairs, tables and just about anything that could move around in the ship decided to fall over, often crashing into some of the warriors that dwelled within.  
  
"Kuririn! Switch the defence shield on!" screamed Goku as a horrific blast threw him into the side of the wall.  
  
Kuririn was left on the floor by the blast but fortunately for the Z Warriors - he was directly in front of the ship's main controls. The little bald fellow began to pick himself up and threw out a paw at the defence shield switch. A huge beeping noise overcame the ship as the shield finally kicked in.  
  
"Alright! That should be enough to ensure a safe landing on Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku with enthusiasm.  
  
The ship didn't seem to stumble too much after the shield was activated. Just like Vegeta, it was focused on its mission. The ship knew that if the Saiya-jin Prince was to reclaim his homeland then it was going to have to put up with a few bangs as it travelled through the atmosphere. Vegeta's pride had somehow rubbed off on even the machine he flew in. Even the ship showed signs that it had a sense of determination to tackle the job in hand.  
  
The sky came upon the ship without warning as it plunged through the atmosphere. The Z Warriors always found this process fascinating as the awash of various colours almost blinded them temporarily. The cannons stopped as the Planet's defences realised that there was no way of stopping the ship reaching the Planet surface. It was far too risky to be shooting at things so close to ground level with guns the size of cannons. Besides the fact that many Planets had been obliterated by the nuclear radiation given out by similar cannons in the past. If the pretender to the throne was going to stop Vegeta then he was going to have to do it using brute strength.  
  
The challenge didn't fill the palace with excitement.  
  
****  
  
"Sire! We were unable to prevent the spacecraft from reaching the Planet surface! It should be landing as we speak!" exclaimed yet another of the little purple creatures rapidly. He was out of breath after running to inform Toma of goings on.  
  
Toma's pupils inflated. This was the day that he'd been dreading ever since his inauguration onto the throne. The day that he'd finally have to face Prince Vegeta. He knew that he was far inferior to the Prince in terms of strength - his only hope would be to send as many fighters as he could possibly muster to wage his war for him.  
  
"Damn it!" he roared as he found his fist connecting with the side of his chair with aggression. "Send the foot soldiers! If Prince Vegeta is aboard that ship then I want him dead! He must not reach the palace. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
No sooner had the command been broad casted than it was being carried out. Hundreds of soldiers picked up their blast guns as the pounding of feet could be heard across the Planet. This was Toma's last ditch attempt to stop the Prince from reaching the palace.  
  
***  
  
"Can you hear that?" said Goku as the pounding continued.  
  
It was coming closer all the time. It was like listening to a hurricane as the fighters waited for the inevitable.  
  
"Alright! Here they come! Battle positions!" yelled Vegeta as he planted his feet into the ground. Now, he saw them. They were lining up on the horizon and just staring at him.  
  
The soldiers didn't bother to run anymore. They strode towards the collective group of rebel Saiya-jin and Earth's warriors. There they stood. Just a few feet away. One of the soldiers suddenly marched out and stood in front of Vegeta. He was tall and wore the royal emblem on his Saiya-jin armour. He spoke clearly and defined his purpose.  
  
"King Toma has given us orders to destroy indefinitely the persons that have travelled in the space craft that is behind you. If you surrender now though and leave the Planet, Toma has sent out a degree that your lives will be spared! So which is it?"  
  
It had been a long time in coming but now was the time for the true Prince to shine through. His arrogant, cocky and vibrant streak had been suppressed on Earth because he knew that he had to get along with Kakarotto and the other Earthlings if he were to fulfil his mission. However, now, on the battlefield - the Planet would see the Prince in the mould that he had created and copyrighted for himself.  
  
"Tell me, good Sir," began Vegeta as a beaming smile overcame him. "Exactly how many soldiers do you need to capture a few people? You've brought quite a few and you're all armed! Now, if we were to fight back and make a resistance - you'd have to say that our chances of survival would be pretty slim, right?"  
  
The soldier didn't like the way in which Vegeta spoke. The soldier was not a Saiya-jin. He was merely another puppet in the Saiya-jin Empire. If he were a Saiya-jin, perhaps he would have realised that this was the Prince of all Saiya-jin that he was dealing with and not your run of the mill guy.  
  
"If you try and resist our efforts to capture you, you will be destroyed. Our weapons are set to kill and one blast will be more than enough to kill you off!" snapped back the soldier at once. "Now, either turn around and leave this Planet or suffer the consequences!"  
  
Vegeta folded his arms as he bore down upon the soldier. The duo stood toe to toe as the Prince smiled with a new found evil about him.  
  
"I'm tired of all this talk! The Prince of all Saiya-jin does not have time to mess around with common soldiers!" he yelled proudly and definitively. "Kakarotto, head onto the palace! I'm going to deal with this myself!"  
  
Goku nodded as suddenly soldiers seemed to appear from every conceivable direction. The soldiers surrounded Vegeta and the rest of the fighters as they all raised their weapons and pointed them towards the Prince. He offered nothing in return except a glance at Kakarotto.  
  
Goku and the others drifted into the air and flew towards the palace. The soldiers didn't care to try and shoot down the escaping warriors but instead focused their attention on Vegeta. They had all become annoyed with the manner in which this little guy seemed to be calling the shots. The worst thing about it was that stupid little smile that he continued to wear.  
  
"FIRE!" screamed the leading soldier suddenly.  
  
The yellow bolts of energy shot at the Prince as they exploded with a horrific bang. The smoke flared up almost in defiance as the soldiers covered their eyes. The dust continued to gather as the Prince's body was hidden from view. The soldiers suspected that the blast had been enough to finish off the little warrior that had declared himself the Prince of all Saiya-jin.  
  
"Prince, eh? So much for that theory!" laughed the leading soldier.  
  
However, one of the squad wasn't too sure.  
  
"Sir! I'm still getting a reading from my scouter! There is definitely something alive there!" yelled the small soldier. He pushed one of the buttons again and managed to get a power level reading. "Eighty-."  
  
His sentence was cut short as a radiant explosion came forward from the debris. The group of soldiers were knocked backwards onto their rears by the viscous circle of Ki that had been created by the Prince. Vegeta stood alone amongst a pit of destruction that had been created by the shots that had been fired.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" sounded off more than one of the soldiers as they stared on.  
  
"Well, I am surprised that my Ki alone wasn't enough to render some of you unconscious! I have to go now because King Toma is expecting me and I'd just hate to keep ROYALTY waiting!" cackled the Prince. "But, allow me to show you why I am the strongest Saiya-jin in existence!"  
  
The Prince planted his feet into the ground as he gazed around at the soldiers. Most of them had begun to tremble and the rest of them were not sure of what to make of it all. Vegeta's enormous power was suddenly called forward as flashes of thunderous bolts of energy zapped overhead. The ground began to cave in as it was consumed with light and then it crumbled under the pressure. Vegeta let out one final cry of power as he threw random shots of Ki at every soldier.  
  
Needless to say that no one except the Prince remained.  
  
The bodies lined up along the floor as Vegeta's return was marked with his intent. He'd kill everyone that the Planet had to offer if it meant reclaiming his throne.  
  
"Well, that was all a bit anti-climatic!" laughed Vegeta.  
  
The Prince took one final look at the carnage he had created. Lifting himself into the sky, he began to think of the path that lay ahead. The time had come. The blood of a savage warrior race flowed through his veins and drove him to fight on. The Prince of Saiya-jin stood above the rest and was now ready to prove exactly why he was a God in his own mind.  
  
Frieza grimaced from afar as he unconsciously knew what was occurring on the Planet Vegeta. 


	28. Face Off

The team of warriors that had ventured to Vegeta from Earth seemingly reached the palace gates in no time. After the original encounter with the soldiers it was pretty much plain sailing since all of the royal guard had been taken out. The Prince could almost smell the throne that his father had once sat on. The strange thing was that as the inevitable confrontation with Toma drew closer - something inside of Vegeta was changing. He was becoming more aggressive than before as he smashed his way through the gates of the palace without thinking too much about it.  
  
One vision kept appearing in his mind. It jumped back and forth around his head providing him with a constant reminder as to what his goal was.  
  
The image of his father.  
  
The Prince's anger seemed to spiral outward as even Goku noticed that as they journeyed further towards the throne room - Vegeta grimaced more than before. It was as if he couldn't keep the emotion inside of him any longer. It yearned to be freed. The smell of the Saiya-jin royal gardens plagued Vegeta. He couldn't help but think that someone had stolen his honour. Goku was worried.  
  
"Vegeta, are you alright?"  
  
The Prince didn't offer any reply. Instead, he continued to march towards his goal. That was the only thing that mattered to him and Goku knew that fact only too well. The Saiya-jin from Earth feared the heights that Vegeta's power could reach if he was allowed to control and channel his anger into a fight. It made Goku shiver a little and that was no easy feat  
  
"Leave him, Goku," said Piccolo at once as he looked over the Prince. "I think I can partly understand why he is becoming so aggravated. He feels wronged. If I'm right - then there will come a time when we are forced to leave him to fight the new King of the Saiya-jin. He is going to do this alone - with or without our help."  
  
Goku nodded. He knew what Piccolo was getting at. He also knew he was right.  
  
****  
  
Time was running out for Toma. The new King of the Saiya-jin frantically dashed around his throne room questioning whether or not Prince Vegeta had been destroyed by his guards. Every time he posed the question he received the same answer.  
  
"We have lost all contact with the group that was dispatched to investigate the ship that landed on the Planet surface before, Sire," rambled one of his subordinates.  
  
The King was blinded by fear and he had good reason for it. It felt as if the floor below him was quaking as a strange sound from within his body seemed to take him over completely. Rumble. Rumble. There it was again. It was the sound of the future. It was the sound of the presence of something that was eating him alive. He knew what would follow unless a miracle occurred.  
  
"Get me Lord Frieza right away!"  
  
***  
  
The warriors in search of the throne room scurried along the corridors of the royal palace as a horde of slaves seemed to watch them wherever they went. The slaves were scattered all along the palace and curled up in the corners of the rooms in the hope that the party of fighters would not destroy them. Usually, Prince Vegeta would have obliterated everything within his sight before reaching his final destination but today was different. He was different.  
  
"Alright, there are only 2 more doors before we reach the throne room itself! It's time to remove this one from existence!" snarled the Prince as he began to charge a beam of Ki on his hand.  
  
He didn't need to be told when to use the attack and the blue energy ploughed straight through the door as the remaining warriors guarded their eyes from the flashing light. The smoke cleared as the path to the throne room slowly uncovered itself piece by piece.  
  
Raditz gasped as he looked ahead. He saw something and he was the first to say it. Five figures stood before the entrance to the throne room. He knew exactly who they'd be even before he'd examined them properly.  
  
"I'm guessing that this is around about the time that we're supposed to step in and dispose of these monkeys then, Captain?" questioned Jeuice as he chewed on an apple before throwing it to the floor.  
  
Captain Ginyu smiled playfully.  
  
"Yes, Jeuice, that's right."  
  
Jeuice, Baata, Reecome and the Captain himself all looked ready for action. However, the small green one by the name of Guldo was quite afraid of facing the Saiya-jins if truth be told. He knew that his own power was nothing in comparison to any of the other fighters in the room. He was a one trick pony and he had to be careful to ensure that he'd never face a 1 on 1 situation with Prince Vegeta or Nappa.  
  
"The Ginyu force!" exclaimed Bardock and Nappa almost in tandem.  
  
Prince Vegeta smiled. He feared no one. Why should he?  
  
"Kuririn! Tenshinhan! Go and find our space ship and prepare it for our departure! Once you have fixed the ship - return here and land it nearby! Go, now!" commanded the Prince as Kuririn and Tenshinhan looked on at him.  
  
They both nodded and went about their business. Vegeta knew that they'd be of little use during the battle and if anything could hinder their progress. The mind games had begun.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you're not going to just stand aside and let us simply walk through that door, are you Ginyu?" laughed the Prince as he bore down upon the Captain.  
  
"Good call, Vegeta!" he smirked.  
  
"Well Ginyu, I think you should know that my power has grown to a new height! I'm no longer the Vegeta you watched grow up! I'm the warrior that defeated Zarbon on Namek! I've grown up!" boasted Vegeta as he raised his fist to the ceiling.  
  
"Is that so?" cackled the Captain. He was slightly unnerved by the fact that the Prince HAD been able to defeat Zarbon, but never the less figured that it wasn't so much of a big deal. "I'll tell you what Vegeta - it seems as if your little friends here are looking for a fight as well. How about we organise a little tournament? After all, it's so much better than having us all fight at once. Sometimes it's nice to watch, you know?"  
  
Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Have it whichever way you want it, Ginyu! If you want to spend your last day with the living arranging tournaments then who am I to stop you?" he snapped back.  
  
"Always the charmer, Vegeta!" replied Ginyu. "How about we have Raditz fight against Reecome? Yeah. Guldo can up against Grandpa Bardock over there as well! Nappa, how about yourself versus Baata? Yeah, that sounds good. That leaves two of us. Jeuice, do you want to fight Vegeta or this other guy?"  
  
Jeuice wasn't sure. He knew that Vegeta would have had to be quite strong to overcome Zarbon but on the other hand there was something about this other guy that he didn't like at all. He couldn't quite place his finger on it but there was definitely something.  
  
"I'll take my chances with Vegeta, Captain!" sounded off Jeuice. "It's about time I sent that monkey packing with his tail between his legs!"  
  
The Prince smiled. He'd never liked Jeuice and although he'd really wanted to sink his teeth into the strongest of the party of imperials - he figured he'd let Kakarotto have a bit of fun.  
  
"Well, my friend, I guess that leaves you and me. Since we've never met before and I haven't yet introduced myself formally to you, I am Captain Ginyu. Now, would you be kind enough to tell me your name so that I know just whom I am about to totally and utterly annihilate?"  
  
"My name is Go."  
  
He was interrupted. It was Vegeta.  
  
"His name is Kakarotto."  
  
Goku looked at his Saiya-jin counterpart. The Prince smiled at him and in turn he repaid the compliment. Now, the two Saiya-jin would fight side by side. However, they'd have to wait for a short time until their turn came. Bardock was first up. 


	29. The Dishonest Paradox of War

Bardock peered down at Guldo. He knew exactly what this little guy was all about because he'd learned a little bit about the Ginyu force whilst working alongside some of Frieza's elites on various missions in the past. However, he'd only seen this almost near legendary squad a couple of times. The only problem was that he'd never actually seen Guldo fight but then again the little green fellow had never seen Bardock in action either. Despite this fact, Guldo knew how the Saiya-jin traditionally fought. So long as he didn't allow Bardock to transform - he was always going to have a chance.  
  
The other Saiya-jin and remaining members of the Ginyu force had taken a back seat and stood opposite each other. Both sides were eagerly anticipating a good battle because they knew that there wasn't too much between the two. Well, that's what they thought, at least. Piccolo had distanced himself completely from the Saiya-jin and Ginyu force. He wasn't too bothered by the fact that he'd been overlooked to battle because his main goal was to see just how strong the Saiya-jin had become. If truth be told - Piccolo wanted only to watch Goku fight.  
  
"Well, little man," began Bardock as he circled Guldo with intent. "I don't think I've killed any three eyed freaks such as yourself before! That's soon going to change though!"  
  
Guldo flicked his scouter on nervously. He'd never actually fitted in with the rest of the Ginyu force. Sometimes he often wondered why he was still a part of Frieza's most feared set of fighters. This was Guldo's big chance to put away one of those infernal monkeys and earn the respect of his peers. However, this was also Bardock's chance to show Raditz just how powerful he had become.  
  
"7,000?" said Guldo. "Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"No joke, my friend," smirked Bardock. "You may be stronger than me but superior skill will see me through and lead me to victory. Less talking, more action!"  
  
Bardock instantly hopped off his right foot and began with a furious exchange of kicks and punches aimed at Guldo. The green creature dodged and weaved frantically as he struggled to pick his weight up off the floor with each attack. It had been a long time since Guldo had undergone a good battle and it was quite clear to see that he wasn't physically prepared for one. Suddenly, the little green creature jumped into the air and hovered above Bardock. The rest of the Ginyu force watched on.  
  
"Try this one!" yelled Guldo as he propelled a yellow Ki beam towards Bardock out of his mouth. The attack looked just as if it had been copied from Dodoria as it sped towards Bardock at an electric speed.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
Bardock threw the blast to his right without any effort in the slightest. The eldest Saiya-jin couldn't help but smile at the green menace. He knew that this battle was there for the taking.  
  
Guldo stared down at Bardock. How was it possible that a warrior with an inferior power level was able to fend off his attack in such a manner? Then it hit him. Bardock was holding back.  
  
"What the hell?" shrieked Guldo. "That's impossible! Either you're not telling me something or.you're holding back your true power!"  
  
Bardock smiled once more.  
  
"Turn your scouter on again and let's give it another shot!"  
  
Guldo felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter around as the sweat dripped down the back of his neck. This was not good. He flicked the button to turn on his scouter once more. This was it. The meter flickered around as it tried to take a reading of Bardock's power.  
  
Bardock clenched his fist slowly and looked towards Raditz and Kakarotto. Suddenly, the room surged as Bardock was surrounded by a red aura. The wind flew around violently and threw debris into the face of the Ginyu force as Bardock screamed in pain. He was finally summoning the bulk of his power.  
  
"This is what ALL my efforts have been FOR!" exclaimed the rampant Saiya- jin as the room lit up with power.  
  
With one final and mighty puff of power - Bardock stopped as he panted furiously for breath. Guldo seemed to be shaking a little bit but managed to compose himself after remembering that the rest of his team were depending on him to emerge victorious. He didn't want to look at his scouter but knew that he had to fully understand just what he was dealing with.  
  
"36,000?!"  
  
It wouldn't be enough to defeat any other Ginyu but Bardock was far superior to Guldo. He knew it too.  
  
"Hahaha! Yes, you're finally going to get what has been coming to you for a long time!" snarled Vegeta as he watched on. The Imperials seemed to be at a disadvantage and they'd not even seen the heights of Vegeta's power - not to mention Kakarotto's. "Bardock, watch out for his mind and time freezing techniques! Do not let this battle go on any longer! I want my chance to shine!"  
  
Bardock nodded at the Prince. A part of him wanted to enjoy playing around with Guldo but then the mature side came out and told him that any member of the Ginyu force was potentially dangerous and had to be dealt with in any circumstances. Guldo shrieked as he saw a vision of the future. His future came in the form of a blue ball of energy that continued to charge on Bardock's left hand.  
  
"Goodbye, Guldo!"  
  
Blue sparks erupted around the room as the decisive blow was finally struck. Once again it was impossible to see through the smoke as the intensity of the blast shrouded everything in sight. However, Goku sensed that something wasn't quite right. How could this be? Why could he still sense Guldo's Ki?  
  
"Strange," he murmured to himself amongst the mist. "Bardock's blast was more than enough to destroy that creature yet I can still sense him."  
  
When the mist cleared - the truth was exposed.  
  
Bardock lay face down on the floor clutching his left arm. Guldo was still alive and well. Captain Ginyu's right arm was raised and had been pointing directly at Bardock.  
  
"Ginyu!" screamed Raditz with fury. He stepped forward and began to furiously question the leader of the imperial squad. "Why the hell did you do that? It was a fair fight!"  
  
"Fighting is never fair - you do what you have to do to win. There are no rules, Raditz!" proclaimed Ginyu as he stifled a little fit of laughter.  
  
The Captain's actions had shocked everyone but more so Piccolo and Goku. They'd been brought up on Earth where people respected the art of fair play in combat. The innocence of Goku's character was shocked by such a callous and brutal act against his father but the Saiya-jin within him, at the same time, kind of expected it to happen.  
  
"You're a bastard!" shrieked Raditz as he darted at Captain Ginyu in a sizzling rage.  
  
The enraged Saiya-jin did the only thing he'd ever known. Fight. Raditz's training on Earth had given him a surge of power but there was no chance that even with his new capacity that he'd be able to challenge the Captain. It didn't matter though. He was acting out of instinct and out of respect for the father that he'd grown to admire not only as a warrior but as a person as they'd trained together.  
  
Rights and lefts. Combination kicks. Roundhouses. Raditz threw every non- Ki attack he could muster at Ginyu as he replayed the incidents involving his father over and over in his mind. Ginyu took everything that Raditz had to offer and looked as if he was impenetrable. Nothing seemed to put a dent in his armour. The awful truth was that Raditz was simply too weak to do anything to cause any damage to Captain Ginyu.  
  
"When are you ever going to learn that the Saiya-jin race is nothing more than a second class species that musters the bulk of its power from primates? You're nothing more than a savage! You're nothing!" growled Ginyu as he got into the face of Raditz.  
  
Yellow light flew in madness and a large thudding noise alerted the remaining Saiya-jin of the latest development upon the battlefield. Raditz now lay on top of his father on the floor as a result of yet another brutal assault from the Ginyu leader. Blood trickled from his mouth as it seemed he'd taken an energy blow straight to the stomach, which in turn caused concern for his brother. Despite the fact that Bardock was unconscious - Raditz looked in a more serious condition as he continued to spew almost chunks of blood from his mouth.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ginyu?" rampaged Prince Vegeta in disgust. "So, it's true then that you can't be us in a fair fight? Well if we're such a savage and beast like race - why is it that you resort to sneak attacks to try and gain the upper hand? Fear is such a daunting word, isn't it?"  
  
Ginyu stopped smiling. This was the first indication that Vegeta wasn't far from the truth.  
  
"Hit a raw nerve have I?" laughed the Prince. "Too bad."  
  
Jeuice couldn't stand the Saiya-jin. The fact that an inferior creature possessed an attitude problem never sat too well with him and this accounted for his dislike of Prince Vegeta. The white haired "pretty boy" of the Ginyu force stepped forward and gazed on at Vegeta.  
  
"Right, Captain," he proclaimed. "It's my turn! I want to face Vegeta now!"  
  
Captain Ginyu turned to Jeuice and looked him over from head to toe. He could see the gleam in his eye. It shone so brightly. However, Jeuice was a reckless character that liked to jump into any situation without thinking. Of course, more times than not - Jeuice's power was more than enough to see off even the bravest of foes without breaking sweat. Vegeta was something else though; the Prince was a one off. The thing that unnerved Ginyu the most though was the degree of arrogance exerted by the Prince. After all, he knew exactly how strong the Ginyu force was, right?  
  
No, something was not right. Vegeta had changed.  
  
"Baata, Recoome!" began Ginyu. "It seems our friend Vegeta here thinks he is something that he is not. I'd like you to assist Jeuice is proving Vegeta wrong! I want the 3 of you do it together because I don't just want to see this monkey get his tail spanked - I want you to do it because I want him to understand true power and true pain at the same time!"  
  
"But Captain I can do."  
  
"Quiet, Jeuice!"  
  
The Ginyu force looked at one another. The Captain was wary of something but the others didn't quite know what.  
  
"Whatever you think you are, Vegeta," he began once again. "Whatever you think you've become - you're only kidding yourself! There's no such thing."  
  
"As what, Ginyu?" smirked the Prince as he placed his hands on his hips and thrust his chest outward. "You can't bring yourself to say the words can you? I tell you what I'll help you out. Yes, that's right. I'll help you find the words you're looking for. Super Saiya-jin!"  
  
Ginyu felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face.  
  
"There's NO SUCH THING AS A SUPER SAIYA-JIN!" he roasted, as finally his composure was lost in a mighty outburst.  
  
"Oh, really?" questioned the Prince rhetorically as his hair wavered in the sunlight. "If that's true then why are you becoming so worked up by me? And what's more, could any ORDINARY Saiya-jin kill a member of the almighty Ginyu force with ease?"  
  
Vegeta's voice was heavily loaded with sarcasm. It only rubbed salt further into Ginyu's wound.  
  
Suddenly, Guldo felt his feet sweep him up from underneath as he spiralled into the air. His lungs contracted painfully as his rib cage began to shake. Finally, one of the ribs broke as a large amount of electrical energy shot straight through his body and made its way to the heart. It was over in an instant. Vegeta's right arm pointed directly at the green creature as his lay lifeless on the floor. Vegeta had killed him.  
  
It was a sad way for the poor fellow to go out considering that he'd only ever signed up to Frieza's forces after his home Planet was taken over by the Empire. Still though, he'd killed women, children and everything that needed to be dealt with during his time with the Ginyus. His debt had been paid.  
  
The remaining members of the force gasped in horror and even Goku was somewhat astonished by the cold hearted attack from the Saiya-jin Prince.  
  
"Now that I have spelled my intent out and left one of your companions thinking of what might have been - shall we commence or do I need to kill yet another poor fool to get my point across?" quipped the Prince as he looked directly towards the 3 that had been chosen to fight.  
  
The Prince's bubbling cauldron of hated had already begun to flow as Guldo's death conclusively proved. It didn't end there though. Vegeta's family honour was at stake. The pain that he'd endured not just due to the death of his father but through a lifetime of torment would be repaid. What better way to kick off the revenge mission that by taking out Frieza's elite guard? Pay back is a bitch. 


	30. Another one falls

Vegeta stood amongst the crowd and continued to watch every movement that occurred in the room no matter how small. It was this same attention to detail that had served him so well in the past. He watched as the sun glowed down upon his home Planet from the corner of his eye. It bobbed up and down on the horizon just as it had always done. It was images like this that came straight from his childhood. A time that now seemed so long ago. It wasn't unusual for the Prince to spar outside of the palace with the Saiba-men. The memories flooded back as a result; and because of this the image of his father grew even stronger.  
  
"Even with 3 against 1, you still realise that the odds are stacked in my favour!" smirked the Prince as he gazed over at the Ginyu force with a new- found vibrancy.  
  
"We'll see how cocky you are after you've tasted my fist!" exclaimed Reecome as he was the first to jump into action.  
  
Recoome was now the weakest Ginyu in existence after the untimely demise of Guldo. It didn't bother him too much though. Guldo was a late recruit to the force and Recoome had put up with being the weakest prior to the addition of Guldo. Besides, he was far too dumb to really care about anything else but winning in a battle. His power lay with his brute strength - this was why his skills were not as fine-tuned as the rest of the Ginyus.  
  
Vegeta watched as the red haired bulky figure flew at him. The Prince knew that Recoome wasn't particularly fast and, in comparison with his own power, wasn't very strong. It was simply amazing just how powerful the Prince had become since his fight with Zarbon on Namek.  
  
Recoome connected with a solid left hook to Vegeta's chin. The Prince hadn't bothered to move out of the way because he wanted to underline his own superiority. However, perhaps he'd been too confident in his own abilities. Vegeta thought that the punch wouldn't even phase him but upon connection he felt a surge of pain run through his body. The punch hadn't done enough to seriously damage Vegeta but it had served him well as a wake up call.  
  
"How do you like that, you stupid monkey?" growled Recoome in the same monotone that he always spoke with.  
  
Vegeta's calm expression suddenly disappeared. Recoome knew that his punch was well placed and that it had in fact hurt the Saiya-jin Prince despite all the talking that he'd done. However, it was this moment that brought the catalyst to what was about to follow.  
  
Vegeta's body radically became a floodgate, as his inner power seemed to be awakened. His facial expression was now one of utter seriousness as his rage threatened to overflow. Recoome watched on as Vegeta clenched his fists and began to concentrate. The clumsy red head didn't know whether to fear the Prince or not - all he knew was that Vegeta was powering up. The true extent of his power would now be shown to the Universe.  
  
Recoome clicked his scouter on.  
  
"40,000," he stuttered as he watched power increase before his eyes. "45,000, 50,000,60,000, 75,000! It's not stopping!"  
  
Captain Ginyu watched on curiously. The Prince was already stronger than the three weaker members of his team. Could he possibly be stronger than the leader of the Ginyu force? Surely not? For the time being Ginyu was able to keep his cool.  
  
Baata and Jeuice could not.  
  
The duo stared at each other, not quite knowing what to make of Vegeta's incredible power. They'd battle alongside each other since longer than they cared to remember but they'd never faced a foe of such power. This was a far cry from the battle they'd anticipated when Frieza had told them he wanted them to finish off the Prince. They'd all laughed at Zarbon's failure to get the job done but now - they too were having to come to the realisation that Prince Vegeta was now one of the most powerful warriors in the Universe.  
  
"110,000!" cried out Reecome.  
  
It wouldn't stop there. Vegeta roared with anger as hatred completely possessed his being, driving him to new levels of power.  
  
"Attack NOW!" screamed Captain Ginyu furiously. Vegeta's new power was getting to him as well.  
  
Baata, Recoome and Jeuice all charged at the Prince as began unloading with rights and lefts. It didn't take much for Vegeta to avoid the punches though as with a few swift shakes of the head he was able to dodge them all. Everything about Vegeta had been upgraded, as he was able to see punches coming at him a lot faster than he could previously. Recoome's punches in particular seemed to be thrown at him in slow motion.  
  
"My, my! The mighty Ginyu force!" laughed Vegeta. Piccolo couldn't help but smile from the back of the room. "Since you seem to be at a bit of a disadvantage, I'll help you out a little. How about I let you three clowns charge up a combined attack and throw it at me? I'd say that's about your only chance of damaging me!"  
  
Usually, Jeuice would have retorted with some witty one liner but when you're outclassed in a battle - you're outclassed. It was a situation that the Ginyu force had never found themselves in before and because of this - they didn't know what to do or what to say. Baata looked towards their leader for help but he too was almost as afraid as the rest.  
  
"DO AS HE SAYS! HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" exclaimed the Captain hastily.  
  
They didn't need to be told twice. Jeuice and Baata swirled around as they charged a purple ball of Ki together. The strength of the ball glowed furiously as it grew quickly. The ball of energy would certainly provide the Prince with a challenge or so it seemed.  
  
"Take this!" yelled Jeuice as he propelled the combined attack in Vegeta's direction.  
  
Recoome followed suit as he blasted a huge yellow beam in the same manner as Jeuice. The attacks roared as they fused into one and flew towards the Prince. He didn't move. Vegeta was completely unfazed by the masses of energy that hurdled towards him as he was confident in his own powers.  
  
It only took one violent swing of his left arm.  
  
The enormous blast suddenly changed course and flew though the roof of the building causing a little brickwork to cave in and land on the Ginyu force. Jeuice and Baata coughed raggedly as they knew that Vegeta could not be defeated unless Captain Ginyu entered the fray too.  
  
"You fools! Did you really think you compare to my power? You're nothing to me. I am a Super Saiya-jin!"  
  
Vegeta's boasts didn't fall on deaf ears as even Ginyu himself was now coming to understand that perhaps the Prince was right. The Captain didn't want to enter the conflict just yet. He'd let the rest of his team fight on until their death if needs be. He still had faith.  
  
"You've had your chance! It's my turn!" bellowed Vegeta suddenly.  
  
The Ginyu force watched on as they expected the Prince to attack. It came as quite a shock when Vegeta just remained to stand there, motionless. Well, not quite motionless. The static image of Prince Vegeta clouded the mind of each and every member of the Ginyus as they were left to wonder just what the Prince was up to.  
  
"Well, what are you doing? Ha! He's been driven insane! He's lost it!" quipped Jeuice, but he didn't sound entirely confident in what he was saying. "Look Baata, he's not attacking!"  
  
Jeuice turned to his long time companion but something wasn't right. Baata's mouth was wide open as his hands shook violently. The purple creature looked at Jeuice and attempted to speak but the words simply wouldn't come out. Baata fell to one knee as he clutched his chest. The rest of the room gazed on as Baata fell to the floor and croaked backwards. Slowly, his eyelids shut.  
  
Kakarotto was the only one that had sensed it.  
  
"Nice, Vegeta," smiled Goku as he looked towards his Saiya-jin counterpart. "Very nice!"  
  
"What do you mean nice?" inquired Ginyu. "He's not done anything!"  
  
"You're wrong, Ginyu," said Goku clearly and defiantly. "If you were able to track Vegeta's energy, you'd have sensed that he just punched your friend over there and retreated before your eyesight picked up any movement. Seeing is not always believing!"  
  
Vegeta smiled as Captain Ginyu's facial expression once again returned to one of utter shock.  
  
"Very good, Kakarotto!" proclaimed Vegeta as he threw a thumbs up in the direction of the Saiya-jin from Earth.  
  
Jeuice looked down at Baata and knelt down to check him. Jeuice checked his pulse.  
  
"He's.gone!"  
  
Vegeta's deathblow was cold and calculated. An eerie atmosphere overcame the room as the assassination of yet another Ginyu unnerved the Captain. All it had taken was a single punch - not even an energy attack. However, despite the apparent simplicity of the blow, Vegeta knew exactly where to punch. After sinking his fist into the abdomen of Baata, Vegeta had proceeded to twist his fist upward and puncture one of his lungs. It was one of the most accurate killings that Ginyu had ever seen executed. The Ginyu force were dropping like flies.  
  
"It's true, Vegeta, you may have become very strong since we last met," proclaimed Ginyu as he finally regained his composure. "But it's going to take more than a sharp tongue and a good punch to get rid of me! I'm going to prove to you just why I am the Captain of Frieza's elite team of guards! If you truly are a Super Saiya-jin then maybe I don't have a chance. However, despite your new strength, you've done nothing out of the ordinary and I am led to believe that you're still the same old Vegeta. It's for that reason that you will die."  
  
"We'll find out soon enough, won't we?" snapped Vegeta. The Prince turned to Goku and smiled once again. "Do forgive me Kakarotto, but I want the pleasure of destroying the Captain for myself!"  
  
Goku smirked.  
  
"Have it your way, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta nodded and turned once again to Ginyu. It seemed that the inevitable conflict between the two cornerstones of each respective group would now do battle. Ginyu was the strongest member of the Ginyu force and Vegeta was the strongest Saiya-jin in existence. Right?  
  
It was time. 


	31. Hungry to bleed

Vegeta had waited for this moment for a long time. Finally, he was going to get his chance to prove that he was one of the most powerful warriors in the Universe by destroying the strongest member of Frieza's imperial guard. Captain Ginyu was wise enough to understand that Vegeta had become a very powerful foe and one that he could not underestimate in any shape or form. That much was obvious from the manner in which he swaggered around the room in an attempt to psyche out any oncoming attacks from the Ginyu force. This Saiya-jin didn't care what was thrown at him.  
  
Captain Ginyu wasn't sure what to make of all Vegeta's power. He'd watched Vegeta power up to around a level of 110,000 but yet knew that this would not be enough to see off his own challenge. The Prince would have to be above 120,000 to pose a threat to Ginyu. Was he holding back though? Vegeta knew exactly how strong Ginyu was and yet he continued in the same vein. Something just did not sit right with the Captain.  
  
In actual fact, the truth was that Vegeta himself did not know just how powerful he had become. He'd not bothered to take a power rating for a long time. He knew he'd improved a lot but it was his pride that kept him alive and kept his will to fight steady and calm. There was still a deep rooting problem despite this apparent calmness towards his battle with Ginyu. Vegeta was not innocent. His thoughts were not set in focus as the vision of his father continually blurred everything in sight. However, the problems that battled away inside of Vegeta might have actually aided his exterior. It was almost as if they preserved his raw aggression until the battlefield presented itself. The manner in which he had dealt with Guldo and Baata suggested that the warrior from within wanted to see blood spilt and lots of it.  
  
"So, where does this begin, Vegeta?" quipped Ginyu as he finally stepped forward.  
  
The sound of Ginyu's footsteps made slight vibrations in the floor that seemed to be absorbed by Vegeta. He felt his heartbeat quicken as the blood pulsated around his person. Vegeta had never felt so alive!  
  
"Forget the beginning, Ginyu. It's the end that concerns me! It's a great shame that you won't be able to run back to Frieza and tell him of how you were one of the first warriors to battle a Super Saiya-jin in the past 1000 years!" proclaimed the Prince as he began to surge with arrogance. The others took notice too. "Quite daunting, isn't it?"  
  
A tiny bead of sweat trickled down Ginyu's neck. It was only tiny but it was enough to signify that Vegeta was winning the war of words.  
  
"I've had enough of your insolence!" roared Ginyu suddenly as he materialised a purple ball of Ki out of nowhere and bounced it against the wall to his left.  
  
The energy ball was meant to devour the wall, right? However, Ginyu's attack flew off the wall and directed its attention on Vegeta. The solid brickwork behind the wall remained upright despite a collision with Ginyu's energy. He'd planned it that way; the element of surprise.  
  
The Ki blast jolted and shook in the air as it seemed that he'd caught Vegeta off guard with such a tactic. Ginyu watched curiously as he failed to notice a slight drop of saliva dribble down the front of his lip. He was far too engrossed in watching his attack obliterate the unsighted Saiya- jin to care about bodily fluids.  
  
Suddenly, the Prince caught the blast with the corner of his eye.  
  
"You fool!" chanted Vegeta as he drove the blast back towards the wall it had previously bounced off.  
  
This time there was no deflection. This time it didn't come back. Everyone in the room watched on as Vegeta completely decimated the wall with little or no effort.  
  
"Huh?" exclaimed a bewildered Ginyu. "I've never seen anything like this!"  
  
"You've never fought a Saiya-jin Prince though!" proclaimed Vegeta violently as he shook like a caged beast.  
  
Vegeta was right. In actual fact, Ginyu could not recall ever fighting a Saiya-jin one on one. He'd always feared the malice and vigour they seemed to possess when battling. He knew that they were a force to be reckoned with especially during a full moon. However, they were not unbeatable.  
  
"You're good, Vegeta," began Ginyu as he once again managed to find his smile. "You're really good. However, we're going to find out just how good you have become. I see no point in holding back my power now. You're going to see the real Ginyu!"  
  
The purple creature closed his eyes and stared into a blank abyss. Captain Ginyu felt warm and yet cold all at once. His muscles rippled slightly in the gentle breeze that was slowly being created. None of the Saiya-jin or Piccolo had ever seen someone call forth their power in such a manner. It was just so calm and seemed as if Ginyu was caressing his energy.  
  
Silence overcame the room.  
  
Then it came in a radiant flash that shocked even Prince Vegeta. Ginyu's power flew straight up as he finally expressed some kind of rage. The power bulged throughout every muscle as he rose to his maximum. Ginyu's power up was very unorthodox because it was seemingly all over in a matter of facts. The results however matched up to any power up that Vegeta had ever seen.  
  
Ginyu didn't waste any time. He had to seize the moment, knowing full well that Vegeta had been put off by his final showing of power. He was far superior to any of the other Ginyu's now.  
  
The purple powered up menace charged rampantly like a wild boor darting at prey. The intensity of his snarls proved beyond doubt that he respected the Prince. Ginyu was usually very calculated in his battle techniques but something felt as if he was rushing against Vegeta. Indeed, all the talk of Super Saiya-jins had left the Captain quite paranoid and vulnerable.  
  
Somehow, Ginyu managed to catch Vegeta with a ferocious left hook that spun into his face and twisted at the last moment. The Prince's fell backwards violently as his neck cracked and struggled to stabilise. Ginyu let flew with a monstrous kick to the stomach and began to pummel the Prince with various combination shots, which stunned the onlooking crowd. Finally, Ginyu smashed Vegeta into the wall that the Prince had half destroyed with one final energy shot that was directed into his stomach. The yellow ball almost carried Vegeta through the air before colliding with the solid concrete and brick that made up the wall of the Royal palace.  
  
Vegeta gazed across at Ginyu from his position on the floor and snarled back with intent. It was then that the Prince looked to his face as he touched his nose and lip with his index finger one after another. Blood. The saucy substance streamed from him as he struggled to come to terms with Ginyu's power up. It was the sight of his own fluid that seemingly electrified his intensity as once again he pulled himself up and gazed at Ginyu. The purple creature sickened the Prince. Vegeta didn't even know which race Ginyu belonged to! He was one of a limitless line of creatures that had no heritage, pride or lust for battle. Vegeta loved being a Saiya- jin and because of this - he hated seeing the sight of his own blood.  
  
"My blood," started up the Prince once more as he felt his lip and clung to its every ridge. Vegeta suddenly turned into something darker. "I bleed the blood of my race. I bleed to reclaim my race. The thing about us Saiya-jin is our sadistic nature, Ginyu. The sight of my own blood pouring out of my body fills me with a feeling that I cannot describe with mere words. I'm going to show you why the rest of the Universe fears the Saiya- jin and why Frieza himself fears me."  
  
Clouds filled the room as Vegeta's hatred poured out just as his blood did. Vegeta was changing everything, as his heart was flooded with a black current. The Prince could not contain his anger any longer as he roared with anger and moved towards Ginyu. It was Vegeta's turn to attack.  
  
Ginyu's eyes suggested that he was able to monitor Vegeta's movements around the room. However, something prevented his feet from moving out of harms way. Vegeta ploughed into Ginyu with a series of shots that ensured the wind bellowed around the room wickedly. Ginyu's body was ripped apart by the Prince as he swung deeper and deeper into his opponent.  
  
Ginyu staggered backward and crouched to one knee. Vegeta was strong enough to win this battle but Ginyu still felt he had the edge in terms of power.  
  
"You'll pay for that you bastard!" panted Ginyu as he spat out a bit of blood before wiping his mouth.  
  
The enraged Ginyu began throwing multiple Ki attacks in Vegeta's direction but they were easily avoidable. The Prince moved in and out of the blasts as they tried to surround him. Suddenly, the blasts began to circle Vegeta as they bided tightly together. The Prince winced.  
  
Ginyu commanded his attack to take full advantage of the precarious situation that Vegeta had allowed himself to get into. The bided Ki combined into an astonishing attack that ensured the room shook in disapproval. Vegeta's armour was seemingly swept right off hid body as the Ki crushed his bones emphatically. The Prince let out a belated cry of pain as he finally the attack released him and dropped him to the floor.  
  
Ginyu rushed at the Prince, giving him no time to recover as he thrust yet another kick to the head of Vegeta. The Prince fell backwards once again as his head smashed into the unforgiving marble flooring of the palace. Vegeta looked quite dizzy as his head spun around and his eyes looked as if they couldn't focus properly on their attack.  
  
Ginyu looked down at Vegeta who lay on the floor. The Prince rose to one knee and smirked.  
  
"What the hell are you smirking at?"  
  
"Gallick gun!" screamed Vegeta with rage as he called forth a huge beam of purple Ki that straight through Ginyu and propelled him through yet another wall of the palace. The blast almost knocked Piccolo sideways too as he struggled to keep his balance. The momentum of the battle continued to swing back and forth as Vegeta picked himself off the floor. The Prince stood upright and gazed at Kakarotto. The Saiya-jin from Earth was impressed at the way Vegeta had managed to buy himself some time by using such a powerful attack. It was exactly what he needed to regroup and think again.  
  
Vegeta panted for breath and spat at the floor as he awaited the re-arrival of Ginyu. Slowly but surely, the Captain of Frieza's most prestigious force staggered through the hole in the wall. The emblem of the Ginyu force that he advocated so proudly upon his chest had been torn to shreds by Vegeta's attacks and if truth be told - Ginyu didn't look too good at all.  
  
"Damn you, Vegeta!" he stuttered as he marched into full view once again.  
  
"What's the matter, Ginyu?" inquired Vegeta as he continued to intimidate and taunt the most powerful Ginyu. "It's time you were laid to rest!"  
  
Vegeta spun quickly and flew straight at Ginyu. It was a direct attack and under the normal circumstances one that would have been foolish against the Captain due to his various body changing techniques. However, Vegeta was determined to underline his advantage in the battle and he'd only achieve that to the medium he wanted to do so if he took risks.  
  
It was then that the battle was changed forever. Ginyu released something from the palm of his hand. It was some kind of circular Ki barrier which raced towards Vegeta. The Prince looked on in horror as the Ki barrier seemed to absorb him completely.  
  
"What the hell?" cried Vegeta.  
  
A barrier of solid Ki that seemed unbreakable had trapped him. Vegeta prodded and poked his energetic prison as he desperately tried to find a way out.  
  
"Hahaha!" exclaimed Ginyu as he found his voice once again. "Nothing but a stupid monkey!"  
  
Ginyu strode towards the stranded Vegeta as the Prince looked on in terror. He was helpless to a beating that he'd now surely endure. He'd had this fight in the bag and now he found himself in a no win situation. Ginyu raised his hand and swung towards the Prince with venom. However, something blocked the direction of his punch. Something that felt very much like flesh had grabbed Ginyu's flaky skin and prevented it from connecting with the Ki barrier.  
  
"I think it's time we got to know each other, Ginyu." 


	32. A strange red aura

Somewhere inside the tormented mind of Vegeta he'd known since Babidi first uttered about visiting Earth that Kakarotto would have a say in the key battles he'd prepared himself for. This fact was made even more obvious upon landing on Earth and standing toe to toe with him. The pairing of Kakarotto and Vegeta complemented each other very well as they had developed an understanding that the likes of Nappa never could have achieved despite spending a great deal of time with the Prince as he grew older.  
  
Vegeta's battle with Ginyu hadn't drained of that much energy if truth were told. The Prince had one of the most resilient bodies in the Universe and had taken worse beatings than that. However, despite how fresh he was and how bruised Ginyu looked, it was the Prince that remained trapped behind a solid wall of energy. Vegeta hated the fact that he was now going to have to play second fiddle as he watched Kakarotto battle Ginyu. The strange thing was a part of him already what the outcome of the battle would be. He'd grown to understand Kakarotto as a warrior and not just a person during his stay on the Earth.  
  
"Ah yes," began Ginyu with a bit of a struggle. His body had taken an enormous beating as a result of Vegeta's gallick gun and this was reflected in his speech. "What's your name again? Kakarono? You're the only Saiya- jin I've seen without a tail! You are a Saiya-jin, right?"  
  
"My name is Goku and I've lived most of my life on the Planet Earth. However, I am a descendent of the Saiya-jin race and my tail was removed a long time ago. But, all of this doesn't really matter, does it Ginyu? You're not much of a challenge to me in your current state. Why don't you head on back to Frieza and sharpen yourself up and then return?" smiled Goku. If Vegeta had uttered the same words then it would have been considered arrogant but there was something a little more playful about Goku's voice. It wasn't the same.  
  
"So, the Saiya-jin sense of humour lives on!" chuckled Ginyu as stared down at the relatively puny Goku. If Goku was as strong as Vegeta then he'd need time to recuperate some of his strength to fight him. Ginyu had to buy a little time. "As you can see, I'm already in the mood for kicking some monkey ass and since I've powered up already - I'll give you the chance to do so! How about it?"  
  
Goku knew exactly what Ginyu was doing. Ginyu wasn't just strong but he also a wise opponent. Why would someone with his experience and wisdom allow Goku to become stronger? There were two explanations - either Ginyu had completely underestimated Goku's strength and figured he could take him down anyway or he needed time to rest. Option two seemed the more likely.  
  
"If you insist," muttered Goku with a cheeky look about him.  
  
Piccolo had watched Goku battle on many occasions before and, of course, had been on the receiving end of many of his punches. He'd never known Goku to be second best to anyone before - not in terms of skill, power or enthusiasm. Goku had a knack of overcoming the impossible. He also knew that when Goku had shown Vegeta the extent of his power on Earth that he'd been weaker than the Saiya-jin Prince. Would the same be true now? Piccolo had his doubts.  
  
The air began to crackle vigorously as the Planet Vegeta witnessed yet another impressive power up. Goku began to tingle all over as he felt his muscles bulge and then continue to grow. A strange ruby like aura clouded the Saiya-jin from Earth as the floor began to shake in response. Suddenly, cracks appeared in the white, marble floor and multiplied as Goku unleashed his presence upon the Planet.  
  
The distinctive Saiya-jin roar bellowed from the depths of his lungs as he ached with new found energy. Piccolo gasped in shock, as he actually feared Goku would explode with energy. He'd never seen Goku as powerful as this and it came as a great shock as he was slowly coming to the realisation that he'd never again equal his power.  
  
Bardock and Raditz remained almost lifeless on the floor as the third Saiya- jin of the family increased his strength.  
  
"Do it, my son," cried out Bardock mentally as he watched events unfold without knowing it. Goku heard his father's plea too.  
  
"AHHHH!" shrieked the Saiya-jin in response as the floor shuddered once again.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Ginyu as he looked over at Goku once again. He'd not anticipated an opponent of such strength. Ginyu didn't bother to turn his scouter back on because he didn't want to know the extent of Goku's power. Ginyu was tired of numbers. Deep down, Ginyu realised that the true measurement of a warrior was only experienced when a battle was in full flow.  
  
Vegeta watched on as Goku continued his magnificent power up. Surely Kakarotto was still weaker than he was? Subconsciously, a part of him knew that Kakarotto had powered up to a level far greater than he'd used against Ginyu. Kakarotto was amazing!  
  
The room shook with rage as the seemingly most powerful Saiya-jin in existence took to the stage. Goku glowed with a radiant aura that dissected the room with a blood red power. Jeuice and Reecome were almost rooted to the spot upon witnessing such a tremendous power.  
  
"Captain Ginyu! I really don't think that taking on this guy is the right thing to do given the injuries you've already sustained!" chanted Jeuice emphatically.  
  
"Quiet!" snapped back Ginyu. He turned to his two sub-ordinates. It was time to make a leader's decision. "Jeuice, Reecome - I would like you to report to Frieza and inform him of what is occurring down here immediately. Go, now!"  
  
Jeuice and Reecome could hardly believe what they were hearing. They'd never been given orders to retreat before in their lives but under the current circumstances it wasn't hard to comprehend. Jeuice hated the idea of leaving their Captain alone to fight against Goku and Vegeta but knew he would be of no use. Reecome simply wanted to make it out of there alive. Whether their reasons were because of cowardice or lack of confidence in their own strength - they had to comply.  
  
"Yes, Captain, right away!" proclaimed Jeuice as they dashed towards the whole in the wall that Vegeta had made.  
  
Within a matter of seconds they disappeared and left their Captain to carry the fight alone.  
  
Ginyu watched as the duo flew out and knew they were of no use to him. He'd already seen off the challenge of Vegeta (for the time being at least) and now this guy wanted to prove his worth. Ginyu had never been in such an engaging brawl before. By allowing Jeuice and Reecome to leave, once again Ginyu had bought himself that little bit more recovery time. He was almost back to full fitness despite the injuries he'd endured at the hands of the Saiya-jin Prince.  
  
"Take all the time you need, Ginyu," smirked Goku. He wanted Ginyu to understand that he wanted the fight to take place on a level field. Goku didn't want to beat a warrior at only half strength. Besides, this was the first real fight he'd had in a long time and he was determined to test his new skills to their fullest potential.  
  
Ginyu looked over Goku. He obviously did not understand the true power of the Ginyu force.  
  
"I'm ready when you are!" boasted Ginyu as he folded his arms.  
  
"Alright then," nodded Goku as threw himself into a battle stance. His red aura still glowed vibrantly and provided a shield like defence for his body to stay behind.  
  
No sooner had Goku nodded his head than the two fierce warriors leapt into combat and darted around the gigantic room. Piccolo and Nappa tried in vein to keep up with the intensity of the battle but could only feel their respective Ki's floating from different places in the room. They were moving far too fast for even Nappa to detect and he had to rely on the techniques he'd learned on Earth to keep up. Vegeta watched on from the confinement of the Ki barrier.  
  
The punching continued as pieces of marble seemed to fly off walls and scatter in various directions. The deadlock wasn't broken for a number of minutes as Ginyu and Goku looked as if they had no boundaries. However, then it came. A decisive blow.  
  
"Damn it!" screeched Ginyu as finally the Saiya-jin caught him off balance and connected with a furious shot to the ribs.  
  
Ginyu staggered backwards as he held his chest and finally fell to the ground. One punch had been enough to render him almost defenceless and it didn't seem as Goku had thrown all his effort into it. It was at this moment in time that Ginyu understood that he had no chance. The fight with Vegeta had drained him but even if it had not - there was no possibility that he could match up to a power such as Goku's.  
  
"You're strong," stuttered Ginyu once again as he brought himself back up to a vertical base. Then, it occurred to him. His Wildcard. "However, this battle is not yet over. I've still got one trick up my sleeve that will leave you thinking of what might have been!"  
  
Vegeta winced. His curiosity had now been aroused.  
  
"CHANGE!" yelled Ginyu as a beam of blinding light shot towards Goku at an electric pace. A look of total bewilderment overcame the mighty warrior from Earth as he lay in the pathway of Ginyu's ultimate attack.  
  
"Kakarotto! Look out!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
A blinding flash of light lit the room once again. This time there was no explosion, there was no bang and there was no blood. Ginyu's body transfer technique was definitely one of the most successful moves that the Northern galaxy had ever seen. However, was it enough? Vegeta looked on anxiously as he tried to figure out whether or not Kakarotto had indeed been caught by the attack.  
  
A part of Vegeta didn't really care whether or not Kakarotto lived anymore. His anger was beginning to rise due to his prison of energy and the ticking time bomb was set to erupt at any moment. Despite his own personal battles, Vegeta didn't know what to think of the battle that continued to unfold before his eyes.  
  
Had Ginyu's attack worked? 


	33. Zarbon returns

Piccolo looked over at Goku. He'd fought against the Saiyan for half of his lifetime and knew exactly how he operated. Goku's eyes acted as karma for those that he protected; they always had done. They burned with fury on the battlefield and nourished his loved ones off it. Piccolo closed his eyes and began trying to figure out which Ki belonged to Goku. He knew Goku's Ki so well that it wasn't a hard task to carry out.  
  
"I'm superior to you in every way, Ginyu!" exclaimed Goku as the remaining Saiya-jin and Piccolo smiled once more. "Speed, strength - everything! Leave now and change your ways, Ginyu, or suffer the consequences!"  
  
Captain Ginyu couldn't believe what was unfolding. Only one other person had ever dodged his body changing attack and that was Frieza! He remembered how after fighting Frieza and looking down the barrel of defeat that he'd agreed to join the imperials. It was in that instant that he'd realised strength was the only thing in the Universe that mattered. In order to be completely safe, you had to guarantee you sided with the strongest. Frieza was the strongest.  
  
"Foolish Saiya-jin!" snapped Ginyu. "I am the mighty Ginyu! I will not be defeated by a Saiya-jin! Frieza will not stand for this!"  
  
In a bout of extreme rage Ginyu once again threw himself Goku and smashed a right fist into the jaw of the Saiya-jin. Goku took the punch head on. The wind swirled around the room magnificently as Ginyu retreated slightly to see how his opponent would react to such a shot to the head.  
  
There was no reaction.  
  
It was as if Goku hadn't even been punched. Maybe he hadn't felt it - only he knew whether he had or not. Ginyu was fading away fast and after undergoing successive battles; his body was becoming decreasingly weaker. Goku offered nothing but a smile once again. It was quite eerie that even in the face of such an opponent, he was able to simply laugh off attacks as if he'd been tickled.  
  
"How?" exclaimed Nappa as he tried to relate Goku's strength to something he'd seen before. He couldn't.  
  
"Kakarotto!" cried out Vegeta as he was drawn to believe that the Prince of all Saiya-jin was not in fact the strongest.  
  
"You're stronger than Vegeta!" confirmed Ginyu with a sense of amazement taking over hid body. The Prince shot a look of anger in the direction of Ginyu in reaction. "Could it be? You're a Super Saiya-jin!"  
  
Vegeta looked away in disbelief. No. It could not be. If anyone was to become a Super Saiya-jin then it would be him.  
  
"This is your last chance, Ginyu!" proclaimed Goku spontaneously. The Saiya-jin threw his left arm into the arm as he powered up once more, underlying his strength. "Leave now and accept your defeat!"  
  
Vegeta's rage was rising rapidly as the veins on the top of his head began to expand. Kakarotto had claimed the glory of defeating Ginyu and was now offering him the chance to escape. Vegeta wanted to see Ginyu dead after the suffering that his family had endured at the hands of Frieza's imperial forces.  
  
Ginyu had never ran from a single battle in his life even when he fought Frieza - he had to be beaten to within an inch of his life before he finally accepted that it was futile to resist. In those days, Ginyu was a young warrior that promised much and had youth on his side. Now though, Ginyu was past his prime and at the height of his powers. Goku on the other hand was fresh and ready for every battle that came his way. There didn't seem to be any point fighting against someone so strong and passionate. Only Frieza could best Goku's strength.  
  
Vegeta's anger continued to rise.  
  
Ginyu knew that if he retreated without good cause then Frieza would show no mercy upon him. After all, what use was the leader of Frieza's personal could if they could not deal with a Saiya-jin? However, it also occurred to him that Goku was not your ordinary Saiya-jin. He was different. Whether Goku was a Super Saiya-jin or not did not matter - it mattered that he possessed an extraordinary power.  
  
"I will return, Goku! Then, after I reach my full power, you will be sorry! You will regret releasing me!" exclaimed Ginyu as laughed violently. Ginyu stepped off his left foot and began to raise himself into the air.  
  
Suddenly, flashes of energy surrounded the room as Prince Vegeta screeched wickedly. The barrier of Ki had broke under the strain of Vegeta's thunderous tantrum. Vegeta spat out energy left in every direction as the confinement of the room was broken as the already battered wall was torn off completely as Vegeta's energy rose. Vegeta gazed at Kakarotto and threw a viscous wind towards his Saiya-jin companion, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"This is MY fight!" sounded off Vegeta as growled with intent.  
  
Ginyu looked down at both Kakarotto and Vegeta. The Captain just about caught the eye line of the Prince as he spun around and faced the remaining member of the Ginyu force. It was a callous attack but one that was fuelled by true anger; Vegeta smashed another fearless beam of red Ki at Ginyu.  
  
"No! Vegeta!" exclaimed Kakarotto at once.  
  
The mighty purple warrior let out a hellish cry that went unheard. The blast began to devour him as it tore away at his flesh, ripping him apart. Various limbs flew off as a direct result as Vegeta's attack seemed to mimic his feeling completely. The execution of Frieza's personal guard wasn't complete without a final explosion and sure enough it came.  
  
The remains of Ginyu's lifeless corpse dropped to the ground as it continued to flame as it hit the marble floor. Ginyu had been killed on impact and now Frieza's elite guard was without a leader.  
  
"Vegeta! Why?" screamed Goku as he stared at the Prince in disbelief.  
  
The Prince still glowed with rage.  
  
"Why? Why?" repeated the Prince as he strode toward Kakarotto. "Since I was born I've been taking orders from Frieza's and his idiotic buffoons. They killed my mother when I was a small boy. My father fed me lies about her death but the reality was that she was killed as she tried to resist the advances of one of Frieza's men! Then, my father was brutally murdered by the same bunch! This is not your fight, Kakarotto! It's my LIFE! I will kill them ALL!"  
  
Goku gasped in horror as Vegeta's tale unfolded. The Saiya-jin from Earth thought he had Vegeta figured out but he never thought such a story would form the backbone of Vegeta's existence. It was in that instant that he realised the true complex of Vegeta's character. Goku could see the darkness inside of the Prince as he was continually haunted by ghosts from the past. The Prince had lived a life under the control of Frieza and had both parents brutally murdered. He was still young - Goku estimated he was in his early twenties and it was a huge burden for someone of that age to carry.  
  
"Letting him go then could have had disastrous consequences! He's seen your full power and the bulk of mine!" proclaimed Vegeta. He wanted Goku to know that he'd not been totally honest with Ginyu when he said he was at his maximum; and he also wanted Goku to know it too.  
  
"You weren't at your maximum? Vegeta, these are not the kind of people to be toying around with!" said Goku as he tried to make a stance.  
  
"Don't tell me what I should and should not be doing, Kakarotto! You forget that it is I that am in charge of this mission!" shrieked Vegeta as he took every sentence as a direct insult. The Prince paused for breath before continuing. "You're lucky that Jeuice and Baata didn't see your power because then the cat would be well and truly out of the bag! It was always in my plan to allow one or two of the Ginyu force to escape! It'd be easier to draw Frieza out that way! Also, by fighting Ginyu and recovering from any injuries sustained - I will become stronger!"  
  
Goku gazed at Vegeta. The Prince's plan was very well set out and structured. Goku couldn't decide whether or not Vegeta was bluffing over claims that he'd not used all of his power though. There was one thing Goku knew though; if he was lying - he sure was damn convincing in the way that he sold it!  
  
"We must hurry now," said Vegeta as he composed himself. "The supposed King of the Saiya-jin might escape if we let this thing carry on! It's time to show this Planet what true Saiya-jin power is!"  
  
Goku picked up Bardock and Raditz carefully and threw them both over his shoulder. The room had been left devastated by a war between super powers. The Saiya-jin had emerged though at the expense of two injuries - still, no one was killed. That was the main thing. They were still alive.  
  
****  
  
Zarbon burst through the massive door that protected Frieza's grand chamber as he panted for breath. Zarbon was usually so calm and smooth but what he'd seen in the southern galaxy had shocked him completely. Ever since he'd left Pinnacor, the image of Frieza's brother had been imprinted on his soul.  
  
Frieza spun around out of his chair in amazement. He'd never seen Zarbon in such a state before. Something was very wrong about the situation.  
  
"Lord Frieza! Pinnacor!" gasped Zarbon as he paused.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Zarbon?" inquired Frieza tentatively. "Why is it every time I send you out you return in a state? Zarbon, you're on the verge of leaving me with no choice but to kill you. You'd better have a damn good excuse for this!"  
  
Zarbon stopped and pierced Frieza with a look that would terrify even the depths of hell. Frieza felt almost violated by it as Zarbon began to reveal the information he'd uncovered whilst on Pinnacor. "You're not going to believe this, Lord Frieza," began Zarbon as he finally composed himself. "After landing on Pinnacor as instructed I was taken captive and thrown in a prison. When I awoke, I was led to meet the dictator of the southern galaxy's biggest Empire. You're not going to believe who it was!"  
  
Frieza turned his back immediately.  
  
"It's my brother, isn't it?" said Frieza as he tried to cover up any signs of weakness. Frieza sighed as loudly and as clearly as he spoke. He turned back and faced Zarbon once more.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"He's my own flesh and blood, Zarbon. I sensed that something simply was not right. Something didn't sit very well with me and yet I did not know what it was. I discussed the problem with my father a few days ago and slept on it. After that, it became apparent to me that it had to be him," said Frieza without any real tone or emotion. "He vanished around 5 years ago now in a blaze of fury. I almost killed him in the altercation. Needless to say that since then I knew he'd pop up sooner or later and would be hell bent on revenge. Still, no matter, he will die like the rest of them!"  
  
Frieza's last line proved to Zarbon that the old tyrant was still functioning properly. Ever since Frieza began acting strangely, Zarbon had become increasingly worried that his health and mental judgement would falter. However, Frieza's plea to exterminate his brother was a welcome relief for Zarbon.  
  
"Indeed he will, Lord Frieza!" smiled Zarbon at last. "I leave the matter in your hands."  
  
Zarbon nodded and exited. He was glad to get out of there.  
  
Frieza stood alone once more in his chamber. Cooler had never posed any threat in a domestic feud before. However, this time the feud ran a lot deeper. This was about more than just blood. Cooler was a challenge to Frieza's dominance and one that Frieza himself knew had to be taken seriously. Frieza had to appear unfazed on the outside. Yes, that was the plan.  
  
Even the biggest of evils fear something though. Super Saiya-jin and crazed family members. Frieza's problems seemed to grow. 


	34. Rebirth of a Race

It took a minute before the Saiya-jin and Piccolo responded to what had happened and Vegeta's speech about his Mother and Father. Nappa was quickly realising that he'd never fully understand someone that he'd knew for a very long time. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how the mind of the Saiya-jin Prince worked. Nappa knew though that when Vegeta was pushed to the edge he was a very dangerous being to know.  
  
Vegeta began to feel his blood throb around in his veins as he once again charged up a ball of Ki. Goku could almost sense the desire that fuelled Vegeta as he gazed on in awe at his companion. He knew that showing he could power up to an even greater level of strength would annoy Vegeta but the truth was that Goku had to do it. Ginyu's power level was bigger than Goku's in his base form and he had resorted to using the Kaio-ken to give him the advantage.  
  
Finally, the door to the Saiya-jin throne room was torn off its hinges with an almighty thud as it crashed to the floor and sizzled as a result of Vegeta's energy attack. The room that lay before them was neatly set out and looked like the room that the Saiya-jin had fought the Ginyus in. However, there was one significant difference. At the top of the room was a large chair that was covered in a red fur like substance. The royal throne room. Toma sat and quivered as the Saiya-jin strode towards him.  
  
The little aliens that had served King Toma so well now seemed to desert him. They backed off as the Saiya-jin continued to walk straight down the middle of the room as the red carpet beneath them squeaked with every footstep. The scenario was only made worse for King Toma as the little aliens continued to murmur "Prince Vegeta" under their breath.  
  
Something inside of Toma kept telling his mouth to stop shaking but he couldn't. This was everything he'd ever feared since taking over as King. The reoccurring nightmares of Vegeta walking towards him kited out in Saiya- jin armour and wearing that look upon his face.  
  
"Vegeta!" exclaimed Toma as he finally brought himself to utter the words; it was more out of desperation than anything else.  
  
The Prince scowled continually as he proceeded to stroll up to the throne. He couldn't think of anything but the vile way in which Toma had dethroned his father and had given his seal of approval to the death of the King. It was nothing short of a disgrace. How could anyone condone such an act?  
  
"Guards! Seize him!" screamed Toma in a last ditch attempt to stop the Prince. The little purple aliens looked at each other as they waited for someone else to make the first move. They'd never encountered a Saiya-jin Prince with such strength before. The guards' hesitation infuriated Toma as he moved to reiterate his point. "Get him NOW!"  
  
Finally, three or four aliens ran straight at the Prince as they surrounded him. However, they weren't even given a chance as Vegeta blew them all away with a simple shower of Ki that knocked them backwards. One by one the little aliens fell to the floor. At least one of them had been rendered unconscious by Vegeta's energy and the rest of them decided to play possum too.  
  
"Vegeta!" cried Toma once again as he stared straight down the barrels of death. The King wasn't going to stop trying to avoid death though. It was time for an explanation. "Vegeta! I never wanted a part of any of this! Dodoria killed your father and Zarbon placed me on the throne! If I had refused then I too would have been killed!"  
  
The Prince found himself within a heartbeat of Toma at last as he gave him the once over. The King expected Vegeta to offer some kind of response to what he'd said. At last, Vegeta gave his response.  
  
The Prince smashed his left fist deep into the gut of the King. Toma sprawled backwards and fell onto his throne as he began to cough up blood violently. Vegeta looked as if he was possessed as his eyes glowed a flashy red colour and continued to haunt Toma.  
  
"You fool!" proclaimed Vegeta as he picked up Toma by the neck and held him up for all to see. "Do you honestly think I care about my father? My father died because he was weak! My problem with you is simple; you've been telling people you're the King of the Saiya-jin! Now, the last time I checked, if a King dies - his son is next in line!"  
  
"Yes, yes, you're right!" exclaimed Toma, as his speech seemed a little anxious and hurried.  
  
"I understand that a lot of this may not be your fault. The Imperials probably threatened you unless you complied with their orders," said Vegeta as his tone dropped slightly.  
  
"Precisely!" chirped Toma.  
  
"However."  
  
"However" had not been the word that Toma had been hoping to hear next. In fact, he wanted to avoid it more than anything else. Toma looked into Vegeta's eyes for some kind of mercy or forgiveness but he found nothing of the sort. Vegeta was a killing machine and a damn good one at that.  
  
"You simply rolled over and accepted Imperial rule. You let our Planet fall without repelling. You are nothing more than Frieza's puppet!" shrieked the Prince as he pressed his nose up against Toma's. Vegeta could hardly hide his rage. "You make SICK! And what's more, you're nothing more than a low level soldier! I hope you enjoyed your brief spell of power! One day we'll meet in the afterlife and then you can tell me all about it!"  
  
Vegeta threw a flat palm towards Toma. The Prince had done it so many times before but he'd never taken as much pleasure in watching someone cower as they were fried.  
  
"Vegeta! I really tried! I never wanted . any .part of this!" stuttered Toma as he was reduced to nothing more than a nervous wreck.  
  
It didn't make any difference to the Prince. All enemies were dealt with in exactly the same way as the ones that went before. Vegeta wasn't in the business of forgiving people. Toma was Frieza's outlet on the Planet Vegeta and nothing more than that. The Prince saw the death of Toma as almost killing a part of Frieza himself.  
  
The yellow Ki shot from his arm and grew gigantically as it engulfed Toma and spat him out like a decaying piece of meat. The charcoaled body of the pretender to the throne slumped down in the chair, which too had been sizzled by the Prince. No flesh remained; only the skeleton of a ruler that had lost everything as a result of complying with Frieza's orders. Toma's jaw bones were in exactly the same position as they were before as you could still sense the fear that had taken over his body just before Vegeta had ended his life.  
  
"Let it be known that a new age for the Saiya-jin race starts today! I will finally end all of this! Frieza will now understand that he could never contain the Saiya-jin! I mark the rebirth of the greatest race ever to exist with his death!" bellowed the Prince, as it seemed that the entire Planet listened in and could hear their Prince speaking to them.  
  
Thunder cackled and brought to the heavens to shudder. It was a dark day for the Universe in some respects and the death of Toma brought about the beginning of the unavoidable war between the true King of the Saiya-jin and a tyrant of monstrous proportions.  
  
It wasn't long before thousands upon thousands of Saiya-jin had gathered at the foot of the Royal palace. The death of Toma and the return of the Prince had caused mass hysteria amongst the people. They wanted to know exactly what was happening and what all of it meant. Suddenly, one proud and bruised figure appeared upon the Royal balcony. He spoke with purpose as the King addressed his subjects directly for the first time.  
  
"Saiya-jin of the Planet, hear me!" began Vegeta as he began to feel the power that had always been meant for him. "The Planet Vegeta has a new King. I have returned to end the slavery that has been forced upon our people for decades. The traitor known as Toma has been executed as I have set out the path to freedom. I'm not asking for your help. I just want your co-operation. If you want to be truly free of the Imperial scum, if you truly believe you're of Saiya-jin blood - then I ask nothing more other than patience. I will rid the Universe of Frieza and then I will take my rightful place as the true ruler of the Universe!"  
  
The crowd leapt into action as they cheered wildly - they were witnessing a vision of the future unfold before their very eyes. There was something about Vegeta that suggested he believed every word he spoke. Something that was explainable that enabled his people to trust him completely.  
  
Kakarotto was happy for Vegeta. It was the first time he'd ever seen the Prince show any passion for anything other than fighting. This was about his heritage and the love of the race that spawned him. Kakarotto smiled as he looked on at Vegeta. He respected him completely.  
  
However, Nappa wasn't so sure. It had become painfully obvious as he watched Bardock and Raditz battle the Ginyu force that he'd never be able to help Vegeta out against Frieza. Also, despite Vegeta continually insisting he was a Super Saiya-jin - what proof did he have? Kakarotto was seemingly stronger than Vegeta. Nappa questioned whether or not Vegeta could actually defeat Frieza. If he couldn't, everyone would end up dead.  
  
Dead. That was how Frieza dealt with things.  
  
It was then, in that moment, that Nappa decided.  
  
****  
  
"Kaio-sama! Kaio-sama!" exclaimed a voice from the nether reaches of the Universe.  
  
Immediately, the wily Kaio pricked up his antennas and began to listen carefully.  
  
"Kaio-sama! Can you hear me?" inquired the voice with a hint of desperation creeping in.  
  
"Yes, I can hear you," he said as he finally responded. Kaio-sama recognised the voice. "West Kaio, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is," replied his counterpart in the Western galaxy at once.  
  
"Whatever is the matter?" asked Kaio-sama as Bubbles jumped around his legs playfully.  
  
"The Western galaxy! We're been invading, Kaio-sama! Millions of soldiers have just appeared on various Planets across the galaxy and have claimed every Planet as their own! They're everywhere!" shrieked a petrified Kaio suddenly.  
  
"What?" screamed Kaio-sama as he began to realise just what the Kaio was saying. "Who has done this? It can't just have happened in an instant!"  
  
"Kaio-sama! We don't know exactly who has led this revolution but the flags that the soldiers bare are remarkably similar to the insignia that Frieza's men wear upon their clothes. However, they're not entirely the same! Surely Frieza cannot have this sort of manpower? He was content with simply ruling your galaxy as far as I was aware!"  
  
Kaio-sama shook his head several times as he began to try and fathom the horrible truth. It was true that Frieza was content with the Planets he'd acquired and had never really indicated that he had intentions of ruling other galaxies. He simply didn't possess the man power to organise an invasion. It had to be someone else.  
  
The other super power of the Universe was finally emerging. It threatened everywhere as well - not just the Western galaxy. If it wasn't stopped, the Northern galaxy would follow which in turn mean that Frieza's men would try and resist. The resulting conflict could possibly result in the destruction of the Northern galaxy. It was a frightening prospect. 


	35. Message for Frieza

The bodies of the remaining members of the Ginyu force staggered onto Frieza's mother ship. They were all in shock as to how much power they'd seen Prince Vegeta exert. Jeuice in particular was very shaken up by proceedings as he continued to remind himself of the horrible power of Vegeta. Every single one of them couldn't help but replay Guldo's death over and over in their mind.  
  
"He didn't even stand a chance!" retorted Jeuice in disbelief once more.  
  
There had been nothing but silence since they'd left the Planet Vegeta. The lack of conversation between the trio of Recoome, Baata and Jeuice was distinctly unnerving. It felt as if they were acknowledging that Frieza's reign was now under serious threat from a new power. It was a hard thought for any of them to shake even off. Usually Recoome thought about nothing other than food and sometimes he didn't even think at all. Now though, his eyes, emotions and feelings were fixated on Vegeta's show of raw strength.  
  
The door to Frieza's grand chamber opened once again. The icy demon stood as he often did and gazed out at the many stars that fell before him. They seemed to almost bow at his feet as his iron clad grasp on the Northern galaxy appeared on the surface to be stronger than ever before. However, Cooler's threats had given him something to think about.  
  
"Lord Frieza!" exclaimed Jeuice wearily.  
  
"More bad news," muttered Frieza to himself.  
  
Frieza grew tired of listening to Jeuice's voice go up and down as he delivered the verdict on what had occurred whilst on the Planet Vegeta. Jeuice always did have a way of exaggerating things for his own benefit but something in his voice made Frieza sit up and take notice. Frieza knew that Prince Vegeta or King Vegeta as he had seemingly become was now in possession of a power that threatened to rival his own if he wasn't careful. If Ginyu couldn't take Vegeta down; then he'd have to deal with the matter personally.  
  
Frieza didn't know which order his priorities lay. He had a decision to make - allow Vegeta a little more time to grow stronger by going after his brother and risking a battle with an extremely powerful Saiya-jin or allowing Cooler to extend his Empire ever further and challenge his immediate supremacy in the Northern galaxy. Frieza didn't need to hear everything Jeuice had to say. He was able to get the gist of the situation from the first few sentences. The 5 minutes that followed Jeuice's entry consisted of the little red warrior talking through Frieza as he weighed up his decision.  
  
"And that's just about everything, Sire!" chirped Jeuice as he finally finished his report.  
  
Finally, Frieza's decision was swayed. The Ginyu force were stricken with fear after the events upon Vegeta. Frieza's greatest team of fighters had been reduced to nothing more than quivering blobs that he left their own Captain to die. It wasn't acceptable. However, they'd obviously seen a power that was note worthy to get themselves into such a state. Jeuice and Baata had seen Frieza fight before and they obviously felt that Vegeta could prove to be some kind of challenge - even for him.  
  
Frieza scowled as his thoughts aligned.  
  
"You left Ginyu to fight by himself on Vegeta. You virtually condemned him to death! My best soldier!" yelled Frieza as he found himself becoming more and more worked up by the situation. "All contact with him has now been lost and I have nothing to suggest he is still alive! Do you really think I tolerate failure on this level?"  
  
"No, Lord Frieza!" chanted the threesome in unison.  
  
"Good," smirked Frieza as he sighed with intent. "Then you'd realise why I have to do this!"  
  
Frieza lifted his index finger and pointed as all three gasped in shock. A small blast of Ki smashed through a solid wall of flesh as it connected with every main artery that one particular member of the Ginyu force possessed. The remaining duo watched as one of Frieza's strongest fighters fell to his knees with an almighty thud as his eyes rolled back. It was sickening to watch as blood poured from the wound and soaked the floor.  
  
Recoome's body gave up and stopped responding. Dead.  
  
"Recoome!" exclaimed Jeuice.  
  
Frieza's smirk suddenly turned viscous. The evil from within had finally overflowed. Maybe it wasn't Recoome's time to go but after the failed efforts of Zarbon and now his private guards - someone had to be punished.  
  
"Let this be set down as the marker for failure," continued Frieza as his ice cold look of discontent seemed as if it was there to stay. Finally, after several seconds of simply staring at his incompetent remaining fighters, Frieza began to take control of his Empire once more. "Now, I do not want the Planet Vegeta destroyed because I am going to need the Saiya- jin for future battles. There is no point in keeping an Empire if you intend to destroy it yourself. So, I want you draw out Vegeta to a Planet that is virtually worthless and then I will deal with the matter personally."  
  
"Yes! Yes, Lord Frieza!" yelped Baata and Jeuice in tandem. "Which Planet do you have in mind, Sire?"  
  
Frieza paused for a minute before picking the perfect Planet for the demise of the Prince. Frieza smiled.  
  
"The Planet Namek. The Planet upon he should have already rotted on by now!" chuckled the evil tyrant as even the remaining Ginyus trembled as they thought of his sick intentions. "Now, go! And do not fail me!"  
  
Jeuice and Baata scurried out of the room in a hurry. They certainly did not want the fate that had already befallen Reecome. Indeed, it was a tragedy that another of their comrades had been taken from them but they knew that their own survival depended on their loyalty and obedience to Frieza.  
  
Frieza flicked a small switch on his intercom.  
  
"Prepare my pod for departure!"  
  
****  
  
Zarbon sat upon his bed and looked out of the small window that Frieza had allowed him to have. His room wasn't particularly fancy but it felt like home - especially when he travelled with Frieza on his mother ship. Hundreds of spacecraft seemed to be coming out from one of the hangar bays. Zarbon hadn't thought it possible that so many ships could have been hidden away in a craft the size of Frieza; but how wrong he was.  
  
Frieza had dispatched the ships as a means of keeping Cooler busy whilst he dealt with proceedings on Namek. It was all a ploy to buy himself some time and one that seemed quite sensible. The ships and pods zoomed past the window as Zarbon was fascinated by it all.  
  
"Zarbon?" said a voice as the door to his room opened.  
  
Dodoria entered looking quite bewildered. It was a strange sight to see a puzzled face upon Dodoria because he usually didn't have facial expressions!  
  
"What's all this about? I heard that Frieza is going to go after Vegeta himself!" he uttered as once again his tone mimicked his amazement. "Surely this is just a lie, right? Vegeta is a joke! I was amazed he was able to beat you!"  
  
Zarbon hated being reminded of his defeat at the hands of Vegeta. Besides, he wasn't beaten outright - it was more of a draw and the Saiya-jin did have to transform into an Oozuru to do it. That wasn't a beating; it was simply a freak of nature.  
  
"You're a fool, Dodoria!" snapped back Zarbon. "Vegeta didn't beat me! It was nothing more than a fluke! However, if you found yourself fighting him tomorrow - you'd die! He has become too strong now as much as I hate to admit it! The fact is that there are rumours flying around that he even bested the entire Ginyu force and actually killed the Captain!"  
  
"Bullshit!" proclaimed Dodoria as he shook his fist with rage. "No Saiya- jin could beat any Ginyu other than Guldo! Hell, even then they'd have to have luck on their side! I'm tempted to go down to that Planet right now and prove my worth to Frieza by doing the exact same thing that I did to the monkey's father!"  
  
Zarbon was in total disbelief to what he was hearing. Dodoria was an idiot. Who in the right mind was try and tangle with a warrior that had supposedly beaten the best of Frieza's elite guards? Frieza himself was the only fighter qualified for those sort of circumstances. Dodoria had seemingly become obsessed with the Prince Vegeta he used to know. This Prince Vegeta was significantly weaker than the one that even Zarbon fought on Namek. Zarbon simply could not be bothered with Dodoria's lack of intelligence any longer.  
  
"Dodoria, you do what you like! Go on down to the Planet Vegeta right now and battle Vegeta if you think you're so tough! Then, when you're dead and buried - you'll finally realise your lack of understanding cost you dearly! You're an idiot, Dodoria!" screamed Zarbon.  
  
"An idiot? An idiot?" repeated Dodoria as he struggled to come to terms with Zarbon's disrespect. Suddenly, the pink monster flipped over a table that lay in his pathway and threw it to the side of the room. Zarbon rose to his feet. "I'M the idiot? I'M not the one who LOST to a stupid monkey! You've lost your touch, Zarbon! You're no more use to Frieza! I don't know why he didn't kill you anyway! I'm going to Namek and I will return with the body that you should have brought back with you on Namek!"  
  
With that, Dodoria slammed the door and rushed off to the hangar bay. The truth was that Dodoria didn't actually understand how strong Vegeta had become or there was no way that he'd even consider fighting him. It was his ignorance that led him back to the Planet Vegeta. Zarbon knew that by allowing Dodoria to go - he was giving his consent to the demise of the pink beast. However, a part of Zarbon wanted Dodoria to learn the truth. Zarbon could have gone after Dodoria and stopped him; but Zarbon rocked back and sat in silence.  
  
"Fool."  
  
****  
  
Frieza strolled around the main deck of the Cold Empire's mother ship. The room itself was as scientists and annalists ran around trying to satisfy their ruler emphatically. They all knew that if they didn't give it their all; Frieza would simply find no use with them just as he had with Reecome.  
  
"Is everything set for my departure?" inquired Frieza as the entire room seemed to listen in on his conversations.  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza," replied one of the many aliens that Frieza depended on.  
  
"Good," said Frieza as he smiled finally.  
  
Suddenly, the big screen in front of him began to crackle violently, as several red alarms seemed to go off one by one in the control room. Frieza turned to yet another of his minions as he posed the "What is going on?" question without actually saying anything.  
  
"Lord Frieza!" cried out of one the aliens almost despairingly. "We're receiving a pirate transmission from the Planet Vegeta! I must stress that this is totally unauthorised and we don't know who is sending it! Do you wish to accept the transmission or not?"  
  
Frieza paused. He was curious. The icy tyrant nodded.  
  
"Accept it."  
  
Frieza's mouth dropped slightly as the transmission started. The figure of Prince Vegeta appeared on the large screen that stood at the top of the ship. Vegeta's face looked so huge on the screen and it magnified the experience in general. Frieza was slightly overwhelmed by the sight of the Prince - Frieza couldn't help but link the size of the image before him with the size of Vegeta's power increase. It scared him.  
  
"Frieza! I know you can hear me now!" proclaimed the Prince proudly. "This transmission is pre recorded and therefore you cannot directly reply to it. Besides, I've heard your voice for the majority of my life - now it's my turn."  
  
The aliens couldn't help but become engaged by the voice of the Prince as well. They gazed on at the image, as Frieza too was shell-shocked by the aggressiveness of Vegeta's opening.  
  
"I've now grown into a power that you could never understand. I've grown up, Frieza, and all of this is bad news for you! You see, I've killed two members of your elite guard including Captain Ginyu himself! No one can stand in my way now and you know that. It's going to boil down to you and me. That's the way it was meant to be. That's the way fate wrote it!" added Vegeta as the smirk remained. "I know that your anxiety towards the Saiya-jin is well documented. You fear us. Well, you fear the legend of the Super Saiya-jin! Even the sound of the word haunts you. You can't even sleep sometimes because you think about all the "what if?" scenarios. Well, I'm here to tell you - I'm your biggest nightmare, Frieza!"  
  
Everything he said was true. The Prince's arrogance left Frieza with a bad taste in his mouth. It hurt him too. Then, Vegeta delivered arguably the most powerful line Frieza had ever had to contend with.  
  
"I am a Super Saiya-jin, Frieza, and that's why you sent Zarbon after me!" shrieked Vegeta as he felt the power consume him. Frieza felt his body warm up a little as he tried to hide his fear. He couldn't. Frieza's power began to shoot up dramatically even without his consent as his anger rose. "The sad thing is there is nothing you can do to save your crumbling Empire. I've freed the Saiya-jin people and the rest of the Universe will soon bow to my control alone! That was the way it was supposed to be! You're not going to deny me my destiny!"  
  
Vegeta believed everything he said.  
  
"Our time will come soon enough so I advise you to rest up, Frieza! Who knows? Tomorrow might even be your last day with the living!" quipped Vegeta to the tyrant's obvious disgust. "Until then, Lord Frieza!"  
  
The transmission faded out as Vegeta laughed furiously.  
  
No one laughed at Frieza. No one. Frieza spiralled out of control momentarily as a purple aura covered him and the ship began to shake. The little aliens were thrown from one end of the ship to the other as they struggled to stand up to the beating Frieza was handing out to anyone that got in his way.  
  
"Veg . Veg.Vegeta!" screamed Frieza at last.  
  
The image of Vegeta's head had been stamped in Frieza's mind forever. Yes, Frieza feared the legend of the Super Saiya-jin but no one had ever claimed to have transformed into one. Well, no one he'd ever encountered. He remembered King Vegeta telling him of the last Super Saiya-jin centuries ago. At the time he'd laughed it off as a myth (to the King's obvious displeasure). However, now he was faced with the proof of the myth or was it? Frieza didn't know what to expect but he knew that Vegeta was an ultimate tactician that was able to utilise bluffing to its utmost potential. Frieza began to cool off as his thoughts wandered.  
  
Suddenly, his attention was diverted once more.  
  
"Lord Frieza!" cried out one of the other aliens. "We're receiving ANOTHER transmission from the Planet Vegeta! And this one is live!" 


	36. Betrayal

Frieza winced as the rest of the room was overcome by a bout of nerves. They'd never seen Frieza power up like that in person before. They were so used to simply studying the power emitted by Frieza and analysing it with their technology to actually get caught up with awe of the power. It was just an everyday occurrence for Frieza, as he loved to let off a bit of steam every now and again.  
  
"Lord Frieza, do you wish us to accept this transmission?" uttered the alien once again as all eyes focused on the screen. It remained blank but with Frieza's say so - that would all change.  
  
Frieza stood almost in a trance as he began to think about what might come of this new transmission. Could it be Vegeta again? No, he'd already made his point. The Prince was not the sort of person to overly gloat in such a manner. He'd want to let Frieza linger off what had been said. It had so much more effect that way. This transmission was different; it wasn't Vegeta's style.  
  
Frieza nodded tentatively.  
  
"Accept it!"  
  
The screen flashed on once again as it revealed something that made even Frieza jump backwards slightly. The light produced by the screen filled the room as once again a lonesome figure appeared in full view of the tyrant lord. Frieza took a painstaking deep breath as he tried to comprehend just exactly what the face in front of him meant and what it represented.  
  
"What is this?" staggered Frieza as he slowly began to compose himself. This tyrant business really wasn't good for the heart.  
  
"Lord Frieza, I understand that you are obviously surprised to see me communicating with you in any way. Your forces would have you believe that I had taken part in this mutiny against the Empire when in reality - this is simply not the case," said Nappa as Frieza tried to understand just what was going on around him. "The truth is that this entire charade is Vegeta's doing. I never wanted a part of it but was instructed to guard the Prince by King Vegeta himself. Only now do I fully realise that this was never about escape, it was about betrayal."  
  
"Betrayal, Nappa?" smiled Frieza as he began to understand. "Isn't that what this transmission is all about? The fact is you know that Vegeta is going to be no match for my true power! It's got out of hand, hasn't it Nappa? And you want out now, do you? Well, I can't say that I blame you and this is a very peculiar time to declare your allegiance to me. How do I know that you can be trusted once again?"  
  
Frieza was a master at getting what he wanted from people. Nappa had to offer him something in order for him to be considered trustworthy again. Frieza saw an opportunity to finally have the Prince laid up on a plate for him - this operation wouldn't require a great deal of strength just Nappa's co-operation.  
  
"I knew you'd ask me that question, my Lord," began Nappa. "And the answer to your question is that I can present a scenario giving you Prince Vegeta on his own. You know that I'm not in the position to kill Vegeta because if I fought him - I would almost certainly be killed. It's true when he says you're the only being that can stop him. However, that is the only thing he's told you that's accurate. He's no Super Saiya-jin! He's not even as strong as the Saiya-jin we found on Earth!"  
  
"Saiya-jin you found on Earth? What are you talking about? There is another?" retorted Frieza as he was stunned by Nappa's comments.  
  
"Yes, and he's strong - at least as strong as Vegeta, I'd say," nodded Nappa with conviction. "His name is Kakarotto or Goku as he prefers to be known as. He'd make a valuable asset for the Empire but he's far too pure of heart to be turned away from Vegeta's side."  
  
This was most certainly an interesting listen for Frieza. At least now he fully understood what he was dealing with - the prospect of two awfully powerful Saiya-jin opponents. More importantly though he'd learned that Nappa was a coward and could be manipulated accordingly.  
  
"Right," proclaimed Frieza as he formulated his thoughts into some kind of coherent and logical pattern. "I have decided to offer you a chance to prove your worth to me, Nappa. I do not know why you have offered yourself to me at this stage but however I see a use for a man of your. talents. If you co-operate and help me bring down this futile Saiya-jin rebellion then you will be rewarded with your life. However, failure to comply or any other course of action will ultimately lead to your demise. Here's what I want you to do -"  
  
And so Frieza delivered his plan to Nappa bit by bit. The treacherous Saiya-jin gobbled up the information as he digested it completely. He had no choice but to help out Frieza. This wasn't about race or skin colour; this was about survival and Nappa's existence was worth more than his entire race's in his own eyes.  
  
"As you wish, Lord Frieza," nodded the giant of a Saiya-jin.  
  
The deal had been struck. The plan had been revised. Nappa's betrayal had been set in stone.  
  
***  
  
Cooler was the third of three super powers that yearned to control the entire Universe. He'd made great inroads to this task by conquering the southern galaxy and then acquiring various locations in other sectors. The foundations for an Empire that had limitless boundaries were already in place.  
  
"Have the co-ordinates for the Planet Namek been set?" said a familiar, creaky voice.  
  
"Yes, they have," replied Cooler as he strode around his ship. Almost every detail of the ship mimicked Frieza's mother ship because Cooler wanted it that way. It reminded him of the days when he'd lived his life alongside his brother and not in his shadow. Still, it would all change.  
  
"I don't understand how you know how Frieza is heading to Namek. I take it you must have the ability to sense Ki but even then - he's not even in his final form at the moment. Your powers of Ki detection must be vast," nodded Cooler as he sat down once more.  
  
"Something like that," said the voice.  
  
Cooler's ship was set for a collision with Frieza's. It was time to find out not only who would win the battle of the brothers but the battle for Universal supremacy.  
  
***  
  
Despite overcoming the Ginyu force and winning over the support of the Saiya-jin people, Vegeta couldn't rest. Sleep reminded him of the goals that he had yet to achieve - the revenge he wanted for his father's death was not yet complete. Vegeta wanted to put the Saiya-jin back where they belonged; at the pinnacle of Universal decisions. Once Frieza was rotting away in a cold grave then perhaps Vegeta would be able to get a good night's sleep.  
  
"You look kind of stressed," proclaimed Goku as he crouched down next to the Prince. Goku tended not to think too much of the future. This was obviously the case as he chewed on an apple gracefully. "So, what's up?"  
  
"What's up? I would have thought that was obvious, Kakarotto," replied Vegeta as he continually looked down at the floor beneath him. "I'm nothing more than a few hours away from doing battle with the demon that has held my race captive ever since my birth and long before that. We either face freedom or extinction. This must be what true tension feels like."  
  
Perhaps Goku could never fully understand just what Vegeta was going through. He'd not lived directly under the tyranny of Frieza but he knew when people were going through hard times. He'd learned to appreciate peace and happiness whilst on Earth - his spirit had been satisfied. When Goku looked at Vegeta he knew that his soul would never rest or be at ease until this escapade was truly over.  
  
"Ever since I was a small child I'd had it belted into me that I would be the one that would destroy Frieza. My royal birthright was to become a Super Saiya-jin and restore our race to prominence. All those years ago those words were spoken and only now do I realise the full implications of them. It's do or die, Kakarotto, there is no in between!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta weren't too far apart in terms of raw power and that was why Goku was constantly surprised about how much emphasis Vegeta placed on this being HIS battle. Goku knew that he'd have a significant part to play in the outcome of this war and that Vegeta would probably hate him if he tried to interfere. The truth was though that if it came down to Vegeta's pride or the certainty of killing off Frieza - Goku would have to lose a friend and get involved. He secretly hoped that Vegeta would have enough to do the job alone.  
  
"Do or die!"  
  
***  
  
It had taken a while but finally the white space craft touched down upon the Planet Vegeta. All these tales of Saiya-jin being stronger than the Ginyu force had unnerved Dodoria somewhat but he still had belief in his own abilities. The pink creature would prove his worth to Frieza by single handily taking care of the monkey problem that had rapidly shadowed the Imperial Lord. The Saiya-jin were an inferior race and Dodoria was one of the finest warriors that the galaxy had ever seen.  
  
"I can't believe how stupid this is becoming," he muttered under his breath as he tried to reassure himself. "You can do this, Dodoria, you can." 


	37. Imperial Slaughter

It hadn't been a long journey for Dodoria at all. The Planet Vegeta was in the middle of the Northern galaxy and was never far from any being in that part of the Universe. It stood out like a blood ruby and called to those that dreamed of strength. The Saiya-jin people were feared as the single most powerful race to ever exist and most of the Universe's tenants felt slightly better that Frieza had them under his thumb.  
  
"Just monkeys, just monkeys," repeated Dodoria as he pounded his feet against the rocks that littered the Planet.  
  
Grey skies had gathered overhead. It was fitting really considering all of the disruptions that had occurred on the Planet. Nature simply could not cope with the changes that the Saiya-jin were facing upon her environment. It paid testament to the fact that the Prince had become so powerful that he could now control the elements - well, almost. Vegeta certainly thought he could. Indeed, the clouds did much to help unnerve an already numb Dodoria.  
  
"Just monkeys."  
  
****  
  
The Prince grew tired of waiting for Frieza. Vegeta roamed up and down the corridors as he folded his arms and scowled at anything that got in his way. It was certainly a mentally demanding time for the Prince as he had only begun to come to terms with the fact that he was finally going to fight Frieza. This was his everything. His whole life. One fight.  
  
"Damn it! We should just go now and storm his ship! I'll kill that bastard anywhere!" proclaimed Vegeta as he threw himself into the throne in a rather undignified manner. "What's he got up his sleeve?"  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta!" replied Goku as he stretched his muscles. Earth's protector was kind of fed up of waiting around for a fight too. Still, it was better to keep your composure in circumstances like this. Goku was content to allow events to unfold before dealing with any direct threat. "There'd be no point trying to fight him on his ship! There's not enough room for a fight to take place! I know you want this to be a show piece one way or the other. You want the Saiya-jin people to understand you've arrived, right? Well, I just want you to know that I've got your back!"  
  
Vegeta turned.  
  
"Got my back?" growled the Prince. He threw a vile finger in the direction of Kakarotto as he panted, grunted and babbled at the same time. "I don't need your help. I can deal with Frieza myself. I didn't need your help against Ginyu. You have served me well as a sparring partner, Kakarotto."  
  
Goku sighed. He knew Vegeta didn't mean it. They'd built up a respect that was about so much more than punches and kicks.  
  
Suddenly, Goku's facial expression changed as his powers of intuition kicked in. He turned to Vegeta who'd also stopped growling as well.  
  
"You feel it too?"  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"And I know exactly who it is," smiled Vegeta as he leapt from the throne and cracked his knuckles. "Stay here and kill any intruders. I will not be long."  
  
With that, Vegeta shot out of the room and darted into the air. Goku shrugged it off. He'd sensed a new power had arrived on the Planet but it was nothing to get worked up over.  
  
"Ah well, better go and check on Raditz and Dad," he said as he cheerily skipped off to the rehabilitation zone.  
  
****  
  
The Planet Vegeta wasn't the biggest place in the world. It didn't take long for Dodoria to find Prince Vegeta. It seemed like an eternity passed as Dodoria watched the image of the young Prince appear on the horizon and scurry down from the sky. In fact, the time that elapsed between Dodoria seeing Vegeta and his landing was more along the lines of a heartbeat.  
  
The sun descended with the Prince as it crept out from underneath one of the many clouds that had circled the Planet for some time. Vegeta's hair waved violently as every part of his body mimicked the utter seriousness suggested by his facial expression. Vegeta hadn't forgotten what had happened to his father. Every snort, breath, twitch or muscle movement that Dodoria made only fuelled the Prince's rage. He'd kill that pink bastard and he'd enjoy doing it.  
  
"Well, well, the mighty Prince Vegeta! There are a few rumors doing the rounds that you've defeated Captain Ginyu!" laughed Dodoria. He shook his head. "Whilst we're on the subject - have YOU got any good jokes?"  
  
Vegeta didn't move. He didn't offer any immediate response. The Prince stood perfectly still as he tracked Dodoria's every ounce of living matter. Sadistic thoughts swept through Vegeta as he stared on in disgust at the pink beast before him. A part of him was ashamed that his father had been killed by such an inferior being. It was then that he decided not only to kill Dodoria but to torture him completely.  
  
"Quiet, you filthy pig!" rampaged the Prince ultimately. "It's obvious that you don't actually believe I killed Ginyu. Why else would you be here? You're nothing EVEN compared to him. I guess that makes you less than nothing when compared to me. That's right, I didn't just beat Ginyu. I vaporized him from existence!"  
  
"Haha!" cackled Dodoria. He still couldn't possibly believe that this half monkey could defeat a warrior of Ginyu's quality - no matter how strong the Prince had become. "You Saiya-jin should try your hand at comedy!"  
  
"Yes, funny, isn't it?" smiled Vegeta as he unnerved Dodoria again. "I'm not going to lie to you. You're going to die, Dodoria. You're going to die a very painful death. Ginyu had it relatively easy. You will not."  
  
Dodoria had not really contemplated death. Why should he? This was simply a Saiya-jin he was fighting, regardless of heritage.  
  
"Even now, I can see you questioning yourself!" proclaimed Vegeta as he strode towards Dodoria. "You're wondering whether I am bluffing or not. Is he really that strong? So many questions are flooding your fat head. It's frightening to look death full on in the face. That was a fate that my father had to endure! Still, I am not my father. I will destroy you."  
  
"You fool! You've always been full of yourself but this time you've gone mad! I get it! Since Daddy isn't around anymore, poor Vegeta had lost it completely! Aww, bless!" croaked Dodoria wildly.  
  
"If you're so sure in your abilities, then how about you stop talking? We both know you're simply prolonging the inevitable. It was a grave mistake to come here, Dodoria. Your last mistake."  
  
It was true that Dodoria wasn't sure whether or not the Prince was bluffing. He didn't care at that moment in time though. Dodoria was a stupid beast and nothing more - he didn't like being spoken to in the manner that Vegeta had. He reacted like a boar as he jolted and charged at the Prince.  
  
It didn't take more than a swift side step for Vegeta to move out of harm's way. The Prince propelled a terrific left handed punch in the stomach of the great beast. Vegeta wanted to puncture Dodoria and drive his fist straight through the body of the imperial puppet. It was almost physically impossible but Vegeta figured he'd give it a go anyway.  
  
Dodoria rolled backwards as his feet seemed as if they were about to cave in. He felt like the Earth was breaking up from beneath him. It would probably have been less painful if it had of done too as Vegeta's lesson in suffering had begun.  
  
"How dare you march onto MY Planet and into MY Palace!" screamed Vegeta as connected with a stunning kick to the jaw. Blood began to trickle from Dodoria's fat nose as the carnage now revealed bodily fluid. "You have sealed your own fate!"  
  
The Prince fired a beam of pink Ki directly into the face of the chubby alien. It blew Dodoria several yards backwards and ensured that he lay on the floor in a pool of his own saliva and blood. Frieza's henchman struggled to breathe, as the energy blast seemed to have drained everything he had to offer.  
  
"Now, do you believe I killed Ginyu?" roasted the Prince as he picked up the body of Dodoria before slamming it into the unforgiving rock once again.  
  
The pink skinned creature cried out in pain as he body collided with the Planet surface time after time. You could almost hear the sound of broken bones, head on collisions and utter terror all rolled into one gigantic moan as Dodoria moaned again. His armor had been torn off completely and that left him exposed to Vegeta's assault.  
  
"Look at you! How pathetic! All those years of telling ME that I was just a monkey? And what's this? The great Dodoria humbled at the feet of the TRUE power of the Universe!" exclaimed Vegeta as he once again landed a telling blow to the chest with his knee.  
  
"Pl.ple," started Dodoria as his words became mixed up with his breathing patterns. It was simply too much effort for his body to do so many things at once.  
  
"Please? Please? Please what? Please end this misery? Oh no, Dodoria, I've not had my fun yet!" snapped Vegeta as he picked him up again and tossed him into the air. Dodoria floated gracefully as his eyes shut. Vegeta pelted the body with Ki blasts from below as they bruised and battered an already beaten opponent.  
  
Dodoria landed and smacked the floor again. It was hard to believe that even one of the strongest fighters in the galaxy could ensure much more of Vegeta's rage. The Prince was slowly but surely making his painstaking blunt point to Dodoria. He wanted the pink beast to understand that his death would be a cold-blooded execution - just as King Vegeta's was.  
  
"What's the matter, Dodoria? Is this proving a bit harder than you thought?" laughed Vegeta wickedly. "You've not even landed a punch, you slob!"  
  
The Prince thumped Dodoria's spinal chord into his knee. It choked itself as it almost snapped instantly. The truth was that Vegeta could have broken Dodoria in two if he'd wanted to. However, he wanted to maximize the pain. Vegeta held Dodoria over his knee as he rubbed and jammed his leg into the pink beast's back.  
  
Dodoria's screams could be heard for miles around. It was sickening. The darker side of the Prince was there for all to see.  
  
Vegeta picked up Dodoria once more. Frieza's helper could no longer open one of his eyes and the other barely responded to what was going on around it. It was probably for the best that Vegeta had virtually blinded him by this point anyway. All Dodoria could feel was an underlying surge of pain that shot through his body and drained every vein he had.  
  
"Why aren't you talking to me? Can you not hear me?" quipped Vegeta as he raised Dodoria by his left ear. Everything about Dodoria was half-dead. His arms couldn't even function. They'd been totally and utterly obliterated by one of the many Ki attacks Vegeta had thrown. "If you can't hear me - no need for these then."  
  
A blood curdling tear could be heard before a large thud. Vegeta had dropped Dodoria to the ground finally. However, he'd only ripped off his ear. An open wound now replaced the flesh that had been removed by Vegeta.  
  
Dodoria didn't speak after that. It was the removal of his ear which finally killed him off completely. What was left of his eyes slowly halted and his heart beat slowed rapidly. Yes, he was barely alive but that was Vegeta's aim. The Prince had kept Dodoria alive just long enough for him to realise that the Universe was going to undergo some radical changes.  
  
"You had to learn the hard way, Dodoria!" laughed Vegeta as he looked at the decaying "almost corpse" that lay before him. Finally, his tone hardened. The playful, sadistic Vegeta changed into the ruthless, sadistic Vegeta. He raised his arm once more as he pointed down at Dodoria. "Goodbye, Dodoria! Maybe you'll learn to take the Saiya-jin more seriously in the afterlife!"  
  
The blue ball of Ki glowed vibrantly on his right hand as Dodoria's body wept without crying. The body had all but failed to function. Vegeta had mutilated Dodoria. The Prince was proud of his efforts.  
  
"THIS ONE IS FOR MY FATHER!" he gasped at last.  
  
It was the last sentence that Dodoria ever heard. Well, he would have heard it if Vegeta's hadn't already torn off one of his ears. Dodoria's soul heard the message though. He didn't need ears to tell what Vegeta was saying.  
  
The blast of energy exploded like a nuclear bomb as various pieces of flesh bounced around the landscape. The smoke died down and revealed the solitary figure of Prince Vegeta. The Prince had never acted so brutally before in battle. He'd surprised even himself by the degree of suffering that he wanted to share with Dodoria.  
  
However, despite the ruthlessness, despite the cold hearted rage, despite the devil that lurked within - Vegeta's cause was just. He was growing into a fine warrior and one that was certainly ready to fight against Frieza.  
  
Yet another imperial was dead. Vegeta's quest for revenge had brought about another death. The body count wouldn't matter though unless Frieza was added to it somewhere along the line. The Prince waited for his chance. 


	38. Ultimate manipulation

The wind howled around the Planet Vegeta as the true ruler of the Saiya-jin stood alone in a blaze of glory. The Prince had disposed of Dodoria easily and that was the way he wanted it. Usually, Vegeta would have wanted his opponent to have put up some kind of fight but in this case - he hadn't. For the first time ever, Vegeta's persona had taken a dark turn. As much as Vegeta loved becoming stronger when his rage overflowed - he didn't want to lose himself in it. The Prince hadn't felt as if the true Vegeta had killed Dodoria. That was not to say that Vegeta was not a ruthless killing machine; of course he was. However, he felt as if he'd acted strangely. It was too over the top. It felt like something Frieza would have done.  
  
Vegeta stared around at the landscape for several minutes. Nothing moved. Nothing dared move in front of his power. The Prince ruled the Planet Vegeta with an iron fist and all forms of life were duty bound to conform to his way of life. That was simply the way it had to be.  
  
The wind brushed past his ear as he realized that he was not alone. Vegeta spun around to find the bulky Saiya-jin that went by the name of Nappa standing before him. He'd always been there or appeared at the times when Vegeta needed him most. Vegeta depended on him. Nappa had earned Vegeta's trust over the years.  
  
"Ah, Nappa," greeted the Prince as he came out his trance and walked towards his long time friend. "What news do you bring me?"  
  
"We've received a transmission from Frieza himself. He has insisted that if you want to solve this conflict that you travel to the Planet Namek again. He's going to fight you," proclaimed Nappa unconvincingly.  
  
"So, the time has finally arrived, eh?" smirked Vegeta as he even stifled a little chuckle. The Prince raised his fist and pointed towards the Heavens. "Frieza's day of reckoning is close! Come Nappa! We shall return and prepare the ship for take off!"  
  
***  
  
Cooler rocked backwards in his throne like chair. He'd traveled across the Universe and beyond in order to finally arrive at the day when he'd prove he was the superior brother. Just like Vegeta, he wanted to see Frieza in a premature grave. However, the repercussions for the Universe with Cooler were far more sinister. Cooler had plans to turn the entire Northern galaxy into nothing more than a slave drive. He'd decided that at least one of the four galaxies had to be sacrificed in order to maintain his order. He'd picked the Northern galaxy because he knew that was were the majority of Frieza's influence extended to. What greater way to disgrace your brother than repossessing his land and people?  
  
Cooler hated travelling. It just seemed like a waste of time. It made him restless and for that reason his mood always deteriorated the longer a journey went on.  
  
"What's the ETA on Namek?" inquired Cooler suddenly.  
  
"Around 2 hours, Lord Cooler," replied one of the many minions as of the evil ruler.  
  
"I sense you're anxious about Namek, Cooler," added a familiar voice as the shadows lurked ominously. "You have no reason to fear your brother's power. Once Frieza is out of the way, the Universe will be there for the taking."  
  
"We're almost evenly matched though," doubted Cooler. "It will be a tough fight."  
  
"Do not worry, I will see to it that your true potential is unlocked, Cooler," said the mysterious voice. "You must have faith!"  
  
Cooler looked over at his equal. He remembered the day upon which their deal had been struck. He remembered how he wasn't quite sure of whether or not to trust the small creature or not. How could he not though? Cooler had been promised Universal domination and power that would eclipse anything that the Universe had to offer. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. The strange thing was that all that the creature wanted in return was a promise that Cooler would indeed fight his brother. It was in that moment that Cooler's hatred had been rekindled and any compassion for his forgotten family was quickly discarded.  
  
"You are right, Babidi," announced Cooler finally as he spoke the name of his accomplice. The Universe shuddered at the unholy alliance.  
  
****  
  
"I think that's everything, Vegeta," nodded Nappa as he walked into the control room of Vegeta's prized ship. "I've packed everything you instructed me to."  
  
The Prince smiled as he gazed at the monitor in front him. The large screen had a picture of the Planet Namek firmly locked in its sights. A lot of people would have jerked at the thought of fighting the scourge of the Universe but after everything that had happened - Vegeta felt pretty damn good.  
  
"Excellent, Nappa!" proclaimed Vegeta finally as his trance faded. "I just have a little spot of business to take care of and then we can set off for Namek!"  
  
Nappa smirked with intent.  
  
Prince Vegeta strolled away to say his final good-byes before leaving the Planet. He knew that it had the potential to be his last appearance on his home Planet. He was, of course, determined to make a glorious return and then lead his race onto great things but the looming fear of death was always with him. Vegeta was a realist.  
  
Nappa lurked around on Vegeta's ship. The time for his betrayal was at hand as he crept around in the shadows. The big oath suddenly found himself in the Prince's quarters as he shuffled through several of Vegeta's possessions. Nappa knew that if he was caught in the act then he'd be killed on the spot.  
  
A slight bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he rummaged around. Then, he found what he was looking for.  
  
"If he's got no armour - he'll be at a huge disadvantage!" chuckled Nappa as he removed all of the protective gear that the Prince had to offer. Nappa placed the items of clothing into a small bag as it neatly tucked it under his arm. The tall Saiya-jin quietly removed his presence from the room but not before casting his ultimate warning. "Mind, you after I'm through with him - armour will be the least of his worries."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta walked down the largest corridor that the Saiya-jin palace had to offer. It stood so proudly and represented everything about his race. The statues that lined the corridors showed various ancestors that the Prince had been told of during his childhood. They remained as a constant reminder as to what destiny had thrown his way; it was the mould that he aimed to fill. One-day statues of the great Saiya-jin Prince would line the corridor and his children would look up at them in the same way he'd done.  
  
Finally, he arrived at his chosen destination. The royal throne room. Kakarotto, Piccolo, Bardock, Raditz and Zucchino had all gathered after hearing about Frieza's request to fight Vegeta. The Prince made an astounding entrance as he flung the door open with a swing of his left arm and marched up to his throne.  
  
"Alright, the time is at hand!" boasted Vegeta as he failed to disguise his smile. "We journey to Namek within the hour!"  
  
"Cool!" chirped Goku as his goof like qualities were once again exposed.  
  
"Zucchino, I want you to stay here and look after the Planet in my absence. Your loyalty to me has served you well and for that I'm making you my right hand man. Our people will depend on you during my absence. Make sure you do not abuse the privilege!" pronounced the Prince with intent.  
  
Zucchino nodded as he realised the pride that went along with his task. It wasn't long ago that he was nothing more than a face in the crowd. He was of course nothing more than your run of the mill Saiya-jin. Now, the Prince himself was giving him orders. Well, the King really. Zucchino couldn't get his head round the fact that King Vegeta was dead though. It just didn't seem right.  
  
"I'll do all I can to ensure their happiness, Prince Vegeta!" he nodded once more.  
  
"Excellent," smiled Vegeta. The Prince slammed his fist down defiantly as he spoke the words that shattered any illusions that Vegeta was scared. "It's time to restore the balance of power in the Universe!"  
  
***  
  
Babidi sat in his quarters aboard Cooler's ship. He'd spend decades planning the ultimate conquest. Now, it was finally at hand. Cooler and Vegeta were both fools and so was Frieza for that matter. He'd manipulated two of the most powerful beings in existence in order to achieve his goal. It had taken a long time but this was it - everything depended on Cooler fighting his brother.  
  
The evil wizard smirked.  
  
"Fools!" he grinned. "Just think of the energy that they'll give off as they battle each other!" 


	39. Piccolo's doubt

Vegeta's ship shot through space in search of the Planet Namek. This was everything that Vegeta's crew had worked for. It had been the sole purpose of their existence for so many months and it felt very surreal that their moment of reckoning was just around the corner.  
  
Prince Vegeta never left the control room of the ship because he was determined to maintain his focus. He watched closely as the ship sped past star after star, and then in turn past various Planets. All that concerned him was arriving on Namek again.  
  
Vegeta remembered the last time he'd traveled to Namek. On that occasion, he'd taken one of the Saiya-jin pods and his movement was very restricted by the confinements of the walls. However, this time it was different. He was free to roam around and do whatever he wanted to do in his ship. It almost mimicked his personal situation. Vegeta was no longer trapped and confined by Frieza's Empire - he had grown in stature.  
  
The Prince's leadership qualities were there for all to see. They proved that the young man had grown up radically in such a short period of time. He'd re-conquered his home Planet and won the support of the Saiya-jin people. However, it was occasions such as deciding that Kuririn and Tenshinhan were better off staying on Vegeta until the Frieza ordeal was dealt with that truly showed his nature. It would always be the little things that counted. They came naturally to him.  
  
"Not long now," he muttered under his breath.  
  
***  
  
Goku swung backwards and forwards in the small chair that he'd requested. His room wasn't particularly big but then again it wasn't tiny. It was probably around the correct size for someone of Goku's height and weight.  
  
The Saiya-jin from Earth knew that he had the potential to power up to a level beyond that of Vegeta's. However, at the same time he realised that this fight meant so much more to the Prince than himself. Goku wanted Vegeta to be the one that ended it all. He didn't realise that it would never be as easy as that though. If he had to, Goku would be the one to destroy Frieza - whether or not Vegeta liked that fact was not his concern primarily.  
  
"Man, I'm hungry!" exclaimed Goku his rocking picked up steadily. "I wonder if there is anything to eat around here!"  
  
Slowly but surely, Goku drifted off into a daydream filled with luscious pastries and chunks of meat. Mmm, delightful. Goku could almost taste the steak on his lips. Everything in the room suddenly ceased to exist as an object and became nothing more than an item from Goku's fridge. The clock on the wall turned into a round, thick cream cake. The little lamp on the table in front of him turned into a banana. Yes, even the figure in the doorway looked like a nice, green cucumber. Figure in the doorway?  
  
"Bwah!" exclaimed Goku as he finally fell off the chair and landed with a thud on the floor. He gazed towards the doorway as Piccolo stood glancing over at him with a nonchalant look on his face. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that chairs have 4 legs," smirked Piccolo as he helped Goku up from off the floor.  
  
"So, what's up, Piccolo?" inquired Goku as he folded his arms.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Vegeta," began Piccolo as he stared out into space. "I wanted you to give me an explanation as to why he's doing all of this."  
  
"All of what?"  
  
"Why does he want to kill Frieza so badly?" asked Piccolo. "I understand that the Saiya-jin race are proud people. I also understand the circumstances that they were held captive under. However, I want to know whether or not Vegeta is doing this to free his people and help the Universe get rid of a tyrant or for the other reason?"  
  
"Other reason?"  
  
"I think this is as much about Universal domination as Frieza is. After Frieza's dead and buried, who's going to stop Vegeta from trying to build a similar Empire? I don't trust him and for all we know this could be his main motivation for killing Frieza," proclaimed Piccolo as a look of seriousness overcame him. "We don't know him that well. All of this talk about freeing his race could be a huge cover up. We could be helping in unleashing an even bigger menace upon the Universe. Something doesn't feel right. Vegeta isn't pure."  
  
"I know what you're getting at, Piccolo," nodded Goku. "But I trust Vegeta. He might not be the most pleasant person in the world but I feel he knows what is right and what is wrong. I believe that he's doing this to avenge the death of his father and to save his people. We can only judge Vegeta on what he's done so far and he's not done anything to suggest we shouldn't trust him, Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo winced. It was obvious that Goku's naïve nature was a blatant weakness. Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"He's not done anything to suggest we shouldn't trust him? How about the way he and his friends tried to pick a fight with me before you showed up on Earth? How about the way he destroyed half the Ginyu force within second thought? He's not like you, Goku. And you need to know that," exclaimed Piccolo with a stern tone held throughout. The Namek's eyes glowed a fiery green colour as he sent his message of warning.  
  
Goku turned to Piccolo and gave the Namek the once over. He remembered everything they'd been through together - from their first fight right up until present day. They knew each other very well indeed and Goku knew that if Piccolo was worried about something; it was something worthwhile worrying about. Still, the Saiya-jin from Earth believed in Vegeta. He believed in the way they'd trained together and had both become stronger. He believed that behind the dark mould that Vegeta presented to the rest of the world lay a speck of light. Goku did not believe Vegeta was a bad person.  
  
"You're wrong, Piccolo," exclaimed Goku almost triumphantly as he broke out of his pose and stretched his arm out. "You'll have to trust me but sooner or later you will see what I mean."  
  
Piccolo wasn't overly confident of Goku's predictions. However, out of respect for the Saiya-jin and knowing how remarkable he was - Piccolo stood aside and allowed him to have his way. Piccolo trusted Goku.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
***  
  
"Lord Frieza! We have now touched down on the Planet Namek!" exclaimed one of his many minions as they both physically felt the landing gear touch the rocky surface of the Planet.  
  
"I see," nodded Frieza. "Open the main door, I want to take a look at this place."  
  
Slowly but surely the main door of Frieza's ship opened. The sight of the horrible ruler was enough to make nature itself cringe as the inhabitants of the Planet crept away silently. Frieza stood alone on his platform and nodded his head with intent. Frieza smiled.  
  
"Such a beautiful Planet," he pronounced with viscous undertones. "Let's just if there are any creatures worth my attention before I deal with the monkey Prince."  
  
Frieza turned his scouter on. The machine bleeped a few times as various numbers and shapes scrolled across his eye line. The wind dropped slowly but firmly. It uneased Frieza. Finally, the beeping stopped as he was left with one final power rating. It was a power rating that he'd not expected but one that presented him with yet another scenario.  
  
"What's this?" he said as he staggered backwards a few paces before coming to a halt. "Brother?"  
  
Vegeta would have to wait a little longer. Blood was thicker than water. 


	40. Babidi's true colours

The weight of knowing that he was soon to face either the liberation of his people or certain had taken its toll on Vegeta. He'd fallen asleep. Needless to say that even in his dreams he was never far away from a battlefield or Frieza for that matter. The Prince's life was geared to fighting. It was all he knew and all he wanted to know.  
  
Vegeta's dreaming patterns had become corrupt ever since he'd escaped Zarbon's wrath back on Namek. They were all a bit too real for his liking. He remembered how he'd pictured the body of a Saiya-jin rotting away in a shallow grave on Namek. He thought it was his own body at the time but now he questioned it.  
  
Stranger things were beginning to crop up though.  
  
The image of a small boy with golden hair hugging him continued to stay with him. The Prince of all Saiya-jin had never hugged anyone! How could it be that all of it felt so real to him? The dream continued as Vegeta watched from afar. Vegeta gasped without knowing as he watched the image of himself knock the boy to the floor. Why did he have golden hair? The image was blurred but he could definitely make out one or two characteristics.  
  
Thud.  
  
The boy hit the floor as Vegeta peered down at him. The Prince almost felt some kind of remorse for what he'd done and then another part of him didn't care. Indeed, it was a frightening experience. Vegeta interrogated himself as his mind fought battle after battle.  
  
"Who is this child? Why did I knock him out? Why did he hug me?"  
  
Suddenly, the tempo of the dream picked up as he envisaged something that had bothered him for quite some time. Vegeta watched as he squared up to Kakarotto before leveling him with a tremendous left hook that sent the Saiya-jin spiraling into the ground. The action didn't stop there but a part of the Prince didn't want to see or know why he was fighting Kakarotto. What was the reason for the conflict? What did it all mean? It just made no sense.  
  
Vegeta remembered the book of legends that his father used to recite to him from as a small boy. The voice of his father boomed around his head once more as the words came to life again.  
  
One day a Super Saiya-jin will rise to save our people, The golden warrior will emerge from the disgrace our people have suffered,  
The path to glory is filled with peril,  
The strongest shall prevail,  
So it is written.  
  
The legend of the Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Then, he heard another voice.  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta!"  
  
The Prince opened his eyes to find his fantasy opponent standing before him. Kakarotto smiled pleasantly as he woke the fiery Saiya-jin from his place of slumber.  
  
"You fell asleep there for a while," exclaimed Kakarotto. "I just figured I'd wake you up."  
  
Vegeta sat up and examined Kakarotto closely. There was something about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was as if he'd lost the majority of his Saiya-jin traits throughout the years. Still, staying on another Planet and growing up there would certainly have that sort of affect on you. However, it was something deeper that sought Vegeta's attention. Something he couldn't home in on.  
  
It was this continuing thought pattern that seemingly charged Vegeta up. Finally, his thoughts returned to Frieza. They returned to Namek and what lay in the near future.  
  
****  
  
Frieza didn't know what to make of the fact he'd found out his brother was on Namek. He hadn't planned on slapping around family members until after his war with the Saiya-jin had ended. Still, killing two birds with one stone was an alternative that he didn't mind facing. After all, he was the strongest being in existence.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Frieza felt a cold shiver run down his spine. It was the feeling of fear, anxiety and tension that drove his body to act in this way. Frieza's empire had become too large for him to simply let it slip away at the hands of a monkey or a disgruntled brother.  
  
"Well now brother, it is a rare sight to see you venture out of your ship alone," proclaimed a voice suddenly. Frieza spun around as he found Cooler standing behind him with his arms folded. The most unnerving factor about the whole scenario was the large grin that Cooler had brought with him. It suggested more than confidence to Frieza - it suggested he had a wildcard of some sought.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up," replied Frieza as he tried to maintain his composure for as long as possible. "So, Zarbon tells me that you're looking to pick a fight with your own flesh and blood. Is that any way to treat family? I've not seen you in years and you're trying to kill me? So much for brotherly love, I guess."  
  
Ah yes, this was definitely the Frieza that Cooler had left all those years ago. He'd still maintained his cocky streak. However, this was not the Cooler that Frieza had watched vanish.  
  
"You always did talk the talk," chuckled Cooler.  
  
"And I backed it up too, if I recall rightly," smirked Frieza as he strode towards his brother. "Or have you forgotten those beatings you endured all those years ago?"  
  
Cooler's face-hardened.  
  
"No, I've not forgotten. I never will do," shot Cooler. "That's half the reason I have returned to this galaxy. The humiliation I had to endure as we grew up and you outshone me was unbearable. I was constantly tagged as Cold's weakest son. But now though, the tables are well and truly turned. I have evolved into the strongest fighter in the Universe!"  
  
The shadows hid the majority of Cooler's face but Frieza could just about make out the intensity of his eyes. They loomed overhead as they peered down at Frieza and made him take notice of every word that came out of Cooler's mouth.  
  
"Strongest fighter in the Universe, eh?" laughed off Frieza. "Well then, do tell brother, how did you come to achieve this wondrous power that has me quaking in my boots? No amount of training could possibly have closed the gap between us. You were always an inferior being. What is the secret of your power?"  
  
Cooler smiled instead of replying. Frieza didn't know what to make of the pause as the wind howled around the dusty floors of Namek and picked up any debris that lay dormant. Then, finally, Frieza's answer came.  
  
"I am the secret of his power," croaked a whiny voice as yet another creature came into Frieza's eyeline. The Wizard Babidi appeared at Cooler's side as his large, beady eyes pounded down upon the landscape. "My name is Babidi, Frieza. Using my magic, I have unlocked the true potential that your brother always had but could never access. I know all about your transformations and different forms but there is something that you should know."  
  
"And what's that?" inquired a bewildered Frieza.  
  
"Your brother now has access to a form that you cannot attain!" proclaimed Babidi to anyone that cared to listen. "That's right! A fifth form!"  
  
Frieza staggered backwards as his brother finally walked into the light and showed the rest of his face to the Universe. Frieza's jaw dropped slightly as the light revealed something that he'd never seen before. There was a large "M" insignia imprinted upon the top of Cooler's head.  
  
"A fifth form?" repeated Frieza. "You're bluffing!"  
  
The duo of Cooler and Babidi offered nothing in response. They awaited Frieza's further reaction.  
  
"You're BLUFFING!" screamed the tyrant emphatically. Suddenly, Frieza smashed a yellow ball of Ki at his brother.  
  
The smoke was tremendous as tensions between the two brothers reached fever pitch. You could almost taste the static electric that intensified the already hostile atmosphere upon Namek. Frieza was slowly coming to the understanding that perhaps his brother was actually stronger than him. No, it couldn't be. Frieza WAS the strongest in the Universe!  
  
The smoke cleared. Cooler had emerged unscathed.  
  
"Hahaha!" cackled the monster as he stood toe to toe with Frieza. "You can't hurt me! Your time is up!"  
  
"Show me what you've got then!" exclaimed Frieza as he beckoned his brother forward.  
  
Cooler sprung off his left foot and charged frantically at Frieza. The icy tyrant was left in awe of Cooler as he jumped around evasively without even wanting to land a blow on his brother. Cooler used a nifty zanzoken technique to leave after images of his movements for Frieza to dwell on. The result of this was that Frieza was becoming increasingly dazed by the speed and agility of his brother.  
  
Frieza had had enough. Without thinking, he lashed out an unforgiving right hand that smashed Cooler in the side of the head and knocked him to the ground. Cooler could barely believe his brother had still managed to land a blow on him. Then, he remembered he wasn't even powered up.  
  
Cooler rose to his feet and he felt the energy inside of him begin to crackle. Frieza felt the energy his brother was putting out somehow. He couldn't sense Ki but everything was different when dealing with families. Bonds were deeper and the two brothers were connected somehow.  
  
Frieza couldn't simply allow his brother to power up without retaliation. Frieza too began his own transformations.  
  
Babidi watched on as the two brothers almost sped through their respective transformations one after another. It was horrific to see two people change so much in such a short space of time. Babidi, despite all his years in magic, had never seen such a sight. Finally, Frieza arrived at form four as his true power was unveiled.  
  
The icy tyrant gazed over at Cooler. He'd not stopped. The transformation continued for Cooler to Frieza's obvious amazement.  
  
"No! This just isn't possible!" he screeched as Cooler's mutilation showed no signs of slowing down.  
  
Frieza's screams of desperation could be heard all over Namek as the little green inhabitants stopped their agricultural duties and listened to the wind. Something horrible was transpiring on their Planet.  
  
Cooler's rammed his fist straight into Frieza's jaw as the battle took to new heights of intensity. Frieza now struggled to see his brother's movements and had to concentrate completely simply to block a punch. It was all a little too much for Frieza to handle.  
  
"You BASTARD! I'm going to rip your intestines out when I get hold of you!" shrieked a furious Frieza.  
  
Cooler wasn't phased as he delivered a thunderous kick to the back of his brother's head. Frieza dropped out of the air and fell to the floor with a thud. Babidi's power up had given Cooler power far greater than Frieza's. The destruction of the Universe's biggest tyrant was seemingly at hand as with each blow Frieza's energy drained even more.  
  
Cooler charged up a huge ball of purple Ki as he peered down at the body of his brother. Frieza picked himself up and looked to the sky. The icy tyrant had about half a second to react before the ball of Ki smashed against his stomach and ripped into his flesh.  
  
The aftermath of the blow was a result that greatly favoured Cooler. It all but seemed as if the battle was over. Frieza's body could not take another one of those huge energy balls. He needed to attack but the fact of the matter was that he simply did not have the energy to regain a vertical base. He'd been decimated by a few short attacks. That was all it took.  
  
It looked as if all was lost.  
  
Suddenly, a mysterious voice scanned through the head of Frieza and translated a message telepathically. It was his last chance. Frieza relayed the message to himself several times in his head as he tried to understand the reasoning behind it. There was no time for that though. Finally, he played it one final time before deciding his fate.  
  
"If you agree to destroy the Saiya-jin after this fight - then I will grant you the same powers that your brother has accessed! Join my side and together we will conquer the Universe!" exclaimed Babidi to the obvious surprise of a depleted Frieza.  
  
"YES!" roared Frieza ultimately as he sold his soul after thinking over the situation greatly. There was no way he could match Cooler like this. He needed help.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a newfound power spread across his body as his energy levels were restored to normal. Cooler looked down at his brother as he struggled to come to terms with what was happening. He'd just pummelled Frieza to within an inch of his life and he still looked as if he had enough fight left in him to pose a serious challenge.  
  
Then Cooler saw it. The same insignia that Babidi had placed upon his own forehead was now present on his brother's.  
  
"Babidi!" called out Cooler in disgust.  
  
Cooler and Frieza both bowed before Babidi as his influence extended even further. Frieza leapt at Cooler and smashed him with an electrifying elbow as the battle took a dramatic twist. Now, both brothers would fight on equal terms.  
  
Each blow brought Majin Buu closer to a glorious resurrection. 


	41. Distorted Vision

"Landing gear is in place, Vegeta," announced Bardock as he fiddled around with the controls a bit more. Bardock seemed to have taken control of flying duties as he was most accustomed to actually flying Saiya-jin space craft. He remembered all the missions he'd performed under the watchful eye of King Vegeta. He was one of the best soldiers that his race could offer - but yet he never felt as if was worthy to call himself a true elite.  
  
The beating he'd received at the hands of the Ginyu force had dramatically increased his power. However, he was still nowhere near Kakarotto or Vegeta in terms of strength - but felt he could definitely give Nappa a run for his money.  
  
"Excellent," replied the Prince as he nodded with satisfaction. "Frieza will bow before a true Super Saiya-jin!"  
  
Nappa smirked in the corner as he listened to Vegeta babble on about victory. The bulky Saiya-jin was planning on survival and if that meant presenting Frieza with his long-time companion on a plate then that was exactly what he'd do. He'd never cared too much for morals and was ruthless just in the same way that the Prince was. Whilst the foolish Saiya-jin gathered together in an attempt to try and free their race, he was quite prepared to watch his friends die. That was the most sadistic thing about it - he still thought of Vegeta as a bit of a friend.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo still didn't know whether or not Vegeta was trustworthy but he had his doubts. Goku's faith in the Prince didn't have the same appeal to him and Piccolo knew just how trusting Goku was. It was for that reason that Piccolo didn't feel like part of the team and instead felt like an outsider on the inside of a job. He'd fight - but not for Vegeta's true cause.  
  
"The Planet Namek is the home world of the creators of the Dragonballs, you know that right Goku?" asked Piccolo with a reserved expression upon his face. Goku nodded somewhat tentatively. "Namek is host to another set of Dragonballs that are superior to the Earth's in terms of power. If Frieza were to find out about these balls whilst on Namek - the consequences could spell the end of freedom for the entire Universe. Every galaxy would be enslaved just as Frieza has done with the northern galaxy. Nothing would be beyond his control."  
  
"Don't worry, Piccolo!" chanted Goku. "Frieza will never find out about the Dragonballs!"  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta stormed onto the corridor as he trekked around the ship furiously. He'd been in an agitated mood for a good hour or so.  
  
"What are you two doing just standing around? Either get some rest or do something productive!"  
  
"Sorry, Vegeta," chirped Goku as he smiled at the Prince. "We were just talking about the Dragonballs on Namek!"  
  
Piccolo winced. That was the last time he ever told Goku anything that was supposed to be a secret.  
  
"Dragonballs? I've heard about those before," nodded Vegeta. "Yes, if you collect them all then you get to make a wish, don't you? Interesting."  
  
"Goku!" yelped Piccolo.  
  
Vegeta turned to the Namek. He could almost read the thoughts of the green fellow and he knew that Piccolo did not fully trust Vegeta. Still, he was wise to act in this way. However, Vegeta didn't want people that were not fully committed to his cause to fight alongside him.  
  
"What's this? Did the green freak not want to reveal this piece of information? Whose side are you on? If Frieza finds these Dragonballs then we're all doomed, aren't we?" ranted Vegeta as he stood toe to toe with the Namek. Vegeta's eyes revealed deception and that was the worrying thing for Piccolo. You could manipulate the tone of your voice and even facial expressions to hide the truth - but never the eyes. "You jeopardised the entire mission by holding this back from me! We need to find the Dragonballs before Frieza or there will be no point trying to defeat him!"  
  
Piccolo gasped for breath. Vegeta was going to look for the Dragonballs? That was almost as bad as Frieza doing it from his point of view. He didn't for second believe that Vegeta was going to use the balls for anything other than personal gain.  
  
"There is no need to go after the Dragonballs," announced Piccolo as he steadied himself. "Frieza knows nothing of them and that is the way that it should remain!"  
  
"I'm in charge of this operation, you idiot!" announced Vegeta as he regained control of the conversation once again. The Prince shook his head resolutely as he made it clear that Piccolo was to take a back seat in any decision making. "The power of the Dragonballs will help us greatly! I say we go after them and see what happens!"  
  
"No!" shrieked Piccolo as through his hands in the air out of sheer exasperation. He had to do everything within his power to ensure that Vegeta did not get his hands on the Dragonballs. "I will not allow you to do it, Vegeta!"  
  
The Prince stopped completely still for a second. Who was this Namek to tell him what he could and could not do? Vegeta had come so far and he knew that by possessing the power of the Dragonballs he'd become superior to Frieza in every way. There was no way that a sentimental Namek was going to stop him from destroying Frieza and taking back the pride his race had lost as a result.  
  
"Leave my ship now or face the consequences, Namek!" exclaimed Vegeta to Goku's surprise. "I have no place on this ship for those who are not committed to my cause!"  
  
Piccolo lowered his head. It was kind of disappointing that he was right. Vegeta was just as selfish as Frieza but unlike Frieza he could be stopped - or so Piccolo thought. The Namek looked towards Goku as he turned away from Vegeta.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Namek?" snapped Vegeta. Piccolo was moving far too slowly for his liking. "Either get off now or be blown away by my power!"  
  
Piccolo didn't take any notice of the threats there were being dished out. His main priority was the safety of the Dragonballs and the Planets that he loved. Despite never actually having set foot on Namek before, he felt some kind of spiritual connection with the place.  
  
Piccolo knew that Goku could take care of himself. He nodded towards the Saiya-jin from Earth as he walked towards the large doors that fronted the ship.  
  
"Goodbye, Son Goku," he added.  
  
With that, the Namek continued his journey. Piccolo's mission went on. He had to find the Dragonballs of Namek before Vegeta had chance to. At least he knew where to start - Guru.  
  
"Wait! Piccolo!" exclaimed Goku at once as he gazed almost adoringly in the Namek's direction. "I'm coming with you!"  
  
Vegeta scowled. After everything he'd been through with Kakarotto - it was now being tossed back in his face. Kakarotto's allegiance was to the Namek and not the Saiya-jin race. Vegeta had wanted to like Kakarotto because he respected his talents but after this showing - he could not. The Prince was thoroughly sickened.  
  
"Damn it, Kakarotto! You leave this ship and I swear that is IT!" screamed Vegeta as he finally realised that his actions had lost his best hopes of a useful backup.  
  
IT. Two letters. Yet they meant so much to the Prince and his constant struggle for survival.  
  
Goku had grown close to Vegeta during their sparring time. It was indeed a big decision to make. However, Goku knew that Piccolo possessed superior wisdom and figured that now was as good a time as any to put it to use. Besides, Goku had his own slight doubts about Vegeta's motives too.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta," mumbled Goku as he walked towards Piccolo. He didn't want to have to take sides but knew that he had no alternative. He stopped and looked the Prince dead in the eye before delivering his final verdict. "Good luck."  
  
Vegeta could hardly believe the degree of compassion that Goku felt for him. They'd built up a mutual respect for each other and shared bonds that the Prince had never felt before. Vegeta never knew or realised what it was like to have a friend. It was strange, therefore, that he could lose a friend before actually gaining one. Still, his true thoughts wouldn't be unveiled to the world. He had to keep up his iron clad, immovable stance. He was the Prince of all Saiya-jin.  
  
"Kakarotto, if you leave this ship," began the Prince ultimately as he slammed his fist into the air. "I will kill you."  
  
The words were harsh but spoken with such conviction. However, Goku was able to see through it. He didn't believe Vegeta trusted his own words. If that was the case then there was still hope for him yet.  
  
"Goodbye, Vegeta," added Goku decisively.  
  
The large metallic doors to the ship opened spontaneously as both Piccolo and Goku raised themselves into the air and flew off in search of their next destination.  
  
The Prince stared at them for several minutes as they flew off into the distance. He watched as their bodies became simply dots in the sky. Had his friendship faded away in the same manner? Vegeta wasn't certain. Kakarotto was the best Vegeta had. He was the only warrior worthy of fighting alongside him. It didn't matter though. Now, Vegeta would have it the way he wanted it. It would be just him and Frieza. No interruptions. No disturbances.  
  
"Fool! He'll be back!" smirked Vegeta as he realised that Nappa too had watched the events unfold from behind him.  
  
Suddenly, chaos erupted in the mind of the Prince. It was almost as if his brain had simply lost control as his head began to tingle as his thought process altered. Vegeta grabbed at the air as he found himself trapped in the dream world he'd previously encountered.  
  
The voices appeared once again as did the faces.  
  
"My Dad's the strongest fighter in the world!" cried out the purple haired youngster.  
  
Then, he heard his own voice.  
  
"I wanted to be the way I USED TO BE!" yelped an angry Vegeta from an alternate Universe.  
  
Vegeta tried to regain control as he found the ability to speak out finally. He staggered around the room as Nappa watched on. Every inch of the craft seemed to shake and sway a little as Vegeta's distorted version of reality began to disappear once more.  
  
"Stop it! What's happening to me?" cried out Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta!" shouted Nappa.  
  
Finally, it stopped very suddenly. Vegeta stood up right and gazed at his environment. Nothing dared move or even quiver under his supervision. He'd regained control of his ship but the worrying aspect was that on two occasions his mind had given way to.something.  
  
"What is happening to me?" 


	42. Hunt for the Dragonballs

The clouds seemed to gather rapidly in Vegeta's mind. He'd trained for so long with Kakarotto and now he found himself alone once gain. Well, almost. Nappa was still there but what good was a Saiya-jin like that to someone that sought to conquer the Universe? Kakarotto was something else. He was the only one that compared to the Prince in terms of strength and power. He was the only one that would be able to put up a fight against him after he'd seen off the threat of Frieza. Kakarotto would be the only fighter in the Universe with the potential to stop him. It was certainly a thought to ponder about.  
  
Vegeta couldn't dwell on it too long though. The mental battles that continued to surge through his head had subsided for the time being but he knew they'd return. The Prince questioned the order of events that had led him to the Planet Namek once more. He also questioned why he was having these recurring daydreams that tore his insides up.  
  
Vegeta's pain was put on hold though or so it seemed as he retained his composure finally. The Prince gazed at the onlooking Nappa who wasn't quite sure of what to make of Vegeta's fragile mentality. He'd never seen such a break down befall the Prince before. Still, in Nappa's eyes, it was all just a prelude to the demise of a Master that had never fully respected him over the years.  
  
"What are you looking at?" fired Vegeta as he returned to his usual self ultimately.  
  
"Are you alright, Vegeta?" murmured Nappa as he tried to mimic genuine concern.  
  
"Of course I'm alright you blithering idiot!" pronounced the Prince with conviction. "It's going to take a lot more than a slight head ache to stop me from fulfilling my destiny today!"  
  
Nappa shrugged off Vegeta's insolence. He'd have his revenge. He'd have the ultimate revenge for the years of toil he'd spent trying to please the Royal Saiya-jin. Vegeta saw the liberation of the Saiya-jin people as one of the fundamental motivators for bringing down Frieza. Nappa saw this as his own liberation.  
  
"I'm going to find these Dragonballs before Kakarotto and the Namek do!" roared the Prince as he clenched his fist and glared at the onlooking Nappa. The wind rocked Vegeta's hair slowly as Nappa wondered what his next move was. "I want you to stay here with the ship!"  
  
Nappa nodded.  
  
"But how do you plan on finding these Dragonballs, Vegeta?" inquired Nappa as he finally showed some signs of intellect. The bulky Saiya-jin felt his palms sweat every time he spoke to the very person he was about to betray.  
  
"Leave that to me, Nappa!" exclaimed Vegeta as he placed his hands on his hips and looked outward at the Planet Namek. It still remained untouched and carefree. Little did the Planet know that within the space of a few short hours - the Planet would be decimated and scarred permanently. "I've got a plan!"  
  
With that, Vegeta took off. The Prince flew in search of everything he'd ever dreamt of. In fact, it was almost beyond dream. It was time to restore the Saiya-jin race back to its prominent position at the helm of the Universe. That was of course the way that Vegeta had always pictured it.  
  
The Prince shot away and finally disappeared from Nappa's eye sight.  
  
"You have a plan?" smirked Nappa as he shuffled back onto the main control deck of the ship. "So do I! So do I!"  
  
Nappa let out a series of demonic cackles that would have rivalled any that Frieza used. They were like the crazed panting of a rabid wolf that was on the verge of a kill. Nappa could smell the flesh that sat before him. Sooner or later, Frieza would tear it off.  
  
"Lord Frieza, I bring you important news on Prince Vegeta," uttered Nappa as he switched on the ship's interlink system to reveal a gigantic picture of Frieza's head smiling. It was a conscious decision on Nappa's part to betray the Prince in such a way but it just felt so right. However, even Nappa couldn't help but feel some kind of dishonour towards himself.  
  
Bardock and Raditz lay asleep on the beds directly behind the main control deck and it was for this reason that Nappa tried to keep his voice down. There wasn't much chance of the father-son combination waking up though - Saiya-jin tended to sleep for an awfully long amount of time.  
  
"We have been informed that a set of the mystical Dragonballs can be located upon the Planet Namek," began Nappa with a sense of pride running through him. "Prince Vegeta has travelled outward to try and locate the balls and then make a wish! If those balls fell into his hands then there is no telling what could happen, Lord Frieza!"  
  
"Thank you for the analogy, Nappa!" retorted Frieza violently as once again the seriousness of the situation became apparent. "Leave him to me now. I will deal with him myself."  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza," nodded the bald Saiya-jin in agreement. He'd rather Frieza tangled with Vegeta than himself.  
  
The two ended the conversation in the usual format with Nappa continuing to humble himself before Frieza. It was pathetic really. Nappa was a Saiya- jin elite and yet he continued to prove his mental weaknesses by proclaiming his allegiance with Frieza. Nappa had the chance to change it all. He had the chance to allow Vegeta to free the Saiya-jin from the grasp of the tyrant but he had turned his back on his own race instead. It was a sorry sight.  
  
Nappa strolled around the control room anxiously. He wanted Frieza to kill Vegeta as soon as possible. His life was at risk with every breath that Vegeta took. If the Prince ever found out of the betrayal then not only would he die but he'd suffer a considerable amount of pain. In the eyes of Vegeta - betraying your heritage was the most serious crime a Saiya-jin could commit.  
  
Perhaps if Nappa had just stopped for a moment and considered his environment the chances of his survival would have increased. The mighty Saiya-jin stomped around wildly and without any thought. However, unknown to him, one of the two sleeping Saiya-jin had woken up. Bardock had heard everything.  
  
****  
  
Goku still didn't know exactly what to make of Vegeta after their disagreement on the ship. He'd always thought that despite the rocky and unstable front Vegeta presented to the world the Prince was actually not that different to himself. However, Goku trusted Piccolo far more than anyone. He'd fought the Namek so many times and had come to realise just how good a judge of character he was. Goku, on the other hand, had never been known for his startling intellect.  
  
The two adopted Earthlings floated through the gentle breeze that Namek had presented before them. The Planet looked so at peace and at one with itself but Piccolo sensed that there was a certain amount of anxiety as well. The Planet Namek had never experienced much violence and nothing powerful enough to destroy a Planet with one blow. Of course, the Nameks had heard of Frieza before. Who hadn't? Rumours had begun to spread amongst the villages ever since the arrival of Vegeta and Zarbon. The Planet had waited for the conflict to end. There was a sense of inevitability that the Saiya-jin Prince would return. No one knew why they felt this way but thoughts of Vegeta's return were ever present in the minds of the Namekian people.  
  
Piccolo could almost taste their thoughts.  
  
"Where are we going then, Piccolo?" queried Goku as he remembered that he'd simply tagged along without quite knowing where the path led. "Are we going to try and fight Frieza by ourselves? Is that wise?"  
  
"No, it isn't," replied Piccolo assertively. The tall, green figure knew that Goku had no idea of Frieza's true power. Piccolo had a better idea though. His connections with Kami enabled him to understand things without actually knowing why. Kami knew about the power of Frieza only too well and had done well by ensuring that Frieza hadn't targeted the Earth. In fact, Kami had almost performed a miracle by keeping it out of Frieza's grasp. The Earth was a Planet of rich resources and good agricultural land. It would have been perfect for Frieza to sell on or even keep for himself.  
  
"So, where are we going then?" asked Goku as he waited for an answer once more.  
  
"We're going to visit the eldest Namek in existence," proclaimed Piccolo as the monotone continued. "His name is Guru and I believe he can help us. If we're able to find the Dragonballs then maybe we can use the wish to help bring down Frieza and Vegeta if needs be."  
  
"But Vegeta's not the enemy, Piccolo!" exclaimed Goku in a final defence of his Saiya-jin counterpart.  
  
Sometimes Goku made absolutely no sense to Piccolo. The Namek saw straight through Vegeta. He knew that the Prince had led a sheltered and spoiled life in the Saiya-jin throne room. Vegeta would never completely care for an ally because all he was concerned with was his own survival. Piccolo was ready to give his life for even the smallest of Nameks. Vegeta would never die for something he believed in or something he loved.  
  
"Goku! I can't believe you cannot see through him!" proclaimed Piccolo as he squared up to Goku and looked him dead in the eye. "He wanted to use your strength to help him overcome Frieza! After Frieza is out of the way - the Universe is there for the taking. You'd be the next one to die!"  
  
"You're wrong, Piccolo," replied the Saiya-jin a calm and cool manner. It was almost as if he plunged underneath the skin of Vegeta and searched his soul as he began to deliver his final analysis. "I can't explain it but there is something there. Something deep inside."  
  
Piccolo stared on. Was there some kind of unknown Saiya-jin bond between the two? Perhaps Piccolo didn't understand the situation as well as first thought. The Namek shook his head finally. No.  
  
"We're going to have to agree to disagree, Goku," nodded Piccolo. "I just hope you're right."  
  
****  
  
The Saiya-jin Prince descended from the sky and placed his feet firmly on the unforgiving surface of the Planet Namek. He remembered the spot perfectly. He gazed on at the village he'd seen on a previous visit. He stood on the exact spot where he'd done battle with Nail and Zarbon. That day had changed his life forever - now, the present day threatened to do just the same.  
  
"Time to find the Dragonballs!" proclaimed Vegeta to no one in particular. The Heavens heard his thoughts though. King Kai watched on carefully as events on Namek continued to unfold.  
  
Vegeta strode up to one of the young Nameks that lived in the village. He was short and looked rather chubby. The playful Namek danced around as he smiled under the glorious sunshine that the day had brought with it. However, the harmony was soon smashed as one of the other Nameks noticed their guest.  
  
"It's him! He's back!" snarled one of the women as the children were ushered inside of their small huts.  
  
"Yes, he's back!" cackled the Prince as he remained on a collision course with the small Namek. Vegeta stood next to the chubby fellow and bore down upon him. "Tell me my friend, where would I find someone that would be willing to help me find the Dragonballs of this Planet?"  
  
"Uhh.Uhh!" blubbered the Namek as the sweat poured down his back. He began to feel his mouth suddenly losing all moisture as he felt his life force fading away.  
  
"Not this again! Can't you Nameks do anything other than quiver like cowards?"  
  
"I can," proclaimed a familiar voice from one of the huts. Nail.  
  
"Ahh! I was wondering when our faithful hero was going to make an appearance!" laughed Vegeta as he tapped his feet against the floor. "I see you've cleaned yourself up since our last meeting! Interesting!"  
  
Nail smiled.  
  
"That's right! Why are you here? For another fight? Is that it?" snapped Nail as he felt a blood rush engulf him.  
  
"I need a Namek to help me find the Dragonballs. I plan to use them to help me defeat Frieza and free my people from his tyranny. If I were to succeed then your Planet too would be free from any future invasion plans that Frieza has in store. It'd be in your best interests to stop trying to pretend you're strong and actually help me!" announced Vegeta nobly.  
  
"What's this? A Saiya-jin with a heart? Do they exist?" questioned Nail as he looked at Vegeta with a look of sheer contempt. He remembered their last meeting. Vegeta was not pure. "You'll get no such help from me or anyone else from this Planet! You'd have to kill us all to get the Dragonballs and then where would that get you?"  
  
The Prince shook his head. Nail was right. He didn't want to have to kill anyone because it wasn't beneficial to his cause. However, he didn't believe that Nail would simply allow anyone of the Nameks to die. Vegeta prepared his ultimate bluff.  
  
"You simply don't get it, do you?" smirked Vegeta as he began to weave his tactical genius. "You have two choices. Choice one is that you help me and rid the Universe of the greatest evil that has ever existed and in the process save Namek from future attacks. The other choice is that I wipe you and your entire village out with one raise of my left arm simply to satisfy my ego! You were right when you said I don't have a heart! My issues with Frieza go beyond the heart!"  
  
Nail considered his options for a second. Frieza could very easily destroy Namek if he wanted to. He knew nothing of the Dragonballs or so Nail thought and therefore had no reason to let the Planet live. What would the repercussions of helping Vegeta find the Dragonballs be? So long as Vegeta was not allowed to wish for immortality - he could always be stopped. As much as he hated the decision, Nail leaned towards helping out the Prince. He remembered how Guru had always spoke of Frieza with such anger and aggressive. He'd never seen that side of his elder before and it wasn't a particularly pleasant sight. Nail would help in any cause against Frieza.  
  
"Alright, Vegeta," nodded Nail as he slumped his shoulders and sighed deeply. "I will help you."  
  
****  
  
Goku and Piccolo landed at Guru's lookout point. Piccolo had never been here before but yet a part of him had never left either. It was indeed a very strange set of circumstances that had brought the wisest and the most powerful of the Nameks together. They were united by fate.  
  
The journeying warriors strolled into the white hut not quite knowing who or what to expect from it. The walls were quite tatty and in fact the place would have looked unlived in had it not been for the enormous throne like chair in the middle. There, Guru sat, with his eyes shut as he concentrated his mind and watched events from afar.  
  
"Welcome my friends," greeted Guru. The old Namek spluttered a cough and continued. "You have travelled a great distance to reach this destination and I know everything about your situation. You seek the power to defeat Frieza and in that quest you have come to me for help."  
  
"Yes, you are right," replied Piccolo promptly.  
  
"You do not understand how you found my home so easily though. You have never been to this Planet before yet you knew all about me and my home. How? The answer is simple. Every Namek is joined by a bond that cannot be described. Many moons ago the guardian of the Earth and I knew each other very well. I sensed his energy in you, Piccolo, and consequently you found me as a result," declared Guru as his powers of telepathy became apparent. Piccolo looked over at Goku. It wasn't every day that Piccolo was impressed. Guru took a deep breath and continued. "There are a few ways in which I can help you but essentially you must have the will power to defeat Frieza yourself. No amount of help from me can deliver that."  
  
"We understand," nodded Piccolo.  
  
"Come closer," commanded Guru as the duo stood next to the enormous armchair. "I want to search your souls and read your thoughts. By releasing your hidden potential you will become considerably stronger and this will enable you to stand a better chance against that awful tyrant."  
  
Piccolo was the first in line. Guru placed his hand on the Namek's head as he began to peel away Piccolo's surface and enter his heart. Guru felt almost at one with Piccolo as their spirits entangled and moshed together. Piccolo had never felt an experience quite like it before. It wasn't painful or fantastic. It just made him feel warm deep inside.  
  
A glowing aura overtook Piccolo as he Guru continued to work his magic. Goku sensed Piccolo's Ki increasing rapidly.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
The surging aura stopped as Guru removed his hand from the head of Piccolo. The Namek from Earth felt great! He'd never felt more confident in his abilities before. It was quite surreal and Guru knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"I can tell you're impressed, Piccolo!"  
  
Piccolo smiled.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Guru nodded as he smiled too.  
  
"Now, how about you, Goku?"  
  
After seeing just how strong Guru had made Piccolo Goku was keen to enhance his own abilities. Usually, Goku wouldn't condone increasing his strength in such a manner but Guru was only summoning power that lay dormant. That was good enough for Goku.  
  
The elder Namek placed his hand on Goku's head just as he had with Piccolo. He watched on as events from the Saiya-jin's life took place once again. The fight with Jackie Chun. Tenshinhan. Piccolo. Chi-Chi. The birth of Gohan. Guru saw it all. However, something blocked the Namek from diving any further. Guru battled with the forces of nature as he tried to release Goku's spirit and potential to its utmost capacity. However, something continued to block his path.  
  
"Strange," murmured Guru as he shook his head. "I can't increase your powers, Goku."  
  
Both Piccolo and Goku looked at each other in shock. Guru's powers seemingly had no limits when dealing with Piccolo - why was Goku any different?  
  
"Is that because I'm a Saiya-jin?" said Goku as he tried to figure out just what the problem was.  
  
"No," chuckled Guru faintly. "The reason that I cannot release your potential is because it is limitless. You are a warrior with no boundaries. I have never encountered such a force in all my time in this Universe. You are truly destined for great things."  
  
Guru had summed up everything Piccolo thought in a few short sentences. Goku was not just another fighter. There had always been something odd about him - and not just physically but in the way he operated. Amongst all Vegeta's boasts of becoming a Super Saiya-jin - Goku had remained quiet. Piccolo saw the light.  
  
****  
  
Cooler thrashed another ruthless kick into his brother's groin. Frieza jolted backwards as he felt the blow pierce him and dissect him completely. The battle of the brother's reached fever pitch as Ki blast after Ki blast devastated the Namekian landscape and left nothing but debris behind it.  
  
"You're not going to win again!" chanted Cooler frantically as he threw punch after punch.  
  
Cooler had caught his brother off guard whilst he'd been watching Nappa's message unfold on his communicator. Frieza was never usually distracted from a battle by an instrument of this kind - but he was still worried about the Vegeta situation and demanded constant updates.  
  
"Take this one!" screeched Cooler as he began to charge a ball of orange Ki on his finger tip.  
  
The ball grew in size as Frieza looked on at the enormity of his brother's power. The years had left his brother was a power that could rival any in the Universe as Frieza questioned just how strong Babidi had made him. Frieza now too yielded the awesome strength that Babidi had awoken.  
  
Suddenly, the battle stopped. The brothers stopped. The wind stopped.  
  
Frieza and Cooler looked at each other like zombies as their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. Slowly and without reasoning they dropped from the sky and stood side by side. They gazed over at the magician as he held his arms aloft and controlled them with an iron fist.  
  
"I was able to see your conversation with Nappa, Frieza," chirped Babidi triumphantly. "I know all about the Dragonballs!"  
  
The demon magician continued to laugh hysterically as the brothers felt the urge to kill each other slipping away. Had Babidi orchestrated this entire fight or had Cooler actually wanted to destroy his brother? Babidi's true power has been uncovered as he had single handily possessed two of the strongest fighters ever.  
  
"I want you to use your men and find me the Dragonballs before Vegeta gets his hands on them!" commanded Babidi as his mental image tore through the minds of both Frieza and Cooler. "I have some use for them but I need to help in getting them! Find the Dragonballs and then report back to me!"  
  
"YES, MASTER," proclaimed the brothers in a trance like unison.  
  
****  
  
"That's the 5th one, Vegeta," said Nail as he picked up yet another ball from the depths of the ocean.  
  
The Prince smiled.  
  
"Ahh! Yes!" he exclaimed. "Only two more to go!"  
  
The race for the Dragonballs continued on Namek. The reward for the winner? The small matter of Universal control. 


	43. The Price of Failure

It wasn't every day that the eldest Namek proclaimed warriors had limitless potential. Goku stood before Guru quite humbled by what he'd said. Sure, a lot of Goku's strength and ability had been spawned through the hours of training he'd put in over the years but a significant amount of it also came from natural ability. Goku had been born with a gift for fighting and battling. He combined this perfectly with a temperament that was almost battle perfect.  
  
The sun remained to shine as Goku tried to absorb Guru's words. Every warrior loved having praise lavished on them but the Saiya-jin from Earth knew that now was not the time to bask in any sort of glory. He'd come here for a reason; to help Vegeta fight Frieza. That was something Goku couldn't understand. If Piccolo had thought Vegeta was dishonest all along - why had he agreed to help him in his fight against Frieza? It made no sense to travel to the other side of the galaxy and then act in this way.  
  
"Look at you both," chuckled Guru as his crinkled body leaned forward towards the duo once more. "You both have so many unanswered questions. "You're always asking why! Sometimes there is no definite answer. Sometimes you arrive upon a path purely because fate has scripted it that way. You were both destined to reach this Planet and for that reason I do also believe that you were destined to fight Frieza."  
  
Piccolo and Goku looked at each other in tandem. How was he able to read their thoughts like that? Guru's wisdom was maddening. It was almost as if he was omniscient upon Namek.  
  
"I know you may feel as if recent events have been out of the ordinary but you couldn't be further from the truth," proclaimed Guru with a new found belief in what he was saying. "Your lives have been geared towards this day. I can feel it. Today is the day upon which a new order in the Universe will arise. However, that does not necessarily mean that you will triumph."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Goku as he tried to understand. All of the complicated sentences were getting a little too much for a certain Saiya- jin who noticed that his stomach was running low on supplies.  
  
"I can feel everything on Planet Namek. As the eldest Namek it has been up to me to ensure the safety of my Planet for so long. Everything with any life energy on Planet Namek is felt by me. You could say that I am a part of the Planet itself because that it how it feels," began Guru. The old Namek coughed a little and continued. "At the moment, I can feel two very powerful forces. That does not necessarily mean two powerful individuals. No. The forces of good and evil are both stronger than they have ever been before on Namek. It is therefore inevitable that a confrontation will occur. My only hope is that the force you represent will emerge victorious or it could have a disastrous effect on not only Namek but the entire Universe."  
  
"You're talking as if you know more about this battle than we do," said Piccolo as he frowned and closed his jaw. Curiosity overwhelmed him.  
  
"Correct," said Guru. "You do not yet realise it but, even now, as we speak a colossal battle is taking place. If you'd taken the time out to sense the Ki's that flowed around this Planet you'd have known that by now. Frieza has already started the bloodshed here. He fights against his brother in a fight that will decide the true ruler of the Cold Empire. It is true that Cooler himself possesses a vast Empire in another region of the Universe but the true gem is the Northern galaxy. They fight for Universal domination. Unless you succeed then one of the brothers will walk away from this Planet in full knowledge that they are in command of everything and everyone. Everything in existence will have no choice but to exist as a slave. That is the seriousness of your cause."  
  
A tiny bead of sweat dropped from Piccolo's brow and crashed against the floor. He'd felt that everything was not as it seemed yet couldn't exactly explain why. Goku on the other hand remained positive as he even cracked a smile. He'd trained for this day. He'd lived to fight in this battle for so long. He'd watched as Vegeta's passion and anxiety had grown with every passing day. Goku felt his palms sweat too but it was for a very different reason in comparison to Piccolo. Excitement.  
  
"Why have the brothers chose today as the day upon which their disputes would reach a settlement? The answer lies at the root of this problem. The answer lies within the heart of a monster so hideous that it makes my skin crawl every time I think of his motives," added Guru as his voice actually broke into more of a roar than anything else. Goku and Piccolo were slightly taken back by this change in the old Namek. "Both brothers have come under the control of a Wizard named Babidi. He has charmed them both in order to gain energy to resurrect a demon by the name of Majin Buu. He was the one that sent Vegeta to you. I see it very clearly as I analyse his mind. His plan is to harness the energy lost by Frieza and Cooler and use it to resurrect a power so great that it would surely signal the end of all life as we know it. However, Babidi realises that it will simply not be enough to just gain their energy - he needs more. That is why he sent Vegeta to bring with him warriors that possessed the power to aid his demonic cause."  
  
"So, the plan is for everyone to fight whilst Babidi steals our energy?" sounded off Piccolo out of rage.  
  
"Exactly," nodded Guru. "However, you have no choice in the matter. You must fight and risk releasing Buu because the destruction of both brothers is needed to ensure the survival of our galaxy in the short term. It seems you are in a no win situation because it looks almost impossible to defeat Frieza and Cooler and not trigger the revival of Buu. There's no way in which you can seemingly do it."  
  
"If this is true then how do we win? You sound surprisingly optimistic for someone facing the threat of death," bellowed Piccolo as he impatiently demanded answers.  
  
"I suggest you look towards the Dragonballs," announced Guru. "They will help you on your quest. However, perhaps even here, they will not be enough to save the Universe. It is true that I remain optimistic. This was not the case before you entered my home though. Ever since the arrival of Frieza on this Planet - I had foreseen the fate, which had been placed before us. My hope was restored after searching your minds, and in particular yours Goku. I now believe that we can be saved. I see the power that you possess and potentially possess. Whilst the task is unavoidably difficult, it is not completely impossible. You must always remember that."  
  
Guru's words filled the air with an anxiety as Goku and Piccolo looked towards the future. It had always been billed as Vegeta against Frieza but, now, after learning the consequences of failure - the battle was now a free for all.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Guru!" said Goku with a confident vibe possessing him. "I'll do everything I can. I know that I can beat Frieza."  
  
"But you do not!" exclaimed Guru at once. "You've never faced a power like Frieza and the problem isn't as simple as one fight any more. In order to combat this enemy you are going to have to kill Babidi as well! That will be not be an easy task! You're going to have to use every ounce of your skill and power to overcome such a situation and despite my confidence in your abilities - the likelihood is that you too will fall!"  
  
Goku's head fell slightly but suddenly bounced back up. The Saiya-jin from Earth wasn't about to let this happen. He couldn't. Despite all of Guru's talks about fate and destiny, Goku liked to think he alone could decide the outcome of events on Namek.  
  
"Whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you," Goku added with a purpose. "But I promise that as long as I'm still alive - I'm still going to give it my all!"  
  
"But WILL your all be good enough, Goku?" questioned Guru as the room fell into a trance like silence. No one knew exactly what to say because they were far too busy watching each other. Piccolo's mouth opened and then shut again. Whatever he was going to say obviously wasn't worth saying. Guru picked up the conversation. "In order for you to use the Namekian Dragonballs you are going to need a password. I will teach you this password. Have no worries about that! The time has come for this Universe to either live or die. It's fate lies in your hands."  
  
Goku and Piccolo could hardly believe the burden they'd been put under. The weight of their task hung proudly around their necks as they realised that everyone depended on them. This was die or do with no room with the highest stake in existence on the line.  
  
****  
  
Frieza wasn't actually aware of the control Babidi had placed over him. He just felt as normal as he had done prior to the Wizard's plan kicking in. However, he did wonder why he couldn't quite remember how the battle with his brother finished.  
  
Before long Frieza found himself standing in front of his ship. For some unknown reason all he could think of was the word "Dragonballs". He knew exactly what they were without actually ever possessing the knowledge of their presence. It was almost as if Frieza had woken up from a dream and wasn't quite sure whether he had indeed returned to reality.  
  
"Zarbon!" screamed Frieza from the sandy embankment that ran directly parallel with the ship.  
  
It only took a murmur to bring Zarbon running and such a high pitched squeal inevitably meant that Zarbon was standing before Frieza before the icy tyrant had time to think. Zarbon could almost see that something inside of Frieza had changed. A part of his master had gone. However, the bruises on his body suggested that he'd fought with Cooler and the fact that he remained standing acted as proof of his victory.  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza?" replied Zarbon as several thoughts ran through his head.  
  
"I need you to go and find the Dragonballs for me, Zarbon," said Frieza with an unknown motive. "I need you to do it very quickly as well!"  
  
Zarbon tried to understand just what Frieza was getting at. He'd never encountered the Dragonballs and had only heard of them a few times. In fact, Zarbon considered such items are nothing much more than a myth. However, if Frieza wanted the impossible - Zarbon would have to try and provide. The tone in Frieza's voice suggested urgency. Zarbon had no time for questions under the circumstances.  
  
The green haired pretty boy shuffled back into the Mothership as he furiously tapped several controls into the main computer. It was a long shot but he attempted to try and find the co-ordinates of the balls by giving the computer a description of them. Zarbon watched on in amazement as the Computer came up with the goods.  
  
"You!" yelled Zarbon as he pointed at a random scientist with conviction. "I need all of this information transported onto some kind of com-link within 3 minutes!"  
  
The scientist shuddered out of fear. He'd never actually spoken to an elite before let alone get yelled at by one. Slowly but surely the scientist nodded his head and scurried off to carry out Zarbon's wishes.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta and Nail hovered above the clouds as they continued to search for the remaining two Dragonballs. The Prince could almost taste the power that came with the balls. It was almost as if it was his birth right to use them and become the single most powerful force that the Universe had ever seen.  
  
It was at this moment that something attracted his attention. It was something down below. Vegeta peered down at the ground to find a solitary figure staring straight back at him. He felt the arc of his back cave in a little as he felt no movement from the rest of his body. Vegeta stopped dead in the sky.  
  
"What is it?" said Nail.  
  
Vegeta didn't reply. His fixation was far too intense to speak.  
  
"Well?" inquired Nail.  
  
"Go and find the rest of the Dragonballs," said Vegeta without really looking at the Namek. "Then return to this spot. Hurry! Go! As fast as you can!"  
  
Nail was curious as to why Vegeta had suddenly begun to act in such a way. Something on the ground had shocked him so much so that he'd lost all rational thought. The Namek watched as the Prince lowered from the sky. Vegeta was tense. In fact his power crackled around him as he struggled to keep all of his energy to himself.  
  
The Prince placed his feet firmly on the ground and gazed on at the figure that stood before him. This was it. The moment of reckoning. Everything Vegeta had trained for was stood before him. Those dark, cold eyes watched his every movement with just as much emotion as their first meeting. However, things were very different now. Vegeta was different.  
  
"I'm glad to see you made it, Vegeta," proclaimed the figure as he crackled his knuckles one by one.  
  
"Did you ever doubt my intention of coming here? It'd take something of massive proportion to stop me from witnessing your end!" smirked Vegeta as the trash talking commenced. "Yes, that's right. Today, it ends. You end. I'm going to crush you like the filth you are!"  
  
The figure smiled. He'd heard so many threats from so many opponents in the past but yet he still remained in control.  
  
"You always were the cockiest Saiya-jin I'd ever encountered," said the voice. "It will prove to be your downfall."  
  
"We'll see about that," nodded Vegeta as he clenched his fists. The Prince was pumped up. The wind howled around the dusty wasteland as sand fly up and spiralled in no man's land. The battle lines had been drawn and the elements reflected this. Vegeta looked his enemy dead in the eye. "You've always wondered what it would be like to fight a true Saiya-jin, haven't you? Well, you're about to get that chance. This is it. I'm going to make you pay!"  
  
Vegeta hardened the tone of his voice as he uttered the words that the Universe had waited to hear.  
  
"I'm going to show you what a REAL Super Saiya-jin can do, FRIEZA!"  
  
The adrenaline flowed. The arms began to tighten up. They both felt an overwhelming urge to destroy. The two powers finally met. The prodigal son of the Imperial Empire now faced up against the monster that had forced his race into bondage and killed his father. The cauldron threatened to boil over. 


	44. Driven by Torment

The wind seemed to drop a bit as a sense of realisation struck the two combatants. This was a moment Vegeta had waited for his entire life. This was the moment he'd dreamed of ever since first seeing his father grovel before Frieza as a boy. The memories of several encounters that embarrassed his father and his heritage came flooding back to the Prince just as they did upon every occasion he looked at Frieza.  
  
Frieza. Even the sound of the word made Vegeta cringe. The Prince had never heard of anything so disgusting. It didn't matter though. It didn't matter exactly what Vegeta thought of Frieza. No. All that mattered was that Vegeta's life had boiled down to this moment. This was his chance to salvage not only his pride but the pride of a race on enslaved warriors forced into captive. It was no way for such a breed of creatures to live. Vegeta would not live like that anymore.  
  
"So, this is it?" questioned Frieza as his tail leapt around the floor sweeping it in the process. "You're prepared to die for your people, Vegeta? Or is this about you and me? Perhaps your father? I don't think you even know the answer yourself. I think you're blinded by rage. I think this is a futile effort to rectify some of the wrongs in your life. Well, for all your talk, you will meet an untimely demise."  
  
Each word was cold and calculated. They were like knives to the heart.  
  
"You're wrong, Frieza," smirked the Prince as he stood toe to toe with his enemy. "This isn't about any of those reasons. This is about proving a point. This is about showing you what I have become. This is about your worst nightmare coming to fruition before your very eyes! This is about your death at the hands of a Super Saiya-jin!"  
  
Frieza threw his left palm into the face of the Prince as his icy fingers sent a thunderous vibration through the cheeks of the Saiya-jin. A slap. Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Now, now! Those girlie punches aren't going to get you anywhere, my Lord!" he chuckled.  
  
"I've heard enough!" responded Frieza as the battle began finally.  
  
Frieza and Vegeta charged at one another, as their static energy became kinetic. Rights and lefts were thrown profusely as the warriors sought an early advantage. Vegeta felt his skin peel away as the icy tyrant caught him off guard with a tremendous right hook. The Prince countered with a stunning kick to the throat as Frieza rocked backwards.  
  
Circles of dust flew up out of fear as the two powers wrestled with each other in a furious attempt to land a decisive blow. The thought of years of tyrannous years of agony was all that kept Vegeta's punches fuelled. Frieza could almost taste the venom that lurked beneath the surface of the Prince. Suddenly, Vegeta threw an electric right hand that knocked a stunned Frieza at least one hundred yards backwards as he ploughed into the side of a nearby mountain!  
  
"AND IT DOESN'T STOP THERE, YOU MORONIC BASTARD!" screeched a demonic Vegeta as his eyes flamed up and glowed a passionate red colour.  
  
The Prince charged up a gigantic ball of yellow almost instantaneously in the palm of his hand. The ball hovered above him and was at least 3 times the size of the Prince himself. Vegeta surged the energy attack at the evil Lord who was still dazed by the stunning punch that had left him compressed against the rocky mountainside.  
  
The explosion that resulted from the attack was nothing short of an illumination of the sky. The entire mountain fell flat as Vegeta crushed it completely. The Prince smirked at his efforts. If he had to destroy every part of Namek's landscape to obliterate Frieza - so be it.  
  
"Impressive," proclaimed a voice from behind the Prince. Vegeta spun around to find Frieza hovering in mid air with his arms folded. The tyrant smiled gently. The bruises on his body paid testament to the fact that the attack was actually slightly more than impressive. "It seems that you may actually give me a better fight than I expected, Vegeta! However, you still don't have a chance. How'd you like your old life back, Vegeta? Stop the fight right now and return to my side. I'm always on the lookout for quality fighters and you fit the bit. We'd be wonderful together!"  
  
Vegeta smiled.  
  
"It's gone too far for that, Frieza," he proclaimed. The Prince flashed a red aura as the wind threw his hair backwards and propelled a gust into the face of the evil tyrant. "This entire charade ends with me. I don't want to join you - I want to kill you. Your defeat at the hands of a Super Saiya-jin has been what our race has lived for ever since you took over our Empire. You may think it's simply a myth but the fact of it is that the thought of ascending and the thought of your destruction are all that have kept me alive all these years. One way or another, you're going to find out whether it's a myth or not. The fear in your eyes tells me that YOU BELIEVE!"  
  
Frieza's jaw dropped momentarily. It was quite stunning to see Vegeta speaking with such a passion and pride. He'd never seen Vegeta as intense as this before and he knew. Vegeta was fighting for himself this time and not for the Empire. Frieza composed himself and identified his cause once again. The young Vegeta was by far the most powerful Saiya-jin that Frieza had ever come into contact with and yet there was another that Nappa spoke of just as highly? The scenario was filled with pitfalls and potential threats to the Empire. Frieza had to prevail.  
  
The icy demon vanished without a trace as Vegeta was left to curse nothing but the air that Frieza had left behind. The Zanzoken was a move that Vegeta himself often incorporated into attacks and he knew just how powerful it could be. The sky turned black as an overwhelming sense of evil filled the Planet Namek. Nature itself tried in vein to hide itself from the terrible battle that had been unleashed upon the rocky terrain.  
  
"Damn it! Where is he?" cried out Vegeta as he gazed in every direction possible furiously.  
  
"Here I am!" proclaimed a voice finally as Frieza descended from the darkness. The demonic monster tore through Vegeta's neck with a hellish kick that sent the Prince crashing to the ground.  
  
Vegeta smashed against the hard floor with an almighty bang as the Prince struggled to realise how he'd been caught like that. Vegeta could taste the dust on his lips. It tasted so putrid and dry. The Prince spat out any debris he'd picked on his way to the deck and leapt out of harm's way just as Frieza crashed down upon the ground as he tried to land a blow with his knee.  
  
"Nifty," said Frieza. He was unimpressed. "Next time you will not be as lucky!"  
  
The Prince crouched down on one knee as he paused to ensure recovery time. The sky looked down at the Prince with crimson eyes as the clouds turned to blood red. It was as if hell had opened up in front of Vegeta. However, he was unaware of why nature was acting in this way. It wasn't his primary concern.  
  
Vegeta lunged at Frieza violently as he tried to catch the evil tyrant off guard with a sneak attack. It didn't work. Frieza simply threw his head to the side and watched the punch float past him. Vegeta gazed into the eyes of the demonic warrior as he couldn't believe that Frieza had reacted in such a short space of time. Frieza smiled Vegeta. His sinister expression meant more than any words he could have uttered.  
  
The Prince quickly took a backward step as he somersaulted out of Frieza's grip before more damage could be endured. Vegeta stood upright as he looked on at Frieza. It was time for him to let it all out. No more fighting at anything other than full power.  
  
"And now, it's time for you to see the true Prince Vegeta!" he snarled with intent.  
  
Frieza began to listen a little more carefully. Could it be?  
  
"Here we go!" roared Vegeta as the lightening shattered the background with an almighty flash of light.  
  
The floodgates began to open as Namek sensed something special occurring. Vegeta's energy began to pick up rapidly as cracks in the ground began to appear. The Prince snarled with rage as he tried to let all of his energy go in one huge push. Lava through itself towards the surface as it slowly peeked through the cracks before gushing out for all to see. The elements once again were controlled by Vegeta as he let out a monstrous cry. It was physically hurt him to exert so much power because his body could only just about cope with the stress. However, he knew that it was the only way.  
  
Frieza couldn't help but wonder whether this was it. Even by Frieza's incredibly high standards, this was some power up. The evil tyrant couldn't sense Ki but he was no fool when it came to judging powers such as this one. The heavens trembled, as the sky itself seemed to open up for the Saiya-jin. Everything on the Planet Namek was sent into a frenzy by the Prince's powerful display of strength. Kakarotto admired Vegeta from afar.  
  
Suddenly, in a blinding flash of light that electrified the ground and ignited the night sky, it stopped. The Prince was charged up.  
  
"It is time!" boasted Vegeta as he placed extra emphasis on the last word of his sentence. The Prince was armed with a cast iron will and ready to strike.  
  
Vegeta dug his foot into the ground and sprung into action as he levelled Frieza with a punch to the mid section. However, the tyrant was quick to recover as he smashed an uppercut into Vegeta's chin in retaliation. Both warriors dropped back as they gazed across at one another.  
  
"So, this is a Super Saiya-jin?" quipped Frieza as he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy watching you die," smirked Vegeta as the smile disappeared from Frieza's face once again.  
  
The two super powers threw themselves at each other as an aerial battle erupted causing chaos unlike anything ever seen by Namek. The atmosphere itself spiralled and swirled around the warriors such was the speed at which they were landing punches. Vegeta fired a blue beam towards Frieza and in turn the monstrous ruler blocked it and threw one of his own back. Vegeta smashed it downward towards the ground.  
  
The onslaught continued as the frantic speed of the battle picked up once again. They appeared like specs on the horizon clashing at a speed that was unthinkable to battle at but each warrior knew exactly what they were doing. Vegeta and Frieza bounced around the Planet as they fought their way through the rocky hell below them.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta landed a decisive blow as he sent Frieza crashing into a tree. Under the weight of such a blow, the tree could offer no resistance; it crumbled and fell to the ground. It was indeed a shock for Frieza because he thought that his current level of power would have been sufficient to see off any challenger. This was not so.  
  
A look of disgust overcame Frieza as he watched the Prince descend from the sky. Vegeta was fuelled by years of torment and Frieza could see this. How do you beat a man that has worked his entire life to fulfil one dream? Vegeta's dream was to destroy Frieza. There was only one way to settle it. Frieza had to prove he was superior to Vegeta in every way.  
  
The evil glares continued to be exchanged by the duo as they watched without distraction as the dust that lay in no man's land wavered under the pressure of such a fight. If at any stage Frieza had ever doubted Vegeta's credentials - he had been proved wrong. The Prince was showing signs of becoming something extra-ordinary. Something super.  
  
***  
  
Nappa's scouter began to go haywire as the battle between Vegeta and Frieza reached fever pitch. The bald Saiya-jin could hardly believe how much energy was being exerted and just how strong the Prince had become. Nappa shook his head in disbelief as he struggled to comprehend Vegeta's childhood destiny.  
  
"I'd better get over there! I'll be safer with Frieza!" he muttered to himself.  
  
With that, Nappa clambered out of the ship and flew off to witness the demise of the Prince. Or so he thought. However, Nappa's naivety was only matched by his failure to notice key details. One key detail that Nappa failed to notice was that Bardock's chamber door had been opened as Kakarotto's father watched on as Nappa's betrayal continued.  
  
"I'd better follow him," proclaimed Bardock as he watched Nappa fly into the black abyss above the ship. Finally, Bardock turned to the body of his son that lay asleep next to him. He'd always respected Raditz as a warrior and as a son. Now, he wanted his son to repay the debt. He too wanted to be respected. Bardock nodded and smiled. "Goodbye, my son. When you wake, I shall be gone."  
  
Bardock's words were blunt and almost cold. They sent an eerie chill around the ship as subconsciously Raditz cried out for his father to stay. It was no use. Bardock was a man that was resigned to death. He felt it was his place. Bardock finally saw his chance to make a difference.  
  
The Father of Kakarotto and Raditz raised himself into the sky as his pursuit of Nappa was initiated. Bardock's final hour had begun. 


	45. Conquest of Reality

The darkness overhead manifested. The Planet Namek was being ravaged by two enormous powers that wanted to control their own destinies for whatever reason. Namek had been used to decades of calmness. Now, destruction and hate ruled supreme on a Planet that despised such actions and values. It broke Guru's heart to see his world in such a state.  
  
Frieza had become enraged at his failure to kill off Vegeta's threat. The battle was dragging on too long for his liking - he'd never allowed a real fight to be prolonged over a ten-minute period before. However, they were at least 8 minutes into the fight. This, of course, didn't worry Frieza too much. Even he acknowledged that Vegeta's power had increased greatly. It was his mission to shut the Prince down before anymore significant gains in power were made.  
  
"You really do think you're something special, Vegeta," exclaimed Frieza as his white tail curled around his legs playfully. Suddenly, Frieza smiled sadistically. "I'll show you special! It's time to show you 50% of my full power! And if you consider that I'm only using 25% at the moment - I'd say that's a pretty big increase. Yes?"  
  
Vegeta didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Surely, even with Frieza's vast amount of power this was simply impossible? There was just no way Frieza could have been holding back so much and still competing him, right?  
  
Namek suddenly felt uneasy. Vegeta felt uneasy. Frieza grimaced as he began to open up the gates of hell as his eyes grew into a dark red colour. The muscles on Frieza's body began to ripple ever so slightly and then a little more and a little more. Finally, they exploded tremendously as Frieza bulked up with a blast of rage that sent his surroundings into overdrive.  
  
The Prince felt a power surge. It jumped straight towards him and almost knocked him backwards as he gasped out of shock. An unheavenly feeling overcame Vegeta as he began to realise the opponent he was up against. Despite all of Vegeta's efforts to become a true super power - Frieza still had him outclassed in every department.  
  
"This cannot be!" muttered the Prince to himself as he looked down at the ground. "After everything I've been through! And he's only at half power!"  
  
Frieza smirked. The expression on Vegeta's face told him the truth. Vegeta had never felt anything like the power that Frieza was giving out. He'd overestimated his own abilities and underestimated Frieza's. The evil tyrant felt a sense of satisfaction, knowing that he'd partly crushed any hopes Vegeta had of winning.  
  
"It IS pointless, Vegeta!" proclaimed Frieza as he folded his arms with a new found sense of glory. "A bit like your life really, isn't it? Your race. Your people. You've always threatened to bring a Super Saiya-jin into existence. Yet you never provide! They don't even exist!"  
  
Frieza crashed against Vegeta with a well-timed punch to the nose that threw Vegeta backwards and to the ground. The Prince shrieked as the pain travelled through his body and went straight to his head. Like a dagger to the heart, the awful truth continually mauled the Prince as he struggled to come to terms with the fact that even his greatest efforts would not be enough.  
  
Vegeta howled like a mad man as he leapt to his feet out of instinct. The thought that his life's efforts weren't enough filled him with a passionate rage that even Frieza could never understand. The icy tyrant himself couldn't but gasp at the manner in which Vegeta refused to give up. Indeed, it was true that the Saiya-jin were persistent vermin.  
  
The Prince lunged at Frieza with a desperate right hook. The sweat poured off the Prince's brow as he threw everything in his armoury in an attempt to stop the villain. Frieza began to dodge his attacks as if it was a training exercise. It was all too easy.  
  
Suddenly, Frieza smashed Vegeta in the ribs with a superb knee lift that caught the Prince unaware. The counter attack left Vegeta in a sorry state as he coughed up a chunk of blood and watched it drip onto the floor. Frieza smiled as he watched the claret liquid ooze from the Prince. The Imperial Lord loved the smell of blood despite its seemingly odourless presence. Frieza could feel it flowing from the mouth of Vegeta.  
  
The dark Lord fired an enormous blast of blue energy towards Vegeta as the blow ripped through his clothes and almost destroyed him in an instant. The ball of energy surged through the landscape as it carried Vegeta on its back. The Prince's eyes began to shiver as he fell to the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Frieza could barely see the remains of the Prince due to the fact he'd blown him such a distance.  
  
Finally, Vegeta's eyes faded away as he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
****  
  
The wind blew around the dusty wasteland as Namek was forgotten temporarily. The grass seemed to have a new found vibrancy as the sky glistened down upon the lonesome figure that gazed upward. The Prince.  
  
"What the hell is happening to me?" shouted Vegeta at the top of his voice as he watched around, waiting for something to take place.  
  
The Prince was trapped in a sea of nothingness.  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here?"  
  
The clouds seemed to open up as a radiant burst of line shone down upon Vegeta as it caused him to cover his eyes. The light seemed unforgiving as it continued to beat down upon the Prince. Vegeta crouched down as he looked towards the sand for guidance. It wasn't forth coming.  
  
"You are here because you chose to come here, Vegeta," proclaimed a familiar voice from the sky as it bellowed around the wasteland. "You are here because your body demands you to be here."  
  
"Father?" cried out the Prince as he looked around furiously. "Where are you?"  
  
"I am in a place far away from you now, my son," replied the King as he gazed down from the afterlife. "My presence or my location does not matter though. The only thing that matters is the survival of our race. Therefore, the only thing that matters is your survival."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you fail today - the Saiya-jin race will be destroyed! Frieza is scared, Vegeta! He's seen some of your abilities already! He won't take anymore risks after today!" bellowed the King proudly. "You are a true warrior. You are my son. The prodigy of an elite group of warriors that were always meant to conquer. You too must conquer; at all costs."  
  
"He's right, Vegeta," added another voice. "Stop pretending you're fantastic and go out there and prove it! There's no use lying down here when you should be throwing punches in every direction!"  
  
"Who's that?" inquired the Prince. He knew the voice so well yet the possibility of the voice baked his mind as he tried to understand.  
  
"You know exactly who I am, you fool!" exclaimed the voice again. The stinging attack shocked Vegeta.  
  
"How can it be? You can't be me! How? How is this possible?"  
  
"The plains of reality have many forms! You are the result of just one plain of reality. Your life represents my life in alternate Universe. The connection we share is identical - you've been experiencing my life through your dreams and the same is true of myself," announced the alternative Vegeta. He spoke with purpose as he trashed his words out.  
  
"That would explain it!" exclaimed the Prince. Vegeta shook his head; it was certainly a mind bender. "But it doesn't explain why I am here!"  
  
The wind picked up radically as visions of an alternative Universe became clear to the Prince. Vegeta gazed on as he watched Kakarotto and Frieza fighting on Namek. Where was he though? Why wasn't it Vegeta fighting Frieza?  
  
"In my plain of existence, Frieza is defeated by Kakarotto as he transforms into a Super Saiya-jin!" growled the alternative Vegeta. He resented the fact that he'd not been the one to destroy Frieza. "This fact has torn my life apart. I became obsessed with being better than Kakarotto and redressing the balance of power. Where I failed - you will succeed!"  
  
The Prince could hardly believe what he was hearing. There was simply no way that Kakarotto could ever be stronger than an elite! Vegeta understood why that had had such an effect on his counterpart. It would have done exactly the same thing to him.  
  
"Ever since you were born you have been blessed with a certain degree of natural power but it is hard work and hours of training that have brought you to your current position, Vegeta," announced his father. "You now stand on the brink of greatness at the pinnacle of our race. You must unearth everything today. You must rewrite the history of the Saiya-jin people. You must destroy Frieza!"  
  
The wind died off as the visions of Kakarotto's victory disappeared leaving the Prince with only the image of his father and his counterpart. They scowled furiously as Vegeta felt the enormity of his task in one awful moment.  
  
"Now, get up! You have the strength to defeat him! Make your point to the Universe and show reality how the story was really MEANT to unfold!" bellowed the alternative Vegeta as finally the dream faded away to black.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened.  
  
The Prince rose to his feet slowly but surely. Frieza stood opposite him as the evil tyrant leered down at the broken body of the Saiya-jin. However, something about Vegeta had changed. It was his eyes. They no longer portrayed a beaten man. They offered hope and resistance. Frieza instantly sat up and took notice.  
  
"Now, you DIE!" yelled Frieza as he sought to combat Vegeta's latest showings of hope.  
  
Frieza began to thrust his left arm into the air with intent as he watched Vegeta appear from the trance like world that had been created. Suddenly, the Prince reacted. Vegeta grabbed the icy claw that Frieza had thrown in his direction. It was all very nonchalant if truth were told. The Prince looked at Frieza's facial expression as he cross-examined his head completely. No one had ever blocked a punch with such conviction and such speed before. Vegeta saw it in Frieza's eyes.  
  
"No!" shrieked Vegeta as he clutched the outstretched arm and continued to stare into Frieza's soul. "This is my destiny! This is my reality!"  
  
Vegeta fired a decisive blow to Frieza's head as his fist compressed against the tyrant's cheek. Frieza crashed to the floor as the blood dripped out of his mouth. The punch had brought Frieza to a stand still as he struggled to get to his feet. Vegeta had dazed Frieza with one blow. A mysterious battle cry from beneath the surface of the Prince suggested that the bulk of his power were still there. The true Saiya-jin inside of Vegeta lay dormant.  
  
But for how long? 


	46. Legacy of Bardock

The entire Planet Namek had become engulfed by the war that continued to twist and turn. Babidi felt the energy flowing towards Buu as Frieza was caught with yet another roundhouse kick to the back of the head that sent him flying into a rocky crater.  
  
"That's more like it!" proclaimed the Prince as he sent a spiralling ball of energy hurdling towards Frieza.  
  
The energy blast was supposed to explode upon impact but instead it found itself deflected towards the sky. Frieza stood tall as the blast ushered its way through the clouds and illuminated the darkness with a blinding surge. The Prince shrugged it off though. There was plenty more where that came from.  
  
"I have to say Vegeta - I am very impressed," smiled the demonic Frieza as he wiped a few pieces of rubble from the top of his body. "The offer still stands! Join me now and we can forget all of this!"  
  
"Why on Earth would I want to do a thing like that? You're not even my equal!" chuckled the Prince with a strange confidence taking over his words.  
  
It was this sort of thing that particularly disgusted Frieza. Vegeta had no respect. It was also the Prince's greatest strength. The arrogant streak that ran through him allowed him to become focused on the job at hand. The fact of the matter was that Vegeta probably knew that Frieza was stronger than he was but yet chose to ignore any knowledge of it. He would fight until his last breath. That was why he had to win.  
  
The two powers flew at each other, smashing their flesh against one another. Sparks flew off as the energy they produced seemed to take over every life form on Namek. This battle was far bigger than the life of a Planet; it was about the life of a Universe. However, what good was the Universe to Vegeta? No. The blood lust ran far deeper. This was something his entire life had been lived for. This was his life's sole purpose.  
  
The Planet peeled away slowly as the Ki levels spun out of control. The duo were ever increasing their power in an attempt to win the fight but nothing seemed to be working. Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow as he hurled a sparkling ball of energy at Frieza again.  
  
Once again Frieza moved out of the way.  
  
"Damn you!" cursed Vegeta as he flew at the tyrant and smashed him in the back of the neck with a decisive kick.  
  
The Prince watched on as his former employer plummeted through Namek's atmosphere at great speed. Frieza's battered body had greatly been affected his encounter with his brother. A part of him was still fighting his brother - somewhere within his mental make up. The restless nights had started ever since he'd expelled Vegeta and made him an outcast from his Empire. Those same restless nights had to come to fruition on Namek. Frieza couldn't help but wonder as he fell through the clouds.  
  
"Super Saiya-jin?" he muttered as he struck the deck once again.  
  
There, he stood, the Prince of all Saiya-jin, hovering above the near lifeless body of his former tormentor. Frieza felt something he'd not felt in a long time. Frieza was actually becoming afraid of something or, to be more precise, someone. Then, it overcame him for a split second as the demon shivered. Then, his future was exposed. Then, Frieza felt it. Fear.  
  
"What's the matter, Frieza?" scowled Vegeta as his muscles bulged and his eyes looked ready to explode at any time. "Have you finally lost your nerve? Bow before me and I will make your end a less painful one!"  
  
Nobody spoke to Frieza like that. It had been such a long time since he'd relished a challenge. He hated threats and had grown to loathe them even more over the years. Now, after decades of ruling the galaxy with an iron fist, Frieza's tyranny was finally being matched by another super power.  
  
Frieza was far from finished though.  
  
****  
  
Suddenly, something caught Vegeta's eye line. Someone was descending from the clouds above. Frieza too could see something moving and lurking beneath the black smog that had surrounded the battle zone. The Prince half knew who it was. However, he was quite surprised by the timing of his appearance.  
  
The bald figure emerged as Frieza lifted his eye lid slightly as he regained a vertical base.  
  
"Nappa!" called out Vegeta. Vegeta's childhood mentor joined the Prince at his side. "Look at him, Nappa! This is the great Frieza! I've reduced him to nothing more than a heap of bones and flesh! So much for the great SUPER power of the Universe!"  
  
Nappa cackled but for a different reason. The Prince smiled as he strode towards Frieza with conviction.  
  
"It's time!" exclaimed Vegeta triumphantly.  
  
"Yes! Yes, it is!" snarled Frieza as the plan unfolded.  
  
Suddenly, a thunderous bolt of yellow energy made its presence felt as it injected itself into Prince Vegeta's left arm. Vegeta's balance gave way as the arm trembled and ultimately fell the floor. The Prince shrieked in agony as the Heavens trembled violently.  
  
"AHHHH!" screamed Vegeta as he spun around. "Nappa!"  
  
The ultimate act of treachery had unfolded before Namek's eyes. The Prince had trusted Nappa his entire life. Nappa had watched the young Vegeta grow up and had even grown fond of him in his earliest years if truth be told. Nappa had sold out his race and his soul.  
  
"I am sorry, Vegeta," he smirked with a certain sense of satisfaction. "But there are powers greater than yourself in existence. Frieza is stronger than you and you're never going to defeat him! That's the harsh truth of it!"  
  
Nappa lashed out an unforgiving boot that sent Vegeta to the floor with a tumble. The Prince looked towards his former comrade with contempt.  
  
"You make me sick!" proclaimed Nappa as he smashed another boot into the increasingly broken body of Vegeta. The Prince yelped in pain.  
  
"No more!" screamed a hidden voice as suddenly Nappa fell to the floor.  
  
It was Bardock.  
  
Vegeta and Frieza looked on as Bardock left Nappa clutching his stomach on the floor. There was simply no way that an ordinary lower class Saiya-jin could punish an elite like that. It simply was not possible!  
  
"Bardock!" said Vegeta as he tried to make sense of the situation.  
  
Kakarotto's father stood tall as he faced a battle field that he knew he couldn't emerge victorious from. Bardock's only wish had been to earn respect from his Saiya-jin counterparts. Now, he would give it his all to ensure Vegeta had the best possible chance of defeating Frieza. He had to take Nappa out.  
  
"You're a disgrace to the Saiya-jin race!"  
  
Nappa picked himself up and dusted himself down as he glared at Bardock.  
  
"I've not my race out at all!" exclaimed Nappa. "I've sold out Vegeta! You see, with the Prince out of the picture, I can return home to our home Planet and claim the throne! Why don't you join me? There is no way that he can actually beat Frieza anyway!"  
  
Vegeta rocked backwards as he tried to understand Nappa's but he couldn't. Once more, Vegeta's face slumped into the rocky grave that had seemingly been put before him.  
  
"Nappa! I'm going to kill you myself when I get up!" shrieked the Prince slowly. Speaking wasted more vital energy.  
  
"You'll do nothing of the sort! You're not GOING to get up!" laughed Nappa as he hovered over the Prince. Frieza looked on with a little smirk.  
  
"Do you honestly think that Frieza will simply allow you walk away from this Nappa? You're a fool! He's going to kill you and everybody else on our Planet NOW! He is beginning to believe in something that even I have doubted my entire life! The existence of Super Saiya-jin!" screamed Bardock.  
  
Nappa hadn't thought about that possibility. What if Bardock was right? What if Frieza planned on the destruction of the Saiya-jin? No. Nappa shook his head. Frieza wouldn't double cross him.  
  
"Die, Bardock!" cried Nappa suddenly as he charged at the eldest of the Saiya-jin on Namek.  
  
Kakarotto's father was caught off guard momentarily as Nappa pounded into him with a magnificent fist. The chain reaction was that Bardock bent over to caress his chest and, of course, Nappa followed up with a tremendous kick to the temple that sent Bardock crashing into a heap of rubble nearby.  
  
****  
  
Raditz felt a surging pain jolt through his chest as he woke with a fright. He knew instantly.  
  
"Father!"  
  
A trail of dust followed as Raditz threw himself into the sky.  
  
***  
  
Goku felt it too. His heart beat intensified as he too shot through the night air almost leaving Piccolo behind. However, he didn't hear the voice of a dead Saiya-jin unlike Vegeta. Goku heard something very different. Goku felt the weight of Earth crushing down upon him once again. He felt that Vegeta had the strength to defeat Frieza but would always feel better if he knew that he could get the job done himself.  
  
Nature was sent into a frenzy as Earth's hope sped into the blue.  
  
****  
  
Bardock picked himself up as he wiped a spot of blood from his mouth and stood before his enemy. He'd grown to loathe Nappa whilst spending time thinking about his act of treachery. It was fitting that the ultimate act of selfishness would actually be ended with one ultimate act of thoughtfulness and courage. Bardock knew what he had to do.  
  
So did Raditz; that was why he sped through the night air. 


	47. Gone but not forgotten

Bardock rose slowly but with purpose. His face had already been broken in two by one attack. Nappa was stronger than Bardock had originally anticipated. Still, it didn't matter. It would all over be over soon enough.  
  
The lonesome father of two of the Universe's most powerful warriors stood proud as he ripped off his torn bandana and threw it to the ground. His heart thumped like the sound of an erupting volcano as his sweat glands gave off more and more steam.  
  
"To the end!" screamed Bardock as he threw his body at Nappa once more.  
  
The two Saiya-jin collided as even Vegeta and Frieza gazed on. The Prince was almost touched by the degree of compassion shown by a man he hardly knew. It also made he think about the years he'd spent by Nappa's side. Had this secret hatred been manifested over a longer period of time? Did it matter?  
  
Kick, punch, kick! Bardock gave it his all as his facial expression plagiarised the definition of determination.  
  
"Damn you!" shrieked Nappa as he ploughed a fist into the side of Bardock's head. Each blow was like a pneumatic drill to the head.  
  
"You can't stop me now!" smirked Bardock as he retaliated with one of his own.  
  
A faint ray of sunlight descended upon the dark clouds above. It was only minute in the context of the skyline but represented Bardock's presence. It was the Universe's acknowledgement to the efforts of a tireless fighter, a proud father and, more importantly, a very honourable Saiya-jin.  
  
Finally, one enormous punch broke Bardock in half as the eldest Saiya-jin on Namek tumbled to the floor with a great gasp of pain. The blow had fractured his jaw bone and he could barely move his mouth.  
  
Bardock gazed up towards the Heavens. He saw the light moving ever closer. The clouds suddenly didn't seem so dark anymore. With whatever energy he had left in him, the Saiya-jin climbed to his feet with a stumble and smiled with a degree of satisfaction. Nappa panted at the other side of a canyon created by Frieza and Vegeta's battle.  
  
"Vegeta, you truly are a fantastic fighter! Even I had my doubts about whether you could stand toe to toe with this kind of power. I guess I was proved wrong!" struggled Bardock as he looked over at the fallen and bruised body of the Saiya-jin Prince. Bardock nursed his jaw gently. "I'm glad we met. We're not so different despite the gulf in our class. Win this fight. End this dictatorship. That is all I ask of you!"  
  
Vegeta's ears pricked up. What was Kakarotto's father talking about? What did he mean? So many questions. The answers would follow.  
  
"Why do you speak like this?" asked a crippled Prince.  
  
Bardock smirked.  
  
"Because this is where my story ends, Vegeta," said Bardock. "Remember me."  
  
A burst of wind overcame Namek as the stage was set for a dramatic demise. Raditz was the latest entrant to the fray.  
  
The long haired Saiya-jin looked over at the bodies of Vegeta and Frieza then turned his attention to his father and Nappa. The pause told Raditz everything he needed to know. He didn't need to hear the inevitable. He just knew.  
  
"Father?"  
  
Bardock nodded.  
  
"You understand why, my son!" smiled Bardock as he strode towards a now quivering Nappa. The bulky Saiya-jin was struck by fear. "You've grown to be one of the strongest of our race. Hell, you've even mixed it with the born elites of our race! What more could a father ask?"  
  
"But F-"  
  
"No," said Bardock ultimately. "I must. It is my destiny. Look after yourself and keep up your efforts. You've made me very proud. Tell Kakarotto, I'll be following his progress with a watchful eye too."  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about?" shrieked Nappa as he finally found his tongue.  
  
Nappa's prepared for one final onslaught as he charged towards Bardock. It was almost as if he moved in slow motion.  
  
"Goodbye, my son!" said Bardock with one final look of determination. That was the way he wanted to be remembered.  
  
A look of sheer horror took over Nappa. He realised his fate unfold before his eyes as Bardock's body transcended into a ball of light. A ball of energy. Nappa felt his body become warm inside, then hotter until it reached a fever pitch and his skin began to melt away.  
  
The resulting explosion turned nature on its head and caused the Planet to swing violently as cracks began to appear in the ground. A small volcano appeared right next to the battered Prince as he gasped in shock. Bardock had given his life so that he could prevail.  
  
Raditz dropped to his knees as he slowly began to come to terms with life without a father. The Saiya-jin were indeed a cold race, but that didn't mean that they had no place for family. Relationships were built more out of respect than anything else. Despite Bardock never knowing the full extent of it, Raditz respected Bardock more than anyone. He'd become such a powerful warrior for such a low class warrior. It was quite incredible really.  
  
"Father," murmured Raditz as he gazed into the dark abyss that revealed nothing but cold feelings. "He's gone."  
  
Raditz wasn't the only one affected by events on Namek. Vegeta could almost taste Raditz's pain. It was for that reason that the Prince gave perhaps one of the most powerful and decisive speeches in Universal history.  
  
"Gone but not forgotten," proclaimed Vegeta as he found the will to reach his feet at last. Frieza looked on in horror as the Prince lifted his broken arm ominously. "That man did not die in vain. It is time."  
  
The end drew ever closer. 


	48. Twin Souls

Vegeta crackled hideously as his energy overflowed and took over his soul. The clouds may have descended over head but the Prince's own horrendous inner storms had lingered for decades now. Vegeta yearned to be set free. He possessed the look of a man that was in command; not that of a man fighting with a broken arm.  
  
The Prince steadily made his way towards Frieza. He couldn't complete hide the fact that he was exhausted from fighting. He still had something left to give and he was prepared to die for his cause - just as Bardock was.  
  
There was something enchanting about the way Vegeta was walking. It caused even Frieza to sit up and take notice. Raditz temporarily forgot about what had occurred only seconds earlier.  
  
"Final Flash!" proclaimed Vegeta as he began to charge his ball of energy fantastically.  
  
Frieza looked quite awe struck for a second as he watched the attack grow in front of his eyes. Then, it struck him. Frieza had been worrying about a legend that hadn't yet been fulfilled. Who was to say that this legend was in fact real? The bottom line was that Frieza was showing far too much respect to a little monkey.  
  
"No, Vegeta!" shrieked Frieza as he dashed at the Prince. "No more games!"  
  
The surprise tactic caught Vegeta off guard and knocked the charging attack skyward whilst sending Vegeta to the ground once more. Every time the Prince smashed the ground he lost more and more energy. It was a draining experience.  
  
However, this time there was no delay from Frieza. He didn't hesitate to see how long it would take Vegeta to recover from the attack. The Prince suddenly found himself hanging by the scruff of his neck as Frieza toyed with him.  
  
The sadistic tyrant playfully jabbed Vegeta causing the Prince to spill even more blood. Suddenly, the jabs turned into punches and then the punches into knives to the heart.  
  
"And to think that I kinda liked you back in the day, Vegeta!" smirked Frieza as he pierced the Saiya-jin again.  
  
"Somehow," muttered the Prince vaguely, "I'll still destroy you!"  
  
Frieza frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Pathetic!" as he lined Vegeta for perhaps the most painful act a Saiya-jin could endure.  
  
Frieza yanked his arm in a downward motion as he grabbed hold of one particular part of Vegeta's body. His tail.  
  
It was torn from Vegeta's stem instantly as the Prince yelped in pain. Frieza dropped the body of Vegeta to the floor as the Prince pounded the floor in agony. Namek trembled as Vegeta drove his fist further and further into the rock amongst feverish screams.  
  
The reality of it was that Vegeta had not just lost a tail. He'd lost the most important part of his Saiya-jin heritage. It was this pivotal moment that made his head spin out of control. Vegeta grasped his skull as something inside of him yearned to be set free.  
  
****  
  
The Prince awoke in a cold, dark room. It was a room of nothingness. A dark blue light shot down from the ceiling providing the room with its only distinguishing feeling. Vegeta looked at his arm. It had somehow been put back into place. There were no scars on the rest of his body either.  
  
"Where am I now?" questioned the Prince as he gazed around again.  
  
"You're back in my domain!" proclaimed the alternative Vegeta as the mirror image strayed out into the light and stood before the Prince. "What the hell do you think you're doing out there? You're letting him beat you! And now? He's even ripped your tail off!"  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that!" shrieked the Prince as he stood to toe with the alternative version of himself.  
  
"Shut up!" commanded the alternative Vegeta as he moved ever closer. "I'll talk to myself however I want to!"  
  
There was a brief pause as both Vegeta's gazed at each other. It was hard to believe they were one in the same. The strangest thing was their ability to almost read each other's mind.  
  
"You can't win, Vegeta!" taunted the alternative Prince. "You're not as mentally battle hardened as they think you are! Why aren't you more like me? You're going to just let Frieza destroy you!"  
  
The real Prince could hardly hide his anger at such words.  
  
"Don't speak, you idiot!" proclaimed the alternative Vegeta before his counterpart had a chance to say anything. "I'm here to once again provide you with the help you need to overcome this clown! You need to understand that you are the child prodigy sent by the Gods themselves to rid this Universe of Frieza! You're the hope of an entire race of warriors! You're the leader of the elite!"  
  
Vegeta raised his head as he peered above the shroud of normality and stood tall with the greats of the Universe.  
  
"You have the power," proclaimed the alternative Vegeta almost screaming. The words echoed around in the Prince's mind.  
  
**** You have the power.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta's screaming stopped as he finally came to terms with the fact that Frieza had in fact ripped his tail off. Now was not a time for tears - it was time for action.  
  
"And now, Vegeta, it's time to end your pitiful little life!" shrieked Frieza as he began to charge up a final blow for the Prince.  
  
Vegeta looked upward. He was ready for another round. However, something once again changed. Something took the emphasis back off Vegeta. The Prince exactly what it was too.  
  
"Kakarotto!" 


	49. Ultimate attack!

Frieza spun around to find the final Saiya-jin in the equation standing just a few feet back from the action. Goku faced the tyrant as visions of a previous encounter on Namek flashed before the Prince's eyes. Frieza felt very cold all of a sudden. It was as if he'd known the man he was looking at all his life. A part of him had done. However, he'd never fully know why.  
  
"So, you're the Saiya-jin that Nappa was talking about, eh?" laughed Frieza cheerily. "Oh my! That's quite the haircut you have there!"  
  
"Thank you!" smirked Goku. "We can talk about personal hygiene after this is over though.  
  
"By that time you'll be long dead unless you run along like a nice little monkey right about now!" said Frieza.  
  
Goku stood his ground as Vegeta watched his movements from the floor. He knew there was something different about Kakarotto from the moment he'd laid eyes upon him. The sparkle in his eye was different, the way he moved - everything.  
  
"Kakarotto! This is my fight! You can't win! Leave now!" shrieked Vegeta despite a spurt of coughing in the middle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I'm going to step in for a while," said Goku as he looked on at Frieza. "This is bigger than anything I ever thought. If I can help in any way, then I will."  
  
Each word was like a constant torment. The Prince had already suffered the ultimate embarrassment in another life. He wouldn't let the same fate fall his way again.  
  
Out of nowhere, Frieza charged at Goku like a possessed animal. The icy tyrant wasted no time in finding out just how good the Saiya-jin was. Saliva dripped wickedly from Frieza's mouth as he now channelled his anger in Goku's direction.  
  
It was like it had happened all before. Vegeta had seen it before. He couldn't quite understand why but images of a battered, golden Kakarotto being sent plummeting towards Namek's surface continued to appear in his head.  
  
"He's stronger than anything you've ever faced! You've got to hit him with everything you have got!" called out Piccolo from afar. The Namek landed next to Vegeta as he looked up at Goku and Frieza. He knew that Goku could hear him somehow. "Come on, Goku."  
  
Frieza was a bit weary after all the battling that his body had done throughout the day. Cooler, Vegeta and now this? He was beginning to feel tired and wanted to finish Goku off quickly. That would not be so easy though.  
  
Goku connected with a fist to Frieza's jaw as the tyrant grimaced and experienced the full extent of a tremendous punch. One of Frieza's eyelids opened and closed instantly as the force of the attack echoed through the evil Lord's body.  
  
"Wait," said Frieza dramatically as he stopped the fight momentarily. Goku glanced over in bewilderment as Frieza began to smirk once more. "I'm tired of all this messing around. I didn't want to half to do it but now I'm going to show you the full extent of my power! All of it!"  
  
Vegeta gasped. He wasn't at full power already? What chance did the Prince stand then? It just wasn't fair. Vegeta had waited his entire life for this moment and it was now going so wrong.  
  
"I can't take much more of this!" shrieked Vegeta as the ground began to swirl.  
  
In the sky above the battle was continuing as Frieza let out a ferocious battle cry that stunned Goku as he watched on. Every part of Frieza's anatomy seemed just bulk out incredibly.  
  
Thunder roared around Namek like a demonic lion as it responded to Frieza's unearthly power. Goku was almost sucked in a tornado as he watched any debris float up into the air and spin wildly.  
  
"What a power! It feels so cold!" said Goku in awe of his adversary.  
  
"Goku! You're going to have to hit him with everything you've got all at once! There's no way you can stand to toe with that kind of energy!" screamed Piccolo.  
  
Earth's noble warrior hardly had time to take in Piccolo's words before he was pounded in the face by a punch unlike any he'd felt before. The punch was merciful and powerful. It almost ploughed straight through Goku's face.  
  
Vegeta couldn't watch.  
  
"No! No! No!"  
  
Goku was being smashed with absolute bombs by Frieza. He knew that he couldn't match that sort of intensity. There had to be some way though.  
  
"I CAN win!" exclaimed Goku as he rose from the ashes. "Kaio-ken X15!"  
  
Frieza felt the ground vibrant as Goku stepped it up in a big way. The Saiya-jin's power had now eclipsed anything he'd ever fought against - but he was still weaker. Frieza knew it only too well.  
  
"Kame-hame," screamed Goku as he began to charge up his attack. Frieza stood like a statue in the sky, taunting and waiting for the inevitable Ki blast. "HA!"  
  
The blue meteor shot from Goku's hands and surged towards Frieza like a speeding herd of buffalo. Piccolo looked on in wonder as the blast devoured the night sky at a feverish pace. Vegeta gasped in horror as he saw the truth unfold before his eyes. Kakarotto was stronger.  
  
The Prince's sweat glands began to work over time as he sit in a pool of his own water as his eyes detached themselves from the rest of his body.  
  
Goku looked upward, half expecting the blast to have eaten both Frieza and surrounding Plants alive. He'd never fired an attack of such power before and prayed that it would be enough to finish the job. The Kaio-ken was an extreme strain on his body already and he couldn't keep it up for much longer.  
  
The explosion was felt around the Universe but it was not the desired outcome that Goku had wanted. Somehow Goku knew that it wouldn't be enough. Frieza loomed overhead ominously.  
  
Goku powered up once more as he threw himself at Frieza. The evil tyrant looked completely in control as he dodged each and every punch and kick that Goku threw at him. Suddenly though, Goku found a way through as his determination caused him to move at a much faster speed as the Saiya-jin cracked Frieza in the ribs and unloaded with a pair of equally dangerous roundhouse kicks.  
  
The ground shook as this time it was Frieza's turn to taste the rocks below.  
  
Vegeta's eyes exploded again as he saw visions of the alternative Universe. He watched the golden warrior flying away from a broken body and suddenly turning and firing a decisive blow. The Prince's mind ached as he slumped into a trance once more.  
  
"Very good, my little monkey," smirked Frieza as he ascended into the sky. "But I can't let a primate such as yourself walk away from this now, can I? I'll make this one quick. I want to play with Vegeta again!"  
  
Goku looked on as Frieza began to charge some kind of energy attack. The evil tyrant's eyes actually rolled towards the back of his head and began to call forth his power. He was giving this a great deal of attention. He'd never been knocked down before whilst at full power. Slowly but surely, the attack materialised as Goku offered no immediate response.  
  
"Goodbye, monkey!" laughed Frieza as he shot his ball of energy towards Goku. It wasn't half as big as the Saiya-jin had expected. Something was horribly wrong.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Goku brushed the attack aside and sent it hurdling into the distant regions of space. However, he'd lost track of Frieza. Not for long though.  
  
The icy warrior crashed downward upon Goku's head with a perfectly executed kick that almost crushed the Saiya-jin's head upon impact. Goku's skull creased inward as he fell towards the valley below.  
  
"Die!" screamed Frieza as he unloaded with a fury of Ki attacks that devastated the Planet below and left Goku ravaged and weak.  
  
The blood poured out of Goku's mouth as he struggled to get to his feet. He could just about manage it but only whilst slumped and supporting an injured knee. There was no chance that Goku could take on such a power like this. He couldn't just quit though. He refused to do so.  
  
Suddenly, as he picked himself up, Goku heard a voice.  
  
"Goku!" said the figure distinctively. "It's me! Kaio-sama!"  
  
"Kaio-sama?" said Goku wearily.  
  
"Yes! There's little time, Goku!" cried out Kaio-sama. "You've only got one trick left! Use the Genki Dama! Take the energy from Namek and form a ball of energy! You must!"  
  
It was relatively unpractised but Goku knew that he had no choice. He'd been devastated by Frieza's attacks and the fight had wasn't even 10 minutes old! Still, there was no allotted amount of time that the duo had been told to fight for. If it took a Genki Dama to end this war - A Genki Dama it would be.  
  
"Piccolo!" murmured Goku as he looked around for a companion.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Hold him off whilst I gather the Ki I need to do defeat him!" screamed Goku emphatically. The tyrant hovered, waiting like a vulture to pick up the pieces.  
  
Piccolo didn't need to be told twice as he now stepped up to face Frieza. He knew that he couldn't last too long. It was just a case of giving Goku the platform he needed. He knew exactly what the Saiya-jin was planning; he'd heard the conversation with Kaio-sama. This was Piccolo's chance to offer something in the battle.  
  
Then, it came. A defining moment - again?  
  
Goku raised his hands skyward.  
  
"Planet Namek! Let me share in your Ki! Feed my cause!" proclaimed the Saiya-jin as he began to form the ultimate attack.  
  
"What's this? A Namek?" said Frieza as he confronted the new warrior that stood before him. Piccolo. "I see you've queue jumped the Saiya-jin's and want to be the first to die? Well, I guess that's your own choice."  
  
"It's not me that's going to die today, Frieza," began Piccolo. The Namek folded his arms and began the taunts. Any time he could spend in a verbal battle with Frieza would be invaluable. "You've obviously never fought a true warrior before. Sometimes I don't consider myself a Namek anyway - I'm from Earth."  
  
"Earth? I'll add that place to my Planets-to-destroy list then after I've disposed of you! How about that, Namek?"  
  
Piccolo smirked.  
  
"You can hide behind the fact that I'm going to destroy you all you want to. We both know that by the end of the day - you'll be nothing more than a memory!" proclaimed Piccolo.  
  
"We'll see about that! Now, shall we commence?" chuckled Frieza.  
  
"Commence? You make it sound as if this is going to be a fair fight! This is going to be anything, but," smiled Piccolo. Secretly, he held his hands backwards and charged up a quick attack. "FAIR!"  
  
The Namek shot the blast at Frieza as a bolt of sheer green venom flew at the evil Lord. It took Frieza a split second to react to the attack but luckily - he was able to react. The green jolt made its way through the air before finally going out with a whimpering bang at the other end of the Planet.  
  
"I do hope that's not all you've got, Namek!" chuckled Frieza.  
  
"That one was just to see whether or not you were ready for the real action!" said Piccolo in an attempt to string out the trash talking a little longer. He knew he couldn't maintain it. Finally, he muttered it under his breath. "Hurry up, Goku! We need you!"  
  
The sky began to fill with an enormous ball of blue Ki. Prince Vegeta watched on from the Planet floor. The veins began to bulge out of his head. 


	50. Signal of Hope

Goku held his arms aloft for all to see. The signal was more than a call for energy. It was a sign of hope. Masses of light energy travelled to seek and aid the Saiya-jin call. Nature was responding in exactly the manner that Goku had hoped. Unlike the alternative Universe, Namek was still a young, fresh Planet with much to offer - because of that, Goku felt no need to call upon the powers of other regions of the galaxy.  
  
"It's growing!" exclaimed Goku as he looked upward towards Piccolo and Frieza. "But not fast enough! Come on!"  
  
Piccolo darted at Frieza more out of desperation than anything else. Once more, Frieza dodged the attacks and finally sent Piccolo shooting backwards with a well placed Ki blast to the ribs. It was a small blue energy beam from point blank range but it was engineered more to shock than anything else.  
  
"The next one will have a little more force, friend," said Frieza as he folded his arms and looked on with a new found menace about him.  
  
Piccolo looked at the area at which the blast had been fired at. It had ripped a small hole in his garment but other than that there was no damage. However, it served as an instant reminder as to exactly what he was dealing with. There was no room for error. That blast could just have easily have killed him.  
  
Vegeta gazed on at the Genki Dama that was continuing to form above. He sensed Kakarotto's Ki being almost at one with the attack. The energy it was producing was enormous. Was this the way fate had planned Frieza's end? No. It couldn't be. Vegeta was still alive.  
  
The Genki Dama stood tall in the sky as it sparkled like a crystallised sphere providing the sun itself with a worthy rival. The energy contained in the ball had seen it all before though. Ki itself had no boundaries and could remember the beginning of time. Secretly, the energies that formed the ultimate attack knew the outcome for Goku and Frieza. They knew how all of this would end. Whispers were passed around without sound. Namek was not the final resting place for this tale.  
  
Frieza flung his tail at Piccolo as he prepared to wrap up the story of the Namekian hero. He was simply too much for the green warrior to handle. The tail coiled around Piccolo's skin and held him tightly. Piccolo began to see the same light that Bardock had seen before him. However, it wasn't his turn. It some display of strength from Piccolo but finally he managed to break free of Frieza's grasp as he threw his energy in every direction causing the satanic dictator to release his grip.  
  
The resistance ended there though as Frieza grabbed Piccolo by the head and physically ploughed him through several boulders. Piccolo's head smashed against the rocky terrain as green ooze dripped from his skull. Even Namekian regeneration tricks couldn't ease Piccolo's pain as he chewed on dust, blood and sand. It was a putrid mixture and one that would not be forgotten quickly.  
  
"Why did you even bother to fight me?" taunted Frieza as he slapped Piccolo decisively. Piccolo tried to conserve his energy and spat in Frieza's face in an attempt to antagonise him and prolong the fight. Any suffering occurred by Piccolo would be dwarfed by the Universal suffering if Goku were not given the time to finish his attack.  
  
"You may destroy me Frieza but on this day - we shall prevail!" proclaimed Piccolo as once again he stalled for time. It really wasn't his style to avoid combat but given the circumstances even the most battle hardened characters would have understood the need to fight with their brain.  
  
"WE? Don't tell me that you're with that pathetic duo of monkey scum bags down there?" said Frieza. "Come now! And there I was, thinking that you were doing this out of love for your pitiful little Planet. Well, this puts a different spin on everything!"  
  
Sarcasm didn't seem apprioprate in this environment. Goku watched on - helpless for the time being.  
  
"I need more energy!"  
  
Suddenly, the ball grew at a hysterical rate. At first, Goku couldn't tell why. However, it was plainly obvious as soon as gazed over at the broken body of his brother. Raditz too raised his arms skyward as he gave his energy to fund Kakarotto's weapon of destruction.  
  
"This one is for you, father," smiled Raditz as he nodded at his little brother. It felt so strange to say it but he blurted it out without thought anyway as he told Namek everything Kakarotto needed to hear. "Do it! Do it, Son Goku!"  
  
Son Goku. Raditz's final recognition that his little brother was no longer the same Saiya-jin that had been sent to conquer Earth all those years ago. Raditz respected that his brother had grown into his own person and for that - he could find no fault.  
  
The Genki Dama glowed radiantly overhead as the darkness was washed away by an array of light. It represented everything that the Saiya-jin race had dreamed of for generations. The future was at hand. A future without Frieza.  
  
"Almost there!"  
  
Raditz fell to the floor as he relinquished control of his last bit of energy. He felt it creep out of his body as he slithered along the floor before fading into the dust. He uttered his final words of the hour as he urged his brother forward once more.  
  
"Do it, brother! Make our father proud!"  
  
Raditz fell into an unconscious state as his body could take no more. He'd played his part. Now, it was down to Kakarotto. Or was it?  
  
The bloodied body of Piccolo lay dormant in front of Frieza as he smashed a foot straight into the stomach of the Namek. It seemed almost hellish that Frieza was enjoying playing in such a manner. He watched with a certain sense of satisfaction as Piccolo continued his deterioration. Piccolo's condition continued to worsen. However, his final act of bravery was a telling one indeed.  
  
Finally, the Namek found his feet for a mere ten seconds. Piccolo looked Frieza dead in the eye. Such an action shocked and surprised the changeling as he really didn't know what to expect from Piccolo.  
  
"What's this? Why have you even bothered to stand? A final attack perhaps?" smirked Frieza.  
  
"Something," struggled Piccolo as he coughed, "something like that."  
  
Frieza watched on in amazement as the Namek's arms were thrown skyward. The Ki evaporated from Piccolo's body instantly as every ounce of energy flowed to Goku's attack. Piccolo fell to the ground. He too had given it his all.  
  
"What's the matter? Have you got nothing left? A pity!" laughed Frieza. "I guess you will be the first to die after all!"  
  
Frieza began winding up for a point blank Ki blast to Piccolo's stomach once more. However, this time it carried a substantial amount of venom and wouldn't just kill Piccolo upon impact - it would completely erase any evidence of a body.  
  
"It was fun!" chuckled Frieza as he stood, poised to fire.  
  
Suddenly, his attention was distracted.  
  
"IT'S DONE!" 


	51. Transformation

Goku had never uttered such important words. He'd certainly gained the attention of Frieza. The evil super power now gazed on in wonder as to what the monkey was referring to. Frieza never really was any good at name calling; his repetitive use of "monkey" paid testament to that fact. However, the root of the problem was deep set as he automatically thought of inferior beings when he thought of the Saiya-jin. Now, he was faced with two particularly annoying monkeys that posed a threat to his Empire.  
  
The Genki Dama soared above the sky as it waited to be dropped like an atomic bomb. The Ki that the ball gave out felt so fresh and alive. It signified the end of a reign of tyranny and several new beginnings. Goku sensed that if he could land a direct hit then it all would be over.  
  
"Thank you for the energy you have given to me, Namek! Now, I will use it to the best of my ability!" smiled Goku as he even managed a chuckle. "GO!"  
  
The descent of the ball began as the blue light shone like a ray beam sent from Heaven that homed in on Frieza's presence. It was at that precise moment that Frieza cared to gaze upward as he saw his own demise unfold before his eyes.  
  
"What the hell?" cried out the merciless manifestation of evil. He looked towards Goku. "You!"  
  
The Genki Dama forced itself down and charged at Frieza. He could do little more than watch as the blue mass of energy shook the foundations of the Planet Namek. There was no way that he could out run such an attack. It was simply too big and was travelling too fast.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, another figure brought himself into the equation as he smashed Frieza with a thunderous elbow to the head knocking him away from the Genki Dama!  
  
"No!" exclaimed Goku as he watched Frieza escape his attack's wrath.  
  
Frieza dropped to the floor with a loud thud as the new warrior took his place in full view of the Genki Dama. Cooler.  
  
"Damn it! It wasn't meant to happen like this!" screamed Cooler as the Genki Dama pressed against his spine. His eyes looked as if they were ready to pop out of his skull at any moment. "I'm the strongest fighter in the Universe!"  
  
Cooler felt his body heat up as the Genki Dama crushed his body against the Planet surface. In a last effort to save himself, he threw an enormous ball of Ki towards Goku's attack - but it was no use. The Genki Dama was simply too big! The power of the ball was far beyond anything that Cooler or even Frieza could even summon forth.  
  
The explosion almost shattered the Planet as the blue light combusted and erupted in a fountain of white illuminations. The wind sped around in tremendous circles and swept Raditz, Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku back from the event. Frieza too was spared as he was thrown into the wind and tossed backwards several hundred yards.  
  
"Unreal!" shrieked Frieza as he landed face down in the dust.  
  
As the smog cleared, the four heroes lay on the ground, lifeless. Little bits of ash and rubble had buried them but it served as a good layer of protection from the blast. The Prince opened an eyelid to see the results of the attack. The entire battlefield had been turned into a gigantic crater as not even a trace of Cooler remained.  
  
Goku picked himself up from underneath the stone. His bones ached as he tried desperately to stand up. It was simply too much though as he rocked backwards and keeled over again.  
  
Finally, a forgotten hand rescued him and picked him up. Piccolo.  
  
The Namek smiled gently as he raised Goku to his feet. Piccolo had been absolutely ripped to shreds by Frieza's onslaught but he knew that they'd have at least a few minutes now to think about what was going to follow.  
  
"No doubt Frieza was at least caught by that blast," nodded the green warrior. "I believe we'll have weakened him a bit. We may stand a chance if we all attack as a team!"  
  
Goku's head dropped.  
  
"No, Piccolo," said Goku as he shook his head, "we won't."  
  
The fact was that Goku had no energy left, Vegeta looked as if he was about to faint and if Piccolo was completely honest - he'd not last five minutes. Goku's attention was drawn by a figure in the sky once again. He knew who it was and so did Piccolo.  
  
"I have no end!" roared a tiger like voice from the night.  
  
Prince Vegeta slowly emerged from the premature grave that had been laid for him. He knew that unless Frieza was defeated - his life wasn't worth anything. Vegeta charged up for one final attack as he shot through the air and headed directly for Frieza.  
  
It was too much for the Saiya-jin to take.  
  
"Vegeta! No!" proclaimed Goku as he watched the Prince shoot past him.  
  
The speed at which the Prince flew was nothing short of fantastic. However, this worked against him. Goku watched as Frieza began to create a massive beam of energy. He pointed towards the Prince and smiled.  
  
"The death of the Saiya-jin race starts with the Prince!" cackled the evil monster as he fired the purple attack at Vegeta. It was aimed directly at Vegeta's heart. Frieza's accuracy was pinpoint too after all the executions he'd carried out throughout the years.  
  
A look of unearthly horror overtook the Prince as his face envisaged the rocky surface below. He knew that he couldn't avoid the attack - he was simply going too fast to dodge it. He had around two seconds in which his brain would be given the time to register the fact that he was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta fired off on an angle as Frieza's attack sped by and the Prince was sent crashing to the ground by another blast. Vegeta looked around as he picked himself up to find Kakarotto's hands aimed towards the Prince. He'd knocked him out of harm's way and saved his life.  
  
"Vegeta!" cried out Goku. "We've only got one option left! We need to fuse together and fight in one body to defeat him! It's our ONLY chance!"  
  
The word "Only" echoed around inside of Vegeta's head as it bounced from one side to the other. It provided him with a stimulus as he couldn't begin to come to terms with Kakarotto's declaration.  
  
It was at this moment that something changed forever. Vegeta looked over at Kakarotto in disgust and then up towards Frieza. Nothing would ever be the same. He felt something snap. He felt something break free. He felt like his entire world was about to fall and cave in at any moment.  
  
"You saved my life! And now," shrieked Vegeta in horror. "You say I can't beat him?"  
  
Somehow Vegeta could now sense and feel everything that his alternative self could. The connection between the two was stronger than ever before and because of this the clouds overhead seemed to spiral, twist and almost break under the strain.  
  
The Prince gazed down at his hands as he began to come to terms with the events of the day. Kakarotto was stronger than he was! Kakarotto had saved his life! Frieza couldn't be defeated!  
  
"No," grimaced Vegeta as he grasped his head.  
  
Goku and Frieza looked on together.  
  
"This can't be happening!" shrieked the Prince as he dug his feels further and further into the ground.  
  
The Planet began tearing itself up before Vegeta as it bowed to his magnificence. The wind picked up one more time as it swept Goku and Piccolo into a frenzy. The entire Planet seemed to circulate around Vegeta. There was nothing anyone could do now; even the Heavens wept as they finally understood the truth.  
  
The day had been created for Vegeta. The day had been earmarked as a turning point in Saiya-jin history. It had also been earmarked as the true manner in which nature wanted to record events.  
  
The Prince let out a sudden gasp of pain as he began to change awesomely. The blood that trickled down the side of his face was illuminated by a vibrant colour of the sun.  
  
"I CANNOT DESCRIBE THIS RAGE!" bellowed Vegeta as Namek shuddered.  
  
Vegeta saw the past, present and future all at once. He looked on as his father nodded with satisfaction. Even Bardock offered a comforting smile. It didn't matter to Vegeta though. The only thing that did matter was the feeling.  
  
The feeling of irrepressible and uncontrollable angst.  
  
"I alone control MY destiny!" screamed Vegeta as power surged through his body.  
  
It had begun.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoyed your present ^_^ 


	52. A Real Nightmare

The Prince now shone as the solitary force that could now topple Frieza. It had happened in an instant as Vegeta had exploded with power unseen for thousands of years. Goku could feel his Ki. It was fair to say that even the Saiya-jin from Earth could not believe just how much energy that Vegeta was putting out.  
  
"Can you feel that, Piccolo?" gasped Goku as he turned to the Namek.  
  
Piccolo offered no immediate response. The green warrior was awestruck by such a display of power. He knew that seeing such a force give off so much energy was not a good thing even if Frieza was defeated. The question begged - who was the bigger of the two evils?  
  
Vegeta's heart raced as the hate that had been bred inside of him from an early age was released into a golden aura that now transfixed his body. It wasn't over though as he continued to let his rage dominant his actions. The Planet Namek seemed to crumble and break away as Vegeta possessed seemingly no limitations to his power.  
  
Then, he stopped.  
  
The shaking lay dormant for a moment as Vegeta moaned loudly. The Prince fell to his knees.  
  
"Vegeta!" yelled Goku as he began to walk towards the Saiya-jin Prince.  
  
"Goku! Stand back!" exclaimed Piccolo as he prevented his friend from moving any closer. "Something is not right."  
  
Finally, Vegeta stood once more.  
  
"Oh, but it has never been MORE right, Namek!" cackled Vegeta as he gazed on at his hands with a look of fantasy. "My destiny! Everything I've ever lived for! Now, it's here!"  
  
Frieza didn't know what to make of it. He didn't move out of fear but he'd never admit it. How could the most powerful being in the Universe be afraid of a Super Saiy- no, he was just a monkey!  
  
"Frieza! Your time is over! Your defeat at the hands of a Super Saiya-jin is imminent! Your worst nightmare stands but a few feet away from you! Me, Frieza! Me! Me! Me!" proclaimed Vegeta as he seemingly became possessed with his own self importance.  
  
The horrific truth of Vegeta's transformations would never be fully understood by all those that watched on. Some of them would not live to learn the truth. Some of them perhaps wouldn't want to learn the truth. The relevancy of just how Vegeta had become a Super Saiya-jin wouldn't matter for the moment; this was all about power.  
  
Frieza looked down at the golden haired Saiya-jin. A part of him knew already. However, he'd never fully believe that he could be beaten by a Saiya-jin until he was dead. This was everything that had kept Frieza awake at night though. There was simply no way that he could contain his nerves. A look of sheer disbelief was unable to displaced by any other emotion that Frieza tried to fake in his own personal moment of torment.  
  
"Now, Frieza, we recommence!" screamed the Prince.  
  
Vegeta gave no second warning as he shot from the ground at a speed at which Frieza had never encountered before. The cold hearted ruler wasn't even able to think before a punch nestled into his ribs. However, the worst part of it all was not the punch. It was the fact that despite sinking his fist deep into Frieza's abdomen, Vegeta stood toe to toe with him and smiled with intent. The evil smirk was enough to send Frieza crazy.  
  
The monstrous imperial grasped his stomach as the first drop of blood poured from his mouth. The claret coloured liquid flew in Vegeta's direction and soaked his head then slowly dripped down his battered chest. The Prince's facial expression didn't change. He loved the fact that Frieza's blood had just spilled all over him. He wanted to taste more. Indeed, the Dark Prince had performed his own magic. Who needed Babidi when Vegeta was already possessed?  
  
This was a different kind of magic though. It was build of hatred, determination a cast iron pride unlike any other in the Universe.  
  
Frieza found himself being smashed time and time again by Vegeta's wicked blows to the head and upper body as he sped around the sky as the Prince knocked him in every direction. Frieza was too tired from continuous fighting to mount any real defence against the onslaught. Vegeta had been completely rejuvenated by his transformation. However, on the other hand, Frieza's body was very much beginning to feel the effects of fighting his brother, a lesser form of Vegeta and Goku amongst others.  
  
"What's the matter, Frieza?" taunted Vegeta as he whipped another left boot into Frieza's cheek. "This one is for removing my tail, you bastard!"  
  
The Prince joined his hands with a new purpose as he lit the sky with a fabulous blue attack that accelerated towards Frieza. The attack burned like a crystal comet as it raced on towards its victim.  
  
"Shit!" cried out Frieza as the gates of Hell opened up upon impact.  
  
Goku watched on in dismay as Vegeta began dismantling the tyrant that had wrecked his entire life. It was Frieza's fault that the Saiya-jin race had become a mockery. It was Frieza's fault that Vegeta's father was dead. It was Frieza's fault that for several years Prince Vegeta had led a life of a fugitive as Zarbon's failed attempt to execute him had ultimately led to an unofficial banishing.  
  
Vegeta knew that his big bang attack was not enough to kill Frieza. He knew exactly how much to throw at his enemy without finishing the job off. This was much more than a simple killing for the Prince. This was about extracting a lifelong mission of revenge.  
  
Vegeta electrified the sky as he sent off masses of golden energy that spilled everywhere.  
  
Frieza shivered nervously from the floor as he watched the Super Saiya-jin send out of a clear, life shattering message. There was no way that Frieza could compete with this sort of power whilst he was so weakened.  
  
"Damn you!" exclaimed Frieza from the Planet surface as he sent a beam of energy heading towards Vegeta.  
  
The Prince watched the blast intently as it spiralled upwards. There was no doubt in Vegeta's mind as he swiftly struck the blast away with his left arm causing an explosion in a nearby forest. Vegeta was making it look too easy.  
  
"Beg for your life, Frieza!" howled Vegeta from the sky. "I won't spare you but I will promise to feed your little pet Zarbon when I claim command of your Empire for myself!"  
  
Piccolo and Goku winced. Surely he didn't mean that?  
  
"I told you," muttered Piccolo almost silently. "Goku, we have to leave this place before we're the next ones that are killed. Once Frieza is out of the way, if Vegeta truly plans on taking over, he's going to want the strongest fighters out of the way."  
  
Goku's bottom lip wavered. It was more of disgust than anything else. He knew that if Vegeta was to turn on them at this stage - there was nothing he could do. Goku could not contend with a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Piccolo, I think you're right," nodded Goku. His face stiffened. "But I have to be sure!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Piccolo in shock. "What do you mean?"  
  
Goku jumped into the air as he faced Vegeta. The two great rivals. The two great Saiya-jin. The two great friends? No, not friends. Allies? Comrades? Goku wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
"Vegeta!" proclaimed a battle ravaged Goku as he panted heavily. "So, it's true then? This has always been about your own selfish needs and desires! You only wanted Frieza's power didn't you? Tell me I'm wrong, Vegeta! I thought you were a stronger person than that!"  
  
Vegeta snapped again at Kakarotto's taunts.  
  
"Shut the hell up, you idiot!" yelled the Prince. "I do whatever it takes to ensure my own personal survival. If that means using you or anyone else for that matter, I'll do it! My only goal is to kill Frieza! However, since you seem to be offering a nice little warm up before I fire the final blow - how about it?"  
  
Goku scowled.  
  
"If this is the way you want it to be," began Goku. "If you truly will try and destroy me, then I'm ready!"  
  
Goku's thirst for battle was unquenchable even despite his enormous power disadvantage. He'd give it his all if that's what Vegeta wanted. It would only come to this anyway. Goku Versus Vegeta was a fight that destiny had preserved in the alternative Universe. This one would be no different.  
  
"You're forgetting that I'm not DONE yet!" screeched Frieza as he pummelled Vegeta with a wicked punch to the back of the head as finally the Prince's guard dropped.  
  
"Goku!" shrieked Piccolo. "We have to go! Hurry!"  
  
Goku knew that Piccolo was right somehow. Maybe if he'd not banged his head all those years ago - he would have stayed and waited until Frieza and Vegeta had finished. He knew what the outcome would be though. It was plain for all to see. He had responsibilities now. He had to ensure Earth's survival. He couldn't take Vegeta out in his current state.  
  
Goku turned and looked at the ferocious battle that had engulfed Namek for the best part of an hour. Vegeta and Frieza had reconvened once more. The Super Saiya-jin was ready to accept his fate now - as was Frieza. It was a fight to the death.  
  
"Next time we meet," proclaimed Goku, "I'll be ready, Vegeta!"  
  
It was a bold declaration but something in Kakarotto's voice was pure and true. If the Prince had heard his statement then maybe he would have given it a bit more thought. Instead, his mind wondered into a near unconscious state as he battled Frieza effortlessly.  
  
The secret of Vegeta's dark transformation was indeed a baffling one. Goku hadn't figured out exactly why and neither had Piccolo.  
  
But someone else had. 


	53. Frieza's Last Laugh

Author's Note: Sorry. I've had a bout of writer's block over the past few months. I hope you all remember me ^_^. PS – This is not the final Chapter *stares at plan* I've got a few more ready to be typed up yet! ----  
  
The dark Prince's transformation was all that mattered in the Universe since its birth. Even the Kaio-shins gasped in horror as to what sort of power a newfound Super Saiya-jin could unleash upon the Universe.  
  
As Goku scurried through the night air a feeling of both fear and relief bided his flesh and bones together. On the one hand he was glad that Vegeta now had the chance to destroy Frieza but on the other hand he didn't just what this transformation would mean for the rest of the life in the galaxy.  
  
"He's going to do it, Piccolo," said Goku as he finally sounded a bit uneasy about Vegeta's situation.  
  
"Yes," nodded Piccolo without adding further comment. He could sense Goku's worries. "Yes, he is."  
  
Frieza threw yet another lunging kick at Vegeta as the battle reached a critical stage. Frieza was tiring. It took nothing more than a swift movement of Prince Vegeta's head to get out of the way of the kick. Frieza knew he was losing.  
  
Planet Namek let out a secret cry for peace as the super powers entwined their bodies gracefully. The wind swept the remainder of Namek up forcefully and acted as the only voice that the Planet could possibly claim as its own.  
  
"The end is near," proclaimed Guru to anyone that cared to listen. His green flesh shook slightly as his began to come to terms with the death of a way of life. Finally, he murmured words born out of hope. "And yet so is the beginning."  
  
Frieza and Vegeta stared at each other as complete opposites. Any other inhabitant of the Universe would have respected the fact that Frieza was able to compete with a being of Vegeta's power for even one solitary minute. But then, why should he respect him? The sight of Vegeta's battle ravaged body accompanied with his long, flowing golden hair that wavered gently in the wind was enough to send a chill down even the strongest of opponents.  
  
The weakened dictator began to grind his teeth vigorously as he looked death directly in the eyes. Frieza had gazed into some hellish things down the years but he'd never seen anything as maddening as the fire behind the Prince's eyes. It was just like peering into the most unholy vortex just before being swallowed by a black abyss.  
  
The Prince was not only destroying Frieza physically but consuming his mind and soul – and that was far worse.  
  
The yellow mist at the top of Frieza's remaining teeth began to almost melt as the grinding continued. It was enough to drive any normal man insane as the crunching echoed for what seemed like miles around. Vegeta heard it perfectly. However, such was the overwhelming desire to finish the job; it was as if the Prince was fighting in someone else's body.  
  
Perhaps there was some truth to that theory after all.  
  
****  
  
Babidi gazed around the dusty wasteland that he'd effectively created. The Planet Namek was a shadow of its former self. Yet, the thing that stood out the most was the horizon. The red sky ached in pain as Babidi could just about make out one golden warrior shining amongst the mist.  
  
"Everything has gone according to plan," cackled Babidi wickedly. "The energy that the fighters have lost has gone directly to Majin Buu! It's still not enough though! Even if Vegeta kills Frieza, I'm still going to need one more fight to ensure his resurrection!"  
  
It was almost as if it had been planned the whole time. It was almost as if destiny had cast the deciding vote. The final battle wouldn't be contested by Vegeta and Frieza. Fate didn't want it to end there. The stars above whispered to each other as Babidi's vision came to fruition.  
  
"I need another strong fighter. Someone that might actually stand a chance against Vegeta," bellowed Babidi internally. Then, it hit him like an energy draining Kamehameha wave. "I need another Saiya-jin."  
  
The real super confrontation of destiny drew ever closer.  
  
With that thought at the forefront of his being, Babidi shuffled across to his space pod and rose into the skies above. There was now no need for him to remain on Namek. All he had to do was wait for the opportune moment.  
  
****  
  
"All these years of torment and yet you can't even find a single word for me now, Frieza? How the tide has turned!" proclaimed Vegeta as he smashed a thunderous forearm into the cheek of the fallen tyrant.  
  
Frieza moaned in pain as he staggered backwards and clutched his face. There wasn't a part of his body left that didn't leave him writhing in pain. He was struggling to even think straight and it was all because of Vegeta.  
  
Frieza fell to his knees as he cursed the day that he been put before him. This was everything he'd ever feared in life. This was everything that had caused him to sit up in the middle of the night and rub his eyes. This couldn't be real. There's no such thing as a Super Saiya-jin, right?  
  
The evil villain coughed up another spurt of claret coloured liquid. This was no dream.  
  
For the first time in his life, Frieza began to back away. He felt a sensation of utter fear grip his body and almost force him away from the Prince. Lightening crackled in the back drop as Frieza shuddered wickedly as the sight of his slayer.  
  
"Oh how I have waited for this moment for so long! I've replayed an image of the great Lord Frieza bowing before me on his hands and knees all my life! And now, that my moment is finally here – I feel compelled to watch you suffer. I feel compelled to watch every last drop of blood drain from your head. I feel compelled to put you through the same torture that you've put me through since birth!" announced the Prince as he glowed with a frightening aura that humbled Frieza.  
  
The tyrant crawled further backward as his hands crushed small rocks on the Planet floor. Frieza couldn't stop his lip from wavering as the merciless torturer stood over the once proud and almighty ruler of the Universe.  
  
Suddenly, something emerged from Frieza's mouth. It certainly didn't sound like anything he'd ever said before. It struck of either desperation or hope.  
  
"You'll never get away with this, you fool!" he chirped up as his final moments descended upon him. "We both know that someone will stop you, Vegeta! Everyone dies. I've seen the way you look at him, Vegeta. I know that, despite your new power, you are still wary of him. Destroy me now and he will become your equal. However, if you stand by side, together we will rule the Universe and exterminate any possible threats to our supremacy!"  
  
Vegeta winced.  
  
"What are you talking about? I have no equal!"  
  
He knew exactly what Frieza meant though. It was the tyrant's last chance to psychologically destroy the Prince. Even after Frieza's death, the ghosts would still haunt Vegeta. His words would live on.  
  
"Deny your feelings, Vegeta," stuttered Frieza with a whimper. "I've been defeated by fear..."  
  
Then, it came.  
  
"And so will you."  
  
Frieza freely admitted that the war was over. Frieza acknowledged death because he had no choice. It was an incredible moment in the history of the Universe. The Kaio-shins gasped in horror as they realised the reigns of power were about to be passed on. The Empire was dead.  
  
Frieza's words had struck a chord in Vegeta though. There was something unreal about his prophecy. It was as if he'd watched the words exit his mouth before the sound physically came out.  
  
The parallel Universe became clear once more as three words bounced around and crucified him.  
  
Kakarotto. Kakarotto. Kakarotto.  
  
"I will have NO END!" shrieked Vegeta as his eye balls became possessed with a satanic glow.  
  
His instincts led him onto raising his left arm in a sensational manner as he pointed towards Frieza. The target was virtually motionless on the ground. There would be no fancy dodging manoeuvres to escape death this time.  
  
The beam charged as it eclipsed all of its predecessors and looked Frieza dead in the eyes. The radiant blue light blinded Frieza as it finally caused a chain reaction inside of the tyrant. He watched his life unfold before his eyes one final time.  
  
Birth. Strength. Glory. The Empire. His Father. His Mother. Vegeta. Saiya-jin. Zarbon. Kakarotto. King Vegeta. Each image appeared as each stage of his lifecycle was covered. The final image was the one that killed Frieza though.  
  
The image of a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
The blast fired as the screams of an evil that the Universe had hated since birth was finally vanquished into the night air. The explosion that resulted illuminated surrounding galaxies as seemingly everyone in the Universe knew the truth about Frieza before actually understanding it.  
  
Frieza was finally dead.  
  
But a new evil was now present. An evil that had fulfilled his royal birth right. An evil that had avenged the death of his father.  
  
An evil that constantly fought the memory of Kakarotto. 


	54. Playing God

It's fair to say that events on Namek changed the Universe forever. How would the masses of life forces react to the demise of their seemingly invincible ruler? The truth is that they didn't really have an option. Everyone now spoke the name of Prince Vegeta and had even proclaimed him as Frieza's successor.  
  
In many ways, this was true.  
  
It wasn't long before Vegeta had completely crushed whatever remained of Frieza's old imperial Empire. All of the remaining fighters that were previously under the command of Frieza pledged their allegiance to a new Empire. Vegeta's Empire.  
  
Vegeta had always believed that he was destined to rule the stars above and his beliefs turned into truths. It wouldn't take long before the once, proud and dominant Saiya-jin Empire was rebuilt under the guidance of Prince Vegeta. He didn't waste any time at all after the defeat of Frieza in conquering any Planets that were previously under Frieza's command. One by one, the Planets of the Northern galaxy and some from even further beyond acknowledged the new super power of the Universe.  
  
----  
  
Prince Vegeta strolled through the long corridors of the newly decorated Saiya-jin palace. It was almost as if he'd restored a part of its heritage as he landed that final blow against Frieza. It just felt more like a palace and not just a place to sleep in as it had used to do.  
  
There was no force in the Universe capable of matching Vegeta's strength and the same could be said of his smile. Everywhere the Prince went – his smile would be present. It was as if the two were wielded together. Vegeta had found his smile and was loved life. How would you cope with the prospect of ruling everything that your eyes ever glanced at?  
  
The Prince reached the Royal balcony that he'd spoken from prior to his departure for Namek. It had been a long six months that hadn't seen him return to his home Planet for any sort of celebration. He was far too busy making sure that the Universe was now fully aware of his power. He'd succeeded too.  
  
"People of Vegeta! Hear me!" proclaimed Vegeta as an emphatic and deafening bout of cheering erupted below. The Prince turned to Zucchino who'd assumed a high ranking role in advising Vegeta on any matters relating to Planet governing. "I promised you all that I would end the tyrannous reign of Frieza and I have! I promised you all that I would restore our race to greatness and I have! I promised you all that the Saiya-jin race would emerge as the most powerful group of warriors in existence and WE ARE!"  
  
Millions of ant like figures jumped up and down in tandem as Vegeta's message echoed across the Planet. The Prince himself could hardly contain his joy as he nodded his head in approval of such celebrations.  
  
"I have freed our people and made you all Kings! No more will the Saiya- jin race have to creep around in fear of their lives simply because they possess a tail! Now, the Saiya-jin are in a position to decide who must creep around in fear of THEIR own lives! We have been restored to greatness and we've done it together!" bellowed Vegeta with venom.  
  
Once more, the cheering picked up as Vegeta's home coming party went into over drive.  
  
"They love you, Sire!" smiled Zucchino.  
  
Finally, after the noise had died off, a voice from below questioned the Prince almost rhetorically.  
  
"Tell us, Lord Vegeta! How exactly were you able to defeat Frieza?"  
  
Vegeta turned to Zucchino who in turn gave a nod of approval in the direction of the Prince. The new ruler of eternity looked towards the Heavens as he privately thanked his father for the day. Yes, of course, Vegeta had experienced his moment of glory in defeating Frieza – however, a much more special event had occurred to put him in the position to do so.  
  
Vegeta dropped his cape to the ground as the people gasped below. They didn't quite know what to expect.  
  
"How did I do it?" chuckled Vegeta vibrantly. "I took my place amongst the legends of our race! I became what we all must aspire to become! But, I sense, that my words alone will not satisfy you! I sense some anxiety and, more importantly, I feel personally inclined to show you what true power really is!"  
  
Suddenly, the Saiya-jin people began to feel just that little bit hotter than previously. There was now a sense of expectation in the air as they all looked towards the sky.  
  
Vegeta lifted his feet from the marble balcony and drifted into the open air above his people.  
  
The sun glared at the Prince and in turn Vegeta fired a warning signal back. This was his Universe now and he'd do as he pleased. The entire Planet halted for several seconds as the Prince hovered above the Saiya-jin people with his arms folded. It was almost as if he'd risen from the dead as the sight of the Prince's ascension into the sky was nothing short of divine.  
  
The Saiya-jin had always had faith in Prince Vegeta but it was impossible to have some doubts as to whether he'd actually be able to put Frieza away for good. Here was the living proof. That was what made the experience that bit more surreal.  
  
It was almost as if the history of the Saiya-jin had built up to this one, glorious moment at which their leader would stand above the rest and proclaim himself as the true power of the Universe.  
  
The sky seemed to become dazzled first as it flickered different shades of red and yellow as Vegeta began to summon the power he'd sought out for so long. The people below shuddered violently as each and everyone of them gazed up silently towards their leader.  
  
Vegeta's body mass began to expand like never before as his eyes solidified and hardened spectacularly. Exerting such a level of energy took its toll on the body of the Prince as he shrieked in pain as an awash of golden rays transcended upon the land below and sent the entire Planet into a wondrous trance.  
  
Once more, Vegeta's hair flickered golden until it finally stopped at a constant. His eyes wavered like an ocean of triumph. More importantly, the power he was charging up caused several Saiya-jin scouters to explode on the Planet surface.  
  
The amazing sight of a true Super Saiya-jin was one that would never be forgotten by anyone that stared towards the sky on that fateful day upon the Planet Vegeta. The crowd cheered and praised their homecoming King and rejoiced as the destruction of Frieza and his Empire was culminated into that one moment.  
  
Finally, the Saiya-jin were free.  
  
"Let it be known that we stand alone as the most dominant force in the Universe and that we will go forward together and take control of everything just as it was meant to be!" bellowed the Super Saiya-jin from the sky with venom. Then, perhaps the most important line of the day was spoken as Vegeta's newfound power urged him to confirm Kakarotto's greatest fears. "My power is limitless and I will use it to create a new Saiya-jin Empire! I have become a God on this day!"  
  
The Kaio-shins looked down from their perch in the sky with a look of concern.  
  
"The balance of power is not right," exclaimed Kaio-sama. "Something inside of Vegeta is not right."  
  
----  
  
The rain poured down on the Planet Earth as Goku, Raditz and Piccolo stood on a hillside with downcast expressions on their face. A small cross stood in front of them with the word "Bardock" written across the horizontal plank of wood.  
  
The two brothers bowed their heads as did Piccolo in a mark of respect for their forgotten ally. Raditz seemed to be the one who was most effected by the loss of his father. The Saiya-jin were not usually known for their attachments to Parents but since Raditz had been in the company of Earthlings for a good while now – a lot of their sentimental values had rubbed off on him.  
  
"I understand you now, father," began Raditz as he looked down at the grave below him. "You only wanted to be remembered as a Saiya-jin warrior that fought each battle bravely and with pride. I feel as if I've not lost a father – I've lost something a lot deeper than that. I've lost an ally. That's the way you wanted it though. I'm not going to cry over the loss of an ally. You deserve more respect than that. I salute, you, Bardock."  
  
Piccolo had never seen a Saiya-jin speak like that before. He was truly amazed at just how much thought Raditz had put into his words. It was exactly how Bardock would have wanted his funeral. Raditz had grown into a fine warrior and, more importantly, a fine person.  
  
Piccolo couldn't help but think that it was Goku's presence once again that had changed a situation for the better.  
  
And now, as Piccolo gazed across at Bardock's youngest son, he knew that if one person were able to stop Vegeta's quest for Universal dominance, it would be Goku. 


	55. Saviour's Burden

The rain continued to pour down upon the Planet Earth as the days since Frieza's defeat soon became weeks and then months. The miraculous overthrowing of Frieza's Empire was supposed to be heralded as a wonder of nature by the entire Universe and yet it had been turned into another ongoing problem. Perhaps an even bigger problem than before?  
  
Either way it didn't matter. All that did was that Vegeta's new Saiya-jin Empire was here to stay and with every passing day it was growing in size.  
  
Goku looked up towards the ominous night sky as he sat on a small hillside just out of his home. The moon seemed so much more menacing than usual as it glared down upon him and almost screamed at him in pain. Goku lowered his head and sighed deeply as his orange GI fluttered in the wind. It seemed as if the young warrior had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. The truth was that he had much more than just the world on his shoulders – he was looking at carrying the entire Universe.  
  
The Saiya-jin looked down at his hands as the rain smashed against them violently. The hands that would save the Universe? They certainly didn't feel like it. How could they? Goku knew how strong Vegeta had become since transforming into a Super Saiya-jin. He'd never felt such a Ki ever before. It dwarfed even Frieza's energy.  
  
It wasn't like Goku to become downhearted about anything though; especially not a fight. Everything was a challenge to him and he seemingly overcame each and every one of them. Why was Vegeta any different? The answer lay rooted in the past.  
  
Vegeta remained a friend to Goku.  
  
Somehow or in some way Goku still felt some kind of bond to the Saiya-jin Prince. They'd trained together for so long prior to events on Namek and he couldn't believe that such a bond could be broken so easily. Goku knew Vegeta and the Saiya-jin that now cast a shadow over the Universe was not the same individual that he'd sparred with for hours upon end.  
  
"Vegeta," exclaimed Goku as he looked towards the moon once again. "Whatever happened to you on Namek? I refuse to believe that this is how you wanted it to be!"  
  
A faint but familiar voice replied unsuspectingly as Goku turned around suddenly.  
  
"Maybe it's not the way that Vegeta did want it to turn out but when has life ever been straight forward?" said Chi-Chi as he placed her arm on her husband's back. "I've never seen you like this before, Goku, and I'm starting to worry. Ever since you got back from Namek, Raditz and Piccolo have been telling you that you've got to fight Vegeta. I don't understand why. We're not under threat anymore. Earth is safe and so are you."  
  
She meant well but she'd never understand. Only a Saiya-jin would.  
  
"That's just it though, Chi-Chi," began Goku. "We are under threat. We're under threat because I'm still alive. Back on Namek I told Vegeta that I'd be waiting for him if he followed in Frieza's footsteps. I told him that no matter how strong he'd become – I'd find a way of finishing this conflict. For the first time in my life, I don't know if I can."  
  
"Nonsense, Goku!" bellowed Chi-Chi. "When I married you, I remember looking over at you as we stood next to that altar and wondering whether you knew what your limits were. Every day back then was filled with sunshine even if we did struggle to get by. You lived every day to protect our family from the outside world and you lived to protect this Planet. What's changed, Goku? Why is today any different to the rest of your life?"  
  
"So much has changed, Chi-Chi!" replied Goku with a little more sting in his voice this time. "This isn't an enemy that I'm going to fight – it's Vegeta. It's not that I'm afraid of him or anything like that. I can't quite put my finger on it but it'd feel as if I was fighting my own flesh and blood."  
  
"We're forever doing these that we don't want to do but you have to do what you believe is right. You have a chance to end a way of life. You have the chance to make the entire Universe a free place once again. If you truly believe that you must fight Vegeta then follow your heart. If you think that your presence here is a threat to our Planet then you must fight. Think about everything that you hold dear, Goku. Think about what would happen if the Saiya-jin invaded. Think about your little son, Goku. Think about Gohan."  
  
Yes, Gohan. Chi-Chi did always know how to get to Goku whether it was through his stomach or via other means. Goku looked up towards his wife. He'd never moped around like this before. The Vegeta that opposed him now was not the same Saiya-jin that he'd trained with for so long. It all became clear. Suddenly, the flame in his eyes ignited once more as he smiled at his wife before embracing her with a tight hug. She knew that Goku would fight and she hoped that this one would end them all.  
  
"But please, Goku, do me a favour," she whispered softly into his ear as she caressed the skin on the back of his neck carefully. The Saiya-jin's ears pricked up as he listened carefully to the one syllable word that would follow. "Win."  
  
Goku smiled with a new found passion as he gazed at his wife. She was a truly wondrous creature even if she did shout at him a lot. More often than not, it was justified. The fact was that Chi-Chi cared for her husband and in turn Goku cared for his wife.  
  
"I will," he muttered defiantly as the moonlight shone down on the couple.  
  
----  
  
Even after his triumph, the dreams would continue inside of Vegeta's head. There was not a day that went by without the Prince being confronted by some strange vision that featured himself. It was almost as if he was looking in on another life that he'd lived previously; although not quite.  
  
It was like he could simply wander away to a parallel universe.  
  
"So, what have you proven now then, Vegeta?" chirped his mirror image as the Prince tossed and turned in bed. "Yes, you may have defeated Frieza, but what about Kakarotto? He's vowed to fight you. Are you going to let your life turn out the way mine once was? You have proven nothing until Kakarotto is dead and buried. Nothing."  
  
The Prince awoke in a cold sweat as he gazed around the Royal bedroom. He didn't understand why he was seeing all of this. Suddenly, another image shot through his head as he saw himself fighting Kakarotto once again. This time it was different though. They were both Super Saiya-jin. In fact, they looked slightly different to normal Super Saiya-jin too as Vegeta noticed that his hair stood up more than it had done against Frieza.  
  
"What does all of this mean?" screamed the Prince as he struggled to find an answer. "Damn it!"  
  
The wind howled around the royal palace as Vegeta's head was once again sent into a frenzy. It was in that instant though that Vegeta finally knew that he had to fight Kakarotto if he wanted these premonitions to stop.  
  
Babidi smirked from a far away land as the two super powers began to align. 


	56. The Purest Hate

The leader of the Saiya-jin gazed across his royal throne room effortlessly. He stared with intent at each of the guards that lined the corridor and then turned his attention to the décor of the room. It was indeed a marvellous piece of architecture but Vegeta failed to see it. That's not to say that he couldn't see it. He was merely blinded by a fit of rage that had manifested inside of him over a period of months. Maybe it was longer than that.  
  
All Vegeta knew was that something was not right and everything was pointing towards Kakarotto.  
  
Kakarotto. Kakarotto. Kakarotto.  
  
What exactly had Kakarotto done to disgrace the Prince so much though? All he'd done was aid Vegeta in his quest against Frieza. Was that such a bad thing? Yes. Of course it was. The destiny of the Saiya-jin Prince was outlined from the very beginning. He'd be the one that single handily transcended Frieza's might and brought the Empire to a halt in one swoop. It hadn't materialised exactly like that but, never the less, the end result was the same.  
  
The sweat beads began to mount on Vegeta's head as he looked around the room. There was no one to blame. The past had been left behind and now Vegeta had to deal with the aftermath.  
  
"I don't have to deal with anything," he muttered under his breath. Again, the muttering came. "I don't have to deal with anything. This Galaxy belongs to me."  
  
The wind swayed slowly outside as the enormous palace windows rattled ever so slightly. Vegeta heard it though. The infinite scenarios of Kakarotto flying through that same window and confronting him were brought to his attention. The frightening thing was that it only took the rattling of a window to unnerve the Prince.  
  
He was living life on a knife edge and heading for a breakdown.  
  
"I don't have to deal with anything!" he screamed furiously finally as he erupted from his seat violently and obliterated the window with nothing more than a gust of Ki.  
  
The guards spun around before they too were knocked to the ground by the fragrant display of power. Vegeta stood next to his throne as the saliva dripped from his mouth and the yellows of his teeth served to expose the wild beast that lay dormant. The guards didn't know how to react. Death was a distinct possibility with the Prince in such a mood. They'd all seen his temper tantrums before but they'd never seen him explode like that without a reason.  
  
Kakarotto. Kakarotto. Kakarotto.  
  
"Stop it!" he insisted as he shook like an uncontrollable animal. "I will be subjected to these voices no longer!"  
  
Kakarotto. Kakarotto. Kakarotto.  
  
"What is it that you want from me? Why do you persist in repeating that infernal name? I was the one that defeated Frieza! I am the strongest warrior to ever exist in any plain of reality!" shrieked Vegeta as he shook his head from side to side.  
  
Where was the voice coming from?  
  
"And I'm TIRED of this bull shit!"  
  
The room lit up ominously as Vegeta spiralled out of control and leapt into his Super Saiya-jin form. He'd not intended to but circumstances were just too much for the Prince to bare. Everything in sight began to manifest into an image of Kakarotto. One by one, the guards lost their Saiya-jin armour and it was replaced by a Goku's trademark orange GI. Then, their faces began to morph.  
  
Vegeta didn't see it as morphing though. In the eyes of the Prince, their faces weren't just changing, wavering or simply transforming. Each face was decaying. The rot had set in and slowly it crept like a black widow of the head of its prey.  
  
Vegeta's gut reaction was spawned through another fit of rage as he threw energy blasts at the newly transformed Kakarotto models that stood before him. One of the guards was caught with a direct blast and could only watch as the orange energy beam consumed him and disembowelled him within seconds. The rest of the guards knew when it was time to simply let the Prince get on with his bursts of rage but this was incredible. Needless to say, the guards that still had full control of their limbs hobbled out of the room without further comment.  
  
Kakarotto. Kakarotto. Kakarotto.  
  
The torture wouldn't end. Vegeta dropped to his knees as he gazed up towards the Heavens and questioned why this was happening. This wasn't the sort of glory that Vegeta had expected as he struck the final blow against Frieza. This wasn't the sort of reward his Father had promised him since birth. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Destiny had become confused. Fate had taken a day off. It simply couldn't happen – not to Vegeta.  
  
However, it was happening and despite his damn near limitless power; there was seemingly nothing he could to prevent the mental breakdown from raping all of the energy from his body.  
  
With, a shudder and an incomprehensible rambling, the Prince dropped to the floor as his hair returned to its normal colour. Vegeta lay face down on the cold marble surface as the demons began to attack his dreams. He couldn't escape them in his sleep. Closing his eyes simply served as another direct entry to the agitated mind of the Prince.  
  
Black.  
  
***  
  
"Lord Vegeta!" exclaimed a startled Zucchino as he patted the brow of his ruler with a cold water bandage. Vegeta's eyes opened as he looked around his new surroundings – the comforts of a hospital bed. He instantly rose to his feet in a rather undignified manner.  
  
"What am I doing here?" asked the Prince in a calmer voice than had been used in the throne room.  
  
"You blacked out in the throne room, Sire," began Zucchino. "The guards ran out and informed me that you'd had a fit of some kind. When I arrived, you'd already passed out and so we brought you here, so that you could get some rest for the next few days."  
  
Kakarotto.  
  
This time the voice was nothing more than a whisper. However, whether it was a whisper or a bellow mattered not. It was still there.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Zucchino, but let me assure that I'm quite alright," faked Vegeta with confidence. He was a damn good liar. "I've not got the time to sit around and rest. I've got a Planet to run."  
  
Zucchino dithered uneasily.  
  
"With all due respect, Sire, I think it'd be wise if you just got a bit of rest for a while. You've had a tough time recently and you'd probably benefit from some sleep."  
  
Vegeta's face hardened as he looked his right hand man in the eye.  
  
"Never question me," he uttered coldly. An evil look of defiance transfixed his person. "My judgement is final."  
  
Zucchino looked on at his superior. He'd already lived through the demise of one dictator; he could now see the beginning of a second unless something was done. Vegeta was seriously losing all sense of rational thinking and the path to insanity closed in.  
  
The pure thoughts of utter hatred bubbled underneath the skin of the Prince as he simmered like a cauldron. Zucchino could sense it too. A dark cloud had appeared over Vegeta's head and had changed him. The Saiya-jin that stood before Zucchino was not the same Saiya-jin that had ventured to Namek to liberate the people of Vegeta.  
  
Something had to be done.  
  
Kakarotto. Kakarotto. Kakarotto.  
  
"Zucchino, I want you to ready my pod for space travel. I want to leave the Planet within the hour. See to it that my order is obeyed to the best of your capabilities," said the Prince as he just about managed to hold the sentence together without breaking.  
  
"Space travel? You're in no condition to operate a pod with all due respect, Sire!" exclaimed a startled Zucchino.  
  
Vegeta had heard enough.  
  
No sooner had Zucchino uttered those very words than the Prince wrapped his fist tightly around the neck of one of the highest ranked Saiya-jin that the Planet had to offer. The Prince dug his claws in and gripped tightly and bided his teeth together as he delivered his message with slightly more force.  
  
"Either you get me a space pod or I will end your pathetic excuse for a life right now! Is that clear, Zucchino?" spat Vegeta as his face turned into a crimson mass of rage.  
  
Zucchino struggled to breath as the Prince gripped with such leverage. He just about managed to mutter his reply though.  
  
"Yes, Sire," said Zucchino with a croak.  
  
The prince relinquished his grip as Zucchino thanked the Heavens that he'd survived the altercation. The Prince looked towards the skies too but for a very different reason. He had to stop destiny. He had to stop fate. He had to stop Kakarotto.  
  
The rain on the Planet Earth continued as Goku once more sat outside his home at peace with his surroundings – for the time being at least. A concerned Chi-Chi gazed on at her husband from the safety of the house.  
  
Goku's fate had been decided. Vegeta's fate had been decided. But now, the time had come to allow events to unfold. The time had come to settle the Universal conflict once and for all.  
  
Only one Saiya-jin would emerge with his life. 


	57. Prologue of Destruction

The problems with Vegeta had always been internal. That much had become apparent to Zucchino as he watched his ruler scream at him for a space pod. Vegeta had always been hot headed and capable of throwing a tantrum at any moment but this was different.  
  
Zucchino gazed over at the Prince once again. He was standing on the edge of the royal launch pad, watching as the mechanics tinkered with pod slightly. In fact, he wasn't just watching – he was hovering with scrutiny. It was as if his life depended on how fast he could reach Earth. Maybe it did.  
  
"Damn it! Can't you work any faster?" screamed the Prince down the ear hole of one of the mechanics.  
  
"Yes, Lord Vegeta! Sorry, Lord Vegeta!" he murmured quickly.  
  
Zucchino knew that something was very wrong but yet he couldn't put his finger on it. It was then in that very moment that the cause of the Prince's problems was ultimately exposed and set free.  
  
"I can't take this any longer!" shrieked the Prince as he held his head and shook with rage. The mighty Prince Vegeta fell to his knees and dropped his head.  
  
"Vegeta!" cried out Zucchino.  
  
Something had snapped. Something had broken.  
  
"What is going on?" yelled the Eastern Kaio-shin as the sacred Planet of the Kaio's shook with vigour. "This sort of thing hasn't happened before! It can only mean one thing though! We need to call an emergency meeting now!"  
  
The Saiya-jin leader shook his head hastily as he picked himself up from the floor. He felt as if his head could explode at any moment and perhaps he wasn't far from the truth. Instead of finding himself sitting a cold, concrete floor – he was now faced with dust and rubble.  
  
Everything had changed once again. There was no landing pad. There was no Saiya-jin space pod. Zucchino had vanished. Vegeta had found himself in a wasteland.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
The Prince twitched violently as he struggled to come to terms with his fate. Why was this all happening? He'd defeated Frieza and fulfilled the prophecy of the Super Saiya-jin. That in itself was supposed to kick start his life once more as he'd finally find himself as the sole power of the Universe. It hadn't turned out like that though. Now, Vegeta found himself in a mind maze that left him tired, bewildered but, more importantly, enraged.  
  
The Prince looked towards the Heavens defiantly. He now questioned the powers of existence. Everything was an enemy to the Prince. The clouds. The sky. The animals. Everything.  
  
"What is this all about then? Jealousy? Bitterness?" exclaimed Vegeta towards the elements. He challenged the entire Universe to answer him back. "Which of you is it that persists in tormenting me? Let's stop the head games right now and find out who the strongest warrior in the Universe really is!"  
  
Silence swept the landscape as the dust spiralled in front of the Saiya-jin ruler.  
  
"You already know the truth, Vegeta," bellowed a familiar voice. The noise seemed to be coming from every direction though. It was impossible to tell where the enemy was hiding. Vegeta spun wildly as he began his search of the foe. The voice continued hauntingly. "You've known from the beginning. You understood the sacrifices that you had to make in order to become a Super Saiya-jin. Your mind bargained with the devil subconsciously as you fought Frieza. In that moment, you'd have given anything to possess the power to fulfil your destiny. Now, you want to go back on the deal? You want to double cross me?"  
  
The words made sense to Vegeta but he'd never heard of such a deal before. Why did he understand without actually understanding?  
  
"I never agreed to anything!" screamed Vegeta. "I was the one that decided my own destiny against Frieza. I was the one that became a Super Saiya- jin. I did it on my own. It was down to the power that I possessed and no one else!"  
  
"Do you honestly believe that, Vegeta?" chuckled the voice hideously. "You're a disgrace. A disgrace to yourself and, more importantly, a disgrace to me. The only reason that you're here now is because you've already deciphered the truth for yourself. No one has played any head games, Vegeta. You've created the problems yourself."  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" shrieked the Prince as he fell to his knees once more. "There is no truth! You're lying! It was MY destiny to destroy Frieza! It was MY destiny to transform into a Super Saiya-jin! I have made NO bargain! Your lies mean NOTHING to me!"  
  
"How can you expect to con me, Vegeta?" exclaimed the voice as finally a figure emerged from the dust. The same Saiya-jin armour that Vegeta wore so proudly was spread across his chest too. The figure's hair shone a radiant colour of gold just as Vegeta's had against Frieza. The most frightening thing was that he even possessed the same facial expression that Vegeta had once earmarked as his own. Yes, that very same smirk. Finally, the voice spoke as the hidden value revealed itself.  
  
"How can you expect to con yourself?"  
  
Once again, the Prince stood toe to toe with the alternate version of himself. He gazed into the eyes of the Prince that had watched Kakarotto defeat Frieza. He gazed into the eyes of the Prince that had lost to Kakarotto on Earth. The true Vegeta.  
  
"You stand before me today because you now acknowledge, just as I had to, that Kakarotto was destined to defeat Frieza. It's hard to accept that such a low class Saiya-jin was meant to become the Super Saiya-jin that would ultimately restore the dignity of our people. You knew that Kakarotto was the one that was going to finally put an end to Frieza as you caressed your injuries and watched him throw himself around without care above your head. It was in that moment that you looked to me for help. You sought the extra power that you knew that I could give you. That was when the deal was struck," proclaimed the alternate Prince as he placed his arm on the shoulder of a shattered Vegeta. "We struck up a lengthy conversation inside of your head as you deliberated the ethics of help on the battlefield. I warned you back then of the consequences of your actions. Could you live with yourself knowing that you weren't meant to win that fight? You answered yes. However, it now appears that you can't."  
  
Everything that Vegeta had ever feared since his first meeting with Kakarotto was confirmed. The unspoken truth had finally been unveiled. Pride hadn't allowed Vegeta to simply allow Kakarotto his victory. Ultimately, it had been pride that had drove him insane.  
  
"Kakarotto. Kakarotto. Kakarotto," whispered the alternate Vegeta. "Those same words bounced around in my head after his victory in my world. I had to try and find a way of living with the fact that history had overlooked me. It's hard to accept. Too hard. Either way, we must now look towards the only way out of this mess. There's only one chance we have to save our minds from being consumed by some idea of injustice."  
  
Vegeta raised his head and looked at his counterpart once more. Every word made so much sense to him.  
  
"I have to defeat Kakarotto once and for all," said the Prince.  
  
"Correct," replied his opposite. "By destroying Kakarotto you will prove yourself and your worth to destiny itself. You'll show the creators of our world that you were always meant for greater things. Eradicate the memory of Kakarotto and we'll both be able to hold our heads high once more. With Kakarotto dead, the plains of existence will merge into one as the Kakarotto that I've come to know cannot exist without the Kakarotto from your time. Fate will be forced to accept that it was you and I that were supposed to destroy Frieza and, because of that, the story of my world will cease to exist. By destroying Kakarotto...you're able to destroy my timeline and everyone inside of it."  
  
The Prince winced. He'd never considered such mass destruction before. Vegeta would have to kill off an entire Universe to gain revenge for his disgrace. A part of him felt uneasy about it but his counter part fuelled his rage and urged him forward.  
  
"I will live on in your spirit forever though," continued the alternate Vegeta. "Together we will rule the Universe and the legend of Kakarotto will be wiped from our memory. Our chance to change destiny."  
  
Thoughts of evil began to possess the Prince once more as he weighed up the options. He had no choice. Vegeta couldn't live with the shame that destiny had thrown his way.  
  
The plains of existence slowly began to slide together like rocks colliding with each other. Every bond made by the two Vegetas was like a dagger to the heart of reality. Kakarotto felt the pain of a million voices crying out for help.  
  
Friend or foe. Win or lose. He had no choice. The Saiya-jin from Earth peered into the darkness as the sole carrier of light.  
  
Goku would now have to fight for the existence of the dimensions. 


	58. Meeting of the Gods

The Planets of the Kaio-shins had not seen a full scale emergency meeting since the days of Majin Buu and Bibidi. The place was used to peace and harmony more than anything. They'd not had any real trouble in thousands of year. However, they all felt the presence of something sinister. The Universe didn't feel all that stable anymore.  
  
Kaio-sama sat down with a bold look upon his face as he threw his cloak over his knee, looking forward towards the Dai Kaio-shin himself. The eldest and most superior of the Kaio-shins had a bit of a reputation for being reckless. He was far more interested in listening to rock music and pretending that he was some kind of super warrior than actually administrating the day to day running of the Universe. Nothing ever actually needed administrating though. Nothing was ever uncertain.  
  
Until now, that is.  
  
"So, what exactly are we planning on doing about this situation?" sparked a young Eastern Kaio-shin as he looked around the table for answers. "I can't quite place my finger on why this is happening but the Northern Kaio assures me that it's something to do with a Saiya-jin called Vegeta."  
  
"Impossible. The Saiya-jin are strong but not even they have the power to unbalance the plains of reality. They have no magical power! It must be Babidi!" exclaimed the Southern Kaio-shin.  
  
The table gazed towards Kaio-sama as they waited for some kind of response. The old Kaio looked towards the sky before delivering a damning verdict.  
  
"I believe that this problem runs a lot deeper than most of you are willing to acknowledge. Even this Babidi creature that you speak of does not possess the power to manipulate the make up of the Universe. Whatever is causing this is a freak of nature. It's a one off," said Kaio-sama clearly, trying to emphasize his every word.  
  
"Tell us what your thoughts are, Kaio-sama," added the Dai Kaioshin as he stroked his beard.  
  
"It's hard to explain but the root of the problem does in fact lie with a Saiya-jin called Vegeta. Over the past few nights, I've been having strange dreams. I've been seeing events that haven't actually happened. For example, in my dream, it appears that the Planet Vegeta has been destroyed by Frieza. Each time one of these visions appear I seem to get a sharp stinging pain in my back that causes a violent reaction from the rest of my body."  
  
"Wait a minute!" interrupted the Western Kaio-shin. "I have experienced a similar thing. At the very moment that the Planet explodes, I have woken up with a dizzy spell. It's not the only vision that's conveyed either. I've seen..."  
  
"An alternate timeline," proclaimed Kaio-sama. The rest of the Kaio-shins looked on in horror as the truth began to unravel itself. "It can be no coincidence. I believe that an alternate timeline or an alternate Universe is trying to communicate with us and the problem focuses on the life of this Saiya-jin."  
  
"I don't understand!" murmured the Eastern Kaio-shin, almost sheepishly.  
  
"I believe that, somehow, events here in our timeline are not exactly as they should be... or possibly vice versa. I've been watching Vegeta for a long time now and he's being tormented by some kind of mental apparition that won't go away. What if an unbalanced communication medium was formed between two individuals of alternate realities? If Vegeta is able to step through a mental portal and simply walk through different dimensions then this would explain it everything. It's my belief that this Saiya-jin has somehow toyed around with fate itself. Now, we must all suffer the same punishment."  
  
That sure was a brain boggler. Imagine a power so great that could actually manipulate time and space. Did the mysteries of the Saiya-jin people actually have a physical limit? We're talking about the impossible here. Well, impossible for anyone else.  
  
These aren't just your average aliens though. This is the Saiya-jin we're dealing with here, after all.  
  
"Punishment? What are you talking about?" sparked one of several worried voices.  
  
"If Vegeta is able to convince the alternate timeline that this plain of reality is what fate would regard as the way that 'things are supposed to happen', then one timeline would lose all relevance for arguing a case to exist. Everything would be merged into one plain of reality. Now, I'm not quite sure of the implications of such an event but I'm pretty sure that it would be catastrophic. No one can exist twice in any one timeline."  
  
"Everyone would be destroyed. The entire Universe would cease to exist," added the Dai Kaio-shin softly.  
  
Silence deafened the Kaio-shin Planet for several minutes. Finally, the voice spoke once more...  
  
"There is a way to prevent this all from happening though," added Kaio- sama. "We must ensure that fate is restored and that things occur exactly as they should. The turbulence has been caused because Goku was supposed to be the one that defeated Frieza, if my visions tell me correctly. Obviously, this can't happen now. However, if Goku is able to defeat Vegeta and claim his place as the Universe's strongest warrior... I think that will be enough to save us. It's our only chance."  
  
The glimmer of hope. The ray of light. Now, the Dai Kaio-shin gave us his ultimate verdict as the situation reached crisis.  
  
"Bring me this Saiya-jin called Goku," he proclaimed. "The Dragonballs might be of use here too." 


	59. Note from Author

Hi all,

Chris (the author) here.

I realise that this piece is still unfinished and that it has been years since I've worked on it. The truth is that I originally noted down a plan for the story to finish in around ten chapters or so – but my hard drive was wiped over time and I've lost what synopsis for what was supposed to happen. That being said, I still remember most of the ending and definitely its resolution.

Since 'leaving' The Tormented Race I've gone onto University where I'm currently studying creative writing. It occurred to me the other day that whilst the original passion I had for Dragonball Z isn't as big as it used to be for me; this is the first piece that I ever actually took pride in doing. It was a big part of my life at one stage and I think it's a little silly to throw everything away – especially given the calls to finish the story.

So, here's the deal.

I finish the University year on 1st May. That means I'm going to have a hell of a lot of free time up until September and, therefore, I'm going to give this piece an ending that befits it. The good news is that I've improved a hell of a lot as a writer during my 'absence' from writing The Tormented Race. If you want to see any of my original fiction work, I've got an account on an email address on there too and I have MSN if anyone wants to talk to me about anything. I must stress I'm not a guidance counsellor though – but I'd be willing to help anyone with writing etc, lol.

So, there you have it. A summary of this would be to say that expect the final few chapters of this story to come in sometime over the next few months – chances are they'll be much better written than the first 58 too or I'd certainly like to think so!

I'm just curious as to how many people actually still check this page. If you want to respond to this, drop me an email or leave a review. I think I've been a bit of an ass to the readers of this story. It's slightly unfair to leave people hanging, but hopefully I can rectify this and my audience is still there.

Thanks once again for reading and check back soon for updates.

C. Byron


	60. The Calm before the Storm

The rain smashed against the ground like meteors, almost burrowing into the Earth below. A baron wasteland played host to a solitary familiar figure donning orange and blue robes. Staring out at the nothingness in front of him, he sighed deeply and refocused his thoughts – of which a million and one ran amok though his mind – and concentrated on the job at hand.

Strength. His life and, in fact, all life on the Planet would depend on his ability to acquire it.

Tensing his left bicep, Goku made a silent vow to do whatever it would take to get the job done. The looming presence of Vegeta – a man he still considered an ally – towered over him.

"What's the matter, Goku?" interrupted a visibly battered Piccolo, as the rain continued to stream down. "We need to keep sparring!"

"I know, Piccolo," replied the Saiyan with an air of despondency about his tone. "It's just that I can't quite believe that this is the way it was supposed to be. Vegeta's not a bad guy. He didn't have to turn out like this. The entire situation didn't have to be like this."

Piccolo grimaced before his expression caved into a growl.

"You've never been one for sentimental values before, Goku!" he scolded. "There's nothing different here. We've got an egotistical maniac that is likely on his way to fight you. We're wasting time!"

Goku's wayward, distant glance hardened. The experience of a lifetime of fighting glowed in his eyes, renewing his body with purpose. He nodded at his Namekian counterpart and assumed a battle stance. His eyes narrowed on Piccolo's face as he prepared to attack.

_Piccolo's right. I can't fail here._

Springing off the ground below, Goku glided through the air with poise and shot a right hand at Piccolo. A frantic dodging exercise ensued as the duo threw feverish punches with the force of a nuclear missile at one another. There would be no holding back. Suddenly, Goku connected with a magnificent uppercut that landed directly on Piccolo's jaw line. The Namekian rocked backwards, feeling his legs concave like plastic under a flaming torch, before his left knee touched down on the ground. Piccolo didn't have time to recompose himself before the next blow landed; it was a sharp, stinging high kick that sent his head into a dizzy spin. This one put him flat out on the deck. Goku watched Piccolo's eyes roll to the back of his head under the force of the blow.

"Uh, Piccolo! Are you alright?" gasped Goku.

A faint smear of emerald coloured blood oozed down the side of Piccolo's face, stemming from his nose. Wiping it away, quickly, with a proud left hand, Piccolo sprung to his knees and stared at Goku; the Saiyan had become so much stronger than when they'd fought for real all those years ago. Keeping up with Goku was a near impossible task – and one that, in that instant, Piccolo realised he had not managed to do. Every blow landed by Goku caused an absolute avalanche of pain to sweep over Piccolo's body… but he knew that he had to carry on.

He knew he represented the best training that Goku could possibly get.

Already writhing in a world of agony, Piccolo reaffirmed a vertical stance and grinned through gritted teeth at Goku.

"I'm not done that easily," he winced, waving Goku in for another onslaught. "Keep it coming!"

Even if it meant pushing his body to the point where it would fail him completely, Piccolo was determined to play his part in ensuring Vegeta would face the biggest challenge of his life. After all, in his eyes, pain was simply weakness leaving the body.

The pod touched down gracefully and nestled for a few moments without any signs of life. However, suddenly, the hatch began to lift. A large, hulking mammoth of a man stepped out and sucked in Earth's oxygen for the first time. He peered around curiously at his new surroundings before dusting off his purple and red robe.

In truth, he hated mingling with mere mortals, but orders were orders.

Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The Planet swung in front of him like a giant pendulum as a kaleidoscope of images flooded through his mind. A million faces appeared in front of him; men, women, children of all shapes and sizes. Finally, like a roulette ball, the images came to a standstill as the vibrant grin of Son Goku stared back at him ominously.

"Found you," nodded Kibito triumphantly.

Bringing one hand up to his head and concentrating intensely, he homed in on Goku's location and dematerialised.

"I'm going to need speed to beat Vegeta, Piccolo," proclaimed Goku with renewed intensity. "Fire seven close range Ki blasts at me. Make them good ones too. You can't hold back!"

Piccolo didn't need a second invitation. Charging his attack almost instantly, he flung a poignant index finger towards Goku, releasing a multitude of energy balls that spread out over twenty yards. Bouncing off the ground emphatically, Goku shimmied and darted beyond them, before watching them crash into a nearby rock behind his head.

"Not bad, but we need to keep going," said Goku.

Suddenly, a large boot smashed against Piccolo's head, once again sending the Namek sprawling into the dusty ground below. Goku's face morphed into one of concern immediately. He assumed his battle stance.

"What the…?"

Kibito dropped from the sky, scowling at the Namek as he did so. Without further warning, he raised a hand in Goku's direction and spoke with purposefulness in his voice.

"Do not worry, Goku," he announced. "I'm not here to fight with you. I just thought I'd offer you a helping hand against this strange green man. I am in need of your assistance."

"Strange green man?" retorted Goku, his words tripping on the way out of his mouth a little. "But Piccolo's my friend! We were just sparring!"

Momentarily, Kibito's usually icy, granite-like facial expression was annexed by two blushing, bright red cheeks.

"Oh," he said, peering down at Piccolo. He offered his hand. "Sorry."

Once again, Piccolo began to stand up, growling with intensity as his attacker as he did so. The Namekian stared on at the intruder, examining his clothing… and instantly he knew.

"It can't be!"

"Who are you?" said Goku, pacing towards Kibito.

"My name is not important, Goku," replied the hulking servant of the Kaioshins. "All you need to know is that I represent the most supreme powers of the Universe. The Gods that control our Planets have sent me here, to Earth, to seek your help. "

"My help? The supreme powers of the Universe? Is this some kind of joke?"

"I assure you, Goku, that this is far from a joke. All will be explained in time. Your presence has been requested and I need you to come with me. Please, Goku, take my hand."

The Saiyan thoroughbred stared on at the strange looking giant in front of him with an eyebrow cocked waywardly. He was confronted by a strange with some radical ideology, but something about him was strangely comforting… and familiar.

Striding forwards, Goku somehow knew that their paths had intersected for a reason. Fate had brought them together. Little did he know that with every passing step he took, the two timelines of his world and that of the alternate reality that had disrupted Prince Vegeta's slumber rubbed against one another like two tectonic plates engulfed in a massive struggle for supremacy.

Watching from afar, Babidi caressed his crystal ball with one eye on the gigantic brown egg that lay just a few feet away from him. His plan was playing out perfectly; Majin Buu would soon be revived, both dimensions would merge as one… and, eventually, he would be the one standing at the peak of the mountain.

The perfect revenge.

**Author's Note** - I'm not sure how many people will read this, but I'm going to finish this story either way. It might be close to ten years since I created this piece of Fanfiction and I have grown up to be an English teacher. It's only now that I truly realise how awful it is to leave readers without closure.

I can only apologise to those fans I have left.

-Chris


	61. The Puppeteer at work

Jamming his index finger into the ground below and forcing his body upwards, Vegeta squeezed every inch out of the push up as his chest contorted under the strain of it. The sweat that lined his brow gushed down the side of his face, leaving him swimming in a sea of pure perspiration. The four walls of the space pod that had imprisoned him for longer than he could imagine stared on at the Prince with a grimace. In Vegeta's eyes though, the pod and space itself were completely removed from the journey he had embarked on; the only image that his eyes allowed him to see was that of Kakarotto.

Those long, flowing black locks, that stupid orange outfit, those huge blue eyes… the ghost of Kakarotto bounced around in his head. His mind sobbed under the strain as his face ignited a fiery red colour.

"That bastard!" he scoffed. "Beating Frieza was my royal birth right! The Saiya-jin race was destined to conquer the Universe – and with me at the helm. Kakarotto's insubordination on Namek will not go unpunished. He had no right to aid me. I didn't need his help. I would have killed Frieza anyway."

The usually blissful silence of space resumed once again momentarily before being shattered by a familiar voice.

_But would you have beaten Frieza without my help, Vegeta?_

"What the hell?"

_It's me, Vegeta. Don't you remember? The real Vegeta. The alternate Vegeta. The dark passenger in the entire façade. You asked for the power to beat Frieza and I gave it to you._

"Bullshit!" exclaimed the Prince, jumping to his feet in an attempt to fight off the voice that lurked around in his head.

_We had a deal, remember? I give you the power to crush Frieza and then we move onto Kakarotto. He was the one that was supposed to defeat Frieza. You sold your soul to the devil, Vegeta, but I have to say I'm impressed with your progress. One more fight to go and then you will bring a calming peace to your Empire. There will be no threats to your power._

"I was the person solely responsible for defeating Frieza! I don't believe in these stupid head games! You're a figment of my imagination! Nothing more! You're just lucky that defeating Kakarotto is my number one priority anyway!"

_Am I? Are you sure that you're not doing this at my command, Vegeta? Either way, when you arrive on Earth, you're going to pay someone a visit before you get your final fight. We're one step away from getting everything we've always desired. You will atone for mistakes in my alternate timeline: the Prince shall reclaim his throne for all of eternity!_

Finally, Vegeta quipped a wry smile.

"At least we agree on something then," he added, crossing his arms and nodding triumphantly.

Once more, the tranquillity of space took refuge inside the pod. Vegeta tried to clear his mind of all anxiety. He knew the battle ahead would be a tough one; even his ego could concede that much. An unsettled silence nestled in the ship as the Prince approached Earth. The only audible sound was the nose of the craft's engine hurdling through the black abyss and, even that, was nothing more than a shrilled hum.

However, on the Planet below, Babidi cackled with laughter as he continued to play the role of the puppet master.

"Once Vegeta and Goku fight, that'll be all I need! Majin Buu will finally be revived! These Saiya-jins aren't the brightest of creatures, are they?"

The small rodent peered over to his left at the gigantic meter that stood in the corner of the room. A wooden pendulum swayed gently next to a tank of some sorts; ominously, it edged closer towards the mark that read 'Full'.

An almighty crash signalled the end of Vegeta's journey. Instantly, he leapt to his feet as the door to his ship opened, flooding his eyes with blinding sunlight. He pawed at his eyes. He had seen nothing but darkness for so long that he had actually forgotten it existed. The sky seemed to turn a thick, sickly grey colour as if it were almost appalled by Vegeta's presence.

The Saiya-jin tyrant had finally reached his promised land: Earth.

"I will kill you on your own fucking Planet, Kakarotto! Your home advantage does not deter my spirit!"

An agitated Kami stood side by side with Mr. Popo knowing that they could do nothing to spare their beloved Planet from such a heinous evil. The beads of sweat rolled down the Namekian's face at a startling pace as he looked longingly up at the sky.

"I understand that you're with the Gods of our Universe now, Goku, but right now… we need you," he sighed. "Hurry, please, before it is too late."

Suddenly, a plump figure waddled into view, panting for breath and carrying a large, brown sack.

"Alright, Kami," announced Yajirobe, dumping his bag down onto the ground in front of the green protector. "I've got the Dragonballs. What are you going to do with them?"

The air was crisp as the night began to settle in. A sweeping wind circled around a deserted wasteland, scooping up bits of rocky debris before propelling them across the landscape as a determined Prince Vegeta flew into view. Clicking at the scouter that was attached to his eye, he winced in agitation.

"This Planet is full of weaklings. I can't detect a single power level that I'd classify as even a blip on the radar," he said, spitting his words out with venom. "Wait. What's this? I'm getting a reading from nearby. It's not great, but it's… strange."

The Prince descended from the sky and landed gracefully on the ground below. Warily, he stared around for any signs of life.

"Whoever you are, show yourself. I am the Prince of all Saiya-jins and I demand that you reveal yourself, coward!"

The instigator waded out from amongst the shadows clutching a stick in his hand and wearing a familiar grin. Babidi's rounded eyes bulged on the side of his face as he looked on at the dark Prince; a creation he had manufactured through manipulation. Shuffling towards his Saiya-jin counterpart, Babidi coughed hoarsely and stared upon his construction with a sense of satisfaction.

"It has been a long time, Vegeta," he began. "Over nine years to be precise. I instructed you to return to me after you had defeated Frieza. You didn't come back to the Planet Roon, Vegeta. After all the help I've given you, how could you be so disobedient?"

"I don't know what you're talking about you pint sized cockroach!" snapped Vegeta, moving closer to the Wizard. "You had nothing to do with my victory over Frieza. Don't you dare demean the greatest moment of my life!"

Babidi extended a searching glance in Vegeta's direction, one that penetrated the surface unnervingly and offered conclusive proof that even the Prince had begun to doubt himself. The Wizard let out an incoherent mumble that seemed to be accompanied by a chortle of some form. Vegeta's arrival on Earth was the culmination of almost a decade of plotting, scheming and planning. Babidi had managed to overthrow Frieza, the most dominant force that the Universe had ever seen, and nobody had yet realised – not even the sacred Kaio-shins – his true motivation for doing so.

"I see that you're a lot stronger than the last time we met, Vegeta," acknowledged Babidi. "Will it be enough though?"

"Enough?"

"To defeat Kakarotto? That's why you're here, isn't it, Vegeta? I know all about you. I've kept a watchful eye on your progress. Unless you kill him, it will all be for nothing. We both know what was supposed to happen on Namek… but it didn't. The only way you will ever truly be free is to vanquish his ghost."

"Nothing will stop me now, Babidi," proclaimed Vegeta, driving his fist down into a nearby rock. "Kakarotto will perish. You can be sure of that much."

"You have a problem there though, Vegeta," added the Wizard. "Goku isn't here. He's not on this Planet at the moment. He is off somewhere else, no doubt training for a final showdown with you. There is one way of bringing him here though…"

Vegeta glanced at Babidi. He saw the evil twinkle in his eyes and the way in which the Wizard seemed to be in control of his surroundings. There was a calmness – almost bordering on arrogance – that gravitated towards him. The Prince didn't trust him, but deep down he knew that it was too much of a coincidence to simply discount the fact that Babidi had helped him overcome Frieza; he knew simply too much. Still, a nagging sensation, gnawing away at his insides, pleaded with him, almost begged him not to trust the small, furry rodent.

Unfortunately, his unquenchable thirst for power had left him too far down the rabbit hole to be rescued.

"One way of getting Kakarotto here?" replied the Prince. "Tell me, Wizard, what must I do?"

The puppeteer waggled his strings one more.

"Kill the Earthlings, Vegeta," announced Babidi. "Kill Kakarotto's family."


End file.
